Trespass
by samekraemer
Summary: While house sitting for his sister, Edward Masen walked up on the deck of her Florida beachfront home to find a young woman asleep in a chaise lounge for the third time in a week. Who she was and what she was doing there was the mystery to solve. The fact she was beautiful made it far more intriguing. AU/AH and OOC. Look inside for a full summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Trespass **

While housesitting for his sister, Edward Masen walked up on the deck of her Florida beachfront home to find a young woman asleep in a chaise lounge for the third time in a week. Who she was and what she was doing there was the mystery to solve. The fact she was beautiful made it far more intriguing.

AU/AH and OOC. Canon pairings, some later than others. Mature content, language, and other characters. He's older…she's sarcastic. There are lemons (Rated M), and there's a rat terrier named Petey.

A/N: Hey, I promised you another one, and this is it. SMeyer owns. I merely manipulate. Can't wait to hear from you. Thank you, SoHe. Without your encouragement, this wouldn't see the light of day.

\\\

Chapter 1.  
**Trespass**…_a wrongful entry upon the lands of another_

"Get the ball, Pete," Edward called to the rat terrier for which he was caring while his sister and her husband honeymooned in Europe for the summer. The request to housesit and watch the dog for the couple had come at exactly the perfect moment…almost as if fate had stepped in to lend a hand. The woman they'd lined up to do it had been in a biking accident and had to cancel on them at the last minute, so when Alice phoned and begged Edward to spend the summer in Florida instead of The Hamptons with their parents, she didn't have to ask him twice.

Alice and Jasper lived in a large house on Vanderbilt Beach, Florida, flanked on both sides by houses, one even larger and more ostentatious than the next. The beaches were white, sugar sand…the neighborhood was quiet…and most importantly, he knew no one. There was no forced small talk while collecting the mail, and no declining of invitations to picnics or cookouts. It was only him, the dog, and the solitude he craved to do a little bit of soul searching.

He'd just ended a destructive relationship with a Washington, DC, socialite which ended somewhat publicly and embarrassingly _for him_.

The woman, Katharine Moore, was exactly the type of woman he enjoyed having on his arm. She was stunningly beautiful. She was a successful DC lobbyist. She worked long hours much like himself, and she wasn't clingy.

He attended fancy parties and galas with her as his date, and when the couple walked into a room, all eyes took them in. Women hated Kate for many reasons, and men wanted to be Edward for obvious reasons. It fed the couple's already over-inflated egos, and neither wanted to do anything to disrupt their status as the ultimate Washington power couple. It suited their purposes quite handily.

Everything was perfect in his world until a Monday morning in May when his phone began ringing relentlessly in his office. He ran a consulting firm specializing in preparing governmental-appointment nominees for the maze of the appointment process, from initial sit-downs with members of one Congressional committee or another to the final vote which would ultimately secure the appointment.

He'd just shepherded the selection of a banker to the Federal Reserve Board which thrilled his clients, the American Bankers' Association, to no end. The "Fed," as it was referred to in Washington, was notorious for stacking the Board of Governors with academics, so it was truly a coup for Edward to be able to facilitate the appointment of someone from the industry to balance any future decisions relating to the financial sector.

That particular Monday, he was in the process of returning phone calls to contacts instrumental during the last minute glad-handing which took place to ensure the nominee was approved. When his phone began ringing off the hook, he became concerned. He'd instructed his secretary, Claire, to take messages so he was able to thank everyone who'd been influential in his latest success. That was all very well and good until Claire came busting into his office with a note.

"_Boss – I'm getting calls for comment regarding the fact Kate and you broke up and she's engaged to Garrett Harper. Did you guys break up?"_

Edward read the note and held up a finger for her to wait. "Say, um, Senator, I've taken up enough of your time. I just wanted to thank you for all your help. Let's get together for a drink soon," he called to the third Senator he'd spoken with that morning. They quickly finished their conversation and hung up.

Edward had looked to his secretary for clarification regarding the note, and he could see that she was as confused as he regarding the enquiries. "_I_ didn't break up with Kate. Who's calling?" he asked.

"Those chicks from the '_Reliable Source_', a few news magazines, some stupid cable gossip show here in town that airs on DC50," she answered. He quickly went to the internet, and typed in his name and Kate Moore's name to see about what was all the fuss.

Immediately, several articles and blogs popped up speculating Edward and Kate had broken up rather publicly after he confronted her and Garrett Harper, a White House staffer, at a trendy DuPont Circle eatery. There were photos of Kate and Garrett sharing an intimate dinner, and every bit of it was surprising as hell to Edward.

He'd phoned Kate's cell, assuming they could share a laugh about the entire thing and she'd give him a logical explanation for the photos and articles, but instead, she apologized profusely for not telling him first, and she informed him she was pregnant with Garrett's child.

They were getting married immediately in California. She wished him well, and then she hung up. He couldn't really fault her because they'd never explicitly discussed exclusivity, but it was a surprise just the same.

The following weeks had been filled with friends and acquaintances alike calling him with their condolences at the deception Kate had purported on him, and it was all more than he could stand. He needed to get out of town, and when Alice phoned him the Monday after her Saturday afternoon wedding Memorial weekend, he didn't hesitate to toss his things into a few suitcases and hop back on a plane, having just arrived at his home in Arlington the previous night.

That was a week before. He was thoroughly enjoying the quiet of Vanderbilt Beach. He'd already come to a few conclusions in the short span of time he'd been hiding at his sister's house.

First, he'd allowed Kate to dictate the terms of their relationship from nearly the beginning of the one-year coupling. She'd determined which parties they'd attend and which wouldn't benefit their career aspirations. She'd determined when they'd get together and when she was too busy to attend functions where he was required to make an appearance. And she'd determined when they'd have sex and when they wouldn't.

Second, he solidified his determination he would never toss his hat into the political arena as a candidate. Kate's latest crusade had been for him to consider running for public office, for which he had no desire, but he'd actually considered it because she'd been quite persuasive in her arguments.

Third, he'd decided he was through wasting time. He was thirty-five years old, and he'd been so driven by his desire for success he'd allowed himself to abandon all of his old goals and dreams in pursuit of power and financial success. At the end of the day, those pursuits had cost him years of happiness he'd never get back.

He didn't hate Kate for her betrayal. He was, however, disappointed in himself for allowing it to happen. In the spirit of "no hard feelings," he went to their wedding registry and sent the couple an expensive platter from Tiffany & Co.

It took a bit of salesmanship on his part when the store called him and asked about the wording for the engraving, but when he explained the circumstances to the young man on the other end of the telephone line, the guy had agreed that the inscription of "Good Luck You Cheating Fucks" was, indeed, appropriate and warranted, under the circumstances.

As he and Petey, the four-year-old rat terrier Alice had given Jasper for his birthday the year before, jogged up the beach toward the house, he wasn't really surprised to see the young woman asleep on the back deck in a chaise lounge. It was the third morning it had happened since he'd been at the house, and he had no idea who she was or why she was sleeping there.

Petey trotted over to her and sniffed her, licking her bare thigh. Edward noticed her make-up was smeared, and she was dressed in clothes he was certain she'd worn the previous night. He vaguely recalled hearing a lot of noise on the beach late the night before, and he assumed she was a left-over party guest who had stumbled upon the wrong deck, yet again.

He walked over to her and pecked her on the shoulder, betting that she had a hangover akin to the beating of a drumline for a college marching band. "Excuse me….young woman," he called as he persistently pecked her shoulder while Petey continued to lick her thigh. Edward noticed her skirt was in a precarious position, having hiked itself up to a nearly indecent level, so he stepped away and allowed the dog to wake her.

He'd left her alone the two other times he'd found her because he had no idea what to do about her, but he wasn't about to allow it to become habitual that she'd wander onto Alice and Jasper's deck and pass out. He didn't know where she belonged, but he knew it wasn't _there_.

"Go 'way," she mumbled as she batted at the dog. Unfortunately for the young woman, Petey took her dismissal as an invitation and hopped up on the chair with her, licking her neck because her face, just as it had been the other two times she'd passed out, was shielded by her hair.

After a few more minutes of the dog licking her exposed skin, the young woman shouted, "Jesus, fuck! Get off…oh…hi, Petey," she offered as she moved the hair off of her face. Edward saw the realization settle on her face it was a dog and not another human, and when she began scratching Petey behind the ears, he could see that the dog was in a state of bliss.

He cleared his throat and waited for her to acknowledge him. She looked up with big brown eyes, and then immediately put her hand across her forehead to shield the bright sunlight from her vision. "Who are you?" she asked as she continued to pet the dog.

"Actually, who are _you?_" Edward retorted. He felt she owed the explanation since she was sleeping on his sister's deck without anyone's permission. She _did_ seem to know the dog, so he assumed she must be staying in the neighborhood somewhere.

"I'm Bella. I live over there," she admitted as she haphazardly pointed to a house two down from Alice and Jasper's.

"Well, Bella, if you live over _there_, why are you sleeping over _here_?" he asked as he pointed to her house, and then to the deck as if it was obvious she was in the wrong place.

"I have a bad habit of forgetting my keys. My parents won't leave the doors unlocked at the McMansion. Alice told me it was okay if I just sleep here if I get locked out. If I wake my parents, they lecture me, and I hate it. Now, you know who I am…who are you?" she asked again.

"I'm Edward, Alice's brother. I'm watching the house for the summer and taking care of the dog. I don't really feel comfortable with you sleeping on the deck. I realize you might have had that arrangement with my sister, but I'd prefer if you didn't sleep here while they're gone. Maybe hide a key outside your parents' house or something," he suggested, trying to be as polite as possible while getting his point across to the young lady he didn't appreciate her trespassing on his sister's property while it was in his care.

"Yeah, they'd flip if they thought I hid a key somewhere. I'm not exactly the prodigal daughter, if you catch my drift. I'm the black sheep of the family, and as the black sheep, it's my responsibility to drive Olivia and Carlisle crazy," she answered as she stayed put.

"Olivia and Carlisle? You refer to your parents by their first names? I doubt that dissuades their notion you're the black sheep," Edward surmised, unsure of why he was standing on the back deck having the ridiculous conversation in the first place.

"Oh, I was the black sheep before I ever began calling them Olivia and Carlisle. See, I'm adopted. It's really a tragic story. Pull up a chair," she invited lightly as she sat up higher on the chaise and looked at him.

For reasons he'd never understand, Edward pulled one of the chairs from the patio table and sat down, looking at the young woman. He was trying to gauge her age but he was at a complete loss, only able to determine she was much younger than he.

"You're looking at a full-fledged orphan who was graciously taken in by Dr. Carlisle and Representative Olivia Cullen at the ripe old age of ten when her heroin-addicted mother abandoned her at a supermarket.

"Mommy Dearest decided the money she earned from what I assume was hooking should be used to feed her addiction and not her kid. When a well-meaning teacher at my middle school in Baltimore alerted DCFS that maybe I wasn't being properly supervised, Mom decided it was time to dump the baggage, as it were, said baggage being me.

"I was in the frozen foods aisle when she disappeared to go grab milk while I picked out my favorite ice cream. I should have known it was implausible because we'd never had ice cream at our house. Anyway, after searching the store for over an hour and not finding her, I finally went to the store manager and after several shout-outs over the store intercom, the two of us determined she wasn't coming back for me.

"He called the cops, and I ended up in foster care until Olivia decided to run for Congress. Apparently, part of her campaign platform was to spearhead an adopt-an-older-orphan initiative, and when they visited the adoption fair at which I was on display like a poodle in a pet shop, she took the photo op to speak with me. I guess I polled better than the Hispanic boy, Miguel, or the white boy with a history of pyromania. So, after slicing through much red tape like a chainsaw through a cherry tree, I was blessed to be taken in by the Cullens, much like the adorable moppet, Annie, who was taken in by Daddy Warbucks.

"Unfortunately, I'm not exactly Cullen material…that falls to my adopted sister, Princess Rosalie…so I continue to live down to their regret and disappointment. Some story, huh?" she asked as Petey jumped down from the chaise and went through the dog door into the house, obviously finished with the morning sun and ready for breakfast.

All Edward Masen could say was, "Holy shit. Seriously?" He was taken aback by not only the story but the girl's flat delivery. She didn't seem to have feelings about it one way or the other which led him to believe she'd lived a very difficult existence.

She started to laugh and sat up on the chair, swinging her legs over the side. "Nah. It would make a hell of a movie, though, wouldn't it? Actually, they adopted me at birth from an unwed teenager, but their disappointment in me is real. They wanted me to go to Harvard…I chose UVA. They saw medical school in my future…I chose business management. See, I'm a disappointment to them regardless of whether I'm the adorable moppet of a heroin addict or the love child of a sixteen-year-old girl who got knocked up in the backseat of a Chevy.

"Do you have a last name or are you like Prince or Madonna or Cher?" the girl asked as she stood up from the chair and finally adjusted the too short skirt he'd been trying not to notice…though unsuccessfully. She pulled her hair up and tied it in a knot, looking at him with a smirk.

"Masen. Edward Masen," he answered, feeling a bit shell shocked. He looked at her and saw she was a lovely young woman, but he believed her to be a few bananas shy of a bunch, as personalities went.

"Well, Masen Edward Masen, I won't sleep on your deck again if it bothers you. I could use a bit of time in the bathroom, if you don't mind," she asked before she went into the house uninvited.

He looked at the door as if it had answers, and then he followed her inside, still reeling from her whirlwind approach and her far-fetched fabrication of her life. He truly had no idea which story…if either…was true, but he could tell she really didn't give a damn what he thought of her.

As he poured himself a cup of coffee and filled Petey's bowl with dog food, he heard the shower turn on in one of the upstairs bathrooms. When she'd told him she needed a bit of bathroom time, he had no idea it included a shower. He plopped a whole-grain bagel into the toaster because he could tell she was going to be a while, and he wondered what the fuck to do about her.

She most assuredly wasn't like any woman he'd ever met, and he wanted her gone as quickly as possible because he wasn't exactly certain she wasn't psychotic. He could almost see the headlines… "_Washington Consultant Murdered by Bi-Polar Vixen_." It wasn't exactly the notoriety he wanted associated with his untimely demise.

The popping of the bagel from the toaster startled him as he daydreamed about the crying his mother and father would do at the side of his coffin after the young woman had dismantled a safety razor and carved him up like a Thanksgiving turkey. He was certain he had to get her out of the house as soon as possible and make it blatantly…painfully…clear she wasn't welcomed back.

As he was buttering the bagel, he heard her tromp down the stairs, and he prepared himself to be forceful with her. When she walked into the kitchen, he saw she was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his shorts, and he was stunned mute by her audacity to go through his things without permission.

"Oh, good, coffee. Is there milk?" she asked as she went to a cabinet and pulled down a mug, seeming quite at home in his sister's house which puzzled him. He wondered why Alice hadn't warned him about the young woman.

"Um, I believe it's still fresh. Look, you can have coffee, and feel free to keep my clothes you didn't ask to borrow, but I don't know you, and I'd prefer to be left alone. I'm here for the summer, and I'm looking forward to a lot of reading and solitude. I'd appreciate it if you just take your things and Alice's mug to go. I don't know you, and it would look pretty scandalous if someone got a picture of a very young woman sleeping on the deck while I'm here. I don't want, nor need, that kind of publicity," he explained.

"You said you don't know me twice, but you know a lot more about me than I know about you, Masen Edward Masen. I told you my life story, and all I know about you is you have a very peculiar name. You're Alice's brother…and, by the way, you're nothing like her…and you seem to have a penchant for gray," she responded as she pointed to what he was wearing and then what she was wearing.

It was true when he chose workout clothes, he simply bought gray. They were "utilitarian" clothes, and variety wasn't necessary in his opinion. Many things in Edward Masen's life were shades of gray, above and beyond his workout attire.

"Yes, well, anyway. I'd appreciate it if you'd respect my request and just leave me…" he trailed off as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out bacon, eggs, milk, and orange juice.

"I'm hungry. Gotta feed that hangover. You like waffles?" she asked, obviously nonplussed by his rebuke.

He watched her go to the cabinet and pull out many ingredients without his consent, and as Petey settled on his pillow in the corner of the kitchen to enjoy the morning sun, Edward wondered what the hell he was in for with the young woman. She didn't seem to understand his gentle command to go away and leave him alone, and as he watched her gracefully move around his sister's kitchen, he had no idea what it would take to chase her off.

She poured him orange juice and went off on a tangent about the lack of obtainable employment in the DC area for someone with her qualifications, not really allowing a breath for him to offer any input, not that he was so inclined. He could see where she would get along with his sister…Alice was one who could pack many syllables into a single breath.

He silently watched her pull out the waffle iron and spray vegetable oil on it after she turned it on. "So, since Alice hasn't volunteered any information about you whatsoever, it's your turn to spill the beans," she demanded.

Edward blinked at her, not exactly sure from where the young woman had come, nor what she was doing in his sister's kitchen that morning. "How old are you?" he asked snappishly.

"Well, now that's an interesting first question, isn't it? Do you mean chronologically? Do you mean emotionally? Do you mean mentally?" she asked cryptically. Edward notice there were a lot of 'ly's' associated with Bella Cullen…psychotically…frantically…mysteriously…beau tifully. The last word that crossed his mind disturbed him because one thing of which he was certain when he looked at the young woman wearing his clothes and flipping over his sister's expensive waffle iron was she was extremely (another 'ly') beautiful.

"Let's start with the most important question. Chronologically, how old are you? I fear the other two questions will be too much for me to handle after only one cup of coffee," he answered as he watched her flipping bacon and removing two perfectly cooked waffles from the iron, refilling it with batter and flipping it closed.

"Okay, chronologically, I'm twenty-four. I just graduated from UVA with my MBA. I'm supposed to take this summer off to '_give my life a thorough review_' according to Olivia. I'm to make some choices, namely find a job. That's Cullen-speak for '_you're not moving back home_'," she responded with the appropriate air quotes.

Edward didn't comment. He only sighed in relief that the woman was at least a _woman_ and not a _girl_ as he'd feared. As he set his cup on the island counter, she quickly refilled it, and after she replaced the coffee pot on the burner, she turned and propped her elbow on the counter, batting her eyelashes at him. It completely disarmed him as he sat there watching her.

"What?" he asked.

"So, how old are _you_, Masen, Edward Masen?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm thirty-five," he answered staunchly as Petey sprinted out the dog door and settled on the deck, obviously bored with their discussion and looking for the peace and quiet the sound of the ocean provided.

"Wow, so you and Alice are five years apart? So, tell me, Masen, why doesn't your sister talk about you?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I'd guess it's because we're not close. Alice would probably refer to me as a self-absorbed ass who only makes time for family two weeks a year, but…actually, that's really none of your business. Why do you know your way around my sister's kitchen?" he asked as he saw her go to the freezer and rummage around.

"Do you like pork, beef, or chicken, or are you one of those lame-ass vegetarians? I cook here for your sister because she can't boil water. They pay me to cook and do light housekeeping. I've been here since the first of the year, having graduated in December.

"Carlisle and Olivia really didn't want me in DC for the past six months, so they sent me down here to live. I got bored, and when I watched your sister burn hamburgers on the grill, I walked over and had a convo with her, and ta-da…I'm the cook and light housekeeper.

"I was supposed to be in Spain with my sister, which was why I couldn't take care of the place while they were gone, but Rosalie actually eloped with some doofus. The two of them took the trip instead of me. Mommy and Daddy aren't happy with her at the moment," Bella volunteered as she turned to wait for his answer.

"Um, I'm not a vegetarian, but I can…" Edward began as she jumped over in front of the waffle iron and flipped it over. He watched her go back to the freezer, removing two vacuum packed pork chops and placing them on the counter. She then reached under the island and pulled out a large bowl.

She quickly pulled out the bacon from the skillet and placed it on paper towels, after which she flipped the waffles out of the iron and made him a plate. She retrieved butter and syrup from the fridge, placing it in front of him and then she grabbed silverware for him.

"Eat…eat…eat. Um, do you like sweet potatoes or white potatoes?" she asked as she seemed to root through the vegetable bin, pulling out a russet and a sweet potato, looking to him for an answer.

Edward cut into the waffles, and he closed his eyes at their goodness. He hadn't seen her put any spices in them, but they tasted delicious to him. He watched her take one in her hand, bite into it, and then she went to the sink and washed her hands, quickly opening the pork chops and placing them in the bowl.

"You don't have to cook for me," he told her as he continued to consume the decadent food in front of him.

"I know. I just like cooking, which would actually have been my chosen profession except my parents wouldn't tolerate a daughter who cooked for a living. Working as a short-order cook was never anywhere in their demands of what was expected of me. It's the one thing I enjoy, and they hate it. It makes me common, in Olivia's opinion," she replied as she began pouring many liquids into a measuring cup and whisking furiously.

Edward finished his breakfast and moved his dishes to the sink to rinse them and load the dishwasher. He'd only been eating carryout during his time at his sister's place, though he'd gone out one night for a nice quiet dinner. The prospect of having someone else cook for him appealed greatly, so he decided to tender his own offer.

"Um, if you enjoy cooking, I'll pay you what Alice does to cook for me and do light housekeeping. Just tell me what it is," he remarked as he finished loading the dishes and washed the syrup from his hands.

"A thousand dollars a week," she called as she poured the marinade into the large bowl and turned the pork chops in it, ensuring they were covered completely.

At her proclamation, he choked on his own saliva. "Um, she _does_?" he asked with wide eyes. He knew his sister wasn't domestic, but it seemed pretty incredible she'd pay the young woman _that_ much money to cook and clean for them. Even for Alice, that was over the top.

"Jeez. No wonder she doesn't speak of you. You're the dimwitted member of the family, aren't you? She pays me two-hundred dollars a week. I cook them breakfast and dinner and take care of simple housecleaning, including laundry. What do you do for a living?" she asked as she washed her hands again and then reached into a drawer pulling out plastic wrap and covering the bowl only to return it to the refrigerator.

Once again, the young woman had taken him off guard. "I'm a consultant in DC. I'll pay you what my sister pays you," he responded in the fog she'd created around him.

"On what do you consult?" she asked as she closed the fridge door and began running water in the sink to clean the pans and waffle iron.

For reasons Edward Masen would never understand, the young woman had him spellbound. She was quite beautiful, as he'd observed more closely than he felt he should, and she had a wit about her that kept him off-kilter. He hadn't been so confused by a woman ever in his life.

"I shepherd nominees through the political-approval process. It's a lot more boring than it sounds," he answered.

"_Really_? Because, I've gotta tell you, watching paint dry would be a lot more exciting than that," she answered as she dried a skillet and replaced it from where she'd retrieved it.

He could only laugh because he tended to agree with her. Watching paint dry was probably a lot more exciting than what his profession entailed, and the fact she'd called him on it impressed him very much.

\\\


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, lovelies! I'm so happy to read your reviews. I'm surprised so many of you would give this a shot. Its been sitting around for a while, unfinished, but I began re-reading it and got a shot of inspiration. It's actually not finished, which is unlike me, but I'll finish it…never fear! Anyway, there are a lot of chapters before we get into any danger, so settle back and enjoy.**_

_**I don't have a posting schedule yet, but I'm thinking a couple of times a week. At least, that's what I'll shoot for.**_

_**SMeyer owns it and I'm so happy she lets us into her playground. Oh, you're going to meet Olivia…**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 2.  
**Conflict**_**…**__to fight or contend; do battle_.

After she left Edward Masen dazed at the counter of his sister's kitchen with a promise to be back that evening to cook him dinner, Bella Cullen walked down the beach to her parents' home. She knew she'd need to offer an explanation for her absence from the house overnight, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

She owed the Cullens a huge debt of gratitude for giving her a home and a charmed life, but she hated the fact she couldn't live up to their expectations, though she was certain she put a lot more credence into their disappointment of her than they did.

They'd always treated her well with regard to material things, but she knew, deep down, they didn't love her in the way they loved their biological daughter, Rosalie, who was a few years older.

From what Bella had been told when she was younger, Olivia wasn't able to have additional children after she had Rosalie, but she'd wanted another child desperately, so she and Carlisle had sought out a child to adopt.

Through private adoption, they were able to take care of Bella's biological mother, a sixteen-year-old girl who had gotten herself 'in trouble' as everyone always said, and when the Cullens offered to pay for her care and help her with college if she'd agree to allow them to adopt her unborn child, she didn't hesitate.

From what Bella understood, based on the snooping she'd done in her father's study, they'd offered an open adoption so Renee, her biological mother, could stay in touch, but the girl had declined. It didn't make Bella feel any better when she found out.

"Olivia?" she called as she walked inside seeing the sparkling kitchen which looked as if it had never been used. She heard someone upstairs, and before she went up to face them and explain why, for the third time in a week, she hadn't come home she took a deep breath, formulating a story they could accept.

She wasn't psychotic, nor was she a natural-born liar. It was just she knew from early on she'd never live up to her adopted sister, Rosalie, because Rosalie was perfect, and even in her own opinion, Bella was definitely not.

The only thing Bella felt she had going in her favor was her older sister's impromptu elopement, and her parents' complete and utter contempt for the situation. She hoped their preoccupation with Rosalie's whereabouts would give her a little cover for the fact she'd been sleeping on the Whitlocks' deck instead of going home after a night of hanging out with people she barely knew.

It wasn't that she was too intoxicated to remember where she lived. It was her mother's tears and her father's reassurance to her mother that they'd find their perfect daughter and get the marriage annulled which kept Bella out of the house at night.

"Isabella, please do not address me as 'Olivia'. I'm your mother. Where were you?" Olivia snapped as she descended the stairs of the grand home the Cullens owned on Vanderbilt Beach.

"Angela broke up with her boyfriend. It was a night full of crying, girl talk, and cookie-dough ice cream. Where's Car…Dad?" Bella asked as she expounded on the imaginary friend she used to keep her out of the house. If Angela were a real person, she would have been quite the troubled girl.

"Oh, that's awful. Is she okay?" Olivia asked as she poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher in the refrigerator.

Bella took in her the woman's appearance. It was a vacation week for her parents. Congress was barely in session because of the summer, and Olivia and Carlisle had convened to Florida in the name of escaping the DC gossip.

The fact her mother's eyes were red and there were dark circles left Bella to deduce it was less a vacation and more of hiding from the prying eyes of the press and her fellow members of Congress or the scrutiny of her constituency. In Bella's opinion, it wouldn't bode well for Olivia's career aspirations if she couldn't control her daughters…one biological and one adopted…so what could she possibly offer her home state of Florida?

The family hailed from Jacksonville. Olivia had started out in politics after she and Carlisle were married, elected to the county legislature as an Alderwoman, then as a State Representative, and then eventually elected as a Representative from her predominantly Republican district in Florida, having been re-elected for three terms.

Bella knew the next step was the Senate, and eventually either the Presidency or a Cabinet post. Rosalie's marriage to a less than desirable man in the Cullens' eyes wasn't going to play well under media scrutiny, thus the full-court press to find her and end it.

Bella knew she wasn't the daughter the Cullens expected or really wanted because she had her own mind and her own way of going about things. She had no desire to become a doctor, which was Carlisle's desire for her. The fact she'd chosen business management and a master's degree to boot didn't make them happy at all. She didn't see herself as a doctor, and she never entertained it for a minute.

"She will be. I left her to go to work, but I'm going back later. Where _is_ dear old Dad?" Bella asked again sarcastically.

"He's on a boat somewhere for some deep sea fishing excursion with a buddy of his. Um, I'm going to spend the afternoon at the beach. Would you care to join me?" Olivia asked in a rare show of interest, in Bella's opinion.

She thought about telling her no, but she didn't want to make waves in the family, what with everything her mother was dealing regarding her sister, so she agreed unhappily. An hour later, the two women were basking in the Florida sunshine in silence.

They'd really never had anything in common, and it was never more apparent to Bella than when the two were reclining in the lounge chairs on the beach with no conversation between them whatsoever.

After an hour, she rose from her chair to see Olivia sleeping. She adjusted the umbrella over her so she didn't burn in the hot Florida sun, and then she ran to the ocean and dove under the waves to cool off. The Gulf water was warm, but it was still refreshing.

As she slowly walked out of the water, she saw Petey running toward her as a ball hit the water next to where she was standing. She looked to see where the ball had originated and saw Edward Masen standing on the beach in a pair of board shorts and no shirt. She was certain the man was well built from what she'd witnessed as he sat on the chair listening to the yarn she'd woven that morning, but seeing it first-hand confirmed she was completely right in her assessment.

_Eleven years_. Eleven years was the expanse of time Bella believed she'd have to overcome with the man before he'd ever see her as anything other than a "girl." Alice had never spoken of him, not that the two women were close because Alice had made it known Bella was an employee, but it really didn't bother her much.

She looked at it as a defensive reflex because Bella was able to offer a service to Alice that would only highlight a weakness, and she could tell Alice Whitlock didn't like to be viewed as weak under any circumstance. She didn't take Alice's snub personally…much.

As Edward waded out into the waves, he had a huge smile on his face. "He just can't stay away from you. What's the pull you have, Miss Cullen?" he asked her as he stopped in the surf and retrieved the ball from Petey's mouth.

"I actually sneak him bits of meat when I cook. Dogs are actually carnivores, and Alice insists on feeding him some over-priced, vegetarian bullshit dog food. I cut it with scraps of steak or pork or chicken, and he loves me. Please don't tell her because she's as conscious of _his_ weight as she is of her own," Bella asked.

She saw Edward laugh and reach down, teasing the terrier with the ball and tossing it toward the house. "That's very Alice. So, what time is dinner, and will you be joining me or simply serving? I noticed you prepared two very large pork chops, and I can't possibly eat both of them. Tell me when to put the sweet potatoes in the oven or on the grill…or tell me how to cook them," he replied as he tried to keep from getting caught in the sinking sand as the waves lapped at the shore.

"You're really hot, you know?" Bella asked as she fought against the sand herself. Looking at the man, she was completely mesmerized. His hair was beyond description, but it was something perhaps one of the Bronte Sisters could have done justice in prose. Looking at it, she couldn't.

When she looking into the soulful green eyes, she found herself speechless, which was something Bella Cullen had never experienced in her twenty-four years. She'd dealt with boys, and she'd dealt with men, but she'd never dealt with the likes of Edward Masen. The smile on his face struck her stupid.

"I know, but the water isn't exactly cool this time of the year. It's a shame Alice and Jasper don't have a pool. Maybe I should go stand under the hose at their house to cool the machine," he teased her.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the fact he'd misconstrued the words she'd so carelessly tossed out, or so she hoped. She was actually grateful he didn't pick up on the meaning because she'd have been embarrassed for being so brazen, but in her mind, the man was absolutely, positively, smoking… fucking …hot.

"Yeah, don't quit your day job, Masen Edward Masen. Comedy isn't your milieu. I'll be over at five to put the potatoes on the grill. Do you think you can start the grill at about four-thirty?" she asked as she trekked out of the ocean and stood on the beach, taking the ball from Petey again and tossing it toward the house.

"I'm all over it," he announced as he ran up the beach after the dog.

She stood in the sand and watched him, taking a deep breath because she was fairly certain she had a huge crush on Alice Whitlock's older brother, and the fact he didn't do anything to turn her away only made it worse. It was the worst place to be in, in her opinion. As the song stated, one was the loneliest number…

Edward Masen was in a spot he'd never before found himself. It wasn't the spot he was in as he housesat at his sister's home in Naples, Florida, with private beach access. It wasn't the spot he was taking care of a dog he'd never seen before in his entire life until a week prior. It was a spot that had him smack dab in the middle of a young woman's life who was clearly too young for him and who was such a free spirit he had a hard time wrapping his mind around her behavior.

Standing on his sister's deck trying to brush the sand from his feet as he looked down the beach to see Bella talking to her mother, he knew he was in uncharted gulf waters. The young woman had piqued his interest because she was like none other he'd ever encountered.

She'd surprised him at every turn, and something stirred in his heart like nothing he'd ever felt in his entire life. Before he met Kate, he'd dated a bit when he'd had time, and it had been great until they became clingy. The women were lovely, and they'd been wonderful distractions but when they started trying to tie him down, he severed the relationships as quickly as possible.

Then, he met Kate. She fit into his life seamlessly. He didn't expect anything from her, and she never really expected anything from him. As he stood on the deck that day, he realized that the encounters, including the relationship with Kate, had been empty because the brief encounter with Bella Cullen had completely left him dazed.

Dazed was the only word he could come up with because he didn't have a Thesaurus handy, but it was the best word to describe the feeling. A few other words came to mind… stupid… shell-shocked… dumbstruck… astonished. All of the adjectives came to mind, but none of them fully encompassed how he felt in that moment. Surprised was probably the best descriptive he could come up with because Bella Cullen was a complete and total surprise to him.

She was a beauty, and she didn't seem to notice or care about it. She was a ballsy woman which was something he admired about her, and she didn't seem to know about his personae, or if she did, it didn't seem to matter to her. He wasn't going to bring it up because he wanted to get to know her…eleven years or not…and he didn't want to have to live down a reputation. He was pretty sure she wouldn't give a shit about it anyway.

After a shower and a change of clothes, he waited hours for her to show up. He paced the floor with Petey pacing behind him, and he'd never been as anxious in his life. All of the candidates he ushered through had never made him feel as nervous.

"Is she gonna show?" he asked the dog as if he could answer. Edward turned on music and grabbed a beer, settling on the deck to wait.

He was determined if she didn't show, he'd be fine, but he knew in his gut he wouldn't. The girl had gotten to him, whether he'd admit it or not, and he was fighting it every step of the way…as he prayed she'd show up that night to cook him dinner.

Petey barked and leapt from the deck, directing Edward's attention up the beach to where Bella had just stepped into the sand carrying her flip-flops. She was wearing a skirt again, and to Edward, she looked stunning in a blue t-shirt and tan skirt. Her hair was pulled over her right shoulder, and taking in the sight of her caused him to harden in a way he hadn't in a while. Watching her walk down the beach was like watching a slow motion seduction.

Kate had caused him to get aroused, but not just at the sight of her. That led him to believe he had an entirely different situation on his hands. The sight of a woman walking down the beach toward him had never caused the reaction, and he didn't know exactly what to do with it except adjust himself.

"Hey, Masen. How do you like your pork chops? I can grill 'em, fry 'em, or bake 'em. Up to you," she called as she climbed the stairs and took the beer from his frozen hand, taking a sip and handing it back.

"I guess…well, I can…how do you _want_ to cook them?" he asked nervously.

"Fuck, you get stupid when you talk to girls, don't you? Fine. How about you chill, and I'll go put the sweet potatoes in the oven to bake. Just shake your head," she ordered with a smile as she stood next to his chair.

Instead of answering her, he pulled her onto his lap and laughed. "Who the hell _are_ you?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her closely absorbing the feel of her gorgeous body into his. Amazing. Surreal. New.

"Probably, I'm your worst nightmare because, as my parents have told me, I'm a problem child. Otherwise, I'm the cook and the cleaning lady," she replied nonchalantly as she took his beer and drained it.

"I'll be back," she announced as she rose from his lap and took the empty bottle with her.

"Pete, what the hell are we dealing with?" he asked the dog who seemed to be waiting for her return as well. He was pacing and twirling on the deck just as Edward's head was spinning.

He heard the door open and looked toward it, completely surprised. Bella walked out of the house with a tray. There were two beers, a large bowl, and a small plate. He noticed Pete sniffing the air, and when the dog began barking, she stated, "I've got your back, mutt. There was leftover chicken in there. Just calm your ass down."

She set a plate down in front of the dog, and Edward saw him completely succumb to her just the way he believed he already had. She was beautiful, and she was mysterious and unpredictable which was something he believed he needed in his life at that point in time. If Bella was his break from the predictability of his mundane life back in Washington, DC, he'd take it.

She didn't strike him as anyone who'd allow herself to be taken advantage. She definitely seemed like a strong young woman, and he was looking for a worthy opponent. He believed with all his heart, he'd finally found one. He was looking forward to playing with a laudable antagonist.

He saw her tilt her head to the side, and then he watched her hurry inside the house, coming back a moment later with a bag of microwave popcorn. She opened it and dumped it into the large bowl, setting it on the table in front of him. "We're having beer and popcorn for dinner?" he asked with a smile.

She picked up one of the cold beers and twisted off the cap, using the hem of her t-shirt and exposing a sliver of tanned skin that did nothing to calm his overly stimulated senses, and she handed it to him. "No, this is happy hour. Don't you ever go to happy hour, Masen?" she asked as she repeated the process with the other beer.

"Well, yeah, of course. I've probably gone to a lot more happy hours than you," he answered, taking a sip from his beer as he watched her carefully.

She cocked her head for a moment and then she laughed. "Oh…because you're so much older than me? Funny. I guess that's humor for _your_ generation," she goaded.

"Yeah, we senior citizens have our own brand of humor. But, it's probably hard for you young whipper snappers to understand because we don't say 'like' or 'totes' every other word, and we actually type out grammatically correct texts with properly spelled words," he taunted right back.

"L-O-L," she commented as she took a sip of her beer, completely mesmerizing Edward as her lips met the bottle's rim. Of course, he fantasized about her lips meeting his lips, but he quickly pushed it aside because, again, those thoughts weren't helping his overly stimulated senses.

"So, what do you do around here at night causing you to sleep on Alice's deck?" he asked, eager to learn her habits…or for that matter, anything, about her. He reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of popcorn, popping some into his mouth as he waited for her answer.

"A friend of mine works at a bar in town, so I go there sometimes and keep him company. Also, there's a group of frat guys from Florida State who've rented a house down the beach, and they have a lot of parties. That's where I'm going after dinner. What have you been doing since you got into town?" Bella asked him.

He didn't want to tell her 'avoiding people', because he thought that made him sound very odd, so he decided to embellish a bit. "Oh, I've been reading a lot and relaxing. I just finished a big project, so I'm taking some time off to refuel," he answered ambiguously.

She laughed hysterically and responded, "So, you're down here licking your wounds because you got dumped?" Her answer surprised him.

"Oh, don't look so glum, chum. I Googled you. I read your recent ex just got hitched in L.A. Is she knocked up?" Bella asked as she took another sip from her beer.

Edward laughed with her, realizing she was far smarter than he'd given her credit. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, she is," he replied, and then continued, "Why'd you Google me?"

"Because, you seem to have a hard time talking to me, so I decided if I wanted to know more about you, I'd have to do a little investigating on my own. You're a pretty well-known guy. Do you enjoy your job?" she asked.

While he didn't really _enjoy_ his job, he did enjoy his successes, and he certainly enjoyed the lucrative payoff he got from a job well done. He didn't really _like_ his job, but he liked all of the trappings that were a result _of_ his job. He was pretty certain _that_ confession would lower her opinion of him a few notches.

"Eh, does anyone really _like_ their job? Well, maybe _your_ mother," he responded. He'd actually met Olivia and Carlisle Cullen on a few occasions, though he didn't know them well. It was more of a casual acquaintanceship than anything else.

"Oh, Olivia _loves_ her job. She gets to lie for a living. Who wouldn't love that?" Bella joked. They both laughed.

"So, this friend, is he your boyfriend?" Edward asked as he finished his beer and watched her finish her own. She rose from the chair and took the empty bottles to the recycle can on the deck and then walked inside without answering his question.

Of course, her non-answer had his mind spinning in all sorts of directions. "_Why wouldn't she have a boyfriend? She's stunning, so of course she's taken_," he thought to himself. He wasn't very happy he was pissed off at the prospect. The young woman was clearly too young for him, regardless of how intrigued he was with her.

She returned to the deck and placed two beers on the table. Before she could raise her t-shirt and open the bottles, he reached up and quickly twisted off the caps, handing one to her. She sat down in the chair and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. I had a boyfriend…God, that sounds so seventh grade…during grad school, but we broke up at Christmas. That's another reason I'm down here. I believe a little sand and sun are very healing to a broken heart. It's been miraculous for me," she answered as she tipped her bottle toward him before she took a sip.

Edward saw her eyes were rimmed with tears, and he felt bad for pushing the issue, but he yearned to find out what happened and if there was any residual feelings for whomever the idiot was who had let her get away from him. He got the impression it wasn't her decision to end the relationship.

"What happened? I mean, you know what happened in mine," he pushed. After all, she'd Googled him and found out the reason his relationship had gone to hell, so it was only fair.

He saw her blink a few times and gaze into his eyes, the tears having disappeared. "That's the Final Jeopardy question, Tribec. He was supposed to come to Jacksonville for New Year's, but he phoned me the day he was supposed to show up and told me it was over between us.

"He told me we really didn't have anything in common and it was better to break it off than to just continue to fool ourselves. Funny thing was…I didn't know I _was_ fooling myself. Anyway, I'm better off. So, I'm going to go get the…oh, you didn't start the grill?" she asked quickly. Edward assumed it was her way of changing the subject, so he abandoned all follow-up questions he'd conjured.

"Um, yeah, I guess I forgot. I'll get it," he replied, quickly jumping from the chair and walking to the grill. He turned on the gas and hit the ignition button, seeing the blue flame spread along the element.

"Look, I'm not pining away for Jake, okay? I'm over him. It just pisses me off he broke up with me on the phone. The cocksucker didn't have the guts to tell me face to face, and that's low. I have my own theories on what happened, but I have no proof, so I can't say anything. If he dropped me for the reason I believe, I wouldn't want to be with him anyway," Bella stated and then walked into the house to retrieve the pork chops.

As Edward stood in front of the grill, waiting for the rack to heat so he could clean it, he wondered if she was, indeed, over this Jake person. He knew how shitty it was for someone to dump you over the phone, but he didn't think him commiserating with her would be of any comfort whatsoever. He knew he just had to leave it alone unless she brought it up first.

It truly sucked.

\\\

_**Aw…these two…**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
**Confusion:**_disorder; upheaval; tumult; chaos._

##

After Bella finished the caramelized apples, she popped them into a dish and completed the remainder of Edward's dinner. She stood in the kitchen peeling the skin from the baked sweet potatoes in order to mash them and make the quick casserole she had in mind, and she thought about the break-up with Jake.

It had been completely out of left field when he'd called to inform her he wasn't coming to Jacksonville for New Year's. When he stated he believed their relationship had run its course, she was shocked. The week before finals, the pair had been inseparable, causing his roommate to tell Bella she should chip in on groceries and rent.

Bella knew her parents weren't impressed with Jacob's background because he was an average guy with no ties to politics, but they'd agreed to meet him and keep an open mind. They most certainly didn't like the guy Rosalie was dating, and they'd made it known to her on more than one occasion, but Bella hoped when it came to her and Jacob, they'd be less concerned because she wasn't their biological daughter. They were both already disappointed in her life choices so she assumed they'd just let it go.

After the dish was in the oven to finish cooking, she went to the dining room and set a place for Edward, having decided she'd humiliated herself enough for one evening. She went back to the kitchen and made him a salad, and she walked out on the deck to retrieve the pork chops cooking on the grill.

She noticed, with an amused chuckle, he was tossing popcorn in the air for Petey to catch, and he appeared to be so engrossed in his game with the dog he didn't hear her open the door. "Alice will have a shit fit if she finds out you gave him popcorn. Jasper gave him a peanut one time, and I thought she was either going to call off the wedding or castrate him," Bella joked, seeing the man jump a bit at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, well, I plan to introduce Pete to a whole lot of bad habits while she's over in the French Riviera or wherever the fuck they are. Look, Bella, I'm really sorry about pushing things earlier. It was really none of my business. You're a nice girl, and I'm sure that prick is kicking his own ass about right now," Edward offered as she raised the lid on the grill. She gently touched her index finger to the chops to be certain they were perfectly cooked, and then she pulled them off the grill and onto a plate.

She turned to him and saw he looked a little worried, so she decided to put his mind at ease. "Hey, don't worry about it. I wasn't anywhere near ready for a serious relationship. I've gotta find a job, so that's as much as I'm worried about right now. Anyway, dinner's almost ready," she told him as she walked back inside the house.

She knew she sounded a bit put out, but she didn't know how to curtail the acid in her voice because she didn't appreciate him referring to her as a 'girl'. It solidified her assumption he saw her as a kid, and she didn't like it.

When he walked inside, she pulled the casserole out of the oven. She went to the counter and grabbed the fried apples she'd made earlier, popping them into the microwave to warm as an accompaniment to the pork chops. She carried everything into the dining room as he washed his hands in the powder room, and she waited to tell him good-bye.

He walked into the dining room and saw only one place setting, and Bella saw his brow wrinkle. "You're not going to join me? What…does Alice make you eat in the kitchen or something?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.

"I don't eat with her and Jasper. I'm going to go. Um, just leave the dishes in the sink, and I'll clean up tomorrow. Enjoy," she called as she quickly made her way out the back door, off the deck, and up the beach.

She went inside her parents' home and saw a note on the counter they'd gone to meet friends for dinner and they'd see her later. She decided to change and go to "_Sailor's Delight_," the bar where her friend, Jimmy, worked, having decided maybe she'd finally sleep with him that night.

Jimmy had been flirting with her since she started going into the place, and that night as she changed into a pair of short shorts and a halter top, she couldn't think of a reason why _not_ to sleep with him. It would definitely get her mind off of Edward Masen.

An hour later found her parking the bike she used to get around town in the bike rack and securing the lock. She quickly slipped into the bathroom to check how much damage the breeze had done to her hair, and after she freshened up her lip gloss, she made her way to the bar to find Jimmy flirting with a redhead at the end near the register.

At first glance, she could tell the woman was exactly the type of girl he would go for so Bella was pretty certain her idea of sleeping with him wasn't actually going to happen.

If she was being honest with herself, she would have to admit she was relieved because she really didn't want to be a one-night stand to him. She liked him as a friend, and they got along well, so actually sleeping with him would only drive a wedge between them she didn't want. She knew her quick decision was based on the rejection she'd been dealing with, and she was glad she finally gained perspective on it. She didn't want to lost him as a friend, so seeing him with the girl was a good thing.

She watched him look around the bar and smile when he saw her sitting at the other end. He said something to the redhead, causing her to erupt into giggles, and then he walked down the bar with a huge smile on his face. "Two nights in a row? What'd I do to deserve this?" Jimmy joked as he went to the tap to pull her favorite IPA.

As he placed the glass on the bar in front of her, Bella saw him look at her with concern. "What's wrong, Bella Boo? You look like you've got the weight of the world on your little shoulders," he observed.

"Eh, not really anything I can put my finger on. Just sort of in a funk, I guess," she answered as she picked up the glass and took a sip of the icy cold ale.

"Any word on the princess?" Jimmy asked her. Bella had told him all about her older sister and the Park Ranger with whom she'd eloped. She chuckled to herself that if Olivia and Carlisle didn't think a Park Ranger was good enough for Rosalie, they'd probably bust a blood vessel if she brought home a bartender.

"No, nothing yet, but it's not because Olivia and Carlisle don't have their dogs sniffing around. I have no idea where the fuck she is besides somewhere in Europe, but she's more stealth than I ever gave the bitch credit. Sooo, who's the redhead? I thought you were in love with me?" Bella teased.

Jimmy looked down the bar at the redhead, and Bella saw him wink at her. "That's my latest obsession, Tori. You know you're too good for me. She, however, isn't. Why don't you let me fix you up with my buddy, Larry? He's really a great guy. He plays in a reggae band at night and works for the Highway Department during the day. You need to quit thinkin' about that bastard who dumped you. I can guarantee you the dickhead's touched if he walked away from you," Jimmy told her.

Yes, Bella had told Jimmy all about how she'd been unceremoniously dumped over the phone by Jacob. He'd told her she was too good for the guy, and the guy was obviously mental, and she'd appreciated his comments even if she didn't agree with him on either count. Guys like Jacob and definitely, guys like Edward, were far too good for her.

"Thanks, but I think I just need to be by myself for a while. Please, don't stand down here and talk to me when that woman is eyefucking you at the other end of the bar. One of us should get lucky tonight," she remarked. Jimmy took her hand and kissed her knuckles, leaving her to sit alone and finish her beer.

Just as she was about to leave to go back home, she remembered Mike, Tyler, and Eric were having a party. She decided she'd rather go to a party than sit at home alone with a book, so she rode her bike to their small beach shack and proceeded to get hammered.

She'd met several girls who were friends with the boys, and while they were all a few years younger than her, she liked the group. Before she got to the point where she couldn't make it home, she decided to leave.

She pushed her bike the mile separating the exclusive community of Vanderbilt Beach from Naples proper, and once she arrived on her street, she leaned her bike against the side of the Whitlock's house and walked up on the back deck, taking in the chaise in which she'd slept the night before. She sunk down on it without another thought than the inhabitant inside. She wasn't next to him, but she was as close as she ever thought she'd be, and that was enough.

Before she dozed, she decided she'd apologize to Edward for going back on her word not to sleep there again when she saw him the next day, and she fell asleep with her arms wrapped around her waist, hoping she wouldn't have a headache the next morning.

##

When she opened one eye, having noticed she didn't hear the ocean nor did she feel the usual warm breeze or the sun on her skin, she couldn't figure out where she was. As her vision focused, she recognized she was on the couch in the Whitlock's family room. There was a plush throw over her, and when she looked around, she noticed neither Edward nor Petey were anywhere in sight.

She got up from the couch, folded the throw, and placed it on the back where it always rested. The smell of coffee pulled her into the kitchen, and after pouring a cup for herself, she heard Petey barking outside.

She looked out the window to see Edward and Petey running on the beach, and she took a moment to enjoy the sight. Edward had his gray t-shirt off and tucked into the waistband of his shorts, and the view took her breath away for a moment.

She watched him stop on the beach, quickly kicking off his running shoes, socks, and tossing his t-shirt on the sand. He ran out into the water and disappeared beneath the waves as Petey stood on the sand barking after him.

She continued to watch the sinewy muscles of his back and shoulders as he swam out into the water, and when she saw him heading back to shore, she went to the linen closet and grabbed him a towel. She poured him a cup of coffee and stepped out on the deck to wait for him. She definitely wanted to know how she ended up in the house on the sofa because, while she had a key to the house, she knew she didn't use it the night before.

##

Edward was awakened from a fitful sleep by the sound of Petey whining at the deck door. He wondered if the dog wanted out to go to the bathroom, so he got up and went in search of him, having grabbed the leash and a bag to clean up the mess. When he'd taken the dog out at 10:00 PM, he'd done his business, but Edward had been feeding the dog more than he was certain Alice fed him, so maybe he needed to go again.

"Pete," he called as he slipped on flip flops and rattled the leash by the front door. When the dog didn't come, Edward went into the family room to see what the dog was whining about. Not much to his surprise, he saw Bella shivering on the chaise outside. A storm was coming in from the Gulf, and the temperature had cooled considerably, giving him every indication she was cold.

"Shit," he sighed. He didn't know if he was happy or pissed she was back, but he decided her getting rained on wasn't something he wanted to contemplate, so he slipped outside and picked up her small body to carry her inside.

Of course, once he got her inside, he really had no idea what to do with her. Putting her in one of the spare rooms seemed like a good idea, but then he decided maybe she'd want to slip out before he got up so he determined perhaps the couch was the best place for her. After he gently deposited her, he covered her with the blanket from the back, and then he sat down in one of the chairs facing the couch and stared at her.

He'd stewed all evening about what he'd said to her to upset her so much she'd left before she'd shared the delicious dinner. He'd enjoyed it very much, but he was bothered because he was eating alone.

As he did the dishes that night, having stored the leftovers in the fridge, he decided perhaps she was more heartbroken regarding her break up than she actually let on. He felt extremely guilty for pushing her regarding what had gone wrong in her relationship, and he resolved he'd apologize to her the next morning if she was still around when he got up.

Taking into consideration she was eleven years younger and she appeared to be suffering from the loss of her boyfriend, he determined he'd try his best to be friends with her and harbor no romantic designs on the young woman…he had them, but he'd push them down because it seemed like the right thing to do.

After watching her sleep for an hour, he went to the room in which he was sleeping and attempted to settle back, hoping to at least sleep for a few hours before Petey woke him for his morning walk. Just before his eyes drifted closed, Edward remembered seeing Bella in her bikini on the beach earlier in the day, and he sighed because she was one of the most beautiful, attractive, intriguing women he'd ever met in his life.

When Petey hopped on the bed and placed his paws on Edward's bare chest later that morning, he jolted awake from a fantastic dream where he and Bella were walking on the beach holding hands and laughing. It was laced with possibilities, and the dream, coupled with the inevitable morning erection, convinced him there was only one way to deal with the situation.

"Buddy, you're gonna have to give me a few minutes. Sorry, but I've gotta take care of something before I can take care of you. Unfortunately, it won't take that long," Edward told him as he grabbed his toiletry kit and went to the bathroom, closing and locking the door in case Bella woke and needed to use it.

After he squeezed some lube into his hand, he allowed himself to remember the dream and then elaborate on it by imagining taking her back to the house where the two of them would have sex on the same chaise lounge where he'd found her the night before. He closed his eyes and imagined his hand was hers, and she was stroking him before he entered her with the sun dipping into the ocean.

He tightened his grip as he forced himself to imagine he was inside her, stroking hard and fast so the pair found their release at the same time. When he let go and exploded into his hand, he imagined kissing her and laying his head on her chest as the two of them caught their breath.

After he'd cleaned up, he quickly changed into gray shorts, a gray t-shirt, and socks and sneakers. He grabbed the leash and bag from the night before, and as he quietly slipped through the family room, he glanced at the sofa to see that she was still asleep.

He snapped the leash on Petey and took him for his walk, cleaning up after him as Alice had insisted. Once that bit of messy business was taken care of, he dropped the leash and bag on the front porch, and then the two proceeded to go for their morning run on the beach.

They ran as far as they could in one direction then back up to the other end of the beach, and then the two headed back to the house. Edward was hot so he decided to go for a swim. He quickly tore off his shoes, socks, and tossed his t-shirt on the sand, running into the waves and swimming out into the warm Gulf water. He wondered if she'd still be there when he and the dog got back to the house, and he discovered he was at war with himself over his own desires.

As he turned and swam back to shore, he promised himself he'd never use her as fodder for his masturbatory fantasies again. It wasn't appropriate to think those things about a friend, and he was determined to have the young woman for a friend. In order to be successful at it, he knew he had to stop thinking about her as a beautiful woman.

He also knew he needed to apologize to her for prying into her personal life the evening before. He was dreading the air clearing necessary to pave the way for friendship, but having crossed a line with her, he knew it was the right thing to do.

When he knew he was in shallow water, Edward stood and glanced at the shore, seeing Petey nowhere in sight. He moved his fingers to his mouth and whistled which had always worked with the dog, and when he heard the bark, he looked up to see the dog on the back deck, wagging his tale excitedly.

He strolled out of the water and retrieved his things from the sand, making his way up to the back deck. When he climbed the stairs and saw Bella sitting in a chair with coffee, he couldn't stop the smile on his face. "Ah, she wakes," he teased as he walked over to the hose to rinse his feet.

"How'd I end up inside? I'd have been fine outside," he heard her reply over the sound of the cold water coming from the hose. He held it over his head and allowed it to rain down over him to wash off the sand and the saltwater, and when he turned off the hose he turned to the table to see a towel and a cup of coffee waiting for him.

Bella had her eyes closed and her face turned toward the cloudy sky. It had rained quickly that morning, but the day was to be overcast, so he'd already made the decision to catch up on e-mail and check in with his assistant who was holding down the fort.

As he pulled out the chair and grabbed the towel, he saw her glance in his direction, obviously waiting for an answer. "Oh, it was supposed to rain, so Pete and I thought we'd bring you inside so you didn't get wet. I thought you weren't going to sleep on the deck any longer. What do your parents think when you don't come home?" he asked as he flopped down and picked up the cup of coffee.

"I've got a very troubled friend who's having man problems. I spend the night at her house when I don't come home. Sorry I went back on my word," she responded as she sipped her own coffee.

"I'll give you a spare key so you don't have to sleep outside like a vagabond. You know, Alice has a lot of bedrooms that don't get used. I'm only in one of them," he offered. He wasn't sure if she'd take him up on it or not.

"Alice would shit herself if she found out I stayed here while she was gone. I'm the _help_, and I'm fairly certain the _help_ isn't given bedroom privileges. Besides, I have a key. I come over and make them breakfast before they go to the gallery. I cook, put it in the warmer, and leave. I don't know what she tells Jasper, but they have a nice hot breakfast every morning. I come back after they go to work to clean the house and fix dinner, leaving before Alice gets home in the evening. I have, however, had some very interesting conversations with Jasper. He's a great guy, by the way," she replied.

Edward wasn't happy about her answer, nor his sister's treatment of her. "Fuck that. I'm nothing like Alice, Bella. I hoped we could be friends because I don't know anyone in town, and I'd like to have someone to maybe go out with to dinner or a movie sometime.

"Pete hasn't grasped the concept of pretending to be a guide dog, so I can't get away with taking him out with me, but I thought maybe we could spend some time together. I'm not a messy person, by nature, and I'm not really used to having someone clean up after me on a daily basis, so I doubt there will be much housework to do.

"I feel uncomfortable asking you to wash my underwear which means I won't be requiring your laundry services, so…aside from breakfast and dinner, I don't see where you'll have a lot to do during the day," Edward informed her.

As soon as he was finished with his oratory assessment of the situation, they both heard the thunder clap and the breeze pick up. Edward looked out at the Gulf and saw the storm coming in, so he quickly grabbed his things and her hand, and led them inside just before the rain began to pelt the windows.

"Well, Masen, I guess I better get breakfast ready. I doubt the storm is going to let up for a while, so maybe we'll…_raincheck_…our hanging out for a better day," Bella suggested as she walked into the kitchen laughing.

With her comment and the pounding rain, Edward tossed aside his idea of working that Friday afternoon, determining it was the type of day to watch a movie and get to know her better. He wasn't going to question his ulterior motives for keeping her there. He was just going to go with his gut.

"Actually, I think it's a good day to watch bad movies and eat junk food. I'm going to take a shower, and I'll be right back. Did you want to shower? I can give you some more of my clothes I'm certain I'll never get back," he teased playfully.

He enjoyed watching her throw her head back in a hearty laugh. "Maybe just a t-shirt I promise to give back? What's your pleasure for breakfast?" she asked.

"Um, surprise me," he called as he ran up the stairs to the shower.

After he'd showered, shaved and brushed his teeth, he cut across the hallway to his room, finding the t-shirt he'd left out for her gone. He pulled on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a black polo shirt, and he quickly maneuvered the stairs in his bare feet.

He was greeted by a wonderful smell of apples and cinnamon, so he followed his nose to the kitchen to find her swaying in front of the stove to the music on the sound system in the family room. He stopped before making himself known, and he quietly observed. Her hair was wet and pulled up on top of her head, and she was wearing the gray t-shirt he'd left on the bed for her and her white shorts from the night before. Petey wasn't going to allow him to observe her swaying hips for too long, barking as he took a break from eating his breakfast.

Bella turned around and smiled at him. "Grab a seat. They're almost ready," she announced as she flipped pancakes on a griddle on the stove. He slowly walked over to the island where she'd set two places and he smiled.

"So, um, I thought I'd make chili. I know it's a little warm for chili, but I personally believe it's good any time of the year. I happen to know Alice has Fritos, so I can make Frito chili pie. Great junk food. How does that sound?" she asked as she flipped three pancakes on a plate and handed it to him.

"Sounds good to me. These smell great," he responded as he buttered the pancakes she'd set before him. He saw her pull a coffee cup from the microwave, and he smelled something sweet immediately.

"They're cinnamon apple pancakes with vanilla nutmeg syrup," she answered as she set the cup in front of him. He closed his eyes and in his mind, he smelled Christmas which warmed his heart immediately.

The Christmas before, he'd spent time in New York City with Alice, Jasper, and his parents. Kate had gone to LA to see her family, not that he'd actually invited her to go with him. He remembered the elaborate buffet his mother had spread out for friends and family on Christmas Day, and the smell of his favorite cookies when she'd baked them for him on Christmas Eve morning.

In his mind, there was no better taste than warm snicker doodles with a cup of hot spiced tea. That was the smell he associated with family, and that was the smell permeating Alice's kitchen that June morning. He felt immediately comforted.

He poured some of the thin, warm syrup on the pancakes and dug in. After he swallowed the first bite, he couldn't help but groan at the taste. "Oh, God, these are fantastic," he complimented.

He watched as Bella sat down next to him and dug into her own breakfast. She swallowed a bite and turned to him. "So, if Alice is like your mom, let me guess I wouldn't pass muster with her either."

Edward continued to eat his breakfast, not exactly certain how to answer her. While Alice was very much like his mother in that she liked the finer things in life and perceptions were very important to her, his mother had a gentle demeanor about her he'd always found endearing. She did a lot of charity work in New York, much unlike his sister, and she never seemed to judge people in his opinion.

He didn't know how his mother would feel about Bella, but his unease wasn't based on the young woman, herself. It was a reflection of the fact Edward was eleven-years older than her. He was certain his parents wouldn't be happy about _that_ fact at all.

"Um, actually, my mom would probably like you a lot. She and Alice have a lot of things in common, but Mom is much more charitable and compassionate than my sister, and she's also a hell of a lot less judgmental," Edward responded confidently.

"So, your mom would see me as a charity case, much like Alice already does?" Bella asked him as she finished her breakfast and poured the two of them more coffee, adding milk to her cup.

Edward's head snapped to look at her as she made her way back to the stool next to him. "Charity case? No, of course not. Why do you believe Alice sees you as a charity case?" he asked as he finished his own breakfast, feeling quite satisfied.

He saw Bella twirling a piece of hair that had fallen from her messy ponytail, and he waited for an answer. He felt his body growing more rigid with every silent moment between the two of him because he was anxious to learn how his sister treated the young woman. If it was anything other than the kindness he felt Bella deserved, he'd take his sister to task for it before she ever came back at the end of the summer.

"Maybe that was a harsh assessment. I know she doesn't see me as worthy of spending any time with because I work for her, that's for fucking sure. I'm just an orphan girl who the Cullens blest by taking in, and apparently, Alice knows it. I think she and Olivia are friends or acquaintances. Anyway, forget it," she called as she grabbed their plates and took them to the sink to rinse and stow in the dishwasher.

"Hey, don't talk about yourself that way. You're a wonderful young woman, Bella. You're funny and beautiful, and if my sister treats you poorly, I'll talk to her. It's only because she's so damned self-centered, trust me. I doubt she even knows she's doing it," Edward replied.

"That's just it, isn't it?" Bella asked as Edward heard the griddle crash into the farmhouse sink. He looked at her and saw she was completely pissed off, but he had no idea why.

"What?" he asked.

"You just see me as a kid, don't you? A _girl_ as I recall from yesterday. Well, Edward, I'm not a girl. I'm not as old as you, but I'm definitely not a naïve little girl you have to humor. Look, I don't think this arrangement is going to work for me. God knows, I don't need the money, so thanks but no thanks. Trust me, I won't sleep on your deck any longer, and I definitely won't be coming inside to sleep in one of your precious sister's coveted beds. Sorry, but I've got plans and can't make you chili today. I've got a date tonight," Bella snapped as she quickly moved out the back door and out of Edward's eyesight.

He looked at Petey who was resting on his bed in the corner of the kitchen and asked, "What the fuck happened?" Unfortunately for Edward Masen, his canine companion had no answers.

##

For the rest of the weekend, Edward didn't find Bella asleep on the deck, nor did he find her on the beach during his afternoons looking for her. There was a bike parked at the side of the house which he moved into the garage. If, indeed, the bike was Bella's, she was going to have to ask him where it was which would afford him the opportunity to talk to her and try to straighten out whatever misunderstanding had taken place in Alice's kitchen that Friday morning.

As much as he'd tried to fight it, he knew being her friend wasn't going to be enough. He couldn't get the woman…the word "young" no longer associated with her…out of his mind, and the lack of sleep he was getting due to the possibility he might not see her again only cemented it in his brain.

\\\

_**Hello lovelies. Sorry for the delay, but RL gets in there and I hate that. So, our boy is in a bit of a quandary, I'd say. Thoughts?**_

_**Smeyer owns.**_

_**Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and every other "ing" that's possible. Love you madly.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Hello, friends. Thank you so very kindly for all the reviews. I'm blown away. _

_SMEYER owns…I don't infringe._

_Let's see what these two are up to, shall we?_

_\\\_

Chapter 4.  
**Confront…**_to face in hostility or defiance; oppose._

##

Monday morning brought angst and relief for Bella. The angst was due to the fact she hadn't seen Edward all weekend. Well, she'd actually seen him running on the beach and basically playing with Petey outside of her parents' house, but she'd fought the desire to join them.

She'd made the horrific mistake of meeting Jimmy's friend, Laurent, at the bar on Saturday night, and after his continuing proclamation that Bob Marley was one of the most intelligent people ever born and his pronouncements of "Rasta for I," at unusual lulls in the conversation, she determined staying home and reading '_To Kill a Mockingbird'_ for the millionth time was a far better way to spend time.

The relief came when Olivia and Carlisle announced they were heading back to DC because Rosalie and her new husband, Emmett the Ranger, had finally surfaced. Olivia was determined she was going to nullify the marriage, and Bella almost longed to be there to witness it. One thing she knew about her adopted sister was she was as headstrong as Olivia, so Bella was certain the confrontation would be as impressive as a UFC cage match.

She'd snuck over to the Whitlock house to look for her bike the evening before, finding it missing. It pissed her off someone would have been so blatant as to just walk up to the house and steal an old bicycle.

She'd considered whether or not she should go back to the Whitlock house and cook for Alice's brother, but her common sense and self-preservation instincts kicked in, and she stayed home that morning. She was perusing job postings in Washington, DC, having listened to her mother's parting shot of "good luck on the job search."

She saw absolutely nothing that piqued her interest on Craig'slist…unless she wanted to clean houses in a negligée…but the _Washington Post_ didn't really offer anything either. Contemplating her future wasn't something she wanted to do, but it was June, and her window of laziness was closing as her mother had reminded. The thing that saddened her most was her father didn't even say good-bye.

As she sat at her desk looking at the jobs section of the on-line paper and thinking about the fact that in Carlisle's mind, she didn't even exist, Bella got pissed off, and there was one person on whom she was going to unleash her wrath, deserved or not.

She stormed out the front door of the house, having made certain she had her keys to get back inside, and she stormed up the street to the house two doors away. She pressed the doorbell several times, and when the door opened, she saw Edward Masen standing there with a streak of flour on his angular cheek. He was actually wearing a red apron with roosters on it, and it was all she could do to hold onto her anger.

"Bella, I was about to come over and find you. Where've you been?" he asked innocently. She wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily.

"I want my bike back. I know you have it, and I want it back," she snapped as she stood on the porch in one of his t-shirts with her hands on her hips, not at all certain he had the bike. She'd known the man for a week, and it had been one of the most tumultuous weeks of her life. Tied up in knots didn't even begin to describe how she felt.

Just as he was about to respond, the smoke alarm went off in the house. They both raced inside and into the kitchen where smoke was rolling out of the oven. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked as she surveyed the disaster. There was flour everywhere and baking sheets lined up on the counter. Many ingredients were on the island, and as he went to the oven and pulled out a flat baking sheet with black globs on it, she couldn't imagine what he was doing or what the globs were supposed to be.

She watched him walk to the trash can and dump the globs into it, and then she saw him walk to the patio door and open it, whisking his arms so as to bid the smoke outside.

"I was attempting to make a peace offering, but apparently, I'm not a baker. It's my mother's recipe, but I forgot to set the timer," he offered by way of an explanation.

She walked over to the counter and took the spoon from the bowl, taking some of the dough into her mouth. The taste was absolutely horrific, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings if he was trying to do something as sweet as bake her cookies. "Um, did you write it down?" she asked, hoping she wasn't stepping on his toes.

"I actually had Mom talk me through it, but somewhere, I think I got sugar and salt mixed up. Even Pete wouldn't eat the first batch. Look, I've got your bike in the garage, and I'll get it, but you have to tell me where I went wrong because I really don't want you to hate me," he responded.

Bella looked at the mess and looked at the man, who also appeared to be a mess, and she laughed. "Masen Edward Masen, I don't hate you. I'm just trying to respect your boundaries, okay? I know what you think of me, and I feel like it's for the best if I just stay away from you. You told me last weekend you were just here to read and stay to yourself, and then I come in like I always do and completely fuck it up. I'm sorry. Can I just get my bike?" she asked.

She watched him take off the apron and toss it on the counter. He walked to the garage and hit the button to open it, walking back inside and looking at her as he closed the door. "It's out there."

Without a word to him, Bella walked out the kitchen door, grabbed her bike, and rode it home. When she got there, she went upstairs to her room, feeling the loneliness completely consume her, and she cried for the second time in a long time. She didn't understand why she was destined to be alone, but it just seemed to be the way the cards were dealt so she had to play her hand. She knew it was a loser before she ever flipped them over in her mind.

##

Edward Masen felt like his heart was being squeezed by a tight fist. He'd even considered going to a doctor because of the pain, but he quickly dismissed it because he'd had a physical earlier in the year and was given a completely clean bill of health. The ache in his chest wasn't able to be cured by antacids or the bland diet he'd adopted either. Steel cut oatmeal might be good for the body, but it did nothing for the soul. Apple and cinnamon pancakes or homemade waffles were what his soul craved, or maybe it was the woman who'd prepared them for him. He wasn't sure.

After Bella had taken her bike and left two weeks earlier, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her. It wasn't because he didn't try. He had ringed the doorbell at her parents' home more than once with no answer. He was certain she'd left Vanderbilt Beach because every morning at 2:00 AM after the bars closed, he'd sat on the deck waiting for her to show up to sleep in the chaise lounge. She didn't.

One night, he'd wandered into a bar off the highway and found an affable bartender who had a generous pour when it came to gin and tonic. When he'd mentioned there was a young woman who had completely mesmerized him and had disappeared, the guy was rightfully sympathetic of his situation.

"She's a local?" the man had asked.

"Well, I guess, sort of. Her parents have a place here, and she was staying there. She's so beautiful she can take your breath away just by looking at her. She's got a mouth on her that completely cracks me up, but damn if she doesn't have a temper. She can set you straight in a heartbeat. Bella's a bit younger than me, and I let that cloud my judgment, but I can't quit thinking of her, and now I fear it's too late because she's left town. Another," Edward explained as he shoved his empty glass toward the bartender.

As the man walked back with another drink, he asked, "So, if you found her, what would you do?"

That was the big question…or the Final Jeopardy question as Bella had referred to a big question in a conversation they'd had regarding her ex. "I'm not quite sure, but I can't get her out of my head. How many years are too many years?" he asked as he squeezed the lime wedge into his drink, tossing it into the glass without a thought.

"Buddy, I'm not sure what you're talking about," the bartender answered as he washed glasses and placed them on a rack to dry.

"She's only twenty-four, and I just turned thirty-six. Is that too much time? Have I lived too much to be able to make her happy?" Edward asked himself, but he'd articulated it to the bartender.

He watched the man grab a bar towel and dry his hands. The guy poured himself a shot and turned to Edward with a smirk on his face. "I have a good friend who comes in here, and she always says age is just a number. She's been through some shit, but she always has a smile and a story for me. I haven't seen her in here recently but I know what she'd tell you if she was sitting here. If you like the woman, get the fuck out of here and go find her.

"If you're sitting here telling a stranger about her and getting drunk, then you must have some kind of feelings for her. Look, don't finish that because if you do, in good conscience, I can't let you drive home. Take Main up to Tenth and look for a little diner called _Scully's_. The cook there makes the most incredible food in the world. They have a different 'special pancake' every day," the bartender told him.

The two men shook hands, and Edward tossed money on the bar and walked out to Jasper's BMW. He followed the directions and found the small diner, going inside and settling at the counter to order the pancakes du jour.

"Hi, I'm Cassie. What can I get you to drink?" the young woman asked as she placed a menu in front of him.

"Um, coffee, black, please," Edward mumbled. He looked around and saw the diner was actually full. It wasn't a big place, but every table and booth was full, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the food.

He opened the menu and saw the special pancake of the day was cinnamon apple. He remembered Bella cooking the same thing for him, and he had to order them because if they were one-tenth as good as hers, he was going to buy the joint and bind the chef to a lifelong contract.

When Cassie came back with his coffee and a glass of water, he smiled at her. "Um I'll take the special pancakes," he announced.

"Sausage or bacon?" the girl asked.

"Bacon, I suppose," Edward replied.

"Order up…special cakes with a flat squeal," the young woman called to the kitchen. Edward felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out, seeing a text from his sister with whom he wasn't very happy. It was pictures of her and Jasper in Greece, so he browsed through them because it was ten o'clock at night, and he had absolutely nothing better to do.

Ten minutes later, Cassie delivered Edward's food with a smile as the Backstreet Boys reminded everyone in the diner they wanted it _that way_. He heard a melodic voice coming from the kitchen singing, "_Ain't nothin' but a heart ache…ain't nothin' but a mistake. I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way_."

As he took the first bite of the pancakes before him, he recognized them immediately. He'd carelessly poured the syrup over them and ignored the familiar scent, but hearing the song as he took in the first bite sparked a not-too-distant memory, and he knew immediately who was cooking in the kitchen. He listened as she continued to sing, and he closed his eyes, remembering swaying hips and the sight of his t-shirt gracing her body before everything went to hell.

When Cassie, the all too friendly and flirty waitress, refilled his coffee, he asked, "Who's the cook?"

He saw her look of contempt as she glanced over her shoulder. "Bitchy Bella. Is there something wrong with your food? If you don't like it, I'll be _happy_ to go tell her," the girl volunteered.

"No. These are the best pancakes I've ever had in my life. Um, I'd like to give my compliments. If you'll let me go back to the kitchen, I can promise you a big tip," Edward responded with his schmoozy smile that never failed with the fairer sex.

"Oh, sure I guess. She's not very nice so don't take that out on me," the girl qualified. Edward laughed. He tossed a fifty on the counter and replied, "Keep the change," as he made his way to the silver swinging door to go back into the kitchen.

He saw her standing over the flat top wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a baseball cap on backwards. She was dancing around as Whitney Houston came on the radio singing about being every woman, and Edward held a laugh inside. She was singing into a spatula about how she could cast a spell, and he knew in that moment standing there in that kitchen…which he was suspicious wouldn't survive an inspection by the county health department…he knew she'd cast her spell over him. In his mind, she wasn't just every woman. She was better than every woman. She was the woman he wanted to know better and maybe someday, call his own.

Every "_whoa…whoa…whoooooa_" only solidified his resolve, and in his mind, he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He watched her assemble a cheeseburger and put French fries into a large bowl, salting them, tossing them around, and plopping them onto the plate. As she turned to place the plate in the pass window, he watched her drop the plate on the tile floor of the kitchen in stunned silence with her beautiful, berry-stained lips forming the perfect 'O' in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked as she stared at him in surprise.

"I came to compliment the clumsy chef. I'd guess you're not going to serve _that_. Maybe you should put another burger on the grill while I explain myself," he suggested as he walked over to where she stood silent. He bent down and began cleaning up the mess as he saw her finally move and retrieve another patty from a refrigerated drawer nearby.

After he'd cleaned up the mess, he rose from the floor and stepped into her eye line, seeing her concentrating on the burger on the grill. "Bella, I'm sorry. For whatever I did that ran you off, I'm sorry. I know you got pissed about my referring to you as a _girl_, but I know you're not a girl, okay? You're a woman. You're a beautiful woman who invades my dreams and hell, Pete misses you. I can't cook as well as you, and he doesn't like the fact I don't add meat to his dog food," Edward told her. He heard her chuckle as she flipped the burger and placed a bun on the flat top.

"Where's the cheeseburger for table six?" Cassie hissed through the window.

"It's comped, okay? I dropped the fucking plate. Jesus Christ," Bella responded to her as she placed fries in the basket and submerged them into the hot oil without answering him.

Edward laughed at her comment, which caused her to toss him a look letting him know he wasn't off the hook. "Why are you here?" she asked as she placed cheese and a dome over the burger and began arranging tomato, lettuce, and a ring of red onion on the plate.

"I told you. Pete and I miss you. You don't have to cook for us. We just want you to come over and visit. We're actually pretty pathetic, if you must know. We run on the beach, and he ends up dragging me onto your parents' deck but he won't knock, and I don't knock, so we're both pretty miserable, Look, we miss you terribly," Edward answered.

"Edward, I've looked up your parents, and I'm pretty sure my assessment of the situation is correct. They'd be no more accepting of me than Carlisle and Olivia. I care about my parents because they adopted me, but I'm on the outside looking in because I'm not really a Cullen. I couldn't bear to be that person to another family, so just let it go, okay? I'm fine. I'm actually doing something I love," Bella replied as she pulled the fries out of the basket and flipped them into the metal bowl, salting them and then assembling the plate again.

That time when she assembled the plate and placed it into the window dinging the small bell, she didn't drop it, and she seemed to be finished with the discussion.

For Edward, it was far from over. She didn't know it, but it was very far from over.

##

After Bella finished her shift at _Scully's_, she rode her bike home. Well, not exactly to _her_ home. She rode it to the Whitlock home, and as she parked it in the familiar spot, she wearily walked around the house and climbed the stairs to find the familiar chaise lounge in which she liked to sleep. Why she didn't go home to the empty house up the street wasn't something she wanted to ponder so she didn't.

Once she hit the top step, she was greeted with licks to her legs from Petey and the sight of Edward Masen sitting at the patio table having a drink of something amber in a small glass.

"Sorry. It's a habit," she called as she turned to leave.

"Oh, no you don't," she heard behind her. She felt herself picked up and carried back up to the porch before she hit the third step.

"Exactly where are we going, Gramps?" she taunted as Edward hauled her back up to the deck and plopped her down on the chaise, sitting down on the end and looking her square in the eye.

"For now, we're going here. I'm perplexed. Why do you feel comfortable sleeping here on my sister's deck when I know there's no one at your own home? You're parents left to go back to Washington, yet you come back here…why?" he asked the question she really didn't want to answer.

Immediately, Bella sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and tried to quickly formulate a story that didn't make her sound pathetic. "I told you, bad habit. Look, I'm going home. You really shouldn't drink alone, you know. People will start to talk," she added as she started to get up from the chaise again.

She ached for a shower because she knew she smelled like fried food and diner, and the salty breeze of the ocean made her much more aware of it as it whipped her hair around her face. The fact Petey was sniffing her like crazy didn't exactly help her forget either.

She saw Edward look at her carefully, and she was happy it was dark, with only the full moon's glow to illuminate the two of them. With his back to it, she couldn't really see his face, so she didn't know if he believed her or not.

One thing she'd gotten good at was reading people, but that was out of necessity because in her mind most people lied, just like the Cullens when they introduced her as their daughter…just like Jake when he told her he loved her…just like Edward Masen when he told her he missed her.

"I can only guess why you don't trust anyone, but what have I done to cause you not to trust me? I was honest with you tonight when I told you I've missed you. I find I can't sleep at night for wondering where you are and what you're doing. I sit out here every night after the bars close in case you come by so I can talk to you, but tonight, when you're clearly sober, you choose to come here to sleep in this chair. Why?" he asked.

"Masen, I'm just tired and forgot, okay? I'm going home to shower and go to bed because I've got the early shift tomorrow. You're not my dad so you don't have to wait up for me. Hell, Carlisle doesn't even do that. I know your parents are very philanthropic and compassionate like Olivia pretends to be, so I'm guessing you've got some of that in you. I'm not your charity case, okay? I'm nobody's charity case," she snapped as she got up from the chair and started off the deck again, only to be hauled right back onto the chaise by a quick moving Edward.

"Jesus fucking Christ. You move quick for an old man," Bella snapped at him as he took his seat at the end of the chaise again.

"Only when necessary. Other times, I'm very slow and thorough," he replied in a very low, sexy voice causing her eyes to bug.

"Why, Masen, was that a double entendre you just laid on me? I didn't know you had it in ya," Bella joked, hoping to shock him so she'd be able to get away from the embarrassing conversation.

Edward laughed and replied, "I guess that's just something you'll have to figure out for yourself. Now, quit trying to change the subject and answer me. Why'd you show up here tonight?"

Bella let go a heavy sigh, seeing she wasn't going to get away from him or the topic of conversation without a better explanation than the one she'd just given him. "Fine. I hate being in that shrine to Olivia and Carlisle's success by myself. I hate that house. It's a reminder of how perfect they are and how I'll never really measure up. It's not that I feel much more comfortable here, but at least there are people inside and Petey's here. It makes me feel like maybe I'm not alone in the world, okay? Your sister isn't my favorite person, but it feels more welcoming here on this deck than it does in my parents' over-priced beach mansion," Bella confessed.

"My God, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd get an honest response that wasn't laced with sarcasm or irony. You're not alone in the world, Bella. You just haven't been hanging around the right people. Now, come on," Edward told her as he took her hand and pulled her up from the chaise.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she saw him grab the highball glass from the deck floor without letting go of her hand.

"Bed…well, first you need to shower, and then we're going to bed. I find myself suddenly craving French fries," he teased as he pulled her into the house behind him after he'd let the dog in.

"I'm not sleeping here, and I'm definitely not sleeping with _you_," Bella snapped as she jerked her hand from his warm one. She definitely didn't want his pity, and she was quite certain pity was what she was getting.

"I didn't say…fuck _that_. Yeah, you are. I'll get you something to sleep in, and then we're going to talk more. Wait, do you go to '_Sailor's Delight'?_" he asked, catching her off-balance yet again.

"I've gone there a couple of times a week since I got down here, why?" Bella asked as she stood next to the couch.

"I think that bartender is the smartest son-of-a-bitch I've ever met," Edward responded as he smiled at her.

She had no idea to what he was referring, but she was far too tired to explore the meaning behind his words. She followed him upstairs to the room in which he was sleeping and watched him rifle through a drawer, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Sorry it's not French lingerie, but I find it doesn't really look good on me. There are towels in the linen cabinet behind the door. Go, and don't get your knickers in a twist over this," he ordered.

Bella was too exhausted to argue, so she went to the bathroom and quickly showered and washed her hair, using the shampoo she found on the ledge. After drying off, she pulled on the clothes he'd given her and went through the black case on the vanity in search of toothpaste. When she ran across a bottle of lube, she chuckled to herself. She held it up to the light, seeing it half-full and wondering if the bottle was new.

After a cursory brush of her teeth with her finger, she cleaned up the mess and made her way back to the room Edward was using. It was the tan room, as Bella referred to it. Each room in the house had a color scheme, and that room was varying shades of tan. It was tranquil and fitting with typical Florida décor, but it wasn't nearly as fancy as the master bedroom or a couple of the other spare rooms. She wondered if he'd chosen it for that very reason.

When she walked into the room, she deposited her clothes on a chair in the corner, secretly hoping the smell of the diner would permeate the expensive upholstery. She stood near the doorway waiting to see what, exactly, he had in mind.

##

After he left the diner that night, Edward drove out to Lowdermilk Beach Park in Naples. He'd never been there, and he was surprised at how clean it was. He knew he shouldn't really have been surprised because the whole town screamed wealth, but of all the beaches he'd ever seen in his life, he determined the sugar sand beaches of the Gulf of Mexico were the most beautiful. It was either that, or it was simply because the young woman who was becoming very important to him was there.

After walking around for a bit, he drove back to his sister's house and poured three fingers of scotch, having decided to sit on the deck and watch the Cullen house so when he saw lights turn on, he could go over and continue the conversation they'd begun at the diner.

When she climbed up the stairs to Alice's deck he was surprised, but if Bella was there, he wasn't letting her get away. As she explained, after much prodding from him, she felt alone in the world, it made his heart ache again but he couldn't lie to himself and say there wasn't a lot of the time when he felt the same way.

The only way he saw them making any headway toward each other was to spend time together, so he determined she was going to stay at the house with him because he firmly believed they were both struggling with whatever was blossoming between them, the eleven-, well twelve- years since his birthday, be damned.

After much discussion and arguing, he'd sent her to the bathroom to shower, and when she appeared in the doorway of the bedroom where he was quietly reading, he pulled off his reading glasses and looked at her, seeing her looking better in his underclothes than he'd ever imagined.

He pulled the covers back on the right side of the bed and demanded, "Get in." He watched her tentatively cross the floor, noting she appeared to be nervous which surprised him, and when she climbed in, he slipped down into the covers and turned on his side to look at her, believing she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life.

"So, you've got me in your bed, Squire Masen. Is this the part of the story where you believe you're going to deflower the young lass, because I can most certainly tell you _that_ particular deed was done a long time ago," Bella informed him as she mirrored his position on the bed.

"Well, I had no intention of deflowering you, but since the deed is already done, the point is pretty moot, isn't it? All I want is to know where you are so I can get a good night sleep. If I've got you here in bed with me, then I know don't I? Did you really call me Squire and refer to yourself as a lass?" he asked with a chuckle at her phrasing.

"Hey, you said knickers first," she answered as she scooted closer to him, much to his liking.

He took the chance of a smack on the face and pulled her even closer, placing his left hand on her hip over the blanket they'd pulled up around themselves, creating a wonderful cocoon. When she didn't slap him, he took it as a good sign and closed his eyes, not bothering to turn off the bedside lamp. He could see her eyes were already closed, so he chanced a soft kiss to her forehead before he closed his own eyes and drifted into the sleep which had evaded him for days…or maybe weeks...or maybe years.

##

When Edward awakened in the wee hours of the morning before the sun had even begun to rise, he found Bella on his bare chest with one arm over his torso and the other under his shoulder. His arm was around her, holding her close to him, and his hand was resting on her very attractive ass. Their legs were tangled, and she didn't seem to be unhappy about the proximity of the two of them at all.

He pulled her closer, and closed his eyes, finding himself enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Her body was soft and hard, and parts of him were very hard, but he ignored it because the opportunity to hold her without her putting up a huge fuss was one he didn't want to miss. He fell back to sleep, feeling quite smug at the coup he'd been able to pull off, and he hoped he wasn't awakened by her tiny hands around his neck.

He opened his eyes some time later and saw it was nearly noon. He knew Bella wasn't there because she had to work that morning, so he got up from the bed feeling quite disappointed. After a morning piss, he went downstairs to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. He found a note on the counter written in fat curly letters, and he chuckled when he read it.

_Squire-_

_I had to go to work, but I left you a surprise in the microwave. BTW…just for you…I walked and fed Petey. Thanks for the hospitality._

_The Tarnished Lass_

He laughed at her turn of phrase and walked to the microwave, pushing the button to open it. He found a stack of French toast and a coffee cup of syrup he stuck his finger inside to taste. It was strawberry, just like her familiar scent…without the French fries added in.

He heated the food and quickly dove into the breakfast. He had no idea what the next step should be between the two of them, but he felt like they'd bridged a great divide the previous night. He still needed answers, but he'd wait her out to obtain them. He knew it would be worth the wait because the woman was important to him, and he felt as if she'd been pushed around a lot in her life. He wasn't about to push her around at all.

##

"'Ello and welcome to _Scully's. _I'm Senna. Oh, bloody 'ell, you're a ginger. Well, Cook's on her high horse today, so I'd guess she'll make_ you_ anything you'd like, love," the waitress told him as he took a seat at the counter. He could hear Bella singing in the kitchen, and he smiled, hoping he had something to do with it.

"Well, Senna, I'd like a cheeseburger, medium, with tomato, lettuce and onion, and an order of French fries. Um, I'd like the bun toasted, and oh, hell, can I get the onion grilled as well?" he asked.

"Let me see what I can do. What to drink then?" she asked. Edward noticed the accent, but he wasn't familiar with the different dialects of the Brits, so he had no idea from where she hailed. He wasn't about to ask because he didn't want to make her think he was interested in her as more than his waitress. The woman in whom he was interested was in the kitchen singing along to Dave Matthews.

"Iced tea, please," he answered. The woman winked at him and walked away, returning with his iced tea. He saw her walk back to the kitchen and talk to Bella, who nodded and smiled, and then he saw her look through the window and smile even bigger. She crooked a finger at him, and without a second thought, Edward rose from the stool and walked back through the swinging silver door, seeing Senna the waitress, looking dumbfounded.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Bella swipe butter on a large bun and place it on the flat top. "So, Squire, what kind of cheese, and don't let her suck you in. She gets around."

Edward laughed as he walked over to where she was cooking and kissed her softly on the cheek. "She told me _Cook_ was on her high horse today. I'm not exactly sure what that means," he responded.

Bella laughed. "I'm usually a bitch when I have to work days…well, I'm usually a bitch when I have to work nights as well, and I'm a horrible bitch when I work at night and then the next day, but I find I had a very restful night's sleep. So, cheese?" she asked.

"Cook's choice. I find the cook here knows how to put together a better meal than I can imagine. What are you doing tonight?" he asked as he watched her go to a chilled case and pull out two slices of white cheese with green specks, placing them on a plate as she flipped a burger.

"I have no plans tonight or tomorrow. I don't work again until Sunday," she announced as she picked up another order slip from the window. He watched her go to the drawer again, retrieving some sort of meat, plopping it on the flat top, and placing a press on top of it.

When she looked at the puzzled expression on his face, she laughed. "Pastrami. So, you enquired about my plans?" she reminded.

Edward chuckled because he could see she actually appeared eager to hear if he had plans. "Yes, well, Lassie, I'd like to take you to the Concert in the Park. It's DeBussy, which is a lot lighter than Wagner. It's at the park by the public beach, but it looks like it could be fun. We can take a picnic, and enjoy some nice music as the sun sets. Interested?" he asked as he saw her place the cheese on his burger and put a dome over it after squirting some water on the flat top.

He saw her finish preparing the Reuben sandwich and plate it, adding some fries. "Order," she called as she pulled the burger from under the dome and finished making his lunch.

"I'd love to. What time?" she asked as she plated the burger and fries. It looked delicious to him. "Um, I think we should be there by 7:00. The concert starts at 8:00," he responded as she took the plate over to him and handed it to him.

"I'll bring the picnic. I'll pick you up at 6:45," she responded.

"Um, actually, I'll pick _you_ up at 6:45. I don't think both of us can ride your bike," he joked. She playfully slapped his chest and shoved him out the door to eat his lunch.

He settled back at the counter and ate the burger, surprised it was Pepper Jack cheese on his sandwich. He liked it very much, just as he liked the young woman who'd prepared it. He was looking forward to the date that night, and he hoped and prayed they could move forward. He was finding it impossible to keep the relationship on the "friend" level. He was finding he needed a lot more from her than friendship.

\\\

_**E/N:**__ So, we had a bit of drama with her little fit about her bike and then the confrontation on the deck, but seems Edward might have figured out how to handle her…we'll see : ) Before you point it out, I'll admit, Bella's a bit flighty and all over the boards sometimes, but we'll find out why that is as the story progresses. I can't wait to hear from you._

_Thank you for reading._

_Till next time…xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WHEW! I'm home! Ten days is a long time to spend with family, or for me anyway. So, I read all the reviews and I'm flying high! Thank you so much for your support of this story. Thanks to NKubie for pointing out I'd accidentally made Bella and Edward relatives (i.e., I called him Edward Cullen instead of Edward Masen) in Ch. 4. I fixed it. No incest here!**_

_**Where's Esme? That's for me to tease you with…**_

_**SMeyer owns. I borrow, and I appreciate every one of you who read.**_

_**\\\**_

Last time…

_He settled back at the counter and ate the burger, surprised it was Pepper Jack cheese on his sandwich. He liked it very much, just as he liked the young woman who'd prepared it. He was looking forward to the date that night, and he hoped and prayed they could move forward. He was finding it impossible to keep the relationship on the "friend" level. He was finding he needed a lot more from her than friendship._

\\\

Chapter 5.  
**Revelation…**_the act or process of disclosing something previously secret or obscure, esp something true_

##

"Well, you made quite the impression on the saucy Brit. She asked about your status, and she mentioned something about me shagging you, which I'm not completely certain I understand. I told her you were my friend and neighbor, and I told her I'd put out feelers for her. She's got spectacular tits…trust me, I've seen the girl topless more often than I'd like. She has no problem changing clothes in a roomful of people," Bella remarked as she climbed into the BMW while Edward put the picnic basket in the back floor.

"Thanks for the visual. Um, did you explain to her I'm not exactly single, nor am I looking to meet anyone?" he asked nervously. It was a first test of the waters, and he was ready to sink or swim.

He saw Bella's head whip around as he backed out of her parents' driveway and waited for her response. "No, I didn't tell her…why would I tell her _that_?" she asked, sounding a lot more confused than he wanted to hear.

He whipped the car into Alice and Jasper's driveway and stopped. "You're joking, right?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

Noticing the blank expression on her face did nothing but piss him off. "Oh, for fuck's sake. You have to know that…my God, how thick are…you know, I don't _sleep_ with friends," he announced once his mind calmed down enough to take another approach.

"Obviously you do. You slept with _me_ last night," she replied.

He was pretty certain at that point, he looked like the cartoon cat or dog or chicken with steam shooting out of his ears. He hopped out of the car and cursed out loud…_quite_ loudly, as a matter of fact. "Mother-of-fucking hell. Surely you're not that damn dense. How in the hell did I get myself into this fucking position. Son-of-a-bitch," he ranted as he paced in front of the car, pulling at his hair.

He turned to the car and saw her sitting in the front seat with a stunned expression on her face. He walked to the passenger side and ripped open the door, grabbing her hand and pulling her out. "We're settling this once and for all," he ordered as he opened the back door of the car and pulled out the picnic basket she'd packed and the blanket he'd brought.

He led them along the side of the house to the beach access, the concert long forgotten. He plopped the basket on the sand and spread it, taking a deep breath. "Sit, please," he asked hoping his voice sounded a lot calmer than it had when he'd ranted moments earlier.

Bella sat down and slipped off a pair of sandals. Edward noticed how beautiful she looked, and he took another deep breath as he opened the basket seeing a bottle of wine and two glasses. "You look incredible, by the way," he offered as he opened the wine and poured her a glass. He eyed her quickly, seeing she still looked a little stunned.

"Thanks?" she responded in the form of a question.

He poured himself a glass of wine and pushed the bottle back into the cooler bag. "Look, we need to get a few things straight, okay? First, I don't need you setting me up for dates because I'm only interested in one person, and it's you. If you can sit there and honestly tell me you don't know that, you're a lot more fucking naïve than I ever imagined," he stated strongly.

He saw her gulp her wine, and when she held her glass out, he quickly refilled it. If liquor was truth serum, he was certainly going to ply her with it because he wanted the truth. He was done with the games they played with each other. He wanted truth.

"I'm not naïve, but _you_ think there's too much of an age gap between us. I'm fine with friends because I don't have many, but I didn't…don't…think you're really capable of more. You just got out of a relationship," she reminded.

"Hey, you got out of one that hurt you a lot more than mine hurt me. I wasn't in love with Kate, okay? I was in _like_ with her, and I liked our lifestyle _at the time_, but I'm over it. You, however, don't appear to be," he observed as he chugged his own wine. He poured himself some more because maybe the truth went both ways.

He saw her close her eyes and respond, "It wasn't so much he broke my heart. It's just…he dumped me without a good reason. In my mind, there has to be a bigger reason why he broke it off, and I'd have appreciated the truth. I hate he didn't tell me the real reason why he dumped me."

Once again, Edward took a deep breath. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm not him. I'm a man of thirty-six who likely has no business being interested in a relationship…yes, I said the dreaded 'R' word…with a woman twelve years his junior, but I am. But, I can't have it by myself. I have to know right now, right here, how you feel about the prospect of _us_," he announced feeling quite emboldened by either the wine or the mention of the immature idiot whom she'd dated before him.

"Edward, it's just…" she began.

"No. You're not going to pretend like it's too soon or you're confused. You run away from shit, and someday I hope to find out why, but right now I know you know how you feel, and you need to tell me," he demanded.

He watched her face closely, seeing her struggle with her answer. He hoped it wasn't a snarky response he'd become accustomed to receiving. He truly wanted the truth. Finally, she seemed to settle on something, so he sat and waited. "Goddammit, fine. You want to know how I feel? I'm crazy over you. I'm crazy about you. I can't go through one fucking hour without thinking about you, but I know, _I know_, your blue-blood, Manhattan upbringing makes you better than me. I'll never, ever, fit into your fucking world, and it kills me. Oh, I could try to be like the Buffy's and Muffy's, but I just don't have it in me. I'm crass and bitchy, and I have no problem saying what's on my mind. I know Alice is of a passive-aggressive nature, and I suspect she learned that from your parents. I know there's just no way for us to make it work. There. You wanted truth? That's the truth," she responded with finality.

Edward thought about what she'd said, and he could see some of the points she'd made as truths, but he hated hearing she counted him as one of the blue bloods. "Get over that shit. I'm a Masen, and I can't change it, but I'm not like them at all. You're really going to have to find a better argument, little girl. You're judging my parents and me based on my sister's behavior, and I can tell you Alice is truly an anomaly in our family," he snapped.

He saw her look out at the beautiful gulf waters, and he wasn't about to let her crawl back into her defensive hole. "Bella, it's you and me and that's it. There are no Cullens. There are no Masens. There are no Whitlocks. It's Edward and Bella sitting here on this blanket. You need to get a few things through your head. Yes, I make a good living, but I work hard to do so. I don't take a fucking thing from my family besides what's been given to me without my asking. Look at me for _me_, please? I don't judge you by the Congresswoman and the doctor or the sixteen-year old girl who had to give up her child to allow her to have a better life. I see _you_ for _you_, and I very much adore the package…smart mouth, combative attitude, mocking personality, and tender heart. That's you. I know it and you know it, so give up the fight and take off the gloves, will you? I'm tired of fighting, and I know you've got to be tired as well," Edward urged as he took her hand and held it between both of his.

He was fighting his urges to hold and kiss her because he determined it was going to be _her_ to make the first move. He watched her parse through everything he'd just said, and he saw anger and doubt, and finally, acceptance, register on her beautiful face. "So, where does that leave us?" she asked quietly.

"It leaves us with a beautiful picnic on the beach at sunset with half a bottle of wine and a lot of unspoken words between us. You need to tell me how you feel about me before I just wade out into the water and drown myself," he demanded, though not angrily.

He saw her struggle to put the words together, and he braced himself for her 'fuck off'. When she opened her mouth, he took a deep breath and held it, just waiting.

"I have feelings for you I've never experienced before…not even with Jake. I don't want to be away from you, ever, especially having spent a night in your arms, but I don't know what that means for you. I just don't want to get hurt again, Edward. I don't think you'd do it on purpose, but at the end of the summer, you go back to DC, and I've got to find a job somewhere which could be anywhere. I've tried and failed miserably at remaining detached. I just can't do it and if you hurt me, I guess I'll just have to figure out how to handle it, though I'm not looking forward to it.

"I believe you to be a good man…an honorable man…a kind man. I just don't know if I can ever be what you need to fit into your world," she answered quietly.

"I'm not asking you to fit into my world, and I'm not trying to fit into yours. I say we create our own world and say 'fuck off' to both of our families. I get along well with my parents, but I only see them a few weeks a year, and hell, this year I might not see them at all, but I'm fine with that and so are they. I say we create something that's just ours. We figure it out without thinking about expectations and obligations. I'm willing to commit to trying to do that with you. Will you do it with me?" he asked earnestly.

In answer, she crawled to the middle of the blanket, obviously waiting for him to meet her halfway. When he did the same, she threw herself at him. When he caught her and their lips met, both of them felt the shock down to their souls. It was as if a split atom had been reunited with its other half. They both felt whole as his lips searched hers for confirmation she felt the same way. When he felt it, the atom fused together again, as Bella and Edward's souls fused together.

He gently moved them so they were both reclined on the blanket, him halfway on top of her, and they kissed as if they'd invented the art themselves. Tongues searched and found what they needed. Lips brushed and nipped, and arms held tightly. It was more than just a first real kiss…it was _their_ first real kiss, and neither the thirty-six year-old, jaded man, nor the twenty-four year-old, jaded woman, could deny it was something novels were written about. It was profound, and each marked it as a memory worth keeping.

##

"Stay here with me. Let's get your things and lock up your parents' house, and you can stay here with me and Pete," Edward asked as they broke the kiss and looking into each other's eyes.

Bella wanted to say no. She wanted to remind him he was leaving at the end of the summer, and they'd only known each other for a month, but if she only had the summer with him, she'd take it. He was all she wanted, and nothing else in her life compared to her feelings for him.

"Tomorrow," she whispered as he bent down and kissed her again. His kisses were like nothing she'd ever experienced, and she'd take as many as she could get, stockpiling them as memories she'd draw on when she was old and gray.

After the sun sank and the moon rose, they gathered up the uneaten food and the blanket, and walked hand-in-hand up the beach to the back deck. Edward took the dog out for a walk as she put the food in the refrigerator. When he came back inside, he took her hand gently and led her upstairs to the tan room and closed the door on Petey.

"Doesn't he sleep in here?" she asked quietly.

"He can get used to sleeping downstairs. I'd rather not have the company," Edward replied, equally as quiet.

"Oh, well then I should go," she joked and turned to leave the bedroom. His hand was on the knob before she could grab it.

"I should clarify…company of the four-legged variety. I definitely want _your_ company. Now, you seem to know where my clothes are better than me, so help yourself to something," he urged.

She went to the drawer and pulled out a gray t-shirt, noticing she needed to wash the things she had scammed from him previously and return them. "I'll wash your clothes and bring them back," she offered.

"Just bring them back, and we can wash them here. Now, I'll use the bathroom down the hall and you can use the one across the way. No sneaking out on me. I'll come looking for you, so don't even bother," Edward called to her as he opened the door and walked out of the room without another look.

If he'd have turned around, he'd have seen the huge smile on her face as a result of what she deemed a bit of possessiveness. She actually liked the feeling someone was possessive of her. It was the first time in her life she'd ever felt it, and instead of making her freak out, it made her feel cherished.

She found a brand new toothbrush on the counter still in the package, and it made her smile even brighter that he was so sure of himself. After she changed from the dress she'd worn that evening, she washed off the bit of makeup she'd applied and pulled up her hair in a ponytail to keep it from looking crazy wild the next morning.

When she walked back to the bedroom, she saw him pacing on the left side of the bed, appearing to give himself some sort of a pep talk or maybe talk himself _out_ of the invitation he'd tendered earlier. "It's the best thing, and you know it," she heard him whisper to himself.

"Look, I don't have to stay, and I certainly don't have to get my things and stay here with you. Alice would have an attack of some sort if she found out, I'm sure. I know you were in a moment just like me, so I won't hold you to what you said on the beach," she offered the opportunity for him to rescind his request.

"What? No, that's not at all…I really want you with me, either here or hell, I'll go stay with you at the Cullens if that's what you want. I can still take care of Petey with just being two houses away," Edward responded, much to her surprise.

"You'd stay over there with me?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I've come to the realization I'd sleep in a hammock on the beach if you were with me. I don't really care where it is, just as long as you're there," he answered.

Bella looked into his eyes seeing nothing but sincerity. She felt uncomfortable, so she fell back on her usual method of handling situations she perceived as heavy. "Wow, the Washington wonk is a bit possessive and a sentimental sap? That doesn't seem to fit the mold. They might pitch you out of the High-and-Might Society."

She saw him wince a bit, and then smirk at her. "Feel free to wonk me anytime you want. Now, we can watch a movie if you'd like or we can play Scrabble, or, um, we can…" he suggested.

She cut him off, having thought of a much better alternative, "…make out?" She studied him for a brief second and saw the slow smile creep up on his handsome face at her comment.

"Well, there is _that_. So?" he asked as she watched him climb into the bed in his boxers and a white t-shirt.

She crawled in on the other side and wrapped her arms around his neck as he knelt on the mattress. She felt his arms wrap around her without a moment's hesitancy, and she sunk into his body, her lips meeting his gently at first. The kiss heated as she wrapped her fists in his hair, gently tugging it.

She moaned in response to his tongue grazing her lips, and she parted them to invite him in and caress his tongue with hers. She felt him gently lower the two of them onto the mattress, and then he hovered over her, breaking the kiss to look into her eyes. "That was a hell of a lot better than a triple word score," he teased as he buried his face in her neck and kissed the side of it.

She couldn't answer him. She followed where he led, enjoying his weight on her and his lips grazing, nipping, and kissing her face, neck, and the bit of her chest that was exposed by the v-neck t-shirt she was wearing.

He moved back to her mouth sealing his over it, twining their tongues together passionately. After several minutes of kissing and a few semi-innocent gropes, he pulled back and smoothed her hair back from her face because somewhere along the way, he'd taken it down. He looked deeply into her eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes. They're like pools of dark chocolate with a bit of caramel woven through them and little flecks of gold when the light hits them just right," he whispered to her, reminding her of something.

Bella hated the idea she needed to come clean with him about a few things, but if there was any chance at the two of them being something _more_, she wouldn't keep him in the dark. Full information meant informed decisions. "Actually, they're colored contacts. My real eye color is a murky hazel. Also, my hair isn't really this color. It's a dirty blonde. Tomorrow when we go to the Cullens', I'll show you a picture of what I really look like and why I changed my hair and eye color. If, after you see the real me you still want to pursue this, then we will but if you don't, I get it," she responded.

She saw him furrow his brow and look at her with confusion. "Really? It looks so natural. Well, I don't give a shit. You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out," he replied. She hoped after the truth was out there he still felt the same way.

##

After breakfast of scrambled eggs and fried ham, the pair took Jasper's BMW down the street to the Cullens' house. When she let him inside, she saw him look around, obviously not finding the interior of the home as ostentatious as she. She guessed it was because it was something to which he was accustomed, and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

She led him into the formal living room and over to the grand piano no one had ever played. It was used merely as a prop and a base for the family photos gracing the black, lacquered top, making it appear as if the Cullen family was happy. It was more of the aesthetic appearance Olivia put out for guests, and it was something Bella hated more than anything.

"Okay, Masen, this is the real me," she responded as she handed him a photo of her at her high school graduation standing with the only member of the Cullen family who had ever shown any love or concern for Bella. Bernice, or Bernie as all her friends called her, was Carlisle's mother from Jacksonville who had passed away two years' prior. She was a loving woman, and Bella took her death harder than even Carlisle.

Olivia's family was from Boston, and they were different from the Cullens…that was, until Olivia got ahold of Carlisle. After a complete makeover of him mind, body and soul, she'd molded him into what her family would accept…someone Bella knew Bernie didn't recognize.

Bella knew the change had pained the woman, but Bernie never said a word when she visited the family. She did, however, only spend time with Bella. During the elaborate parties Carlisle and Olivia hosted in Jacksonville or DC after Olivia was elected to the House of Representatives, the kind, older woman and her granddaughter would lock themselves in Bella's room and play gin rummy or checkers.

"That's my grandmother, Bernie. She was Carlisle's mom. She passed two years ago, and since she's been gone, I really don't have anyone in the family with whom I can relate. Anyway, the dirty blonde hair and the hazel eyes are me," Bella informed him.

She saw him study the photo, glancing at her a few times. "You were beautiful here. Why'd you change?" he asked, seeming quite sincere which warmed her heart.

"This," she replied as she handed him a photo of Rosalie at _her_ high school graduation. Rosalie Cullen was a stunning young woman. She was tall where Bella was short. She was a natural blue-eyed, blonde-haired beauty, whereas Bella was a hazel-eyed, dirty blonde, plain girl.

When the photos were placed side-by-side, she was sure no one even noticed her. She was also sure Olivia displayed the graduation photo to remind her she wasn't really a Cullen. She was merely allowed in their world…sort of like getting a guest pass or a green card, revocable at any moment.

"Who's that?" Edward asked as he placed the photo back on the piano and picked up a photo of Bella and Rosalie between Carlisle and Olivia at a charity ball in Washington after she'd undergone her metamorphosis. To the untrained eye, it would appear the four cared for each other. To Bella, it was a performance worthy of best actress, best actor, and best supporting actresses Oscars.

That was something they'd done over time…they'd learned how to appear to the outside world as if they cared about each other when in all reality, it was simply a matter of reaching an agreement. They wouldn't hassle her too much, and she'd pretend to be the doting daughter and sister when the performance was required. It had worked for a long time, and none of the family seemed to want to alter it.

"That's Olivia and Carlisle's biological daughter, Rosalie. She's the one who's taking the heat in the family right now. She married a park ranger who works on the Mall at the Monument, I think. That's where Rose met him, from what I understand. Anyway, you could imagine the Congresswoman would take issue with someone so far beneath Rosalie's station. That's why they're all in DC. I haven't talked to anyone to find out what's going on, and apparently, none of them feel the need to check in with me. So?" she challenged. In her mind, it was time for him to fish or cut bait.

"_So_? So, let's get your stuff and get back to Alice's. I need to make a couple of calls this afternoon, but after, I'd like to take you out for dinner since you don't have to work tonight. What time do you work tomorrow?" he asked her as he replaced the picture frame on the piano and took her hand.

Bella led him up the stairs to her bedroom and pulled out her suitcase to pack up her clothing. She saw him sit down on her bed and run his hand over the quilt that rested there. "This is really beautiful. It's handmade, isn't it?" he asked.

Bella laughed at his observation. "A fan of the quilting bee, Masen?" she asked as she dumped the contents of her underwear drawer into a suitcase without folding any of it.

Edward smiled at a memory. "My grandmother on my father's side used to quilt. She'd have this big wooden frame in an upstairs bedroom when I was a kid, and she'd sit there in the winter listening to classical music and quilting intricate designs while telling me stories about my dad as a boy. He always gave me hell about being a trouble maker, so she used to tell me some of the crap he did when he was young so I didn't feel quite so bad about breaking a window or some of the other shit I did. She was a remarkable woman. I got along great with her because she was just a simple woman, but Alice didn't care for her very much, always bitching I was the favorite. I didn't care because in our family, Alice was the favorite. See, we're not that different," he explained.

"That's surprising. So, I'm ready," she announced as she closed the suitcases, flipping them up so they could be moved to the car.

"You don't want to take this?" Edward asked as his hand moved across the quilt.

"It would clash with Alice's décor in the tan room," she remarked as she sat down next to him, rubbing her hand over the quilt and feeling her grandmother's love in every stitch.

"Do you really think I give a shit? Here…help me fold it," he declared as he rose from the bed and pulled her up.

The two of them folded the queen-sized quilt, Edward placing it in her arms and kissing her forehead before picking up her bags and carrying them down the stairs. With a last look around and a last shiver of nerves, she pulled the door closed behind her and went to the piano in the living room, grabbing the photo of her and her grandmother, and a picture of her and Carlisle when she was little.

It was the only time she ever saw him look at her with anything resembling affection. She was about eight, and the two of them were visiting Bernie while Olivia and Rosalie were off in New York for one of their infamous mother/daughter weekends to which Bella was never invited.

That week at her grandmother's place had been her favorite because she had Carlisle to herself. They went fishing during the day, and every night, they walked to a little dairy-ette down the road from her grandmother's house and got a small soft-serve, dipped cone. He held her hand the whole way, and he gave her his undivided attention. It was the first and last time they visited, if her memory served her.

When they returned to the Whitlocks' house, Edward didn't stop once he got the door open. He carried her bags straight up the stairs and into the tan room, and he plopped both of them on the bench at the end of the bed as Bella followed him. "I cleaned out that dresser for you, and consolidated my stuff in the closet. Make yourself at home, Lassie," he teased as he kissed her neck to leave left her alone to settle her things. Before he left the room, he pulled the stylish, likely expensive, duvet off the bed and dragged it out behind him.

She sat down on the bed, still holding the quilt, and she took a deep sniff of it, almost believing she could still smell her grandmother's scent on it. She'd always smelled like lilacs and talcum powder, and the scent was always comforting to Bella. She'd tried for years to recreate it, but never hit on the right combination of the two to do the scent justice.

"Gram, I wish you were still alive. I'd really like your advice on this one," she mumbled into the quilt before she rose from the bed and unfurled it on top of the sheets, smoothing it out and feeling a foreign peace settle deep inside her.

She hoped it was a good sign, and she ignored the fact she probably only had six weeks with him before Edward had to return to DC when Alice and Jasper returned to Naples. She had no idea what it meant for the two of them, but she wasn't going to allow the melancholy to settle into her bones. She'd keep it at bay as long as possible.

##

"Hey. How are you enjoying the sand and the sun, Boss?" Edward heard his assistant chide him over the line. He was in the small home office Alice used to do business. She and Jasper owned two galleries…one in Naples, and one in South Beach. Alice ran the one in Naples, and her college friend, Tanya, ran the one in South Beach. Alice handled the business side of both of them, and Jasper dealt with the artists who they chose to showcase. The business was apparently lucrative, based on the lifestyle they led, though Edward never asked how they were doing financially.

As far as he knew, Bella was settling into the bedroom he'd taken at his sister's home. He didn't understand what had come over him to ask her to move in with him so quickly without a second thought but it felt right, so he'd just gone with his gut. He wouldn't allow his mind to play out how things would work at the end of the summer when his sister and her new husband returned from their honeymoon because he wasn't ready to address whether he'd be leaving Florida alone or with Bella next to him.

"It's great, actually. Anything I need to worry about?" he asked as he reviewed e-mails she'd forwarded to him. None of them were important…most being simple e-mails of congratulations or sympathy regarding the appointment to the Fed or the demise of his relationship with Kate. He skipped over the latters, and quickly responded to the formers.

"Well, I forwarded a voicemail to your phone from yesterday. It was from Congresswoman Cullen. She'd like to talk with you regarding a situation she needs advice on. She didn't go into it, but she wants you to call her back as soon as possible," Claire related.

Edward was stunned at the information. He'd been avoiding his voicemail because he wasn't ready to deal with the real world, but the fact Olivia Cullen had contacted him surprised the shit out of him. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if it was because she knew about the relationship he was embarking upon with her daughter, but he quickly dismissed it because he was fairly certain Bella's adopted mother had no idea what was going on with Bella, herself, much less the two of _them_.

"I'll check it. Anything else? You're still taking off for July, right? There will be recess appointments in August for two posts of which I'm aware, and we might get calls for them, but I'm not soliciting anything. How's Quil?" he asked after Claire's boyfriend.

"Dreamy. Have you met anyone?" she asked him. He truly liked her, but he certainly wasn't willing to admit to her he was falling for a woman who was three years younger than _her_. Their relationship wasn't really one of an extremely personal nature, but he knew it was more his fault than Claire's.

He hated to admit maybe he was more like his sister than he'd ever have believed. He and Claire worked well together, and until he thought about how his sister treated Bella, he'd been fine with their business-only relationship. After the revelation he'd held his assistant at arms-length just as his sister held Bella at bay, he was quite disappointed in himself.

"I've met a few people. Listen, you don't have to spend the whole day at the office, you know. Just look through the mail. Forward anything here I need to review and keep check on the phones. You still get paid the same amount, okay?" he asked sincerely.

"Thanks. I'll take that under advisement. I sent you a FedEx yesterday, so you should get it on Monday. Nothing important, but I wanted to keep you in the loop," she responded.

It suddenly occurred to him it was a Saturday, and he wondered where she was, hoping she wasn't in the office. "Tell me you're not there on a Saturday, and you've just forwarded the office phone to your cell," he replied, hearing her laugh.

"Actually, I'm on my way to Ocean City to meet up with Quil. He's up here for a hearing for one of his client's son's on Monday. I'm keeping up with everything, but I look forward to being able to lounge on the beach for a bit, even if it's just in Ocean City," she answered.

"Have a good time," he replied as they ended the call.

He dialed into his voicemail and heard Olivia Cullen's deceptively jovial voice. _"Hi, Mr. Masen, this is Representative Cullen. We met at the DNC fundraiser at the Hotel Washington this past spring. I'd like your input on a situation that's come up. It's a bit unusual, but I'm considering running for the Senate, and I'd like to handle it the best way possible so as not to affect my campaign. You have a reputation of being able to handle difficult situations, so I'd appreciate it if you'd call me back. I'll make it worth your while. I hope to hear from you_," he heard and then the line went dead.

He had no idea what she wanted, and he certainly didn't want to mention it to Bella just then. They were barely getting started, and bringing up her mother's inquiry, in his mind, would only toss a wet blanket on it. He wasn't ready for that at all.

He hung up the phone and sat back with his hands laced behind his head wondering what the best course of action was. Just as he was about to get up from the desk and go find her, Bella knocked on the door frame with a huge smile on her face. "Are you at a stopping point?" she asked him, looking very excited.

"Always when it concerns you," he answered without a second thought. Seeing her glowing smile wiped away all memories of his conversation with Claire and the voicemail from Olivia.

"Try these," she answered as she pulled a napkin from behind her back where upon two cookies rested. Edward took them and bit into one, tasting a very familiar taste. As he chewed it, he closed his eyes and remembered being a small boy tasting the same taste that had become important to him over the years.

"God, these are great. Did you talk to my mom?" he asked as he opened his eyes and looked at the smile on her face, feeling it warm his heart as much as the cookie.

"Hell, no. I wouldn't have the gonads to call your mother. I looked it up on the internet and found a pretty good snickerdoodle recipe. So, you like them?" she asked appearing to be nervous. Edward pulled her toward him, as he swallowed the cookie and pressed his lips to hers gently, hoping he was conveying to her that, while he loved the cookie, he appreciated the sentiment and her efforts far more.

When the two pulled back from each other, he was thrilled to see a beaming smile on her face. It solidified his decision he'd not tell her Olivia had called him until he knew what the woman wanted. He wasn't happy about keeping the secret from her, but he didn't want the two of them to spend time speculating on what the call meant.

He resolved to call Olivia on Sunday when Bella was working, and he put it out of his head as he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen seeing a far more organized scene than when he'd tried to make the cookies himself.

That night, he took her to dinner at _Cloyd's _on Venetian Bay. While they waited for their pager to buzz, signaling it was time to be seated, they perused the shops, and Edward bought her a decorated sea shell with a small hand-painted picture of a beach sunset to commemorate the night before.

After dinner, they went back to the Whitlocks' house and went to bed. He sensed she was upset about something, but he didn't know what it was. They fell asleep after kissing for a long while, and he was grateful for the night's sleep, even if she was pissed off. Just feeling her body next to him was more than he'd ever thought he deserved, and he was grateful.

\\\

_**So, we have a few things to add to the list of things we know about Bella. I know, you want me to spill secrets…well, you'll have to hang around. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time (and it won't be as long as this time)…xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy Saturday! Thank you for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. I truly love reading your thoughts and appreciate each and every one of them.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 6.  
**Deceit…** _concealment or distortionof the truth for the purpose of misleading_

##

When Edward woke the next morning, Bella was already gone because she had to be at the diner by 6:00 AM for breakfast. He pulled on shorts and walked downstairs after he made the bed. He saw Petey in his bed in the corner of the kitchen looking quite happy. He smelled bacon, and when he went to investigate the smell, he saw there was still a little in Petey's bowl. He laughed. "You're getting as spoiled as me, you mutt." The dog rose from his bed and lazily stretched, wagging his tail as he walked over to where Edward stood at the counter sipping his coffee.

He saw there was a folded copy of the _Fort Myers Sentinal_ and a plate of freshly baked cinnamon rolls on the counter waiting for him. He put one on a plate and popped it into the microwave for a few seconds to warm it. He picked up his cell and switched it on, having switched it off the night before so as not to disturb their evening.

He listened to the voicemail from Olivia Cullen again, and he checked the clock on the stove to see it was just after 8:00 AM. He decided it was time to call and find out exactly why the woman was calling him. It had been driving him to distraction, so much so he couldn't concentrate on anything the night before, which wasn't the place he wanted to be when he had Bella in his bed. He wanted to be completely in the present with her, and he couldn't be that night, which he believed had pissed her off.

He called the number and waited until he heard the "Hello?" over the line.

"Good morning. This is Edward Masen. You phoned me regarding a problem," he responded. He wasn't sure how to address her because members of Congress were always persnickety regarding the way in which they wanted to be addressed. He wasn't about to maneuver that mine field at 8:00 AM on a Sunday morning when his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Oh, can you hold for a moment?" she asked as the phone went silent. A minute later, she came back on the line with a sigh. "Sorry about that. I had to deal with…well, never mind. Anyway, I'm glad you were able to get back to me. I've got a personal situation on which I need advice because I'm set to begin my Senate campaign. If the news gets out, the backlash will affect my campaign. I'm generally able to handle things myself, but this situation is volatile and requires a certain, shall we say, _finesse_ for which you're known. You see, I find myself being blackmailed by someone in my family so I need advice. I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this over the phone. Can we meet in person?" she asked.

Edward wasn't about to tell her his whereabouts, so he decided to be vague. "Um, I'm actually out of town right now. How urgent is this?" he asked.

"Very. I know it's the summer, but I'm due to kick off my campaign very soon, and I've been told by several of my colleagues you're the go-to guy with regard to handling difficult situations. The sooner we can get together the better," he heard her tell him which was the last thing he wanted to hear that morning.

He thought about his choices, and he knew the fact he was beginning a relationship with her daughter was a conflict, but he knew Bella wouldn't want the woman to know it, so he decided to risk it. "I can be there tomorrow morning if you've got time," he answered.

"I'll make time. 10:00 AM at the _JW Marriott_?" she asked. He knew in order to meet her the next morning, he needed to leave that night, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Sure. I'll be there in the coffee shop," he answered before the two hung up.

He quickly finished his breakfast, took Petey for a walk and a run on the beach, and showered. After answering some e-mails to kill some time, he dressed to go to the diner and do the one thing he knew he shouldn't…he was going to lie to Bella. It wouldn't be a full-on lie…it would just be a half-truth…but in his mind he knew _that_ was a lie.

Telling her he had to go back to DC for work wasn't the lie. _Not_ telling her he was meeting with her mother was the unspoken lie he prayed she'd forgive him for because he knew there was no keeping it secret. Bella would find out, and he knew she'd be pissed about it, but he needed more information so he was going to chance it and go to DC, keeping his fingers crossed it would all work out in the end.

##

"Hi, I'm Betty. Can I get you anything?" the older woman asked Edward as he sat down at the counter where he could see Bella working through the kitchen pass. He loved watching her work. She danced around the kitchen as if it was a stage while she cooked up dangerously delicious dishes. The taste of the cinnamon rolls was still on is tongue from his breakfast.

"Is Cook in a good mood today?" he teased the woman as he watched Bella dancing over the grill to old-school Prince.

"Actually, in the best mood I've seen since she started working here," the woman responded as she glanced over her shoulder into the kitchen. Edward chuckled when he saw Bella making a kissing face as she listened to the song, "_Kiss_."

"I'll have the Reuben, hold the thousand island, and the House side salad instead of fries. I'll just have water," he answered as he looked at the woman without looking at the menu.

"You got it," she responded as she walked to the window and shoved the order behind a spring on the spinning wheel.

Ten minutes later, he was sinking his teeth into the best sandwich he'd ever tasted as Bella sat next to him having a glass of iced tea. "You know, I made you a meatloaf this morning before I left. It's in the fridge. You could have had that for lunch," she teased as she sat with him and tore at a napkin.

"What time did you get up?" he asked as he wiped his hands and face with a napkin.

"Four-thirty. Hell, we went to bed just after ten, and after a very tense make-out session, you kissed me good-night just like my grandma used to, so when I woke at four and couldn't get you to wake up, I just got up and cooked. How were the cinnamon rolls?" she asked.

"God, they were great. You're going to have to stop tempting me with sweet treats. So, um, besides my desire for a Reuben, I came here with other news. I've got to go to DC for the day. Well, actually, I'll need to leave tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow night. I've got a potential client that needs to meet with me. Will you be okay while I'm gone?" he asked as he took her hand.

"Masen, I'll be fine. I was fine before you came along, and I _can_ take care of myself, you know," she answered as she sipped her tea. Edward could see she was worried, and he didn't want her to feel that way.

"Sweetheart, it's just a business trip. I hate it has to happen right now, but I'll be back tomorrow evening. I just hope you'll take care of Pete while I'm gone, and well, I wanted to clear it through you before I confirmed it," he responded, knowing if she was really opposed to it, he'd cancel.

He saw her look at him contemplatively, and then she snorted a bit. "You owe me no explanations, you know. You have a business, and you need to take care of things. That's not _my_ business at all," she responded.

He wanted to differ with her because that particular bit of business to which he was alluding was _definitely_ her business, but he wasn't going to tell her. "Hey, what I mean is I don't want you to have a problem staying at Alice's…inside and not on the deck…without me being there. I know you can take care of yourself, Miss Cullen. You've made that fact _quite_ clear," he answered as he caressed her knuckles.

She chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Wow, a real-live adult relationship where two people are honest with each other and actually consult with each other before making decisions. I feel so grown-up," she teased.

Edward hoped she didn't notice the way his body stiffened at her words. He felt horribly guilty for lying to her, and he resolved as soon as he returned from DC, he'd come clean with her about everything and deal with her wrath, which he was certain would be epic.

"Um, yeah. That's what this is. So, I'm gonna go make arrangements and get this over with. I'll see you tomorrow evening, okay?" he asked nervously. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, causing the guilt to ratchet exponentially. He could tell she trusted him, and he was quite certain her trust wasn't easily won. He knew the damage his deception would cause could actually be irreparable, and suddenly, he knew he couldn't go without explaining it to her.

Just then, Betty approached the two. "Sorry to break this up, but it's getting backed up back there. Diego's not nearly as good at multi-tasking as you," she told Bella.

"Jesus. Fine. I'll see you tomorrow night. Be safe," Bella told him as she rose from the stool, quickly leaving Edward alone and taking his opportunity of confession with her.

After he paid his tab, he waved to her through the window and quickly left the diner. He went home, hurriedly packed a bag, and drove to Fort Myers to fly back to DC to meet with Olivia Cullen. The whole flight, he hoped and prayed whatever Olivia's problem was, it wouldn't be something to drive a wedge between Bella and him.

With every mile the plane crossed the sky, the sense of dread settled deeper within him and caused him to develop a migraine he was sure would stick with him until he walked into Alice's house the next evening.

##

Walking into Alice Whitlock's house knowing Edward wasn't there gave Bella an uneasy feeling. She was quite sure his sister would be pissed if she knew anything that had happened in her absence, but in Bella's opinion, there wasn't really anything that could change her mind about the fledgling relationship she found herself in with the man.

For only the second time in her life, she felt like someone had actually gotten inside. Besides her grandmother, Bernie, she'd let Edward inside. She knew she'd never let Jacob inside, and it made her wonder if _that_ was the reason he'd broken up with her. Did he sense they really didn't have a future because she was so closed off?

After she showered, she pulled on a pair of her pajama shorts and the t-shirt of Edward's she'd slept in the night before. She went downstairs and slipped on flip flops to walk Petey for the last time before they settled in for the night. When she reached the kitchen to grab a baggy, she found a note on the table with her name on the front.

_Bella –_

_I'm very sorry for the short notice on this. I'll try to keep things like this to a minimum in the future. Please call me before you go to bed. I'll really miss you while I'm gone, and I'm pretty sure I won't get a minute's worth of sleep._

_Make sure to lock the doors. You never know when a stranger is just going to show up on the deck and sleep. I don't want anyone getting you since I just got you._

_Edward_

_P.S. I guess a number would be helpful...202-555-5472. xoxo_

She smiled at how sweet it was and went to her purse to grab her phone and take it with her as she walked Petey. After the leash was on, she and the dog strolled up the street with him sniffing every patch of grass while she called Edward.

"Hello?" she heard. His voice sounded a little sleepy, and when she looked at her phone, she noticed it was only after 10:00 PM.

"Did I wake you? I thought you weren't going to be able to sleep without me. What, you have your blankie with you at home?" she harassed.

"I wish…you're my blankie. No, I did the only thing I could think of to pass the time…I caught up on back issues of the '_Congressional Record' _which could knock out a horse. So, how was work?" he asked her.

"Busy dinner rush, then boring. I actually had time to start working on my resume. I've been told by Olivia I need one in order to find a job. I wonder what her pretentious ass would do if she knew I was working as a cook at a greasy diner. I'm sure she'd send out announcements to all of her friends and colleagues," Bella joked as she continued to follow the dog up the street, waiting for him to settle somewhere to do his business.

She waited for a witty response from him, and when she didn't hear anything, she worried he'd fallen back to sleep. "Edward?" she whispered. She heard him clear his throat.

"Sorry, love. I was um, just checking the weather tomorrow. So, uh, anything I can bring you back from DC?" he asked her. She wondered if he'd heard her comment or not, but decided not to mention it again.

"No, I can tell you I miss nothing from DC. I do, however, have to call Olivia and find out if they're coming back down before the recess. When, um, when are you going back for good," she asked apprehensively. The Fourth of July was later in the week, and she knew after the holiday, the time with him would go quickly. She was trying to brace herself for it, but she was certain _that_ was a ridiculous struggle.

"Um, actually, I've got a few inquiries about contracts beginning at recess. I haven't really thought about leaving Naples. Alice and Jasper are due to come back at the end of July, so I guess that's when I'll come back to DC. So, you'd never want to come back to DC?" Edward asked her just as Petey finally found an acceptable place to take care of business. Once he was finished, Bella cleaned it up and the two of them began the walk back to Alice's house.

Bella thought about it, and shook her head. "Look, my options are really pretty limited. I don't get the rest of my trust fund until the fall when I turn twenty-five, and I doubt working in the food court at Pentagon City would afford me the money to pay rent on an apartment. I certainly don't want to go to Jacksonville because that's where Carlisle spends most of his time unless Olivia commands him to go to DC. He and I don't get along any better than I do with Olivia. That leaves me here until after the middle of September," Bella explained as she opened the front door of the house. She reached down and unclasped the leash on Petey, allowing the dog to run inside.

She locked the door behind her and went into the family room, sinking down on the couch and pulling the throw from the back to cover her legs because the house was cooler than she'd have preferred. "Oh, you'll be twenty-five in September?" he asked her. She was kicking herself for revealing the information because she didn't want him to think he'd have to make a big deal out of her birthday.

"Yeah. When's your birthday?" she asked, realizing she didn't know a lot about him.

"It was two weeks ago. You know, during the time you weren't speaking to me. I sort of forgot about it. Actually, I think everyone in my family forgot about it because I didn't hear from anyone. It's not a big deal, trust me. It's just another year toward forty. I really don't want to think about it," he responded.

She actually felt terrible about it and vowed to do something with him to celebrate when he returned the next night. She knew exactly how it felt for no one to acknowledge a special occasion, and as long as Edward Masen was in her life, she'd make certain he knew she appreciated him.

"Yeah, well, what's your favorite cake? We're definitely going to celebrate _your_ birthday," Bella announced confidently.

She heard him laugh. "Fine. Chocolate cake with chocolate fudge icing. So, where are you?"

"I'm in the family room on the couch. I just got back from taking Petey for a walk. So, what's your favorite movie?" Bella asked. Lots of other things seemed to come up when they were together, so they hadn't really played twenty-questions yet, but since they were both on the phone and they were miles apart, she decided maybe it was time to get to know him better.

"Classic or modern?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Both."

"Okay, classic, I'd have to say '_Rear Window'_ with Jimmy Stewart and Grace Kelly. Modern, I guess I'd have to go with…no laughing, you got it? _'Star Wars IV'_. Best movie ever," he responded.

Bella laughed. "Oh, God, do you go to ComiCon or dress up like Luke Skywalker when they do those marathons at small theatres? I guess if I think about it, it makes sense because you've got that sexy nerd thing going for you. And kudos on the Hitchcock. I love all of his stuff," she responded.

"No, I don't go to ComiCon, but I might have a Millennium Falcon still in the original packaging at my parents' place in New York. I'll ignore the nerd part, but you think I'm sexy?" Edward asked her. She bit her lip and was grateful he wasn't sitting in front of her because she knew her face was on fire.

She decided avoidance was the best tact. "Tell me you don't have the action figures and you make the guys run a train on Princess Lea," she teased.

He laughed loudly. "God, no. Luke was her brother. That would be gross. Anyway, what's your favorite movie? Classic and modern."

"Um, let's see. Classic could go a lot of different ways. I love '_Sabrina'_…the old one with Bogey, Holden and Hepburn, but I also love _'All the President's Men_.' Redford is hot in that one. Oh, then there's _'The Way We Were,' _though that one's kind of sad because Streisand and Redford don't end up together. Anyway, modern…um, maybe _'Ocean's Eleven'_, the one with Brad Pitt and George Clooney? Oh, man, it don't get no better," Bella babbled, actually forgetting to whom she was speaking.

She heard Edward laughing on the other end of the line. "So, it's not so much the plot as it is the hot male lead? That's the theme I'm picking up here."

"Well, I enjoy a plot, but it's much better if a hot guy is involved. I've never actually seen any of the _Star Wars_ movies," she confessed.

"No way…Oh, we're so doing a marathon when I get back. I'll bring the box set back with me. So, favorite color?" he asked, seeming to pick up on her game.

"Green," she answered without any thought at all, thinking about the shade of green of his eyes. They were so gorgeous if she looked deeply into them, she became unable to form complete thoughts. "You?" she asked.

"Um, whatever you'd call the color of the Gulf. Oh, and recently I find myself quite partial to brown," he answered, catching her by surprise.

The two talked on the phone until midnight about likes and dislikes regarding music, food, books, and favorite places to vacation, and when they both could hold their eyes open no longer, they reluctantly said their good-nights. Instead of going upstairs to his room, Bella slept on the couch, not wanting to sleep in the bed without him.

The phone call had been quite enjoyable, and she looked forward to many more discussions with him of the same sort, the exception being she wanted them to take place with the two of them sitting on the couch with her head on his shoulder, or maybe in bed after having…she stopped her mind from venturing down that path. It would only lead to another restless night's sleep.

##

Having determined it was time for the couple to take the next step…that being sex…Bella had gone shopping that afternoon in one of the little boutiques on Fifth Avenue South and purchased something she never thought she'd buy…fancy French lingerie. It had cost her a lot of money, but she was determined to seduce the man, having grown tired of the subtle hints she'd been throwing out which seemed to go unnoticed. She knew it wasn't because he wasn't experienced, so if she didn't succeed, she determined it was because he didn't want to be with her.

She went back to Alice's house, cut off the tags, and took a shower to perform a little maintenance she'd actually ignored for a while because she'd had no reason to concern herself. After she got out of the shower, she dried her hair, noticing she needed to make an appointment for a touch up of her roots, and she pulled on the teal blue lace gown and matching panties which were the closest color to the Gulf she could find. Over that, she slipped on the matching robe, and she went downstairs to check on the dinner she'd put in the oven.

Edward had sent a text he'd just landed in Ft. Myers and was on his way back to Naples, so she wanted everything to be perfect. As she was returning the salad to the fridge, the doorbell rang, which surprised her. When she opened it, she was even more surprised. On the porch stood her adoptive father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and he looked quite upset.

"Car…Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood facing him.

"Can I come in?" he asked. She could tell he was taking in her appearance, and she was completely embarrassed. She stood aside and allowed him to enter, just as Petey trotted into the hallway to check out who was there.

"Oh, who's this?" Carlisle asked as he stooped down to pet the dog.

"It's Petey. It's Alice and Jasper Whitlock's terrier. Um, her brother was house sitting for them, but he got called back to Washington for work so I'm staying here to take care of him until Edward returns," Bella informed. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth. Considering the lack of relationship between her and Carlisle, she didn't feel too guilty about it.

"I've met him before at a fund raiser, I believe. Look, maybe you should change so we can talk," Carlisle suggested, scanning her appearance.

"Sure. I'll be right back. Take a seat in the kitchen," Bella called as she ran up the stairs to quickly change from the lingerie into shorts and a t-shirt so she could have a conversation with her father and get him out of the house before Edward showed up. She had no idea what Carlisle wanted, but if he had tracked her down, she was certain it was important. She didn't know if Olivia was with him, but obviously, something was terribly wrong.

##

"Mr. Masen? It's good to see you again," Edward heard next to the table where he sat in a small coffee shop in the lobby of the _JW Marriott_ hotel. He turned to see Olivia Cullen standing in a pair of jeans and a huge sweatshirt with a baseball cap on her head. It was sweltering hot outside, so he was certain the attire was her attempt at a disguise.

He stood from his seat and pushed out the chair to his left. "Congresswoman. Before we get started, I feel I should explain my meeting with you is actually a conflict. I know your daughter," he explained as the two of them sat down.

He'd stewed on it all night long, and he decided he would refuse whatever offer she had because of his relationship with Bella. He believed it was the ethical thing to do, and he determined he'd put it out there first thing.

"You know my daughter? Well, Mr. Masen, it might actually make this easier. If you know her, maybe you could talk some sense into her. God knows nothing her father or I have tried has worked, and she's decided if I don't give in to her ridiculous demand, she'll go to the media with personal family business to maliciously ruin my shot at a Senate seat," Olivia replied.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, it's unethical for me to get involved in any capacity with your family business because of my relationship with your daughter," he further explained.

"Wait, are you romantically involved with her…or were you? If so, maybe you could use your influence to get her to…" Olivia began.

"What the two of us are to each other is of no consequence to this situation. I believe if she wanted you to know about us, she'd tell you," he told her.

"Well, considering the only opportunity I've had to talk with her, that r_anger _was there and hovering, I doubt she'd tell me about you with him lurking around. You work in Washington. You and I both know this town doesn't necessarily operate on ethics," she answered.

Edward thought about what she was saying, and it made no sense. "I'm confused. What ranger?" he asked.

"Emmett, the oaf she married. I demanded she get this horrific mistake annulled. She, however, told me if I continue to push her, she'll go to the media with something I'd rather not become fodder for gossip. If you have any influence over her…" Olivia started before he cut her off.

"I'm not talking about Rosalie. I'm talking about your other daughter," he answered.

He saw the look of puzzlement on her face. "Other daughter? Rosalie is my only daughter," she responded tersely.

The comment immediately enraged Edward. He knew the family wasn't close, but for Olivia to completely deny Bella was her daughter only confirmed to him the girl about which he was getting more and more serious had really never been shown love.

"Congresswoman, you have another daughter, _Bella_. Certainly you remember her. You _adopted_ her," he snapped at the woman, not caring if she took offense or not.

"Oh, Isabella. Wait, you're in a relationship with Isabella? Well, young man, I hate to tell you but she goes through relationships like most people go through socks. You're likely a passing fancy, at best, so I wouldn't invest too much energy into a relationship with her. My problem is with Rosalie. She refuses to leave that idiot, so I decided if I can't get them apart, then I need to get them out of the spotlight.

"I know you're familiar with a lot of people, and I want him to get a job in the Pacific Northwest. I believe once Rosalie has to live on his salary for a while, she'll miss her trust fund…which I've frozen…and she'll come to her senses. You have contacts all over town which you could work without bringing me into it. I'd like to get you to help out with my Senatorial campaign, Mr. Masen. If you can get this done, we can discuss your role…and it will be a critical role," Olivia replied, dangling the carrot.

Edward was shocked at her malevolence toward Bella, as well as her plotting behind Rosalie's back. It reminded him too much of things he'd had to do early in his career in DC, and he had no desire to go back to doing the dirty work.

The glad-handing he had to do in his job made him feel dirty enough. What Olivia Cullen was proposing wasn't at all what he was willing to do. It was only heightened by the callous comments she'd made about the woman who was becoming more important to him the longer the conversation took place with the Congresswoman.

"You have no problem with the fact I'm older than Bella?" he asked incredulously.

"What? Oh, God, no. That won't last. Anyway, what do you think?" she replied dismissively.

"Mrs. Cullen, I can assure you our relationship isn't fly-by-night. We're involved, and I, for one, don't appreciate the way in which you speak of Bella, much less the way you treat her. It seems to me you've never made her feel a part of your family. I can promise you I have no intentions of letting her feel that way any longer," Edward asserted forcefully.

He saw her consider his statement, and then she smiled. "Fine, Mr. Masen. You want to protect Bella? Then you should know this skeleton in the family closet about which I'm being threatened…it has everything to do with Isabella. It would ruin her life, as well as blow apart our family, and I can't allow anything of the sort to happen. If you want to help your precious _Bella_, you need to help me control Rosalie and Emmett," she warned.

"Why did you adopt Bella if you hate her so much, or has that disdain only developed since Bella has developed her free will? Your contempt for her is clearly written on your face. I realize she's not your biological daughter, but the way you treat her is reprehensible. What on earth did she ever do for you to treat her so poorly?" Edward asked.

He watched Olivia look at her hands for a moment, and then she seemed to come to a decision. "I realize I made a difference between Rosalie and Bella, but there's a reason. I did step in when Bella was with that idiot, Jacob, because even _she_ deserved better than him. He was easy to buy off. You, however, appear to be a much more expensive proposition. What's your price, Mr. Masen? What will it take for you to stay away from her and come to work for me?" Olivia asked quietly.

The comment answered the question for Edward with regard to what had happened in Bella's last relationship. Apparently, the Cullens had offered the young man cash and he was too weak to resist. It was plain to Edward the man didn't deserve her in the first place because he hadn't taken into consideration how Bella would feel about the break-up, nor was he smart enough to actually give her a decent reason…like maybe he cheated on her or he was actually gay…as to why he was ending things so abruptly. She truly deserved someone much better than Jacob.

"Ma'am, there's nothing you could offer me that would…" he began.

"Before you make a truly moronic declaration that will probably be moot in a few weeks anyway, just know, if you don't help me, I'll ruin you here in town. You won't be able to get another job in politics…anywhere. I know you know I _can_ and _will_ do it. Is Bella worth your career? Is she worth the disappointment your family would make known when word comes out about your involvement with her and the secret that surrounds her? You might really want to take some time and think. I've got to run, but you call me," she tossed out as she rose from the table and left, leaving Edward with many unanswered questions.

He needed to get back to Naples so he and Bella could clear the air and see if they could figure out what her adopted mother was pointedly _not_ saying. In his mind, it was more damning to the Cullen family than it was to Bella because Olivia was willing to pull out all of the stops to make certain the secret remained buried in family mystery. Edward had, however, always loved a mystery.

_**\\\**_

_**So, how do we like Congresswoman Cullen? All I ask is that you don't throw things at me : )**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! We're over 350, which brings a bright smile to my face. Thank you so very much for your continued support. Your hatred of Olivia…well, get ready to bring out the torches.**_

_**SMeyer disclaimer here.**_

_**So, let's find out the rest of the story…**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 7.  
**Shock…**_a sudden or violent disturbance of the mind, emotions, or sensibilities._

##

When Edward pulled into the driveway of Alice and Jasper's house, it was completely dark. He looked down the street to see there was a car parked at the Cullens' house and there were lights on inside. He hoped and prayed she hadn't gone back there. If she had, something was terribly wrong, of that he was sure.

He walked up on the porch and opened the door without the need for a key. He was met by Petey who appeared to be happy to see him. He reached down and scratched the dog on the neck, and then he went inside to survey the situation. As he passed by the dining room, he saw the table was set for two with candles and a bottle of red wine.

He dropped his garment bag by the stairs and went into the family room, finding Bella sitting on the couch with what appeared to be a box of crumpled up tissues strewn about the couch and table. She was staring at the dark television screen, and Edward quickly assessed something was, indeed, horribly wrong.

Immediately, he thought perhaps her mother had called her and told her he'd met her in DC, but he quickly determined if that was the case, she wouldn't be sitting there waiting for him. Knowing her, she'd be long gone with a scathing note perhaps spray painted on the walls of his sister's house regarding what a two-faced bastard he was and how much she hated him. He turned on the end table lamp and glanced around, seeing no spray paint, and he let go a held breath.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, seeing her startle at the sound of his voice. She turned to see him standing there, and she bolted from the couch and threw herself into his arms, beginning to wail like her heart was breaking.

He picked her up and sat down in the large chair to the left of the sofa, holding her on his lap to wait for her to calm down. Fifteen minutes later, she finally stopped crying and blew her nose.

"So, you met with Beelzebub?" she asked as she dried her eyes. It was as he feared. Somehow, she'd found out he'd met with her mother, and he was certain she felt betrayed.

"Look, I didn't tell you up front because I hoped maybe I could talk her into trying to repair the relationship between the two of you. I told her I wouldn't work for her because you're more important to me than any job," he explained as he rubbed his right hand up and down her back hoping it was soothing her obviously fragile state.

"Yeah, well, according to my dad, she threatened to ruin you. You shouldn't have stood up to her on my behalf, Masen. I'm most assuredly not worth you being run out of DC on a rail. Based on recently revealed information, she's even crazier than I ever thought. I just hung around to tell you good-bye. I'm going back to Jacksonville with my dad," she informed.

"Why would you tell me good-bye? What did he tell you?" Edward asked. Any talk of her leaving him was unacceptable, and the sooner she understood it, the easier the discussion would proceed.

"If I thought your family would find me unworthy of you before my talk with Carlisle, now, I'm five-hundred percent certain they wouldn't even want me in the same state with you, much less in any type of a relationship," Bella responded cryptically.

"Bella, please just tell me what Dr. Cullen said. Your mother, well, she can blackball me in Washington, and I really don't give a shit. Did Carlisle tell you why Jacob left you?" he asked nervously. He hated to be the one to tell her, but he felt like she should know the truth if she hadn't already been clued in.

"Yeah. Olivia paid him off. What did she offer _you_? She's making it her mission in life to make me pay for a huge mistake I had nothing to do with, so I know she offered you something," she surmised.

He swallowed hard. He hated to tell her what Olivia had said because he was certain it wouldn't help anything, but it felt like she was building walls around herself again…walls he'd already fought to breach, and he didn't know if he'd be able to accomplish the feat again.

"A place on her campaign staff," he admitted quietly.

"That figures. Well, here's the skinny. I _am_ actually a Cullen," she tossed out nonchalantly. As he thought about his meeting with Olivia and then Bella's remarks since they'd sat down, he knew exactly what she was telling him. He could see the information rocked had her to her foundation, and he knew if he had to work as a busboy at _Scully's _because he couldn't find another job in his field, he wasn't going to let her get away easily.

##

_Earlier_

Bella returned to the family room to find Carlisle pacing nervously. "Okay, what's up?" she asked as she flopped down in the large chair to the left of the sofa.

"I spoke to Olivia today. She's the one who called Edward Masen to Washington to try to handle the whole Rosalie situation. She's told Rosalie she'll cut her off from her trust fund because she's certain Emmett will high tail it out of her life if she's broke, but I don't think money has anything to do with it. I truly believe the young man loves your sister, and I think she loves him too. When Rose was getting her passport out of the safe at the house in Jacksonville before they left, she found something she's holding over Olivia's head. It involves you," Carlisle began.

Bella noted with relief he hadn't referred to Olivia as her mother, and she was grateful and hopeful maybe he was finally realizing the two had nothing but hatred for each other, and there would never be a relationship between the two of them.

"Carlisle, I can tell your stalling. Just tell me what's going on so we can end the charade you care about me and I actually have a place in the family. I truly don't care what Rosalie has on me. She's always hated me, so there's really nothing you can say to change our relationship, okay?" she stated, hoping to get him out of there.

She needed Carlisle gone before Edward got back because she wanted to know why he didn't tell her about Olivia contacting him. She wasn't exactly thrilled he'd kept it from her, but she blamed Olivia more than him.

"I met Olivia after a terrible break-up with my high school sweetheart in Jacksonville. Olivia and I were both in undergrad in Boston, and we started dating. She was a very strong woman even then, and well, I was nursing a broken heart so I just went along with her. Before I knew it, we were getting ready to graduate, and I was trying to figure out how to finance medical school.

"Her father sat me down and told me if we married, he'd pay for my schooling as a wedding gift for us because he wanted his daughter married to a doctor. I don't think I have to tell you my parents certainly didn't have the money to help me with the expenses I was facing. The offer was tempting…too tempting…so I asked Olivia to marry me. We were wed within a year.

"When I was finishing med school and beginning my residency, Olivia accidentally got pregnant with Rosalie. We'd planned to wait, but for whatever reason, it wasn't in the cards so we had Rosalie. It was really tough at first because with my schedule at the hospital and her job…we just had a hard time getting along. In the meantime, my old girlfriend turned up at the hospital where I was working. She was an ER nurse, and we reconnected. I'm not proud of it, Bella, but I had an affair with her.

"I was set to leave Olivia and seek a divorce. I knew her family would make me suffer, but Renee was the girl with whom I always thought I should be. Anyway, Rosalie was almost three when Renee told me…um…she told me she was pregnant…with you. I panicked. I mean, Rosalie was still a baby, and then your mom was pregnant. After I told Olivia the news, she went to her parents, and they handled it.

"Your mom refused to have an abortion, for which I'm truly grateful, so the Eversons offered her a lot of money to give you up. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but Olivia threatened her and Renee was anything but strong. In the end, she agreed.

"Olivia adopted you because she wanted you around as a constant reminder to me I was never getting away from her. She had everything I loved, that being you and Rosalie, and she knew I'd never leave you behind. Her treatment of you was her way of constantly reminding me I'd been unfaithful, so in my attempt to try to keep her from mistreating you, I just checked out with you and didn't give you any attention. It seemed to appease her for the most part, and before I knew it, it was just the way you and I interacted," he finished.

Bella sat in stupefied silence. She couldn't believe what he was telling her, but it made sense whether she wanted it to or not. Olivia hated her because she was the reminder of Carlisle's affair. Carlisle withdrew and favored Rosalie, hoping to diffuse Olivia's wrath, and in Bella's opinion, the whole group needed to be institutionalized.

"So, why tell me all of this now? You've treated me like shit for my entire life with the exception of the week we spent at Gramma Bernie's when Rosalie and Olivia were in New York. Why didn't you put your foot down?" Bella asked as the tears came without her permission.

Carlisle sat down on the couch and let out a huge breath. He looked at her, and she could see the hurt in his eyes, but she wasn't going to allow it to sway her.

"Sweetheart, I'm a very weak man. You should have learned that a long time ago. I've lived under the misguided delusion that in some way, I was doing right by you by providing a good living and everything your heart desires. I see now how much of a mistake it was. You're a lot more like your mother than me. Well, you're like your mother when I fell in love with her in high school. The hardships she endured in her life, what with losing both of her parents after graduating high school, sort of beat her down.

"When I ran into her at the hospital again years later, all I saw was the beautiful young woman who I still loved. Look, I still keep up with her, though Olivia doesn't know. We don't have a relationship…she married a cop years after the adoption was finalized. I can give you her information," he offered, reaching into his pocket and handing her a slip of paper with a name, address, and a phone number on it.

"Why didn't she try to contact me ever?" Bella asked as she continued to cry.

He sighed again. "She did, sweetheart. Olivia threatened to make trouble for her husband if she continued, so she backed off, but I sent her pictures and updates without Olivia knowing. I'm going to stay at the beach house for a few days, and I'll answer any questions you have. I'd like to get together with you and Edward, if that's possible," he requested.

"I doubt Edward will want anything to do with me after all of this shit comes out and Olivia told him God-knows-what. His parents are as hoity as Olivia," she decided. She was prepared to go get her stuff and go back to the house with Carlisle.

"I don't think you're giving Edward or his family enough credit, honey. Edward turned Olivia down flat on everything she came at him with, unlike Jacob Black who she paid ten-thousand dollars to break up with you. Edward truly cares about you. Look, I'm going back to Jacksonville on Sunday. If you and Edward can't work it out, then come home with me, and let's talk this out and try to figure out if we can be a family, you and me. I know that your…Rosalie and Olivia aren't easy to deal with, but I truly love you and want us to have a relationship…if you can forgive me for how horrible I've been to you," he pleaded.

Bella wanted to be angry and curse at him and maybe throw some of Alice Whitlock's expensive accessories at his head in hope of knocking him out, but when she saw the damaged man standing in front of her, she rose from the chair and hugged him. The two of them sobbed together for a long time. For Bella, it explained all the years he'd withheld himself from her. She had no idea why Carlisle was crying, but she knew before they ever broke apart and he kissed her forehead, she'd forgiven him and she'd try to have some sort of a relationship with him.

He left with a promise to call her the next morning if she didn't come over to the house that night after talking with Edward. Bella watched him leave looking very defeated, and after she closed the door, she sat down on the couch to wait for Edward, dinner cold on the kitchen counter and long forgotten.

After Edward got to Alice's, and she told him the whole ugly story, she sat waiting for him to respond. He'd hurriedly explained why he went to DC to meet with Olivia, and he'd told her he didn't care about Olivia's threats.

As she sat on his lap waiting for him to take it all in, she had no idea what to think. "Can you say anything?" she asked quietly. She'd cried out all of her tears. All she was waiting for was for him to send her away.

"Well, um, I think Carlisle probably did one of the hardest things he's ever had to do, and I know how difficult the relationship has been between the two of you, but do you think you can forgive him? I don't want you to go back to Jacksonville, Bella. I want you to come back to DC with me. Your…Olivia can try to ruin me, but I believe the threat has lost some of its spark because the secret's basically out. Too many people know it now. It carries no real threat except for the embarrassment she'd suffer if her colleagues and the press find out," he responded.

Bella thought about what he'd said and saw the merits of his argument. "Maybe. Olivia's very devious," she responded thinking about how the woman had manipulated everyone in her life to bend to her will. It pissed her off very much when she thought about it.

"Devious? I'd say she's fucking diabolical. So, you won't go to Jacksonville without me, will you?" he asked again.

She thought about it and decided running from him solved nothing. All it did was break her heart which had been broken too many times in the past. "No. I won't go to Jacksonville, but I do hope to try to salvage some sort of a relationship with Car…my dad. God, it seems so strange to say that. Are you hungry?" she asked as she started to get up from his lap.

She felt him pull her back down. "In a little while. Please tell me what all of this means for us," he asked her, placing his hand on her neck and gently brushing his thumb over her tear-stained cheek.

Instead of articulating her thoughts, she went with a much simpler, baser instinct. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, feeling his body relax under her and his arms tighten around her. He angled his face to be able to deepen the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him as tightly as she could.

The tenderness he showed her as he held her and kissed her was more than she'd ever experienced with any other person in her life. It was as if he knew his arms were holding her together with all of the revelations that had come to light that day and night, and she felt so safe and loved in that moment, she never wanted it to end. Never before, save perhaps when she spent time with Bernie Cullen, had she felt anyone truly cared just for her.

At the thought of her grandmother, she gently pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Do you think Grandma Cullen knew about me?"

She saw him think for a moment and smile. "Whether she actually knew you were Carlisle's daughter or she just loved you for you, I think she was one of the smartest women on the planet. I'm sorry I never got to meet her. I believe she and I would have gotten on quite nicely, considering we both know what a wonderful, beautiful woman you are, and the fact we both care about you very much," he told her as he kissed her again.

Without waiting for her to respond, she felt him lift her into the air and carry her upstairs. They undressed each other slowly with kisses to the newly exposed flesh, and when the two of them were naked, they turned down the quilt Bella's grandmother had lovingly made for her. The couple kneeled in the middle of the bed and pulled each other closer, feeling heated flesh against heated flesh.

"Bella, nothing has to happen, love. I'm fine with just holding you. I truly feel special for being able to see this side of you…well, not the naked side…though that's certainly nice. Shit. You've reduced me to a babbling idiot. What I meant was…" he began what Bella was sure to be an extrapolated explanation.

She placed her index and middle fingers over his lips and smiled at him with the twilight illuminating their bodies. "Shh. Don't ruin it," she told him as she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him again.

The two became caught up in the moment and flesh rubbing against flesh became the driving force, causing her to wrap her legs around his hips and pull him into her. He was propped up on his elbows, one on each side of her head, careful not to pull her hair, and neither could pull their eyes away from the other as they came together that traumatic night.

Edward gently stroked into her after a quick discussion about the need for a condom, both happy there wasn't a need for one because they didn't have any, and he proceeded to show her with deeds, rather than words, how much he cared for her, gently kissing her and chuckling at her gasps as he swiveled his hips in a circular motion. There was room for laughter as the two came together because the feelings between them brought joy to both of their hearts.

Edward felt her lose herself around him as he stroked into her faster and kissed her passionately, moving from her mouth to her jaw and down her neck, stopping at her clavicle when he couldn't hold himself back any longer, letting go inside of her with a reverent whisper of her name falling from his lips.

When they finally dozed much later wrapped so tightly together they didn't know where one began or the other ended, they both had satisfied smiles on their faces. The circumstance for them to take the next step wasn't exactly ideal, but the end result was more than desirable and fulfilling.

In Bella's mind, he'd made her feel like she'd never felt before. She truly wished she had the words to explain it to him, but based on the smile on his face as he dozed to sleep, no explanation was necessary.

##

Bella's eyes snapped open as she felt a wet kiss on her neck. She turned to see his eyes were closed, and his steady breaths would have led her to believe he was still asleep, but his lips…and the hardness pressed into her hip…parts of him were very much awake.

"Edward?" she whispered in the dark. She turned to see the clock on the bedside table displayed the time as midnight. Feeling his warmth on her body and his wet tongue flicking behind her ear made her light up like she was lying on the beach in the hot Florida sun. In her mind, he was her midnight sun.

"God, your skin tastes incredible," he whispered as he moved along her jaw and his lips met hers, silencing any response she was about to give him.

"So, you _are_ awake?" she asked a bit louder when he moved back to kissing her neck.

"You're a very smart girl…oh, wait, you hate that. You're a very smart chick," he responded. She pulled away with a snicker.

"Chick? Really?" she teased.

"Hottie? Um, shortie? Broad? Partner? Love interest? Any of those fit?" he asked as his lips moved over her bare chest, sucking each bud into his mouth as he moved between them teasing her into a frenzied ball of need.

"What happened to friend?" she gasped as his fingers found their way down her body and showed her exactly how talented they actually were. As she climbed the spiral staircase of need, she knew when she reached the top, she'd gladly throw herself off, but oh, she was enjoying the climb.

"I believe we're finally out of the friend zone. Thank fuck," he whispered against her protruding peak as he nipped it gently and continued his heavenly assault on her body until she tipped over the edge with a slight yelp.

Bella moved on top of him and wasted no time sinking onto his hard cock to which she was quickly becoming attached…figuratively and literally. She moved on him in a way that felt incredible for her and based on the moans, groans, and curses coming from him, she could tell he was enjoying it as well.

"This is definitely a lot better than arguing with you…_fuck_," he informed as he placed his hands on her hips and moved her faster on him.

"Now, you like arguing with me. You love the banter," Bella gasped as her hands rested on his muscular chest for leverage.

"There are many things I love. Oh, _fuck_ _yeah_," he groaned as he pulled her forward to kiss her as the two of them exploded together at the same time.

As she lay on his chest, catching the breath that seemed to be eluding her, she smiled. It was exactly as she believed it would be. It felt incredible, and they definitely had the chemistry she'd never found with another.

After he slipped from her body, he settled her on his chest, and the two fell back to sleep. It was quite restful for Bella, and she hoped it was just one of many encounters she'd experience with the man.

##

"_Oh good God,"_ Edward thought, or maybe he said out loud. He wasn't even sure. Bella was on her knees in the shower with him in her hot mouth as the warm water rained down on him, and he couldn't form a coherent thought. He knew they'd only slept for a few hours. It seemed once they flipped on the switch, neither wanted to flip it off.

A moment later he was at the end of his control, and as he felt her tongue on him, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feelings coursing through his system at that exact moment, hoping it wouldn't be too far in the future before he could return the favor to her and then receive_ her_ favor again.

He helped her from the floor of the shower and kissed her, tasting the tang of him on her tongue but not minding it at all because of what she'd just done for…and to…him. Based on the past twelve hours, he saw a lot of nudity in their future.

They broke apart and finished the shower. Edward climbed out first and wrapped a towel around his waist, handing one to her so she could dry off as well. He stood in front of the sink to shave…and watch her dry her beautifully tanned flesh and slather on body lotion which smelled incredible.

"What's that?" he asked as he began to shave.

She turned to look at him with a question in her eyes. "That lotion. What is that? It smells incredible," he answered as he rinsed the safety razor and continued with his task.

"Oh, it's freesia. Don't tell, but I stole it from your sister. She buys all of this high-end French shit I don't, but my skin feels dry so I liberated it from her bathroom. I'll replace it," she informed as she placed a beautiful tanned leg on the lid of the commode and worked the lotion into her skin. He was watching her so intently he cut himself.

"Shit!" he winced as he saw the small slice in his neck. He saw her laughing in the mirror, and he laughed with her.

"Apparently, you can't be in here doing _that_ when I'm trying to do _this_," he commented as he took a styptic pencil from his toiletry bag and moved it over the cut to stem the small trickle of blood.

"Now, you can't blame me. It's not the first time you've seen my legs, and I assume it's not the first time you've shaved, old man," she replied lightly as she tightened the towel around her chest, much to his dislike.

"I know, but before last night and this morning, I hadn't had the privilege of feeling them wrapped around my waist or my shoulders. That puts an entirely different spin on things, love. And, by the way, I believe I showed you I'm not _that_ old," he quipped.

Without missing a beat, she replied, "Oh, then I suppose we shouldn't do _that_ anymore. I'd hate for you to accidentally slit your throat or have a stroke." She laughed as she walked out of the room and across the hallway into the bedroom they were sharing, walking back into the bathroom with the handful of used tissues from the cursory clean-ups they'd tried to accomplish through the night from their encounters.

"I'll be very careful, I promise. Maybe I'll just give up shaving altogether, but you're not going to stop wrapping your legs around my waist if I have my way. I think that's a fair trade-off. Or, based on your landscaping abilities, you could shave me. I believe you have a good handle on working in delicate areas," he teased referring to her nether region where he had spent some time the night before with those gorgeous long legs wrapped around his shoulders as his tongue teased her center into a writhing frenzy, much to his delight.

"Cute. That's really cute. If I were to shave you, it wouldn't be your face, and I can't guarantee I wouldn't knick you," she joked back. He thought about her comment and flinched.

"Um, maybe not. I really don't see the Chihuahua look working out for me, now do you?" he asked as he took the washcloth and rinsed his face.

He saw her stare at him for a minute, and then laugh. "Yeah, you're the least-likely manscaper on the planet. We need to change the subject if we're going to go have breakfast with Car…my dad. God, it's hard to get used to that," she commented.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, rubbing his smooth skin against her soft cheek. "Sweetheart, it just takes time. Now, how'd I do?" he asked teasingly as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, dropping her onto the unmade bed.

He saw her smirk and then reply, "Exactly what are you asking me to critique? Your sexual prowess or your ability to shave your face?"

He went to his drawer and noticed it was full of clean clothes, and he wasn't certain when it had happened. "Did you do laundry?" he asked as he pulled out a pair of blue cotton boxers and slipped the towel off, letting it fall to the floor.

"I did, actually. I was busy yesterday before all hell broke loose. I've got a surprise for you sometime. Oh, and I have a lasagna in the fridge we can have for dinner tonight. You must be starving," she stated as she pulled on a pair of shorts over a very attractive pair of black lace panties he caught sight of in his periphery. He made a promise to himself to do a much closer inspection of the garment later that night.

"I am, actually. I had a shitty sandwich at Reagan yesterday, and then, last night, well there were other appetites to satisfy besides food. Trust me, I'll take you over food any time," he answered as he pulled on shorts and a Polo shirt.

After they were both dressed, they stripped the bed because the sheets needed a thorough washing, about which neither was embarrassed, and they made their way downstairs to go over to the Cullens' house. Bella had sent her father a text at Edward's urging, and she was going to fix the three of them breakfast in the spirit of cleaning the slate.

The couple left the Whitlock house with Petey in tow. Bella told Edward she didn't give a damn if the dog shit all over the house, so they took him for a walk and then climbed the porch and rang the bell. "You really ring the bell at your own house?" he asked.

"It's not _my_ house. It's Olivia's," she commented as she deposited the bag used to clean up after Petey on the porch. Edward was pretty certain she had no intention of picking it up from the bench when they left.

He noticed a look of relief on Carlisle's face when he opened the door. He smiled at the two of them and moved aside so they could enter the house. "Edward, it's good to see you again. Hello, Sweetheart," he greeted as he swept Bella into a hug Edward could tell she wasn't prepared for because she was still holding tightly to his hand.

When the two broke apart, Edward saw the smile on her face, and he was instantly pleased. He believed perhaps she and her father were embarking on a new beginning, and if it made her happy, he was going to support it fervently.

"Okay, Dad. Let's see if there's anything to cook," she called as she walked to the kitchen with Edward hot on her trail, Carlisle right behind him chuckling.

"She could lead you over the edge of a cliff, couldn't she?" Carlisle remarked quietly. All Edward could do was nod. He felt the leash being pulled from his hand, and he turned to see Carlisle had grabbed it and set Petey free just as they entered the kitchen.

"Um, that might not be the best idea," Edward responded as he watched the dog sniffing around the house.

"I really don't give a damn. So, how'd you two meet?" Carlisle asked as he poured three cups of coffee while Bella rifled through the refrigerator.

Edward looked at her and she laughed. "Go ahead," she told him with a sweet smile as she pulled out eggs and bacon.

"Um, well, I found her sleeping on my sister's deck three times. I woke her up the third day I found her there, and she's owned me since that first conversation," Edward confessed.

He saw Carlisle smile, and he was actually happy the man didn't seem to be pissed about the fact he was dating his much younger daughter.

"Oh, yeah. _I_ owned _you_. You're full of shit, Masen," Bella announced from under the cabinet as she seemed to be searching for something.

Carlisle laughed next to him at the table. "What are you looking for?" he asked as he watched her under the cabinet.

"Grandma Bernie's…oh, here it is," she called as she pulled out a huge cast iron skillet and rinsed it in the sink.

"What are you making?" Carlisle asked. Edward was quite surprised at how easily the two seemed to be able to fall into easy conversation which had seemed to elude them for so long.

"A new recipe. Um, well, you'll just have to be my guinea pigs. Oh, I work at a diner in town. That should send Olivia over the edge," Bella announced as she began pulling out vegetables from the bin and busily worked without looking at the two of them.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go to culinary school like you wanted. If you want to go, I'll be happy to fund it. Hell, if you want to go study in France, you just say the word," Carlisle remarked.

Edward wasn't very happy about _that_ declaration, and based on the way Bella's body stiffened as she sliced potatoes at the counter, he was pretty sure she didn't like it either.

She whirled around and squared on her father. "Are you trying to get me out of the country so Olivia doesn't find out I know the truth?" she snapped. Edward rose from his chair and went in search of the dog so the two of them could have the discussion in private.

After several minutes, Bella walked into the living room where Edward was standing looking out at the Gulf. He felt her arms wrap around him. "I'm sorry about that. I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to things like that as long as Dad and I work on figuring this out," she informed him as he felt her forehead rest against his spine.

He didn't hesitate to turn around and pull her into a tight hug. "You figure this out as you have to. If you want me to go and wait for you at Alice's, I will," he whispered into her hair as he held her tightly.

"No. Please don't go. I need you to help me do this," she whispered against his chest. He placed his crooked index finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look into her eyes. He gently kissed her lips in assurance he wasn't going anywhere without her.

An hour later found the three of them sitting on the deck of the Cullens' house while Petey rested on his side under the shade of a huge umbrella which stood majestically over the patio table while they finished up the coffee from breakfast.

"So, Renee Swan won't freak out if I contact her?" Bella asked as she sat at the table holding Edward's hand tightly.

"I actually talked to her last night. She and her husband, Charlie, live in a really small town outside of Seattle. She works at the hospital there, and he's the chief of police. She's fine if you call her," Carlisle admitted, much to Edward's surprise and shock.

"Wait, that's where Olivia wants to send Emmett and Rosalie," Edward added.

Carlisle cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, I know. I think that's another little 'fuck you' to me. I'm really sorry you got caught up in it, Edward. You're a nice young man, and I hate the fact you and Bella are just getting started with this avalanche of bullshit falling around you."

"Dad, I'm just glad the secrets are over. We'll just have to figure it out. Did Bernie know the truth about me?" Bella asked. Edward felt her brace for the answer because she tightened her grip on his hand, which he returned so she knew he'd stick by her and support her in whatever way she needed.

He watched Carlisle clear his throat and sit up a bit. "Yes, she did. The only person on the planet I couldn't lie to and get away with it was your grandmother. She knew it when we went to visit her when you were little, and she cornered me. She scolded me for allowing Olivia to treat you the way she did, but I was so far into it I didn't see a way out. For the life of me, Isabella, I don't know why I allowed it. I'm so damn sorry for that. I'll never be able to make it up to you enough, but if there's anything I can ever do to show you, I pray to God you'll tell me," he pleaded.

In that moment of raw emotion, Edward could relate to the man more than he ever believed he could with anyone in his life. He, too, felt like if there was anything she ever wanted or needed, he'd do it without hesitation, even if it meant she'd send him away.

He knew he was going to have to leave Naples, and if she didn't want to come with him wherever he landed, he knew he'd have to let her go. He certainly wasn't excited at the prospect.

In that moment, looking at her with a soft smile on her face and tears on her beautiful cheeks, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the young woman had touched his heart in a way no one else ever had. He knew he was in love with her. He knew it when he watched her sneak the dog bacon while they had breakfast, and he knew it when she cleared the table and kissed his cheek as if it was second nature and she'd been doing it for years.

What he didn't know was if it would ever be something he could tell her without losing her. He could see she wasn't used to people loving her, and she wasn't used to people confessing it to her. If he had to get a notebook and just write it down every time he was tempted to tell her, he would if it meant she wouldn't run away. He never wanted her to run away from him. It would break his heart.

"Is Olivia coming down for the Fourth?" Bella asked, pulling Edward out of his silent realization regarding how he felt about her.

He looked at Carlisle seeing him look nervous. "Actually, I believe she, Rosalie and Emmett are coming down," he answered.

"She doesn't know you're here, does she? She doesn't know I know all of this, does she?" Bella asked. Edward decided it was time to take Petey home and started to rise from the chair when she clutched his hand tighter which made him believe she needed him to stay.

He saw Carlisle exhale deeply. "No. She believes I'm in Jacksonville until sometime tomorrow. I didn't tell her I was coming, and I didn't tell her I planned to tell you the truth about everything. I'll follow your lead on this, Isabella. I'm not the best leader, as I've demonstrated on more than one occasion," he answered contritely.

Edward watched Bella closely and saw her mind working a mile a minute. When she arrived at a conclusion, he saw the sly smile on her face. "Let's not tell them anything too quickly. Let the two of them play their game against each other, and let's see how it plays out.

"I know Rosalie is my half-sister, but she's never given a shit about me and now that she knows the truth, she's never made any advances at trying to change the relationship. We need to clear the air about all of it, but I want to see how the two of them act first," Bella determined.

Edward saw the confident smile on her face and the wary one on Carlisle's, and he didn't know who to side with. It was certainly going to be an interesting weekend.

\\\

_**So, show of hands…how many of you want to hang Carlisle by his testicles for what he allowed to happen? When he said he wasn't a leader, he wasn't kidding. Kudos to those of you who saw it coming. I really wish I was slick enough to pull a stunner on you, but you're just too damn smart for me.**_

_**Things are happening now, and I'd contemplated Bella being a bitch about Edward not telling her about Olivia, but when I truly thought about his logic of not telling her until he knew what they were facing, I decided it fit with his personality. He's used to facing controversy while shepherding political candidates through the process, so he's not someone who's going to have knee-jerk reactions. He's one who will gather facts and then strategize. That's something I hope you picked up.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello! Hope you're all well in your little corner of the world. Thank you so much for your reviews and support. I'm glad I was able to surprise a few of you with the twist. Makes me smile like a loon.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**So, let's meet the rest of the family, and of course, let's hear from the baby mama (ironic, isn't it?).**_

Chapter 8.  
**Ambush…**_surprise attack_

##

"So, I'll come over sometime tomorrow. Please don't tell them where I'm staying. I'd like to have a level playing field for once in my entire life," Bella asked her father as they were saying good-bye that afternoon.

She felt that her soul was lighter, and she knew it had to do with the two relationships in which she was submerged…the one with her _real _father and the one with Edward. She didn't know how either would go, but it felt good to have two people in her corner, at least.

"Whatever you want," Carlisle responded as he hugged her and kissed her temple. It was the first time in her life she felt a connection to a parent. She hoped it didn't get squelched before it ever got off the ground.

She and Edward walked on the beach for a while before they went home. He'd found a stick, and Petey seemed content to play fetch with it, so she was enjoying the nip of the surf on her feet as they strolled hand in hand.

Bella could tell he had a lot on his mind, and while she didn't want to appear over anxious, it was driving her crazy. "Okay, I can't take it any longer. What's on your mind?" she begged.

"I've got a lot of shit on my mind, but my biggest concern is whether you're going to hop a jet to Paris to study at culinary school and leave me behind," he answered. Bella pulled him to a stop because she didn't want him thinking that way.

She thought about his comment and decided to rephrase the question. "Where are _you_ going? Is there room for me?" she asked as she held both of his hands in hers awaiting his answer.

She saw a smile on his face causing his eyes to light up. "I honestly don't know where I'm going, but I honestly _do_ know there will always be room for you in my life if that's where you want to be," he answered as he wrapped his arms around her.

When he leaned in to kiss her, she eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to meet him as close to halfway as she could while Petey ran through the surf in pursuit of the stick Edward had tossed out. She definitely wanted to be wherever Edward was.

##

The couple stood kissing on the beach for several minutes, unaware Carlisle was standing on the deck of his house watching them with a satisfied smile. He had no idea what would happen in the future, but after all of the bullshit, he was quite happy his daughter had found someone who he believed was worthy of her. It actually gave him confidence to be able to take on his wife and other daughter when they showed up the next day.

Bella had lived a hard life because of his cowardice, and it was time to put a stop to it. He was certain the push back he'd endure from his wife and his oldest daughter would be monumental, but after everything, he knew he owed it to Bella, and he was prepared to give it to her. If it was the last thing he did on God's earth, he'd give it to her.

##

The next day, Bella was standing on the beach watching Edward jog off with Petey into the distance. She pulled her phone out and called the number on the paper her father had given her, not thinking about the time difference from east to west. It was just after 9:00 AM in Naples which meant it was just after 6:00 AM in the west.

"Swan," she heard a man call over the phone as she stood in the sand. She wasn't prepared for a man to answer so instead of speaking, she hung up.

She knew she shouldn't have been surprised when the phone rang back almost immediately with the same number she'd just dialed flashing on the screen. She hated herself for calling in the first place, but after she and Edward had made love the night before, he'd encouraged her to call the woman and talk to her.

She took a deep breath and answered. "Hello?"

"_You _called _me_," she heard the man respond sarcastically.

"Um, yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize it was so early there. I'll call back at a decent hour," she answered.

"Is this Isabella?" he asked.

She was shocked he knew her name. "Um, y-y-eah," she stammered a bit.

"Oh, hey, hang on. _Renee_!" he yelled.

A moment later, Bella heard a shuffle and a muted, "It's her," through the phone.

"Hello?" a female voice questioned over the line.

"Hi. Is this Renee Swan?" she asked dumbly. She'd called the number, and she'd clearly heard the man call the woman Renee, but she wasn't certain what else to say.

"It is…is this…Isabella?" the woman asked shakily.

Bella let out a heavy breath. "Yes, it is," she responded as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She was trying to keep them out of her voice, but she wasn't certain how good a job she was doing.

"Oh, God," she heard before she heard a crash. She didn't know what had happened.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Charlie. Um, Renee's just…well she's apparently having a little bit of a meltdown. I'm really glad you called. I've heard a lot about you. You just graduated, didn't you? MBA?" the man asked.

"Is she okay? I can call back…maybe I shouldn't have called," Bella responded.

"_No!_ No, it's a good thing. Just give her a minute. She's just a little bit in shock. Renee, honey, get yourself together and talk to your daughter," she heard the man order over the line. She sat down on the sand listening to the man comforting the woman, and she continued to cry.

Bella was so caught up in the comforting words the man was saying to the woman on the other end of the line, she didn't realize Carlisle had walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Renee?" he asked.

"Not exactly. She's sort of unable to talk, and I don't know if I should hang up or not," Bella commented. Carlisle took the phone from her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple.

"Charlie? Hi, it's Carlisle. No, she's still here. She's worried about Renee. Should she call back or maybe Renee would like to call her back when…Oh, sure, hang on," Carlisle spoke.

"It's okay. She's just surprised. Go ahead. I'll be right here," he urged as he handed her the phone.

She heard sniffling, and she sniffed a bit herself. "Mrs. Swan, are you okay?" she asked, not certain how to address the woman.

"I'm fine, and please, call me Renee. How are you?"

"I'm better now. Um, I'm not exactly sure what to say. My dad just told me about you yesterday," Bella confessed, seeing Carlisle recoil a bit. She felt bad about it but it was the truth.

She heard the woman laugh. "That sounds like him. I'm really not sure what to say either. I hope you understand I didn't want to give you up, but I'd never have been able to take care of you like Carlisle could have. It wasn't the money they gave me. Hell, I gave _that_ away to charity. It was a chance for you to have a better life than I could have given you. I didn't know Charlie back then, and I know now he would have taken to you as if you were his own. I'm so sorry I let you go," she heard the woman confess.

It was more than she could handle. She handed the phone to Carlisle and rose from the beach. "Renee, she's just trying to get used to this. Yes, I'll tell her. No, I don't think she does. It wasn't your mist…Renee, it's not your fault. Don't…yes, Charlie. I'm sure she'll call back. Yeah, I promise. Okay, bye," she heard Carlisle end the conversation.

"I should have waited until this business with Olivia and Rosalie was sorted before I called her. I'm sure she thinks I'm an idiot," Bella remarked as she felt Carlisle next to her.

"Sweetheart, she's afraid you hate her, just like I am. We made horrible mistakes, and I'm not going to lay all of the blame on Olivia because I'm a man with free will. I just didn't exercise it. I told them you'd call back sometime. It's completely up to you," he told her as he took her hand and stood next to her looking out at the water.

She heard Petey barking in the distance and saw Edward running back toward where they stood on the sand. "I love him, Daddy," she commented without thinking as she watched Edward playing with the dog.

"I know you do, honey, and I believe he loves you as well. If that's the case, don't let him go. You'll be happy with him. Don't let go of that," Carlisle told her as he hugged her and walked away.

She ran down the beach and met Edward in the sand. He was hot and sweaty, but she didn't hesitate hugging him. She waited for him to peel off his shoes and socks and then she pulled him into the ocean in her clothes. The two swam out a bit and then stopped as Bella wrapped herself around him.

"I love you," she told him as she kissed him. She felt him hold her so tightly she couldn't take a deep breath.

"I love you, too," he whispered as he kissed her back. After staying in the water for a while, they walked up onto the back deck of the house, and Edward hosed them both off to remove the sand, both of them laughing playfully. They sat down in the chaise where she'd slept many nights before she'd met him…her in front of him…and they proceeded to fall asleep. It was perfect in her opinion.

##

A loud laugh and a shriek woke Bella from the nap she was enjoying. When her eyes were able to focus, she saw her sister on the back of a hulking man she assumed was the new husband. They were running to the water, or rather the man was running to the water while her sister threatened if he got them wet she'd hurt him. He didn't seem to care and ran out until the water was too deep to run any longer. He then swam out with Rosalie complaining about her hair the whole time.

Bella looked up and saw the sun high in the sky, determining that it was noon or after. Petey was nowhere in sight, but Edward was gently snoozing behind her. She turned in his arms and swept her tongue over his nipple, hearing him chuckle. "That's not fair at all. We're outside, and I can't do anything about it. I could, however, throw you over my shoulder and take you inside," he joked.

"I doubt you could lift me right now, old man," she joked as she bit his chest.

She saw his eyes pop open. "Oh, really? Well, allow me to show you differently, Miss Cullen," he retorted as he scooped her up and rose from the chaise, carrying her toward the door with her laughter carried on the ocean breeze.

"_Bella?_" they both heard shouted from the beach. Edward turned to look out and see who it was, and then he looked into her eyes.

"I'd guess that's your sister?" he asked. She nodded, and he gently set her down on her feet on the deck.

She grabbed his hand as he grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, and the two walked down the beach to where Bella saw Rosalie and Emmett standing in the water. "Hello, Rosie," Bella called as they approached. She knew her sister hated the nickname, and it was exactly why she used it.

"Ah, still a bitch, I see. Who's this poor unsuspecting fool?" Rosalie replied sharply. Bella saw Emmett slap her sister on the ass, and she immediately liked the man. She saw him lean down and whisper something to her. When Rosalie looked at him, he gave her a cocked eyebrow, and for the first time in all of the years Bella had known Rosalie, she saw her submit to the instructions of another.

"Rosalie Cul…um, wait, what's the married name now or has Olivia already perfected the annulment?" Bella snapped back. She saw the man next to Rosalie laugh and then she was surprised when he scooped her up and hugged her.

"McCarty. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you," he responded as he put her down and picked up her left foot and then her right.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bella asked the large man who seemed to have a way to handle her sister.

"Looking for cloven hooves. I didn't believe you had them, but I had to check. So, who's the guy?" Emmett asked with a warm chuckle in his voice.

"I'm Edward Masen, Bella's boyfriend," she heard Edward introduce himself which surprised her.

"Emmett McCarty. I wonder which of us is more of a surprise?" he asked with a laugh.

That comment caused the four of them to laugh, knowing full well to what Emmett was referring. "I think we share the honor," Edward responded as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.

"So, adopted sister, how's the short order cook business? Mom told me you were working in a dive," Rosalie tormented.

"Hey, at least I have a fucking job. I'm not sponging off of Olivia and Carlisle, no offense Emmett, because I'm sure you're a decent man. How you ended up with my self-absorbed half-sister is a surprise to me," Bella dropped intentionally.

She could see the panic in Rosalie's face as the realization set in she'd just lost her leverage. "Yes, sister dear, I know the truth. Edward and I spent the day with Dad yesterday. It must really be scary for you to know that we share a gene pool, huh?" Bella taunted.

Without much hesitation, Rosalie replied, "Well, you got the shallow end because we both know how you looked in high school, _Mouse._" Everyone saw Bella wince at the nickname Rosalie had bestowed on her during their formative years.

"At least I kept my legs closed," Bella replied. She felt Edward's arms around her as she was about to go after her sister. Bella had black eyes and a lot of hair pulling in mind before he grabbed her. She saw that Emmett had Rosalie in his grasp as well.

"Um, maybe we should go to neutral corners and wait for the main event later. Tell Carlisle to call us," Edward remarked to Emmett as he carried Bella back up the beach to the deck and inside without hesitation.

"I was just getting the better of her," Bella complained as Edward put her down on the deck floor. She saw the sexy smirk on his face, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, and before it became a full out cat fight, I decided it would be better to regroup. Now, we should shower and get ready to go for dinner later. Your father is in your corner…I'm in your corner…and I believe that even your brother-in-law is in your corner. It's going to be fine. Come on, let's go work off some of that energy," he instructed as he led her upstairs.

Without any hesitation, he pulled off her t-shirt and flipped the button on her shorts as she tugged at his t-shirt. They both laughed because they were in each other's way. "Okay, you do you and I'll do me and then we'll do each other," she stated with a giggle.

He laughed and agreed, eagerly stripping off his clothes and jumping on the unmade bed. She joined him, crawling over the bed and straddling his already hard cock. "You have a very impressive cock for such an old guy," she teased.

He laughed and quickly flipped her onto her back, teasing her entrance with only the engorged head. "I'm going to show you who's old, little girl." He stroked into her, smiling when her breath hitched.

He stilled himself and looked into her eyes. "I could stay right here like this for hours, love." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, the tip of her nose, and her other cheek, not moving an inch, his body anchoring her to the bed so that she couldn't move either.

"Hours? Just inside me and not moving?"

"Mmhm. With age comes control and stamina," he whispered against her neck as he nipped along it, nibbling on her soft skin as he continued to lie completely still.

While he might be content to stay still and lavish her with decadent kisses, Bella was craving the friction his body provided. The man had reignited her floundering libido with a dangerous swivel of his hips the times he'd made love to her, and she was anxious to feel the sensation again.

"Sting, I have no doubt you could do the tantric thing all night, but I much prefer the way you feel when you're pounding into me. Your cock is a very tempting tool that can bring a lot of pleasure as I've come to know." She tangled her fingers in his hair, gently tugging it in hopes of encouraging him to indeed show her more pleasure.

"If that's what the lady wants," he responded as he pushed up on his knees, pulling her legs up on his shoulders and pounding into her just as she'd requested.

Each time he was on the precipice of losing himself to her, he slowed his thrusts and swiveled his hips in the way she liked, bringing her more pleasure than she'd ever felt in any previous encounter. She didn't know how long he continued to bring her to the edge only to pull her back, but when he lowered her legs to the bed and leaned forward to kiss her, they both exploded with expletives as the passion crashed into them.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, Bella."_

"_Oh, God, yessss! I love your cock!"_

##

"Shower sex is the best thing in the world," Edward told her as he continued to stroke into her. He was behind her with her hands braced on the wall, having stopped her from a repeat of the day before with her mouth on him. He wanted the encounter to end a completely different way that afternoon.

"Oh, God," she gasped as she pulsed around him causing him to pulse inside of her. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, pulling from her body. After he got his bearings, he stood under the spray and watched her catch her breath.

"You're a conniving bastard, aren't you?" she asked with a laugh.

"Now that seems a bit harsh, even for you, Miss Cullen. I doubt you'll question my age and stamina again, love," he called as he washed the saltwater from his body and watched her smile at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You played the sex card to keep me from marching over there and pulling that bitch out of the house to beat her ass," Bella responded. He watched her collect herself and stand in front of him in all of her naked beauty, hands planted firmly on her hips where his had been moments before.

"Love, I didn't see anything constructive coming from a cat fight except for a visual I would undoubtedly use in the shower when I'm by myself. I much prefer the way in which we worked off the tension this afternoon. I think that's the best way to handle that sort of thing in the future," he responded as he turned her around and washed her hair, gently nipping at her shoulder, feeling the love he had inside him for her expand even more, as if he even thought it was possible.

"You won't always get your way with sex, you pervert," she teased as she melted into his body, pulling his arms around her and holding his hands on her stomach.

"I'll take my chances. I love you, Bella. I just didn't want you to do something rash. If you want to beat her ass when we get over there later, I'll let you have at her, but on the beach when emotions were running so high, it didn't seem like a good idea," he whispered against her wet neck.

He felt her turn into him and place her hands on his chest, which he loved to feel. "I love you, too. What's going to happen when…" she began.

He tilted her head and silenced her with a deep kiss. They had a lot to talk about, but _that_ place and time, in light of the circumstances, wasn't right. They had a future to sort out, but with whatever was going to happen that night, it wasn't the time.

"One step at a time," he told her as they finished the kiss and then finished the shower.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night, and he wasn't particularly looking forward to it, but he did love her. He'd walk through fire for her, though he was hesitant to tell her in that moment. _That_ was something to tell her one night after a candlelit dinner and a bit of wine while he was making love to her. That would be the perfect time, in his mind, to tell her he'd follow her to Europe if that's where she was going. He'd follow her to hell if that was where she was going. He was certain of it.

##

"Your sister would have a cow if she knew I was going to wear this," Bella called from the bathroom where Edward had sent her with the dress. He'd gone into the no-man's land of Alice Whitlock's closet and found a dress Alice had never worn. He saw the tag still attached and vowed to pay Alice back for it, but the fact she'd never worn it led him to believe it was a purchase she'd made and not embraced after the fact.

"Trust me, she won't even notice. Come on out," Edward called. It was what he did best. He wasn't a slave to women's fashion, but he was used to getting his clients ready for battle, and if he was ever getting anyone ready for battle, it was Bella.

He knew how intimidating Olivia Cullen could be, and he'd witnessed the affect Rosalie had on Bella, so he felt the best thing to do was to make certain she _felt_ beautiful and confident. The dress was beautiful, in all of its silk, champagne-colored splendor, and against Bella's brown skin and brown hair, he knew she'd look breathtaking.

When she walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a low bun at the base of her neck and the strapless dress encased around her, he knew he was right. "You look stunning," he announced in awe.

"I look like I'm playing dress up," she responded as she walked to the dresser and placed her watch on her wrist. She looked as lovely to him as she ever did.

The couple walked hand in hand down the street to the Cullens' house, bottle of wine in hand. As Bella rang the bell, Edward leaned down and whispered, "I love you," just before Carlisle opened the door.

"I love you, too," she whispered back as the door opened. The couple braced themselves for the night, knowing they would support each other regardless of what happened.

"Honey, you look beautiful. Please, you two, come in. Um, I know you know everyone. Let's see if we can get through this without a raid by Naples' finest," Carlisle joked as he hugged Bella gently.

Edward was thrilled the two of them were trying to forge a relationship. He knew it would be a lynchpin for healing, and he was all about healing her soul. Once she got to the place where she could accept all of the changes that came with the knowledge of her real parentage, he knew he'd be in the clear for the changes the two of _them_ were going to experience together. He just hoped and prayed she'd be ready for them before his patience ran out.

"Hello, Isabella, Masen. I see you haven't dumped him yet. This must be some sort of a record for _you_," Olivia snapped at the two as they walked out onto the back deck where everyone was gathering for cocktails. Edward could hear someone in the kitchen cooking, and as he looked around at all assembled, he deduced Olivia had probably hired a chef.

Edward felt Bella's body stiffen, and in response, he took his hand from hers and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him in support. "Count to ten," he whispered in her ear. It was a technique he used with hot-headed clients, and in that moment, he knew the woman under his arm was probably the most hot-headed person he'd ever encountered.

"What can I get you to drink?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any of that boxed wine I'm sure you prefer, Bella," Olivia replied sarcastically.

"Now, _Mother_, you'll give your new son-in-law the impression you're a heartless bitch with talk like that. Here, Dad, we brought _Prosecco_," Bella replied as she handed him the chilled bottle of Italian sparkling wine.

Edward saw the surprise on Olivia's face at Bella's address of Carlisle as "Dad," and he deduced neither Rosalie nor Carlisle had spilled the beans to Olivia regarding the fact the secret was out, at least among the members of the Cullen family and Edward Masen.

Carlisle handed both of them a glass of wine, and then pointed to the empty chairs for them to sit down. Edward pulled Bella's chair out for her and then joined her at the table, taking her hand in silent support.

"So, Bella, Carlisle tells me you're a short-order cook at a local diner. I suppose it was bad form for me not to offer the catering job to you for tonight's dinner. Unfortunately, I don't believe your father and I enjoy squirrel," Olivia antagonized.

"Sorry, but today's special was actually possum, Mother. Anyway, yes, I'm cooking at a diner off of Tenth, and yes, it _is_ exactly as glamorous as I'm sure you assume. Nonetheless, I get a paycheck every week, and I haven't used my credit or debit card once.

"Your order was for me to get a job so I could take care of myself. Well, that's exactly what I'm doing, even though I know you don't approve. Since Rosalie's cut off from her trust fund, maybe she'd like me to see if I can get her a job bussing tables? Oh, wait, you're trying to ship her and Emmett off to Oregon or Washington State, aren't you?" Bella replied confidently.

"Really? Where, exactly, are you living? Did you rent a house trailer in Bonita Springs, or are you still living here. Because, if you're living here, that's not really paying your own way, is it now?" Olivia offered with condescension in her voice, completely ignoring Bella's comment regarding her sister.

Edward cleared his throat, prepared to come to Bella's defense. She patted his hand in comfort and responded, "I'm staying with Edward. I trade sex for a roof over my head. I'm sure it's no different than what you do in the Chamber."

It was a surprising statement he wished she hadn't made, though he knew it was only to goad Olivia. He didn't approve of the way she made it sound like she was prostituting herself. Unfortunately, his protestation was lost when Emmett spewed red wine all over Rosalie's white dress, causing the blonde to come unhinged.

"Son-of-a-fucking bitch. What the hell, Emmett?" Rosalie shrieked.

"Jesus, Rosalie, can't you _control_ him?" Olivia hissed as she tossed napkins at the two of them.

"What's this shit about sending us to Washington? I have a job, you know," Emmett snapped as he continued to try to wipe wine off of Rosalie with her batting at his hands the whole time.

Olivia leveled a look at Edward, and he braced himself for whatever the next vile thing was going to come out of her mouth. "So, you didn't keep my confidence? That won't bode well for you in DC. No one crosses me and doesn't pay for it. Bella, surrender your credit cards, car keys, house keys, and if you want anything else from your rooms, make a list and send it to my office along with a forwarding address because I happen to know that the Whitlocks will be back from Europe in a short time. I'm fairly certain Alice won't want you living under her roof after her brother goes back to DC to try to find a job at a 'Gap' outlet," Olivia taunted with an evil smile on her face.

"Look, Olivia, I know how you feel about me, and I finally know why. Everyone sitting here knows why you hate me so much. I've already talked to Renee, and Dad and I talked a lot. I'm sorry you chose to force people to bend to your will and used me as the pawn in the process, and I'll gladly give you everything back. I don't want anything from you. I've never wanted anything from you except acceptance and maybe something less than hatred. I never felt worthy of being in this family, and I now know why. We won't be staying for crudité, or anything else for that matter," Bella snapped as she rose abruptly, knocking over the chair and spilling her wine on the table.

"So, this entire little soap opera was concocted to humiliate me? Well, _that's_ rich. I'm the only one in this entire situation who's innocent. I had no say when Carlisle chose to fuck that…that…hillbilly. I had no say when she refused to abort you, and I had no say when my only daughter threw her life away and married someone so completely beneath her it's almost like a stunt from a reality show," Olivia hissed.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! That's enough from all of you. I'm so sick of all of the bitterness and resentment and the utter disgust with which we treat each other. Bella, I'm sorry I allowed my mother, of whom I'm very ashamed right now, to taint our relationship. There was a time when we were close. Mom was gone all the time, and you and I were left with Janet. When Mom fired her, it was as if you and I were just pitted against each other. I'm very sorry about that," Rosalie apologized. Edward looked around the table and saw everyone except Emmett looking shocked.

"Mom, Dad, we're not going to Washington State. We're going back to Virginia. I'll get a job, and we'll make our own life without any say from either of you. Right now, I'm so happy my name is McCarty I could cry. You two deserve each other," Rosalie continued as she took Emmett's hand and led him inside the house.

Edward took a deep breath and righted Bella's chair. He turned to see she had big tears in her eyes, and he decided for everyone's sanity, he needed to get her out of there. "Carlisle, I'd like to say I'm surprised it went like this, but I'm really not, and I doubt you are either.

"Olivia, you don't have to worry about ruining me. Your display here tonight and treatment of your daughter has given me many reasons to rethink my career ambitions. Right now, working at the 'Gap' sounds a thousand times more appealing than being affiliated with politicos like you," he stated, not stemming the bitterness in his voice.

He took Bella's hand and led her off the back deck, through the house, and toward the stair case that led up to the second floor. "Go get anything you truly want. You're not coming back here. I'll wait right here," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

She quickly ran upstairs, and as he waited for her to return, Emmett came down carrying bags. "Wow, some fucked up family, huh?" he replied nonchalantly.

"Well, in my experience, most are. There are just degrees of how fucked up they are. Anyway, I don't know if the girls can work this all out, but can I get your number? Maybe we can stay in touch in case they ever get to the point where they want to talk?" Edward asked as he handed Emmett his phone. Emmett punched in his number and then Edward heard a phone ringing from the man's pocket. Emmett handed him his phone back and reached into the pocket on his slacks, pulling out his own and silencing it.

"Yeah, I hope they can because you seem like a great guy, and I'd really like to get to know Bella. She seems like a sweet person with a little bit of a fire in her. How long have you two been together?" Emmett asked.

"Not too long, but it didn't take much more than a conversation for me to be bowled over by her," Edward responded as the two stood at the bottom of the stairs talking.

"I know what you mean. I only knew Rose about eight weeks before we eloped. I just hope she didn't do it because it would piss off her parents. Right now, I'm wondering about that," Emmett responded.

Before Edward could offer a comment, Bella and Rosalie walked down the stairs together, both with tears on their faces. Rosalie was still wearing the wine-stained dress, and Bella had a small bag in her hands. "Ready?" Edward asked when she reached the bottom step.

"More than," she replied to him. As the four of them said good-bye in the foyer of the big house, they could hear shouting from the back deck. No one went to investigate the sounds. The four merely left the house and closed the door behind them, much like they hoped to close the chapter of their lives.

\\\

_**So…not exactly a nice quiet family reunion, huh? Lemme know what ya think, please!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate hearing from you. Shall we?**_

_**SMeyer owns the characters. I don't infringe.**_

Chapter 9.  
**Journey…**_a trip or expedition; a process of development_

##

Bella was in the kitchen folding towels while Edward was running on the beach with Petey. She'd seen Olivia leave in a town car the night of the explosion, and she'd talked to her father the next day. He gave her a hug and an open-ended plane ticket to Jacksonville and one to Seattle, telling her to use them when or if she was ready. They'd hugged good-bye for the first time in Bella's memory, and she'd even cried as she watched him get into the cab to leave.

That had been a week earlier. She and Edward had been getting to know each other better, and the night before he'd mentioned something to her she hadn't allowed her mind to consider.

"_Babe, I think you need to go to Washington and meet your mother. I know it won't be easy, but I still have a couple of weeks before I need to get back to DC and figure out what I'm going to do, so I could go with you, if you want, although I think you need to sit down with her and talk to her. You and Carlisle talk every day, and I know you have a lot of questions for Renee. I honestly don't know if you can ever have a relationship with her, but I think before we move forward with any plans, you need to figure out some things for yourself," he'd told her._

_She'd stewed on his words, and for a fleeting second, she worried he was trying to get rid of her, but when she looked into his face, she saw only love which immediately put her fears to rest._

"_I'll think about it," she'd answered before the two of them went to bed and made love. After they were both spent, Edward had pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead, holding her tightly all night long as if his subconscious was trying to keep her from leaving. She knew what he'd told her had been a hard thing for him to say, but deeper down in the very bottom of her soul, she knew he was right._

_If they were ever going to have a chance to be anything more than just a summer romance, she needed to get a handle on the new reality into which she'd been forced. It was almost as if the universe was handing her a second chance to create a life about which she could be proud. She knew what she had to do, no matter how difficult it would be._

"Sweetheart?" he called as he walked into the kitchen dripping water on the floor. She tossed him a towel and grabbed the mop, drying up the wet footprints that ran from the deck door to the kitchen.

"Masen, I left a dry towel on the deck railing for a reason," she called as she cleaned the floor, carrying the mop back into the laundry room to rinse it and hang it up on the hook to dry.

"I'm sorry. I was just excited. I got a call from Georgetown University. They want me to consider accepting a position with their Public Policy Institute. It would be in the Public Policy Department, teaching a class on political strategy. They've asked me to come in on Tuesday to meet with the Department head and discuss it. It could actually lead to a permanent position on the faculty if it works out," he babbled excitedly.

She could see how happy he was, and it was then she solidified her plans. "Oh, that's fantastic. So you're going back to DC?" she asked lightly…well, she hoped so at least.

"Alice and Jasper will be home next weekend, and she's got a friend here in town to look after the house and Petey for a week. Bella, will you come with me?" he asked. Bella could hear the nerves in his voice, but before she made that commitment, she needed to get herself together.

"Coffee?" she asked, buying some time. She'd made blueberry muffins while he was gone, having just found out they were his favorite when they were at the farmer's market the day before and found fresh blueberries.

She pulled out one from the microwave where she'd put it to keep it warm and put it on a plate as she poured him coffee. He wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down at the table, taking a sip of coffee, obviously waiting for an answer from her.

She placed the folded towels in the basket on the floor and sat down to face him. "I love you, you know," she began.

"I do, and you know I love you as well," he answered as she watched him pull off a piece of the muffin and pop it into his mouth.

She took a deep breath and started. "A very smart man told me before I can move forward, I need answers. I've been thinking about it, and I know he's right. I need to go to Washington and meet Renee. I need to ask her all of the uncomfortable questions that can't…shouldn't…be asked over the phone. I need some answers, and after I get them from her, I might need to go to Jacksonville and talk to my dad. It's all just s-s-so…," she stuttered before the tears fell.

Edward took her hand and pulled her over to him, pulling her onto his wet lap. "That guy was too smart for his own damn good, apparently. No, I'm teasing. I believe it's the right thing to do. We can stay in touch, right?" he asked as he dried her tears with his index finger and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, please. I hope we're not ending this," she asked feeling the panic settle into the pit of her stomach and blossom in her chest.

"No, no. We're not ending this. Honestly, all joking aside, I believe you need to do this for yourself. I'll wait for you, Bella. I don't know where this will lead you, but I'll wait until you tell me not to wait any longer, and then I'll probably wait some more. I fell in love with you, and I don't let go easily or without a fight. You go do what you have to, and I guess we'll see where that leaves us," he told her before he kissed her gently on the lips.

She almost felt like it was a good-bye, but she wouldn't allow it. "I will hunt you to the ends of the earth if you disappear on me, you know," she told him as she kissed him again. When she pulled away, she took his hand and led him up the stairs because in her mind, she needed to feel him on her…in her…with her. She had to feel him naked and warm so she could have the memory to draw on for however long it took her to get her answers and become whole again.

She pulled off his t-shirt and her panties, crawling back into the unmade bed. "I should shower the salt and sand off of me," he commented. She shook her head no. She wanted to taste the saltwater on his skin so she could remember it when she didn't have him with her.

He pulled off his clothes and climbed onto the bed with her, immediately settling himself between her legs and kissing her gently on her lips. He settled his arms on either side of her head, and he smiled at her. "You're so beautiful. I'm lucky to have you love me," he told her as he slowly pushed inside her.

She couldn't help the tears trickling down her temples as she rested her hands on his lower back and moved against the rhythm he'd set. She absorbed the warmth of him…the tension in his muscles as he moved slowly in and out of her…the moans and groans emanating from deeply inside him as she swiveled her hips a bit…the quickness of his breaths and his stroke as the couple reached the end of their control…and finally, the sound of her name from his lips as he followed her into the bliss of release.

Her senses were on overload with everything coursing through her body. She felt him kiss her closed eyes, and she felt wetness on her cheeks not from her own eyes. She opened them and looked into his watery green eyes, remembering the color and the depth of them, feeling them peer into her soul. "This isn't the end, Bella. This isn't the last time, love. I won't accept that," he whispered as both of their tears continued to fall.

"I know, but why does it…" she sobbed. He held her tightly and the two of them cried together. When he slipped from her body, he moved off of her and pulled her onto him. The couple fell asleep in the late morning sun and spent the rest of the weekend filling themselves with as many memories as possible to carry them until they were together again.

##

They took a cab together to the airport in Fort Myers, preparing to go to their respective concourses to get flights going in two separate directions. At the last possible moment, they broke their good-bye kiss, and as Edward leaned down to her, he whispered, "Please, please, come back to me." With that, he was gone, and she was left standing alone watching him hurry to catch his flight back to DC.

##

The flight to Seattle was filled with nothing but tears for the first three hours. The rest of it was a mixture of restless sleep, and finally, the nerves set in when she realized what she was actually going to do. She was going to meet the woman who had given her life and given her up. She had no idea how to feel about it, and in her mind, she had no idea how it would end but it felt very important.

When she walked out of security, she really had no idea who to look for, but she hoped maybe Renee would recognize her. She saw a large guy with short spikey hair holding up a piece of paper with the name "Cullen" scrawled on it haphazardly.

Bella walked over to him and pointed to the sign. "I'm Bella Cullen," she stated, curious as to who he was and why he was picking her up instead of Renee or her husband.

"Oh, hey, I'm Seth Clearwater. Charlie, Renee's husband, is my dad's best friend. Charlie actually broke his foot yesterday and couldn't drive, and Renee, well, when you meet her, you'll be damn glad I'm picking you up. Is this it?" he asked as he took her bag from her hand.

"Um, yeah, that's it," she answered dumbfounded at the kid's easy demeanor.

He led her out to a battered old truck and tossed her bag in the back, covering it with a blue tarp. When she looked at him quizzically, he laughed. "It rains all the time here. Better safe than sorry," the kid told her as he secured the tarp with four large rocks.

The two climbed into the truck and the boy, Seth, headed the truck toward Forks. "So, you're finally gonna meet your mom. I know her pretty well. She and Charlie are good people," he commented as he pulled onto the highway and shifted the truck.

"Oh, you know about me?" she asked unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

He glanced at her and smiled an easy smile. "We didn't know about you for a long time, but when I drove Renee and Charlie here in May to fly to Virginia for your college graduation, they told me the story. Renee volunteers at the clinic on the Rez, and my dad's a regular. He's got high blood pressure. When Charlie came back from Jacksonville years ago…wait, I should let them tell you the story. Anyway, everyone doesn't know about you, but my family does.

"So, you've got a great tan. Where'd you come from?" he asked. She was puzzled by his comments, but she knew he was right. They were stories she'd need to hear from her mother.

"Um, my, um, my dad has a place in Florida where I spent the summer. It's on the beach. So, um, are you in school or what?" she asked. She wasn't sure what to talk about with the total stranger, not feeling completely comfortable with situation.

"I just graduated high school. I'm going to go to UW on scholarship. First one in my family to go to college," he announced proudly.

"Oh, congratulations. Any idea of a major?" she asked. School…she could talk about school.

"Naw. I thought about conservation, but I think I'll take my time to figure it out. That's what your mom told me to do, anyway. She told me you have an MBA? Any idea what you wanna do with that? I don't really even know what that is," the kid chuckled.

Bella laughed. She didn't really know what to do with it either. "Well, kid, join the club. I have no fucking idea what to do with it either," she commented.

"Oh, snap! I didn't expect that. I like you. So, you got a boyfriend?" he asked in a flirting tone. Bella laughed again.

"Slow down, Pup. I have a very important man in my life. He's back in DC, and as soon as I figure out some things, I'm going to find him. You're a cute guy, and I'd guess you don't sit home alone many nights," she teased.

He laughed. "Hey, you can't blame a guy for tryin'. So…" he began. She was grateful for the mindless chatter. He told her about growing up in Washington. He told her about how much it rained. He told her about surfing at the beach. He told her about bonfires and friends. He made the four hour drive fly by.

When he turned down a small street and pulled into a driveway, he looked at her with kindness on his face which she appreciated. "So, end of the line, little lady. Don't be nervous. Renee's nervous enough for all of us," he told her.

He grabbed her bag out of the back and placed it on the porch as she sat in the truck looking at the small two-story frame house. There were flowers in small bunches around the yard, and meticulous window boxes with petunias carelessly falling over the side. To Bella, it looked like a home.

Seth walked over to her side of the truck and opened the door. "No use stalling. They're waiting inside for you. Hey, call me if you need to get away. I'll come get you and take you for a ride on my bike…as friends. I'd hate for some boyfriend to come here and beat the hell out of me on my home turf," he joked.

He walked her to the porch, and stopped her. "Look, it's all none of my business, and hell, I'm still a kid. I'm just asking you to give 'em a shot because they're good people." With that, he walked over to a motorcycle and started it up, pushing it out onto the street and leaving her standing on the sidewalk alone.

The four steps to the porch seemed like the longest walk of her life. She couldn't imagine a walk taken by a death row inmate could have felt any longer. She grabbed her bag and knocked on the glass storm door, not seeing a doorbell.

The door opened slowly, and she held her breath. When the woman appeared in the window of the door, it was like looking into a mirror, except it was an older version of herself…well, herself as she appeared that day, not herself without the hair dye and the brown contacts.

She quickly surveyed the woman and saw she had medium brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was beautiful in a very natural way, and she appeared to be scared to death, much like Bella felt.

"Isabella?" the woman asked. Bella merely nodded her head.

Renee opened the glass door and invited her in, and after a moment's hesitation, she stepped into the modest home. She looked around and found it quite cozy, though not stylish. She fought the chuckle when she thought what Olivia would think of it. She wasn't about to assess it with the eyes of her adopted mother. The woman standing next to her deserved better than that.

"I'm so happy you decided to come for a visit. Um, if you don't feel comfortable staying here, we've reserved you a room at the little bed and breakfast across town, but I'd be very happy if you'd stay. It's completely up to you," she heard the woman comment nervously.

She considered the offer for a moment, and then resolved herself if she was, indeed, going to get her answers she needed to be able to talk to the woman when the mood struck. "I'd like to stay, I mean, if it's okay with your husband."

"Renee!" they both heard called from another room. Bella saw Renee roll her eyes and laugh.

"He's a miserable patient. Come into the kitchen. He's as eager to meet you as I am," the woman informed with an air in her voice soothing Bella's nerves immediately.

Bella took in the sight of the man at the table with one foot up on a chair in a cast. He was actually cleaning a gun, which disturbed her a bit, but then she remembered he was the chief-of-police in the sleepy town.

"Charlie, this is Isabella. Isabella, this is my husband, Charlie Swan," Renee introduced as she pulled a glass from the cabinet and set it on the counter.

"It's Bella, please. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to impose," she offered as she stuck her hand out to the man. He shook it sheepishly, and she couldn't help but notice the Tom Selleck-esque mustache. It made her giggle.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. You're as pretty up close as you were far away," he remarked. It reminded her of the comment Seth had made about them going to her graduation.

"So you came to my graduation? Why?" she asked as she sunk down into a chair uninvited.

"Would you like some iced tea or lemonade or maybe a beer?" Renee asked her as she pulled a beer from the fridge and placed it in front of Charlie.

"Beer, please," she answered. A second later, two more beers were on the table, and Renee sunk down into the chair next to her as her husband continued to clean his gun.

"Well, when you graduated from Sidwell Friends, we couldn't go because it was a small group, and Olivia would have seen us. It was easy to hide in the crowd at UVA," Renee answered.

Bella was stunned the woman knew where she'd gone to school. It was a snooty private school she'd hated, but her parents had insisted, and back then, she didn't have any control over anything in her life.

"Oh. No one told me. Did Carlisle know?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he did. He's kept me up to date with everything that happens in your life. I've lived vicariously through his letters and pictures of you. How he was able to keep Olivia in the dark about it all these years is a surprise, but I'm so glad he did," Renee told her before taking a sip from her beer.

Bella took a sip from her own beer and laughed. "Actually, if you knew Olivia, you'd see how it wasn't so difficult. She's quite self-centered, and we were all able to do a lot of things she didn't know about because she only worried after herself," Bella answered without thinking.

She looked into the faces of the two people at the table with her and saw concern. "I'm sorry. I had no idea it was like that. Carlisle never told me anything about how you and Olivia got along," Renee told her.

"Look, let's just open the box, shall we? I don't blame you for anything that's happened in my life because you weren't there. I hope we can talk about the 'why' of it while I'm here, but the way my life turned out isn't your fault. Carlisle owns a piece of it, as he's already apologized for, and well, there's Olivia and then there's my part in it. There's certainly enough blame to go around the block, but I don't blame you, Renee. I think this will all go a lot easier if we just get that out in the open," Bella informed. She took a long chug from her beer and waited.

When Charlie Swan started laughing, she was caught by surprise. He seemed to be a quiet man, and the robust laugh that came out of him surprised her.

"Oh, you're a feisty one. Well, Renee has a bit of feist in her, so I'm not really surprised. Some things are genetically predisposed, I guess. So, let's just start at the beginning," he announced.

##

"Dr. Masen?" Edward heard being called behind him. It was a young woman from his seminar earlier in the day, and he was dreading her confronting him as he tried to hurry to his car to go home.

It was the second week of September, and he needed to get to the post office before it closed in order to get Bella's birthday gift in the mail. They'd talked many times during the five weeks she'd been gone. She'd spent three weeks with the Swans, and then she went to Jacksonville to talk to Carlisle who, as Bella had informed him, was separated from Olivia.

"Miss Mallory? First, I'm not a doctor, and second, I'm in a hurry. What can I do for you?" he asked as he opened his car door and tossed his briefcase inside, hoping the woman could see he wasn't in the mood for bullshit.

"I had a question about the lecture," she gushed as she smoothed her hair and looked into his eyes, batting her lashes.

It had been that way since he'd started at Georgetown. The young women in his seminars were enamored with him, and it made him uncomfortable. He just wanted them to leave him alone, but it seemed to be a foreign concept to them.

"Miss Mallory, we have class on Wednesday in which I'll answer your questions. I'm sorry, but I'm late for an appointment. You can e-mail your question to my school account, and if I have time I'll try to answer you. Otherwise, call my assistant and get an appointment during office hours. Good-bye," he responded forcefully as he climbed into his car and slammed the door.

He watched her walk away in defeat, and for a second he felt bad, but at the end of the day, he didn't really give a shit. He was in a hurry, and her intrusion had been unwelcome.

As he drove to the post office, he thought about the box on the seat next to him addressed to Carlisle's house in Jacksonville. He wasn't sure how it would be met, but he hoped it allayed the fear he'd heard in her voice the night before and perhaps make up for the way the call had ended.

"_I'm sorry this is taking so long. I'm just so damn confused about everything. Renee didn't want to give me up, but Olivia and her parents badgered her into it, and I can't, for the life of me, figure out why. Carlisle and I have talked it to death, and neither of us can figure it out," she'd told him._

_He'd thought about what she'd said, and he was truly at a loss of what to say to her. He'd tried to be supportive, but he had no answers, and she didn't seem to be finding any on her own. He wondered if being in her life was distracting her, and he'd come to a decision._

"_Look, I really don't know what to tell you, sweetheart, but I think maybe we should just take a break. You need to concentrate on what you're doing, and I'm sure the constant pressure I put on you to figure it out isn't helping. I'm not saying I want us to break up or I don't want you here. I just want you to come here when you're ready. I think until you're ready…if you ever are…maybe we should just…fuck. We should just stop talking," he'd blurted out._

"_You don't…you don't want me anymore?" she asked. He could hear the tears and fear in her voice._

"_Bella, that's not it, honey. I love you, but it's been…" he began before he heard the dial tone. It was then he knew he'd completely fucked up everything._

As he walked into the post office and stood in what appeared to be an endless line, he surveyed the box one final time. Its contents and note was the only hope he had because he'd tried to call her at least a dozen times, and she wasn't taking his calls. When he'd called Carlisle, he wasn't answering either. Fucked was the only term that came to his mind as he stood in that god-forsaken line. Fucked seemed to sum it up all around the horn.

##

_Earlier_

"Your father? God, I was so in love with him. He was the most handsome boy in our little high school. He played baseball, and he was a straight "A" student. We had a few classes together our sophomore year, and over the summer, we kept running into each other. He finally asked me out, and thus began my first great romance.

"We dated all of junior year and most of senior year. When he got his college acceptance letters, he hesitated to declare. I knew it was because of me. I wasn't a straight "A" student by any stretch of the imagination, and I wasn't going to get into the schools he did, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I broke up with him. I could see I'd hurt him deeply, but I knew he was meant for big things, so I did what I thought was best.

"Just after graduation, my parents were killed in a car crash. He came to see me, but I turned him away. It broke my heart, but again, I did what I thought was best for him. I can't say it was a mistake because I love Charlie very much, but it was hard at the time," Renee explained to Bella the night before she was leaving to go to Jacksonville to talk to her father.

"That was quite a sacrifice." Bella dried the tears on her face as she watched them tumble down her mother's where the two sat at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate. Charlie was on duty…as well as he could be due to his broken foot, but the cast was due to come off in a couple of weeks, and Bella knew he was antsy to get back to his routine.

She'd fallen in love with the couple. Regardless of the situation, she felt they were also her family and based on everything she and Renee had discussed, she knew she had questions for her father only he could answer.

Edward had been patient…really beyond patient. They'd spoken every night, but she could hear the frustration seeping into his voice. She wondered if she was somehow stalling going back to him, but in her heart she didn't think she was. She was so confused she didn't really know how she felt about anything except she knew she loved Edward Masen.

"I think you'll find as you get older when you love someone, you'll make any sacrifice necessary to ensure their happiness. Sometimes, it doesn't work out that you're the one who makes them happy, but the act of letting someone else take your place in their life and believing the other person can make them happy isn't as tough a choice as you'd think. I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, but I knew, Bella, I couldn't really provide the life for you Carlisle and Olivia could. I wanted the whole world for you. If I couldn't give you to it, I was going to make damn sure someone could. Honey, that's the only answer I can give you," Renee told her. Bella rose from her chair and hugged the woman because she knew it was quite a confession to make.

"Thank you and Charlie for allowing me to come here and impose on your life. I'm certain this hasn't been easy on either of you, but I appreciate your honesty. I hope you'll stay in my life because I'd love for you to meet my Edward. He's such a great man," she gushed.

The two talked about him for an hour and then went to bed. When Bella left the next day, tears fell from the three of them, and she felt lighter than she'd felt in a long time. Seth Clearwater drove her to the airport, and she took the plane to Jacksonville to talk to her father.

When she arrived, she saw how broken he was, and she put everything aside to take care of him. He'd lost weight, and he wasn't really talkative. He'd taken a leave of absence from the hospital, and he'd had a colleague take over his practice. Bella believed it was a bad idea, but when she told him so, he'd scoffed at her, telling her he was just fine and he was enjoying his time alone. She knew it was a lie.

"Daddy, I need to know, once and for all, why you allowed Olivia to force Renee into giving me up," she demanded.

He was sitting in his study looking out a window and drinking. She knew he was drinking more and more, and she worried it was going to become a problem, but she'd hesitated to contact Rosalie because the two hadn't spoken since they'd parted in Naples.

"In the beginning, Olivia was so fucking convincing I went along with her. She pointed out Renee didn't have the means to give you a good life, and she told me she forgave me and she'd love you as much as she loved Rosalie. She told me she couldn't be without me and together, we could provide you a good life, and I fell for all of the bullshit because I really did love her in my own way. I loved Renee as well, but the life Olivia and I had, it was so good, and I was so fucking blinded by it I didn't want to give it up. It was easy. We had money, and we had friends who lived the lifestyle we lived. I knew a lot of those guys had affairs and their wives forgave them, so when she told me she wanted us to work it out, I believed her.

"Renee called me and told me she'd give you up if I promised we'd love you and provide a good life. I had no idea Olivia and her parents had gone to her and bullied her into making the call. I just thought maybe she'd decided it was the best idea, so I agreed. After the paperwork was finished, you were with us. I loved you so much. I tucked away the feelings I had for your mother because she told me we couldn't ever make a go of it, and I believed she was right. Once the ink was dry on your adoption papers, I was happy.

"The first year was fine. Olivia doted over you as much as she had Rosalie when she was a baby. Then, it slowly all fell apart. Olivia hired Janet to take care of the two of you, and she was home less and less. It took years for me to figure out the reason why she so adamantly demanded we should raise you, and by the time I did, it was just too late. I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you, but I fucked up so many things along the way, and I didn't have the slightest idea how to fix any of it," Carlisle finished.

She was stunned, but it was what she needed to hear. She went upstairs and went to bed, and she called Edward. After the discussion she'd had with him wherein she'd hung up on him because she couldn't bear hearing the pain in his voice and the fact he'd told her he thought they should take a break, she simply wanted to die. Death would have been kind. The despair in which she was living was the torture.

\\\

_**I know it's a shitty place to leave it, but we got a lot of answers, right? Think this through before you freak out…everything has a reason. I hope you have faith in me.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. So many different theories! Well, read on, dear friends.**_

_**SMeyer disclaimer in place.**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 10.  
**Reunification…**_to come together, or bring people or factions together again  
after they have been divided_

##

"Package for Lassie Cullen?" the postman announced much too early the morning of her birthday when she'd opened the door. Carlisle had actually gone into the office, which made her happy, and she was surprised there was a package for her.

She signed for it and quickly closed the door in the postman's face. She knew who sent it without looking at the address. She took it into the kitchen and tossed it on the counter, not sure she was strong enough to open it.

After two cups of coffee and a careful study of the brown-paper-wrapped box, she finally peeled off the tape at the ends and ripped the paper away. When she opened it, she saw there was another smaller box inside along with a note.

_My Girl –_

_I'm still going to call you that because you will always be my girl in my heart, regardless of the decisions you make. I know the road you're traveling is difficult, and I've often wondered if my presence would have made it better, but at the end of the day, I have to trust you're doing what you have to do, and I applaud and support you for it._

_When I said we shouldn't talk for a while, it was only because I believe my badgering you only clouds your judgment regarding what's best for you, and I never, ever want to do that. I love you too much for that._

_If you ever find yourself in the position to be able to come back to me, I just want you to know my arms are wide open. I leave a light on in the living room window for you, and I'll never shut it off, Bella. I won't ever give up on us, but I won't push you into anything that isn't right for you. You've had too much of that in your life, and I couldn't live with myself if I ever felt I'd pushed you into something you didn't want._

_Happy Birthday, my love. If you should ever find yourself in need of a friend or a couch or a hand to hold, I hope you'll use your birthday gift. _

_I love you, Bella,_

_Edward_

After the tears cleared her eyes, she opened the small box. Inside it was a piece of paper and a keychain with a crystal encrusted 'B' on it and a silver key hanging from it. When she looked at the paper, she saw it was an address. _1530 Harrison, Arlington, VA._

She took a deep breath and called her father's private line at his office, surprised he answered on the first ring. "Bella, Happy Birthday," he greeted.

"Dad, will you be okay…" she began before the tears came again.

"Go to my office upstairs and get in the middle drawer. Your birthday gift is there. Come by the office before you go to the airport, please?" he asked. It was as if he knew what she was asking of him.

"I will, I promise," she responded and hung up. She ran upstairs and went into his office finding an envelope with her name on it and a card. On the outside of the card was a drawing of the pier in Naples. When she opened it, she was shocked.

_Daughter –_

_Thank you for coming to visit. I know what you're giving up by spending time with me, but I appreciate the second chance. In the envelope are several vouchers for travel between DC and Jacksonville. I hope you and Edward will come to visit often because I truly like him._

_I pray the two of us can continue to build our relationship. You'll never know how much it means that you've even given me a second chance. I love you very much, and I truly cherish every day I've had you to myself, but it's time for both of us to move on to the next phase of our lives._

_You need to go begin your life, and I need to decide what mine's going to be. I'll be in DC in the fall, and I'll call you. Now, go start your life. I know it will be great._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. You'll never know how proud I am of you. You're one in a million, Bella. Don't ever forget it, and don't ever let anyone take that from you._

As the tears flowed, she shook her head in disbelief . There were so many emotions in her mind and body, it was hard to process them all. "For fuck's sake, they're trying to kill me!" she shouted as she pulled the envelope from the top of the desk seeing ten travel vouchers inside. She laughed to herself at her father's over exuberance at assuring she'd visit, and she hurried to her room to make arrangements.

It was time to begin her life. Maybe she'd never have all of the answers she sought, or maybe she had them but she just didn't understand them, but she was truly done searching.

She had a mother, finally. She had a father, finally. She had hopes to have a sister, finally. It was time to have a life with a man who loved her and who she loved with all her heart, finally.

##

As Edward crossed the Key Bridge from Georgetown to Virginia, he had the sunroof open on his Volvo in order to enjoy the September sunshine. He had on a satellite radio station, and it was blasting. He was trying to feel good about something…anything…because there wasn't a lot right in his life at the moment. Dave Matthews was blaring over the stereo in his car, and it immediately made him think of Bella in the kitchen of _Scully's_ in Naples. He sang along with the radio and enjoyed the memory in the stop and go traffic.

He'd spoken with Emmett earlier in the day and found out Rosalie had gotten herself a job as an assistant at the Corcoran Gallery in Northwest off of New York Avenue. He was surprised, but Emmett told him she loved her job, and Edward believed the two of them were happy.

He turned onto Lee Highway and thought about stopping at _The Italian Store_ to pick up a sub for dinner, but he decided the sandwich was too heavy for dinner, and maybe he'd just go home and go for a run instead.

He knew he had leftover _KFC _chicken in the fridge from the night before, and he determined he'd just heat it up and watch a baseball game on television to try to keep from thinking about everything going through his head. The never ending loop that told him she wasn't coming back was too much for him to handle that day, especially with it being her birthday.

He pulled into his driveway and closed the sunroof, dreading the night before it had even began. He slowly climbed out of the car and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He walked up on his front porch and reached into the mailbox, finding it empty and finding that fact quite odd.

He chalked it up to maybe the Merry Maids who he'd employed to clean his house on a weekly basis had taken it upon themselves to bring in the mail, and he quickly put the key in the door, eager to go for a run to try and lose himself in the endorphins that coursed through his body due to the exertion. At thirty-six, he felt he was in good shape, and he knew it was the only thing keeping him sane since Bella had gone to Washington and then Florida.

He slipped off his shoes by the front door as he had every night since he'd been back from Naples, and as he padded down the hallway, he was struck dumb. The sight before him was one he'd fantasized about many times. It wasn't exactly the way he'd conjured it, but it was so much better than what he'd put together in his head.

He blinked several times as he stood clutching his briefcase and staring at what he was certain was an apparition standing in the hallway of his two story, red brick colonial. For a moment, he wondered if he'd had an aneurysm.

"Well, Squire, don't just stand there with your mouth gaping," Bella called with a gin and tonic in one hand and the key chain he'd sent her in the other.

"Um, happy…happy birthday? What…when?" he asked.

"We'll see how happy it is in a little while. So I guess a chorus of Shania Twain's '_Honey I'm Home_' is out of the question?" she asked as he saw her approach him in a teal green robe.

"Um, well, are you _home_?" he asked as he took the drink from her hand and downed it in one large gulp, tossing the glass over his should onto the floor and hearing it shatter behind him.

"Mr. Masen, that's going to leave a mess," she taunted with the laugh in her voice that had made him fall for her in the first place.

"Miss Cullen, you're unannounced and underdressed for a social call…unless you've taken a new career path of which I'm unaware and not at all comfortable with, I'm not sure what you're doing here," he answered as he dropped his briefcase on the floor, paper grading long forgotten.

"Now, that's a bit of a renege on your part, isn't it? I mean, you sent me a key and everything. I didn't know I had to make a big damn parade of the fact that I was _home_," she teased with a bright smile on her face.

Edward closed the gap between them in record time and scooped her up, kissing her with all of the pent-up passion that had been brewing for the entire time he'd been away from her. Feeling her body against him reminded him of the time they'd spent in Florida, and he knew they needed to have discussions, but in that moment, having her there was too overwhelming to speak.

When the pair pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, he waited for her to tell him what she was doing in his home and if she intended to stay. He appreciated the deed, but he needed the words.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he whispered because the question was big enough without volume.

He felt her kiss his forehead as he'd done to her many times before, and then she looked into his eyes. "I'm here to ask you a question. I don't have the appropriate hardware, but as I've found, they don't make it for men, so it's just me asking you a question I want you to think about carefully.

"You know me, probably better than anyone walking the face of the earth, and you know all of my cracks and flaws. But, at the end of the day, you know I love you. I've never, in my life, had the luxury of loving anyone and having them love me back except maybe Bernie, but as strange as it is, you seem to.

"So, with all of that said and an imaginary drumroll, I'm going to walk the plank and ask you to consider one question. I won't pressure you for an answer, but I just want your consideration of my request. I love you more than, well anyone. I have visions of a future, and there you are smack in the middle of it. So, Masen Edward Masen, will you consent to marry me?" she asked softly.

Unfortunately for Edward, it was so overwhelming she'd ask the question of him that had been circling his mind for a while he was stunned and dropped her. Fortunately for Bella Cullen, he was standing near the couch. When her ass met the couch, she only laughed.

"Edward?" she called. He stood looking at her, and he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to '_Monica_' me? No," he announced as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"'_Monica_' you? I'm not sure what that means," Bella responded with a laugh.

"Oh, come on, you've seen reruns of '_Friends_'. Chandler is trying to surprise Monica with a proposal, and she surprises him instead? I know you've seen that one," he answered tersely.

"Okay, um, I've seen '_Friends_', but are you honestly going to pull out the '_I'm stealing your thunder_', bullshit?" she asked.

Without answering her, he walked back to his bedroom and pulled the ring from his chest of drawers he'd bought when he'd gotten back to Virginia. He walked back into the living room, seeing her stunned on the couch. That was exactly as he wanted her to be.

Much like Chandler Bing, Edward Masen sunk down on both knees in front of her, prepared to beg. "Bella, I love you. I've missed you so much I can't begin to explain it. I have only one thing on my mind, and I could truly scream because you _did_ steal my thunder on this. I had big plans, Bella. I was going to take you to a fancy dinner, and I was going to take you on a carriage ride around the Mall, and I'd even talked to Emmett about maybe letting me take you up into the Monument because the fucker is closed until they figure out how to fix the cracks from the goddamn earthquake. You stole my thunder, but I'm going to persevere because I have something you didn't have.

"I have a ring. I have a ring that means a promise, and the promise is I'll love you for a thousand years or as many as I have left. I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled the box from behind his back and presented it.

He saw the surprise on her face, and it made him smile. For all of the times she'd surprised him, he was actually able to pull one on her. "So?" he asked as he waited with baited breath.

"Yes, of course I will. How long…when did you…God, I love you," she responded as she jumped him sending the ring box tumbling into the broken glass he'd dropped before.

The couple didn't clean up the mess right away, nor did they worry about the ring as they just began stripping him. The promise was more significant than the symbol, and as he carried her up to his bedroom that would become "theirs," he couldn't have wiped the smile from his face for a pirate's fortune.

##

Two hours later when Bella got done with him, he was completely paralyzed. "Jesus, woman, what the hell did you do to me?" he gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

She was sitting on the side of the bed twisting her long hair up into a knot, and he could only watch the muscles in her elegant back as she did. He was shocked at what had happened. He was thrilled at what had happened, but mostly he was proud of what had happened.

There was kissing. There was sucking. There was licking. There was stroking. There was gasping. There was cursing. More kissing. More gasping. More sucking. Vigorous stroking and a lot more cursing. That was what she'd done to him for the best two hours of his entire life. They'd had sex. They'd made love. What the woman had done to him left him in a puddle on wet sheets.

"Oh, that's just the beginning, Masen. Got any cereal?" she asked as she rose from the bed presenting the most incredible ass he'd ever seen in his entire life.

Before she got away, he was able to raise his boneless right arm and grab her wrist, pulling her back into the bed. He pulled her body closer to his, enjoying the feeling he'd missed for so long, and he laughed at the surprise on her face.

"What's wrong, Baby? I've still got a little life in me," he teased.

She smiled and kissed across his chest. "That's what I'm counting on, but I need food, and I think you do as well. So, cereal?" she asked and then planted her lips on his neck, sucking hard.

"I've got a class tomorrow, and I don't know how much authority I'll have if I walk in there with a big hickey on my neck," he replied as he pushed her away and captured her mouth with his.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Yes, I know about all of that, but since I can't get a ring on _your_ finger to let those girls know you're taken, I'll settle for a hickey, Mr. Masen," she teased.

Edward heard the jealous twinge in her voice, and it made him smile. "My love, you have absolutely nothing to worry about," he answered as he pushed her down on the bed and stroked into her feeling the tight, wet heat he knew he'd crave for the rest of his life.

"Dear God," he heard her gasp. That was all he needed to hear. He moved inside her as if it was the first time or the last time. He knew that being with her…inside of her…was a privilege, and he wasn't going to take it for granted.

Sex was an intrinsic need. Edward knew_ that_ based on his education. It wasn't one that was always fulfilling, as he'd witnessed in his life, but with the woman who he was claiming as his own, it was truly a religious experience.

"Oh, God, right there," she gasped as he hit a spot inside of her he wanted to mark for future reference. Her body left him speechless, and being inside of her….having that pleasure…was one he vowed he'd always treasure.

"I love you. I want to feel you come around me again," he whispered into her neck as he continued to stroke into her relentlessly. He was determined to hold his release at bay until she found hers, yet again. He reached between the two of them and found the spot on her body he knew would send her over the edge, and he didn't hesitate to take advantage of his knowledge, swirling his thumb around the swollen bundle of nerves as he continued to move in and out of her.

"You're ruthless…ah, fuck. _Edwaaaard_," she gasped as he felt her pulse around him. Her saying his name at that particular instant snapped the tenuous string he had on his control, and he let go inside her.

He kissed her neck one last time and pushed up on his elbows to look into her eyes. "See, I still got it goin' on," he teased as he kissed her nose.

"Viagra?" she joked as she squeezed his biceps.

He reached over his head and knocked on the wooden headboard. "Not yet. Hot young fiancée appears to be the key to my now-insatiable libido," he responded as he felt himself slip from her.

"So, cereal?" she asked. His stomach growled, and they both laughed.

"I believe I have some," he responded as he moved off of her and got up from the bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of cotton pajamas, pulling on the pants and tossing the top to her.

"Put this on and don't bother with anything else. After we eat, we'll change the sheets, and I'll show you the stars again," he ordered. He walked into his walk-in closet and stepped into a pair of slippers, remembering the glass in the foyer.

He walked out of the closet having noticed that none of her clothes were hanging in it, and asked, "What's the game plan, Cullen? I hope you brought more clothes with you than just that teal green robe, which by the way is my favorite color. I mean, I'm fine with it, but it might raise some eyebrows when we finally go out in public," he remarked.

She laughed. "I stashed my suitcases in a spare room. If it didn't go well, I thought it would be better not to have unpacked. Plus, I have no idea where to put anything or exactly what your invitation entailed. Out of curiosity, why do you have my grandmother's quilt on your bed?" Bella asked as she rose from the bed and pulled on the blue striped pajama shirt, contemplating how very Hepburn/Tracy it was for the two of them to share a set of pajamas.

"Okay, that's a lot to talk about so we'll discuss it all while we refuel. Get on so I can deposit you in the kitchen before I clean up that glass. Oh, and we need to get the ring on your finger to make it official," he responded as he walked over and stooped down so she could climb onto his back. He hooked his arms under her knees and kissed her forearms as she wrapped them around his neck.

He bounced her a little as he strolled downstairs to the kitchen, relishing the giggle he brought from her. Just as he was about to step inside to put her down, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's probably my neighbor. I bet they got my mail by mistake," he deduced as he simply went to the door with Bella still on his back.

"Edward, put me down. You can't go to the door like this. They'll know what we've been doing," she complained.

He chuckled. "Love, the way you were screaming the third time we had sex, the entire neighborhood knows what we were doing. Besides, Marcus is a nice guy, and I like to brag a little bit that my girl's hotter than his. Humor me," he announced as he released her left leg and pulled the door open.

The couple standing on his porch wasn't his neighbors, Marcus and Didi Cook. The couple standing on the porch was supposed to be firmly ensconced in their lush Fifth Avenue penthouse apartment having just returned from their summer in the Hamptons. The couple standing on his porch both had shocked looks on their faces, but he was quite certain the look of utter disbelief he had on his face was far more telling than theirs.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" He heard Bella gasp and bury her face in his shoulder, and just as he was about to put her down, he remembered the glass, yet again.

"We're in town for a conference, and we thought we'd stop to see our son who seems to have better things to do than visit us. Who's this young woman you're wearing like a backpack, and where are your clothes?" his mother asked.

"I think I see his pants and underwear over there by the couch, Liz. Hey, I completely understand why you'd much rather have skipped coming to visit us. Glad I raised an intelligent son," his father quipped.

"Um, yeah, this is a little awkward. Well, come on in and let us just go change. Watch the glass. I haven't cleaned it up yet," Edward responded as he backed down the hallway to allow his parents to come inside.

He quickly carried Bella upstairs to his room and put her down, turning to see the look of mortification on her bright red face. "What a great story to tell our kids," he laughed, hoping his comment might lighten the mood.

"Oh, yeah, that's gonna be so goddamn endearing. '_Little Timmy, I met your mother when your father carried her half-naked ass on his back to answer the front door. She was wearing his pajama shirt and not another stitch. It was clear from the look on their faces they'd just spent several hours in the sack, and apparently, your father must have been pretty good at it because your mother was walking with a limp.' _That's what your parents are going to think when we go back down there. I'm not going back down there. I'll go out the window and down the drainpipe," Bella demanded as she paced the floor.

"Bella, they'll think no such thing. Well, they might think it at first, but after they meet you, they'll forget all about it. So, you've got a limp because of me? I suppose I get a gold star for that," Edward gloated as he took off his pajama pants and pulled on boxers. He turned to see her standing slack-jawed, and he laughed again.

"Honey, go put some pants on. I'm sure Dad wouldn't care if you came back down that way, but my mother might not take too kindly to him drooling over you, and I think it would make everything really awkward at our wedding and Christmas," he reminded her.

He quickly pulled on a pair of shorts, a polo shirt, and slipped on a pair of flip flops. After a quick trip to the bathroom to halfway freshen up, he walked out of the room and saw her still standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Babe, your clothes aren't gonna walk in here and climb on _you_. After we get rid of them, we'll make room for your stuff. Come down when you're ready," he called as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

He heard the hushed whispers of his parents as he glided down the stairs. When he hit the bottom step, he saw his father squatted down holding a dustpan while his mother swept the broken glass into it. He chuckled when he saw the sight of the two of them, guessing it was the first time his mother had a broom in her hands in years.

"Um, so that's my Bella. She'll be down in a few minutes. What kind of conference are you in town for?" Edward asked as he picked up the robin's-egg-blue leather box from the floor and dropped it into the pocket of his shorts.

"_Your_ Bella? Since when do you have a…what exactly _is _she?" his mother asked. He saw his father stand and turn to look at him, clearly waiting for an answer as well. He definitely wasn't ready to give them the next bit of news, but he decided as soon as Bella came downstairs, they'd come clean to his parents since they were there and had most likely seen the ring box.

"How about we wait until she gets down here and you meet her. You're going to love her, I promise," he assured them. He took the dust pan and broom from them and walked into the kitchen, hoping Bella came downstairs soon. It was more than a little awkward as he stood there with his parents waiting for answers.

\\\

_**Uh, well, that was the equivalent of a Long Island Iced tea…a little bit of everything. Did it need a tissue warning?**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I enjoy every one. Time to find out how the rest of the evening goes when Bella meets the Masens**_

_**I have no claim over the characters, but this story is mine. Thank you SM!**_

Chapter 11.  
**Mortification…**_deep shame and humiliation_

##

There was no time for a shower, much to Bella's dismay. She was certain she reeked of sweat and sex, so she went into the bathroom and washed up as quickly as she could. She brushed her teeth using Edward's toothbrush, and she pulled her hair out of the mangled messy knot to brush it, trying to smooth out tangles and work it into some sort of style.

Not unfamiliar with the New York upper crust, she knew jeans weren't going to cut it, but anything else would need to be pressed in order to be presentable, having been haphazardly shoved into her suitcase in her haste to get to Edward. She took a deep breath and rifled through her bag, finding nothing that would work. After thinking for a minute, she finally resigned herself that if, indeed, she was going to marry Edward Masen as she'd agreed a few hours earlier, the Masens needed to get to know the real Bella Cullen. She wasn't going to be anything but herself, and if they didn't like her, they could join the long list of people who didn't like her. She was, however, grateful her father was no longer on that list.

She pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a light blue blouse, and tan ballet flats. She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail, and slicked on a bit of mascara and lip stain. She looked at the hand mirror from her make-up bag and checked to make certain there weren't any purple marks on her neck, remembering his vigorous nipping and kissing during the rather debauched activity that had taken place not thirty minutes earlier. The memory caused her to blush again.

Taking yet another deep breath, she slowly descended the stairs, listening to hear if there was any conversation. There wasn't. When she appeared at the doorway of the living room where Edward and his parents were waiting, she wished she had Harry Potter's invisibility cloak.

She cleared her throat and saw Edward jump up and turn around to look at her with a huge smile on his face. "Before we do the official introductions, will you two excuse us for a moment to take care of a bit of unfinished business?" he asked as he placed a Corona on the table next to a large overstuffed chair.

Without waiting for comment, he grabbed her hand and quickly led her into the kitchen. "One last thing to do. Left hand, please," he announced as he produced the box from his pocket which she hadn't even opened.

He lifted the lid and pulled out a gorgeous princess cut diamond with two sapphires on either side. He slipped it onto her finger and kissed her gently. When he pulled away, she saw the glowing smile on his face. "There. Now it's official. Okay, let's go meet the in-laws," he announced nonchalantly as he opened the fridge and pulled out a Corona for her, shoving a lime in the neck and handing it to her. She, however, was ready to faint.

"Ready?" he asked as he took her hand again, turning the ring on her finger between his thumb and index finger.

"Are you sure you want to tell them now? I mean, I'm enough of a pill for them to swallow. You want to heap an engagement on top of that?" she whispered anxiously.

"You bet your gorgeous ass I do," he responded as he slapped said gorgeous ass on the way out of the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella Cullen, my fiancée. Bella, love, this is my mother, Liz, and my father, Anthony," he introduced smugly.

Bella pulled up the engrained demeanor of pretense, smiled brightly, and extended her hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Masen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I believe you know my parents, Olivia and Carlisle Cullen," she responded knowing her parents must have met the Masens at one charity event or another.

"_Fiancée_? My goodness, Trip, you didn't even tell us you were seeing anyone, much less you were serious. Alice didn't mention it either when I spoke with her," Edward's mother remarked. No one was making a move to shake hands, so Bella slowly lowered hers and quickly clasped them behind her back.

"Good job, Son. Bella, it's very nice to meet you. Forgive us. Trip is quite closed-mouth about his personal life, and we're just a bit surprised. How's Carlisle?" Edward's father asked. She was going to quiz Edward about the nickname of 'Trip' as soon as his parents left. She chuckled to herself that her future husband was one of those people who were called 'Trip' or 'Biff' or 'Trey'. It was certainly something she'd never envisioned.

"He's well. He's in Jacksonville. Mother's gearing up for her campaign, I suppose, and Dad stays away from that sort of thing as much as possible," she answered mechanically as if she was addressing strangers. She'd overheard a conversation her father had with Olivia while she was in Jacksonville wherein Olivia had bullied him into making some campaign appearances with her when the time came.

"Ah, can't say as I'd blame him. So, tell us about yourself," Anthony Masen suggested. Bella could see Edward and his mother having some sort of a silent conversation, and she didn't want to be worried about it, but she couldn't help herself. She'd told him they wouldn't like her, and she guessed he was having a hard time accepting it.

"Well, I graduated from UVA with an MBA. I've been living in Naples, which is where I met Edward…oh, sorry, _Trip_. I'll be starting what I'm sure will be an unproductive job search now that I'm back in DC," she laid out honestly. If she was going to be the black sheep of yet another family, it was best they knew it up front.

She heard Edward laughing next to her. "Sit down everyone. Now, Mom, you guys were on vacation as was I, so I didn't get the chance to tell you about Bella. Alice doesn't know anything about it because she and Jasper were on their honeymoon. I just proposed to Bella tonight and she accepted, and you know I hate the name 'Trip'," he added.

"Of course we do, dear. That's why we use it," Liz Masen joked, breaking the tension. Everyone sat down, and Bella braced herself for the onslaught of questions she knew was coming.

"So, how'd you meet?" Liz asked as she sipped a glass of wine. Bella wasn't going anywhere near that landmine.

Edward looked at her with a question on his face, and she simply shrugged. "Bella's parents own a house two down from Alice and Jasper in Naples. We had the circumstance to run into each other on more than one occasion, and we got to know each other. That led to dating, which led to falling in love, which led to an engagement…I think you see where I'm going with this," Edward responded dryly with a sarcastic smile on his face which made her heart beat a little faster. She loved that look on him.

Bella understood why he felt the need to edit the story, but she really didn't like the fact he wasn't truthful. In her mind, if they were going to hate her, she might as well give them the ammunition to shoot her down completely. "Um, actually, _Trip_, that's not quite accurate. You see, I cooked for Alice and Jasper, and I used to avail myself of a chaise lounge on their deck when I locked myself out of my parents' house. That's where I met your son. He woke me up one morning when he was returning from a run on the beach with Petey, and I cooked him breakfast. I wholeheartedly agree with the old adage of 'a way to a man's heart is through his stomach'," Bella detailed with a smirk of her own.

She looked at Edward and saw him hiding a laugh behind his beer bottle. She noticed his parents looking at each other, and suddenly, they both erupted in a huge laugh which caught her off guard. Edward started laughing as well, and it caused her to giggle along with them.

"Oh, I'm going to _love_ having you around. Have you kids eaten? Trip, _you_ must be starved," Anthony joked. Liz slapped his arm, and the four proceeded to order Chinese and settle back for the Masens to get to know the Cullen. It surprised Bella they genuinely seemed to like her, and it gave her hope that maybe, if Alice saw her in a different light, she could like her as well.

##

"So, wait, you convinced the neighbor kid a bed sheet was a good substitute for a parachute, and he jumped off the roof of his house?" Bella asked when she stopped laughing as his parents shared stories regarding Edward's childhood.

"Hey, he was an annoying little shit, and he'd convinced me dog biscuits tasted like cookies, so I owed him one. It was only about fifteen feet, and everyone thought he was cool with the cast on his arm," Edward explained. The kitchen erupted in laughter again.

The group had eaten Chinese food and everyone was drinking beer, which surprised Bella. Apparently, Liz Masen could throw back with the best of them. Bella had enjoyed herself more than she ever expected, and she had hope for the future.

"So, we'd like to throw you two an engagement party. When would a good time be, and where would you like to have it?" Liz asked Bella. She looked at Edward for guidance, and he only smiled.

"Sorry, love, but you're on your own with this one. I don't give a crap about an engagement party, but if you want one, we can have one. Just tell me where to show up and what to wear," he commented, providing absolutely no cover.

"Um, well, I don't really…" Bella began.

"Oh! I just had a thought. After you tell the Cullens, I can coordinate with Olivia, and we can have a joint party. I'm certain they'll be excited. We know a lot of the same people, and we can do it at the Waldorf. Once you two decide a date, you must let me know. Will you get married here or in Florida or somewhere else?" Liz asked.

Bella's mind reeled at the idea of Liz Masen contacting Olivia Cullen to throw a joint engagement party. The mere idea of it, not to mention the society wedding which was expected, was more than she could handle. She looked at Edward, and saw he was concerned about the fact she was fidgeting nervously.

"Mom, I don't think…" Edward began. Bella grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Edward, I think it's best if I explain it. Um, Mrs. Masen, I truly appreciate your sentiment, and of course, if you'd like to host a party with your friends and family in New York, we'd be honored, but I'm adopted. Olivia and I don't actually get along very well. I seriously doubt she'd be willing to, uh, co-host a party for us.

"You see, my sister just got married, and Olivia's not exactly thrilled about it, so I doubt she'll be excited with my news. It's got nothing to do with Edward, trust me. It's all about me," Bella explained without airing the Cullen family's dirty laundry.

She was certain it would all come out eventually, but the first time she met Edward's parents was not the most desirable occasion.

"That's bullshit. She hates me as much as she hates anyone, and I really don't give a good Goddamn. She's a bitter, nasty woman, and she's not going to ruin this," Edward hissed.

"Trip! That's rather harsh," his mother chastised.

"Mom, it only _sounds_ harsh. Carlisle's a great guy, and I'm sure if you'd invite him, he'd be more than happy to come, but Olivia? I don't think it's a good idea. There's a friend of Bella's who I definitely want you to invite, but I think maybe low key is best," Edward responded as he wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and kissed her temple.

She was trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes, but she wasn't successful. She quickly excused herself to the restroom and tried to calm down. She didn't want to make a bad impression, and she certainly didn't want them to think her unstable, but she wasn't about to allow them to get waylaid by Olivia at a fancy party. From what Carlisle had told her, Olivia was behaving rashly, and Bella wasn't about to subject the kind couple in Edward's kitchen to her malice.

She quietly opened the door to the downstairs powder room and listened, hearing Edward's father talking quietly. "Son, she's a lovely young woman. If she doesn't get along with her mother, that's not a problem. Hell, your mom's parents hated me for about the first ten years we were married, but they came around. Look, we'll do something small, okay? We can even just make it family and skip the friends unless you've got anyone you want to invite. I'm sure your sister…" his father began.

"Oh, don't get me started on how Alice treats her. She's rude and condescending. I haven't even told her anything about Bella and me because I want to shake the shit out of her. Bella is one of the kindest, most loving women I've ever met, and Alice is her egocentric self. _You_ can tell her about this because I'm not calling the little snot," Edward snapped. She definitely didn't want to come between him and his sister.

"It wouldn't be the first time she's behaved that way. Remember how she treated the Whitlocks when she first met them. She and Jasper almost broke up over it. I'll talk to her," Bella heard his mother remark. She was instantly relieved. She walked back into the kitchen and stood behind Edward with her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them a little.

"Can I get anyone anything?" she asked, hoping to lighten the mood. She saw Anthony look at his watch and frown.

"Actually, kids, we need to go back downtown. I've got a breakfast in the morning. Trip, have you picked up any new clients of interest?" his father asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm teaching at Georgetown in their Public Policy Institute this semester. I'm seriously considering not going back into consulting," he answered, squeezing Bella's hands.

"Really? That reminds me, you need to call Jason. He didn't get an answer at your office, so he phoned me. It's got something to do with your trust. He won't tell me anything about it other than you should call him," Anthony informed.

"Thanks. I'll take care of it. So, when do you go back to New York?" Edward asked.

"Sunday evening. Can we do brunch on Sunday? We've got activities the rest of the time, but maybe if you kids would like to meet us for brunch on Sunday, we'll skip the group brunch," Liz suggested.

Edward pulled Bella around and onto his lap. "Do you have plans on Sunday morning, Miss Cullen?" he asked as he discreetly patted her ass.

"Nothing I can't reschedule, _Trip_," she joked. The four made a date to meet at the Mayflower where the Masens were staying, and after hugs and good-nights were said, his parents left when their car service showed up.

Edward and Bella stood on the front porch and waved good-bye, and once the car pulled away, Edward tossed her over his shoulder and carried her inside. "So, should we call your dad tonight or over the weekend?" he asked as he put her on the counter in the kitchen.

"Oh, no you don't, _Trip,_" she teased with a cocked eyebrow.

She saw him roll his eyes, and she waited. "Here it comes."

"Well, at first blush, I'd say it was either because you were a stoner in high school or a clumsy child. Since you move with the grace of a gazelle, I'll discount the latter. You don't _seem_ like the type to imbibe in recreational drug use, but those New York silver spoon types can fool you. So? Drug of choice?" she taunted as his hands moved to the placket on her blouse. She determined it was yet another means of distraction. She grasped them to stop him, not that she wasn't ready to go for round four.

"Fine. I'm Edward Anthony Masen, III. My father is Edward Anthony Masen, Jr., but he goes by Anthony or Tony. My grandfather was Senior, and he went by Edward. I, unfortunately, got labeled with Trip. Only my parents, sister, and grandparents, who are both dead, call me that, so don't _you_ pick it up, got it?" he warned.

She snickered because, really, he knew her better than to issue an order. "Aw, now you really shouldn't have said that, _Trippy_," she teased. She could see the disdain on his face, and it only made her laugh harder.

"You're gonna pay for that," Edward told her as he pulled her close and kissed her hard on the mouth. If that was the payment, she'd take it every time.

##

"Congrats, boss. I didn't realize you had someone serious in your life. Will I get to meet the young lady?" Claire asked as Edward stood by her desk and informed her of his engagement.

To say he was exhausted from the night before was an understatement, but it was the good kind of exhaustion. It was the kind every guy would gladly endure if it meant they had the previous night he'd had.

_After he'd carried Bella upstairs and they'd changed the sheets, he dragged her into the bathroom, determined the two of them would relax in the tub for a while before bed. They'd sunk into the warm water and chatted about his job and her job prospects. He'd assured her she had some, even if she didn't know what they were at that point, and after that, all talking stopped._

_Feeling her on his lap in the warm water led to another round of kissing, stroking…both into her and on her…and strings of curse words not meant to offend. They were simply the verbal release that matched the physical release they'd experienced. _

_After he'd dried her off and teeth were brushed, they fell into bed and things quickly got out of hand because Bella's hand began to stroke him as he was about to doze off. Always up for a challenge, he pulled her up on her hands and knees, entering her from behind. After what he deemed was a respectable amount of time stroking in and out of her slowly yet forcefully, he pulled her up so her back was flush with his chest to allow him to nip and kiss along her gorgeous neck and shoulder and his fingers could taunt her hot button, bringing her to a very loud, fulfilling orgasm before he let go inside her._

_After they quickly cleaned up, they fell into an exhausted sleep. Fortunately for him, Bella woke when his alarm went off that morning, and she chose to "start the day right" which appeared to be defined as giving him a spectacular blow job. _

_He most certainly wasn't going to stop her, and after he'd returned the favor by using his tongue to make her breathless and reintroduce himself to that spot inside her that made her squeal loudly, he reluctantly climbed into the shower as she snuggled into his pillow and went back to sleep._

_When he'd left that morning, he'd left wet kisses down her spine, earning a very satisfying moan, and he'd left her a note telling her he loved her. The high he was riding during his first seminar wasn't diminished by the yawns of his students whatsoever._

"Hey, you with me here?" he heard as two snaps were leveled in front of his face. He didn't really appreciate the accompanying laugh.

"You know, I brought you with me so you could be supportive. If you piss me off, I'll send you to work in the English Department for that old asshole, Aro Volturi," Edward joked.

"Aw, someone's a little cranky. So tell me about the mysterious Bella Cullen. I know her mother is a Representative from the 4th in Florida. That's usually a Republican strong hold. How'd she wrestle it away from whomever the hell had it before her?" Claire asked.

"Knowing her, she _literally_ wrestled him for it. Bella's perfect, because you know I'd settle for nothing less. She's about so tall and about so wide, and she has the cutest little birthmark…Um, yeah, anyway, she's twenty-five and has an MBA…" he explained having added the appropriate hand gestures to convey height and width, neither of which were very big.

"Ah, ah ah….back up the boat, Captain. She's twenty-five? So, you got yourself a little arm candy?" Claire teased. It was what he expected, though it wasn't appreciated.

"Our age difference isn't a big deal, and she makes me very happy which is something you're not doing at the moment," Edward answered as he flipped through the messages she'd handed him.

"If you're suggesting I should make you happy the way in which I'm sure the young lady makes you happy, I think I have a great harassment suit on my hands," Claire teased.

Edward laughed. "Sorry, but we took that stupid harassment seminar together, so you have no basis. You're like a more annoying little sister than…well, my annoying little sister. I see she called. Could you actually _hear_ her or were there only sounds of dogs howling in the background?" Edward asked, noticing the message to call Alice "ASAP."

He saw Claire laugh at his question, but in his opinion, it was a valid one because he was certain his mother had spoken with Alice and delivered his good news, and she, in turn, wanted to rake his ass over the coals.

"She was as keyed up as usual. Please remind her that my name isn't Blaire or I'll go Blaire…Linda or Witch…on her the next time she calls," Claire instructed.

Edward laughed. "Duly noted. You don't have to stay for office hours today unless you're prepared to run interference between me and the insipid young girls who come in here to waste my time," he replied.

"Huh! I think its character building for you, Boss. I'll take you up on your offer and get a head start on my weekend. We're going to visit Quil's dad this weekend up in Pennsylvania. Thanks for the early release, Mr. Masen," Claire joked.

"Fine. Abandon me," Edward huffed. He went to his office and closed the door, picking up his phone and calling his sister back to take the tongue lashing he was certain was coming his way.

"Whitlock Gallery," he heard Alice sing through the line. It always made him smile that her professional demeanor was a complete one-eighty from her personal one.

"Alice, how was Europe?" he asked and braced himself.

"You…you have the balls to call me and pretend like you didn't bang my maid? I can't believe you. Kate was so perfect for you," she complained. Well, if Edward was accurately assessing the comment, she _bitched._

"First, Bella wasn't your maid. She cooked for you, which seems to be a skill that eludes you. Second, Kate cheated on me and married the guy who got her pregnant. That has nothing to do with me. Third, you're a very poor judge of character, _Mary_ Alice," he responded nonchalantly as he pulled up e-mail. He knew she hated her full name, so he used it liberally when in her presence if he was trying to piss her off. It worked like a charm.

"I'm a…I'm a…no I'm not. Look, _Trip_, Bella seems like a nice girl, but she's just, you know, so _not you_. You're a handsome guy, and I just don't see this working out because I don't see Bella fitting into your lifestyle," Alice responded.

Edward weighed her comment and jumped to the best conclusion he had at his fingertips. "Jasper likes her, doesn't he?" He knew Jasper Whitlock well enough to know Bella Cullen was the kind of girl who Jasper would find entertaining. Bella's lack of a filter and searing wit would be enough to seal the deal, even if he didn't find her stunningly beautiful.

"That's neither here nor there," Alice snapped. Edward knew he was on to something.

"Oh, that's the crux of the matter, _right there_. Jasper likes her, and you're jealous. Well, that's your problem, now isn't it? I'm going to marry the girl. I put a three carat Tiffany engagement ring on her finger yesterday, and it's only coming off to make room for a wedding band. Get used to it, Mary Alice. I'm marrying the _help_, and if I ever witness you treating her with anything but respect, you and I won't speak ever again," he threatened.

"Now, that's no way to treat me. I'm your little sister, and you haven't known that girl for more than…" she began.

"Alice, stop. I don't care I've known you longer than I've known Bella. I love Bella, and the jury's still out on how I feel about you on a regular basis," he replied.

"I happen to know she's not really a Cullen. Did _she_ tell you that? She's adopted. Her parents could be just anyone," Alice sniped.

Edward let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't about to go into Bella's genealogy with his sister, but he wasn't going to allow her to be the bully she'd become. "Mary Alice, I'm well aware she's adopted. I'm going to ask Mom and Dad to give DNA samples to ensure you're _not_ adopted because you have a bitch gene none of the rest of us in the family possesses. Now, you're not invited to the engagement party Mom and Dad are having in New York, and when we settle on a wedding date, you're not invited to that either. I'm sorry, but you're not going to win this time. Your dog loves her…your husband loves her…your parents love her…and your brother worships her, so you'd better hop on board or get left at the station. Bye," he informed as he hung up on her before she could protest any longer.

After the discussion, he felt a headache coming on. He walked to the refrigerator in his office and pulled out a Coke, hoping to stave it off, but he was certain it was useless. When the knock came on the door just after 2:00 PM, he was less than thrilled about it, and he almost pitied whatever hapless student had chosen to take that time slot for a conference with him.

"In," he yelled as he loosened his tie.

The door opened, and he didn't bother to look up. He was checking his phone to see if Bella had sent a text to him, which would have been a welcome distraction. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"So, what's the problem in a nutshell," he called to his first student of the day.

"My problem is my fiancé seems to be content to play with his phone instead of looking me in the eye," he heard. He looked up and saw Bella standing in his office with a smirk on her face and her hand on her hip.

"Hey. What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were a student," he answered as he tossed his phone on the desk, happy to have her there in person.

"It's a shame I left my prep school uniform at home. I brought you a piece of cake," she responded as she plopped a small paper bag on the desk and sat down in the chair across from him.

He opened the bag, remembering he'd only had a hot dog from a vendor on campus for lunch, and he was suddenly ravenous. He peeled back the foil and saw a large piece of chocolate cake with chocolate fudge icing. He looked at her and saw a smile.

"We never got to have a birthday celebration for you, so I made you a birthday cake. There's a whole cake at home, but I wanted to bring you a piece. Happy Belated Birthday, Trip," she responded with a smirk.

"If you didn't come with cake, I'd turn you over my knee and spank you for the 'Trip' comment. What have you been up to today?" he asked as he sunk a fork into the cake and took the first bite, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste.

"I updated my resume, and I went to see a headhunter. She actually has a few things she believes I could be qualified for, if you can believe that. Of course, I'm worried it's because of my last name, but there's not a lot I can do about that," she responded as she picked invisible lint from her dress.

As Edward enjoyed his cake, he thought about her comment. There _was_ actually something that _could_ be done about her predicament, but he was hesitant to suggest it. He set the plate and fork down on the desk and looked at her, seeing how lovely she looked in a green dress with her hair softly framing her face.

"You know, Sweetheart, we could skip a lot of bullshit and just get married. No engagement party…no big wedding. We could just fly down to Florida right now, get the license, and get married tomorrow on the beach," he suggested.

It was a cursory suggestion he'd proffered, but as he watched her face, he could tell she was actually considering it. "Seriously, I'll cancel the rest of my office hours, and we'll run by the house and pack a bag. We can be in Florida before the courthouse closes and get the license, and then we can find a notary public and get married. It's up to you, but I'm most certainly game," he responded as he took a sip of cold coffee.

"What about Liz and Tony? I don't want to piss them off," she responded as she sat forward on the chair and looked at him.

"Well, Liz will be pissed a bit, but she'll…wait, let's do it next weekend. We can fly down on Wednesday after my class. I'll cancel my Friday class, and we'll get the license on Thursday and have the wedding on Saturday. We'll call Renee and Charlie, and bring them out. Um, do you think your dad would let us get married at his place in Jacksonville?" he asked.

He saw her light up like a bonfire, and he laughed at her enthusiasm. "Oh, Edward, would you be okay with that? Dad would love it. Hell, I'll call Rosalie and bury the hatchet. We could get married in the garden. It's beautiful. I know Dad has several friends who could perform the ceremony. Oh, I love this. Are you sure it's not too soon?" she asked excitedly.

He rose from behind the desk to walk over to her, pulling her to her feet and kissing her deeply. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he was determined to make her feel it. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I think it's perfect. I'll call Mom and Dad, and you call your dad. Call Renee and Charlie and let me know about flights. I'll take care of travel. I'll leave it to you regarding what you want to do about Olivia," he responded.

"God, I love you," she replied as she kissed him and held him tightly which he appreciated. Office hours like those weren't so bad at all.

\\\

_**Can't wait to hear from you. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.  
**Forgiveness…**_the act of pardoning somebody for a mistake or wrongdoing_

##

After she left Edward's office, due to the line of young women and two giggling guys waiting to talk to him, Bella called Rosalie's cell which went to voicemail. "Hi, Rosalie, it's Bella. Look, um, I'd like to get together for a drink, if possible. I'm in Georgetown now, but I could meet you at 'Old Ebbitt' or 'The Exchange' if you'd like. Call me back if you can make it today," she instructed.

The next number she called was her father. "Bella? Hi, honey. How's everything?" Carlisle asked her. She smiled to herself, enjoying the new relationship the two of them had been able to construct from the rubble of the revelation about her actual parentage.

"Dad, it's so great. Edward proposed. We actually want to get married next weekend, and I was wondering if we could do it at the house?" she gushed.

"Married? That's kind of soon, isn't it? I mean, Edward's a nice guy, but is there a reason to rush into it?" Carlisle asked. Bella could hear the concern in his voice, and it immediately occurred to her what he might be thinking.

"Dad, I'm not pregnant, if that's what you're asking. We just don't want to wait to get married, and we don't want to have a big thing. We just want family. That's why I'm calling you. I've already called Rosalie to get together to talk, and I was hoping we could do it in Jacksonville," she replied.

She heard the silence from the other end of the phone, and it didn't make her feel very secure. "Dad?" she asked.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Um, look, Olivia wants me out of the Jacksonville house, so I'm going to move down to the Naples house this weekend. If you guys want to do it there, that'd be fine. I don't know how fancy I can make it, but there's the beach, and I'm sure I can at least hire a caterer," he responded.

"What about your practice and the hospital?" Bella asked, finding a bench on campus and sitting down. She wasn't surprised at the news Olivia wanted him out of the Jacksonville house because it sounded exactly like her. She knew Olivia's motivation for doing it was to keep his life in constant turmoil, and she hated the woman for it.

"I'll see if I can get a job down there. I actually have money of my own now, so I don't need to rush into anything. Um, are you going to invite her?" he asked. Bella could hear the apprehension in his voice, and she wanted to squelch his nerves quickly.

"No. I don't want to have her ruin the happiest day of my life. I hope it won't make it worse for you, but I've met Edward's parents, and they're very kind people. They don't deserve her ruining their son's wedding day either," she responded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Okay, if you need me to talk to Rosalie or anything, call me. Let me know what I can do, okay?" he offered.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll call you later and let you know how it goes with Rose. Love you," she informed before she really thought about it. It caught her off guard that it came out so easily, but she knew in her heart that she really did love him.

"Oh, honey, I love…I love you, too. Thank you," she heard him comment softly. She was certain he was overcome with all of the emotion she was feeling, so she quickly ended the call so as not to embarrass either of them.

As she hailed a cab, she silently thanked the heavens for the changes taking place in her life. She felt they were long overdue. She quickly shot off a text to Edward after she had the cab drop her at Georgetown Park Mall for a bit of shopping to kill time until she heard from Rosalie.

_Talked to Dad. Wedding has to take place in Naples. Is that okay? I'm meeting Rose for drinks…I think. Be home later. Love you._

She slipped her phone into her purse and walked into the shopping mall to begin looking for what could potentially be a wedding dress. She didn't know what it would look like, but she knew she wanted it to be simple, just as she wanted her life to be. _Simple_ seemed to be her new mantra.

##

"So, you wanted to talk. I hope it's not going to be like our other talks usually go," Rosalie commented as she sat down in the booth across from Bella at '_Old Ebbitt Grill_' downtown. Their discussions usually ended up in some sort of hair-pulling, name-calling fight, and Bella had no intentions of the two of them embarrassing themselves at the tony eatery.

"No. I actually wanted to apologize to you for the way I've treated you over time. I'd like it if we could, I don't know, start over or something? I mean, we're actually half-sisters, and I don't think it's good for Dad if we don't get along. I'm really worried about him," Bella confessed. It was just after 4:00 PM, and she hadn't had any luck finding a dress. She had no idea where to look, and she'd made the decision that she wasn't going to worry about it. _Simple._

"Why? What's going on? I haven't talked to either of them since _that_ night," Rosalie responded. Just then the waiter appeared and took their order for two dirty martinis.

"Well, Olivia's kicking him out of the Jacksonville house. He was drinking a lot while I was there visiting him. I think he's slowing down, but I know he's not sleeping much," Bella explained.

"Shit. I guess I should have called him and hashed everything out like Emmett told me to do. Hell. You know, all of this shit is so fucking complicated. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you as well, Bella. I guess I just let everything taint my view of you, and I felt a little jealous of you as well. You always do what you want to do, and when I finally did something I wanted to do, all hell broke loose. Mom still won't release the rest of my trust fund," Rosalie admitted.

"Do you need money? I mean, I haven't touched the part of mine released when I turned twenty-five. I can give you money, Rose," Bella suggested. She had the feeling she'd never need it, and she knew maybe Emmett and Rosalie could use it to buy a house or something.

Rosalie laughed. "That's so _you_. I treat you like shit for most of your adult life, and _you_ want to help _me_. Thank you, but my husband would have a shit fit if I took money from you. He doesn't even give a damn about _my_ trust fund. He's unlike anyone I've ever met. He's very down to earth and '_we'll make it on our own without anyone else's money_'," she replied using a low voice Bella assumed was mocking of Emmett.

Both women laughed at Rosalie's impersonation. "It sounds like he's good for you," Bella remarked as their drinks were delivered.

"He's so good for me. I just wish Mom and Dad could see it. Well, maybe Dad will see it now that he's out from under Mom's thumb. So, are you going to explain that chunk of ice on your finger?" Rosalie enquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, um, about that. Edward proposed yesterday. We're actually planning to get married next weekend, and I, what I mean is…we'd like it if…would you and Emmett come?" Bella stammered nervously.

Surprisingly, Rosalie got up from her side of the booth and sat down next to Bella, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and hugging her tightly. The surprise was only surpassed when Bella felt wetness on her neck and heard a shallow sob. "Rose, are you crying?" she asked in quiet astonishment.

Rosalie pulled back and picked up the napkin her martini had been resting on. She dried her eyes and smiled. "I know you hate emotions, but I'm really happy for you. I could tell you and Edward were very much in love, and the way he defended you at the beach was so sweet. You deserve someone who's going to love you like that, Bella. Of the two of us, you're far more deserving of it than me. I'm so happy for you."

_Shock_. Complete and utter shock was the only emotion Bella could register as it overtook her whole body. It seemed to her Emmett _was_ good for Rosalie. "Thank you, and I'm happy for you as well. Um, that brings me to my next question. If you don't want to, you don't have to, but would you be my matron-of-honor?" Bella asked.

The request brought another unexpected hug and more sniffling, but in the end, Rosalie had not only agreed to be the matron-of-honor, she'd agreed to help her plan the impromptu ceremony and even agreed to go dress shopping with her on Saturday.

When the two parted to go home, both women seemed to have a certain amount of optimism at the prospect of beginning a friendship and seeing if there was any chance they could have the sisterly relationship they both appeared to crave. Bella hoped so anyway.

After she got home from meeting her sister, she called Renee. She was excited to share the news, and she hoped her mother and Charlie would be able to come to the wedding. She knew Renee would be nervous about whether Olivia would show up, but Bella wasn't going to let the threat keep her from issuing the invitation.

"Hey, Bella. How are ya, hon? How was your birthday?" Charlie asked. Bella really liked the man, having found he had quite a wonderful sense of humor, and while he was mostly bashful and reserved, he had a quiet support about him for which she knew Renee was grateful.

"I'm great Charlie, and it was really great. Is Mo…Renee around? I've got news for you guys," she asked.

"Sure, hang on. _Renee, pick up the phone. It's Bella,"_ she heard him call. A moment later, she heard Renee on the line greeting her.

"Hi, honey. How are you?" Renee asked excitedly.

Bella didn't hold back her excitement. "I'm perfect, actually. Edward proposed last night, and I said yes. We're getting married next weekend, and we'd like you to come. We'll pay for everything. We just want you there," she gushed.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's so great. Of course we'll come. You don't need to pay for us. We've got money to pay our way. Um, do Olivia and Carlisle know you're inviting us?" Renee asked with concern evident in her voice.

"I'm sure Dad expects it, and Olivia won't be there. She and Dad are separated, and I seriously doubt she'd want to come to any happy occasion that has to do with me. You're going to love Edward and his family," Bella issued then cringed when she thought of Alice and probably how she would take the news.

"We can't wait to meet them. What, um, do they know about us?" Renee asked. Bella could tell she was a bit nervous about asking the question.

"I haven't told them anything yet except Olivia and I don't get along. It's really not any of their business because it has less to do with me and more to do with you and Carlisle, so I'll just tell them you're a family friend, if that's okay with you," Bella suggested.

"That's probably for the best, I think. Okay, that sounds fabulous. Call us back so we can make travel plans. Do you know where you're going to have the ceremony?" Renee asked her.

"Naples…at the beach house. It's just going to be family, and it won't be anything fancy, I promise you. That's not at all what I want," Bella explained, lest Renee begin worrying about what to wear.

"Great. If I can help with anything, please let me know. Charlie and I look forward to it, don't we Charlie," Renee remarked.

"Sure. If it's what you want and you feel like you're ready for it, then I'm all for it. I can't wait to meet your fella," Charlie offered in his usual minimalistic way.

"He's excited to meet you as well. I'll call you over the weekend. Bye," she ended the call. When she clicked off the phone, she felt the tears of joy in her eyes, and she didn't try to quell them. She was happy for the first time in a long time…maybe ever.

She pulled out her phone to send a text to Edward, noticing it was just after 6:30 and not at all certain where he was or what time she should expect him. Just as she was about to begin typing, the doorbell rang.

She walked into the hallway and opened the door, seeing Edward standing in front of her with a lot of bags and a huge bouquet of flowers. "May I help you?" she joked.

"In every way possible. Don't just stand there, sexpot. Take some of this," he ordered. She took a large paper bag from his hand and the flowers, stepping back to let him inside.

After she closed the door, she followed him into the kitchen where he was pulling out containers and placing them on the counter. "Where's the…oh, you've got it. There's a vase in the living room that should work for those," he informed.

She went in the living room and found a rainbow glass vase resting on a shelf of the bookcase, and she carried it back into the kitchen where she saw a full spread of food. "What's all this about? I was just going to text you to find out what time you usually got home on Fridays. I'm afraid I don't know your schedule," she explained as she found a pair of kitchen shears and began snipping the ends off of the mixed flower bouquet.

"Well, yesterday was your birthday, and we didn't celebrate it because we chose that day to get engaged instead of waiting, so we're going to celebrate it today. Now, I went to '_Rockland's Bar-be-que_' and picked up food. I wasn't exactly sure what you'd like, so I got a little bit of everything. Also, I don't bake, so I thought we'd use the rest of the cake you made for me and put candles on it. This is not the bar for future birthdays, I promise, but since I had no idea you were coming home yesterday, I'm improvising," he instructed.

He went to a cabinet and pulled out a baking sheet, piling several of the foil wrapped containers onto it and placing it in the oven to stay warm.

"Okay. Let's go get comfortable, and then we'll proceed with the rest of our evening," he announced formally, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"I'll get something to change into," she told him as she went into the spare room and rifled through her suitcase to find a pair of capri yoga pants and a tank top. She quickly changed and then walked into his room climbing into the middle of the bed and watching him change out of his suit.

"How'd it go with Rosalie? I don't see any bruises," he replied jokingly as he tossed his white dress shirt in a pile in the floor of his closet.

"Oh, God, she actually cried and apologized for being such a bitch for all of these years. It was worthy of a video. Anyway, she agreed to come to the wedding and she's going to stand up for me. I never heard back from you regarding the fact it's going to have to be at the beach house. Olivia's kicking Dad out of the Jacksonville house," she explained.

Edward stepped out of the closet as he was taking off his belt and winding it around his hand. "No shit? What about his practice?" he asked as he stepped back inside.

"He said he's going to take some time and then get a job at a hospital in Naples. He didn't seem _that_ upset about it, really.

"So, I talked to Charlie and Renee, and they're on board. For my birthday, Dad gave me ten airline vouchers to use to visit him. I used one, but I can use the rest for Rose and Emmett, and Charlie and Renee. That leaves us only paying for you, me, and your parents. Did you talk to them?" she asked.

She was pretty worried about what the Masens would think with regard to the timing of the wedding. She hoped they didn't jump to the conclusion her father had reached…she was pregnant.

Edward walked out in a pair of cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt, depositing his wallet, change, keys and a handkerchief on his dresser. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down facing her, one leg crooked on top of her grandmother's quilt, and the other on the floor. "No. I'll pay for all of them. Your dad gave you those to visit him, and that's how they're to be used. We can afford to pay for everyone. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you about Naples, but it's actually fine. I got a room for Charlie and Renee at the Ritz up the beach. Mom and Dad can stay with Alice, and I'd assume Rose and Emmett can stay with your dad?" he suggested.

_Alice_. That was a touchy little subject. She didn't want him not to have his sister at his wedding, but she also knew how Alice felt about her. "Um, did you talk to her? Are she and Jasper coming?" she quizzed.

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I threatened the shit out of her. I haven't told her we're getting married next weekend, and I haven't told Mom and Dad. I thought we'd just tell them at brunch on Sunday," he replied.

She thought about it and decided he knew his family better than she, and if telling them in person was for the best, then she'd defer to his judgment. "Whatever you say, boss. Who are you going to have standing up with you?" she asked. She didn't know any of his friends, which gave her pause, but in her mind, they'd work it all out.

"Well, I've known Jasper a lot longer than anyone else, so maybe him. I don't have any friends here in town I'd consider asking, and as much as I like Emmett, I think it would be kind of creepy if I asked him after only really knowing him for a short time, so I suppose I'll ask Jasper. I already told Alice if she can't behave she's not invited. So, any plans you're considering? Do I need a tux?" he asked.

"No. Definitely not a tux. Rose and I are going shopping tomorrow to see if we can find me some sort of a dress, but I want it all very simple. Rose is going to help Dad with getting a caterer so we can have a meal after, and other than a few flowers and a minister or Justice of the Peace, I'd say that's it. Are we crazy? I don't know any of your friends, and I just met your parents last night. Your sister hates me…" she began backpedaling.

He reached up and clamped her lips closed gently with his index finger and thumb. "First, Alice is jealous of you. She doesn't hate you, she's just jealous. Second, you haven't met any of my friends because you just got here yesterday, and we were pretty busy all afternoon and evening, and seriously, I don't consider any of these people friends. Third, we're not crazy…if anything, we're spontaneous, and I don't think that's ever a bad thing. Now, let's eat," he stated.

He took her hand and led her out of the bedroom, stopping in front of the spare room where her clothes were spilling out of her suitcase.

"After dinner, we'll rectify that situation," he determined as he led her downstairs. She couldn't have felt more at ease about marrying the man if she'd just had a full body Shiatsu massage.

##

Edward was making coffee early on Saturday morning. Bella was still asleep because the night before had been exhausting…and not in the way he'd have wished it to be. They'd moved half of his wardrobe out of his dresser and closet to make room for hers, and then the rest of the evening was spent with her on the phone to Rosalie.

He'd actually gone to bed early because he was tired from the night before where he barely got any sleep…for all the right reasons…and he had no idea what time she'd climbed into bed with him, but he woke at 3:00 AM feeling her behind him with her arm resting on his stomach, and it made him smile.

As soon as he turned on the coffee maker, the doorbell rang. He hurried to answer it before it woke her and found the FedEx man standing with an envelope. "Edward Masen?" the man asked. He nodded in the affirmative.

The man handed him an envelope and a small electronic device. "Please sign here," the man ordered. Edward signed it and handed it back, thanking the man and closing the door. He ripped open the letter, and found an envelope inside with his name written across it in messy script. He opened it and pulled out a piece of stationery from which a black plastic card fell, face down. When he flipped it over, he saw it was a credit card with Bella's name on it. He opened the letter and was surprised at its contents.

_Edward –_

_I spoke with Rosalie this evening, and she told me the two of them were going shopping for a wedding dress. Please ensure Bella uses the enclosed credit card to buy whatever she wants and pay for any additional expenses._

_I'm giving Emmett and Rosalie money for a wedding gift since Olivia wouldn't allow us to do anything for them when they married, and I __will__ pay for my other daughter's wedding. After everything, it's the least I can do. Please stress to her I'll be heartbroken if she doesn't allow me to do this for her._

_She'll be stubborn about it, as I'm sure you anticipate, but at the end of the day, I think she'll listen to you. I'm so looking forward to walking her down the aisle, and I can't imagine a better man for her than you._

_I'm truly sorry about the way all of this came out, but seeing how you've stood by her lets me know she's in good hands with you, and it's more comforting than you can imagine._

_I'll see you kids on Wednesday. _

_God's speed,_

_The Proud Father of the Bride_

Edward re-read the letter, getting a better sense for the type of man Carlisle really was. He wasn't the shell of a man who was overshadowed by a domineering wife. He was a kind, loving man who cared about his daughters, even if he didn't always show it.

It made Edward angry Carlisle had allowed Olivia to manipulate the relationship between him and Bella, but he hoped it was behind them. He knew how much Bella craved her father's love, and Edward truly hoped the man could live up to the task of being the father he believed she deserved.

He folded the letter to let Bella read it when she got up, and he poured himself a cup of coffee, deciding he needed to make a call he was dreading. He picked up his cell and scrolled through his contacts, finding the number and pushing the 'call' button.

He waited two rings before he heard the familiar twang answer. "Ed? It's early, ya jackass," Jasper answered.

Edward laughed. Jasper was an art historian, and he and Alice had met at the Art Institute in Chicago where they'd both attended. Alice was studying design and Jasper, a painter at heart, was majoring in Art History.

They'd dated since the first day they met at freshman orientation, and they'd been together for ten years before they decided to get married. Edward had always liked Jasper, seeing him as a grounding rod for Alice's flighty nature, and when the couple opened the gallery after Jasper sold a series of beach scapes he'd painted years earlier, they began promoting other artists. Jasper still painted and sold his work, and Edward knew the couple lived a very good life.

He was sure the house at the beach had been a wedding gift from his parents, and he knew the couple loved it. Jasper said it inspired him because of the calm quiet of the neighborhood, and Edward could indeed attest to it having spent nearly three months there over the summer.

"Hey Jazz. Sorry to call so early, but I was pretty sure Alice wouldn't be up yet and I could actually talk to you without her constant chattering in your ear. I'm sure she's told you Bella and I got engaged," Edward deduced, know his sister had probably bitched about it the entire night before.

He heard Jasper's confirming laugh, and he shook his head at his sister's predictability. "She might have mentioned it a time or two. I'm happy for you because I think Bella's a great girl. You're sister…well, you know her better than anyone. She'll come around, I promise ya. I truly don't understand what she ever had against the girl, but that's Alice. So, congratulations. You're a lucky man," Jasper offered.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Anyway, what I'm calling about is we aren't planning to have a big wedding like that circus you had to endure. We want something small, and we've decided to get married next Saturday at the Cullens' house in Naples. I wondered if you'd be my best man?" Edward asked.

He heard Jasper's low laugh, and he could hear the smile in his voice, "I'd be honored. It's just like you to not want to have a big doins'. Does Ali know you plan to move so fast? I sure as hell can't imagine she wouldn't have mentioned it."

"No. I didn't tell her because we only just decided it yesterday afternoon. Either she won't have enough time to get wound up about it, or she'll be so pissed she won't come, but I hope you will," Edward replied.

"Hell, yeah. She might run things around here most of the time, but I _do_ have my own mind, ya know. Do I need to get my tux out of mothballs?" Jasper asked.

"Nope. Dark suit's fine. We'll be down on Wednesday, and I'll stop by. Good luck breaking the news to my sister. I feel for you," Edward called. The two men said good-bye, and then Edward decided to go back upstairs and see if he could wake his fiancée and maybe have a little morning love before she left him for the day.

He climbed into bed, having slipped off his pajama pants and t-shirt, and he spooned up behind her, pulling her into his chest and kissing her neck after he moved her hair. He rubbed his nose up the side of her neck, enjoying her unique smell and the smell of the fresh sheets on her skin. He felt her stir a bit, and then burrow closer into his body, whispering, "Too early."

He quietly chuckled and nipped at her ear. "It's nearly 9:00 AM. What time are you and Rosalie going shopping?" he asked quietly as he moved his hand under her tank top and thrust his hardness into her left hip.

"Mmmm. You're naked? When did that happen?" she whispered as she turned over and curled into his chest. He moved her hair off her face and kissed her forehead and then each of her closed eyes.

"When I came back up here and saw how great you looked in our bed. Now, go do your bathroom business and come back, please. You're going to be gone most of the day, I suspect, and I'd like to have my way with you before you go," he coaxed.

He felt her hands stroke his hard cock and he nearly lost it. "Baby, if you keep doing that we're going to have to change the sheets again," he teased.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, kissing his chin. "I'll be right back," she whispered as she slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The woman owned him, and he'd gladly tell anyone who asked. He most certainly wasn't ashamed he was already so whipped he had to check from time to time to see if he still had his testicles attached. At the mere thought, he reached down and checked to see that they were, indeed, still there.

He listened to the toilet flush and the water turn on in the sink, and he waited anxiously, thinking about the treasure that would be returning to him. The sweet anticipation of her tight heat had his heart racing. He decided after she left to go shopping with her sister, he'd go for a run and then grade the papers he'd neglected on Thursday night to make the time pass.

He thought maybe he should suggest she invite Emmett and Rosalie to go to dinner with them that night, hoping to continue to support the budding relationship between the sisters.

When he heard the door open, he turned his head to see her strolling toward the bed in his favorite outfit…nothing. "I like that much better than what you were wearing," he told her as he pulled her down on top of him having moved the sheet off of himself so he could feel her warm naked flesh against his.

"You're a horny old man," she teased as she wasted no time sinking down on his throbbing cock and then leaned down and kissed him deeply, her fresh breath filling his senses.

"I'm _your_ horny old man. And, I'm going to take the 'old man' comment as the way in which hippies used to refer to their partners and _not_ a crack at my age," he joked as his hands found his favorite place on her hips and began moving her on him.

"Always with the utmost respect, Masen," she whispered against his neck before she sat up on him and placed her hands on his chest for leverage.

She moved slowly on him, driving him mad, and then she took the cue he gave her with his hands on her hips and picked up the pace. He watched her face, seeing the smile he loved, and he sat up with her in order to be able to reacquaint himself with the taste of her hard peaks and soft flesh as he knew she enjoyed.

Swirling tongues and muffled groans filled the bedroom that morning. Her hands wrapped in his hair tugging as he gently clamped down on a pink nipple only served to spur him on. His happiness that she knew what she wanted from him and didn't hesitate to show him was the only sign he needed they were meant to be. The feelings and sounds she could draw from him were new, and he relished in the physical contact with her. Everything about her…her scent…her sounds…her softness…her tight wet heat…her orgasms…all of it combined to remind him she was the woman with whom he was going to spend the rest of his life.

He stopped her, having thought of a new position he wanted to try. "Turn around," he commanded.

"Around?" she asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah. Turn around and get back on. Trust me," he urged. She climbed off of him and turned with her back to him, sinking back down on him, offering both of them a new angle and a new level of pleasure.

"Oh fuck," she gasped as she braced her hands on his thighs and began moving. He felt his eyes nearly roll all the way back in his head. He moved up on his elbows to see the ass he was addicted to moving on him, and then he leaned to his left to see her reflection in the mirror on the dresser. The look of sheer pleasure he saw there, coupled with the one drop of sweat he watched roll down the back of her neck in a perfect trail down her spine, caused him to flop back down on the bed and place his hands on her hips to speed her movement.

"Fuck, Bella. Yeah, just like that. So fucking good," he gasped as he tried to maintain his control.

"Jesus fuck!" she gasped just as he felt her tightness constrict around him. A tug on his balls by her right hand as she continued to ride out her orgasm triggered his, and he felt her shudder again as he pulsed inside her.

He felt her right hand on his thigh again, and watched her back heave with every breath she tried to catch. "Goddamn. Can't we just get married naked? I mean, we could do it on speaker phone, and I could fuck you into oblivion as soon as the man says 'I now pronounce'. Or, even better, we could say our vows with you on top of me the whole time. Now, that's the perfect wedding," she joked as she collapsed on the bed next to him.

He laughed. The things that came out of her mouth never ceased to surprise him. "I'd be all for it, but that defeats the purpose of building the anticipation of the wedding night, doesn't it?" he asked as he pulled her onto his chest and kissed the top of her sweaty head.

"You're too traditional," she scolded.

"Ap…ap…I beg to differ. If I was traditional, we'd have waited until we were properly married to fuck like that," he replied.

"I don't recall you wanting to wait the first time we fucked," she teased. He thought back to the horrible night he hoped he'd nearly erased from her memory when they made love for the first time. It had been slow and wonderful, and he knew he'd never forget it. However, the clusterfuck that had taken place earlier in the evening at her parents' house where Olivia had attempted to ruin everything was something he wanted to forget very much.

"Mrs. Masen, I believe the first time we were together, we made love. Well, actually, we might have fucked, but that second time, it was definitely slower and more loving, right?" he asked absent-mindedly.

When she propped her hands on his chest and rested her chin, he looked down and saw the smile on her face. "I'm curious. What makes you think I'll take your name? Maybe you should take _my_ name. The Cullen name means a lot in Washington," she teased.

He laughed. "That would be the ultimate 'fuck you' to Olivia, wouldn't it? Well, as tempting as that is, I think I'll keep Masen. You don't have to take my name, but I thought you worried about getting a job because of your mother…I mean, Olivia," he corrected.

He saw her contemplate his comment, and for a moment he worried. It wasn't really that big of a deal if she didn't take his name, but he had the old school hope she would. If she didn't, he wasn't going to make a production of it, but he hoped maybe she'd consider it.

"Hmm. Now, that's something to ponder. I guess I've got a decision to make," she replied, glancing at the clock and then jumping up.

"Shit. Rose will be here in half an hour. I'm going to shower, and I'll be down in a few minutes. Thanks for the roll in the sack, Mr. _Cullen_," she joked as she skipped away and closed the bathroom door. Edward laughed as he rubbed the heels of his hands in his eyes. He knew what he was getting into with her because she'd been constant since the day he'd met her. He just hoped he could keep up.

\\\

_**I hope to hear from you. I'm happy to hear from new readers, and I read and appreciate every review. Thank you all.**_

_**Disclaimer…I own none of the characters…well, except Olivia, and trust me, I'm not proud of it.**_

_**Thank you all for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello duckies! Thank you for your reviews/favs/follows. I love seeing them each and every one.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**This chapter continues the same morning as the end of chapter 12.**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 13.  
**Understanding…**_mutual comprehension; an agreement, often  
an unofficial or unspoken one_

##

When he opened the door, Edward saw Rosalie McCarty assess him thoroughly. She seemed hesitant to come inside, and he wasn't sure what to say. "Rosalie? Would you like to come in or maybe just stand on the porch like a potted plant?" he asked sarcastically.

He saw her shake her head a bit and then smile. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's surreal everything that's going on. I know I'm just being silly. Is Bella ready?" she asked.

He stepped aside to invite her in, and after he closed the door, he motioned toward the living room. "She's just finishing up. Um, can I get you a coffee or something? How's Emmett?" Edward asked, trying to make small talk because the young woman seemed very nervous.

"Oh, that's right…you and Em have a bromance going on, don't you? He's actually playing golf. Do you play?" she asked.

"Rather badly, but yeah, I do. Do you?" he asked.

"Bella and I both do. We're Cullens…it's expected. So, congratulations, big brother. You make her happy, and we've got no problem," Rosalie threatened. Edward laughed. She really had no right issuing threats in light of the circumstances.

"That's really something coming from _you_. Trust me. I love her more than life itself. I'd do anything she ever asked me to do, so I won't do anything but treat her like the most wonderful gift I've ever been given in my life. _You_ make her happy, and _we've_ got no problem," he responded forcefully.

That time, Rosalie laughed. "I _like_ you. I think you and I are going to get along just fine. Dad sent me a text he'd sent a credit card for her dress. Did you get it?" she asked.

Edward went to the kitchen and grabbed the card and the note. He handed them to Rosalie, and saw her read the note and sniff. "He's right, you know. She deserves so much more than just this. All joking and threats aside, I hope you realize how lucky you are. Bella is so guarded, with good reason, but she seems to be head over heels in love with you, and I truly hope you're worthy of it," she stated passionately.

"I plan to try every fucking day of my life," he answered. He saw her nod, and then they both heard Bella on the stairs, causing both of them to relax so as not to worry her that they'd had cross words.

"Okay, _let's get it on,_" Bella sang as she grabbed her purse from the end of the couch where she'd dropped it the night before.

Edward and Rosalie laughed at her easy demeanor. "Here," Rosalie told her as she handed her the note from their father.

Edward studied her face as she read the letter, and then he saw her eyes tear up. "I can pay for it myself," she demanded as she reached up and caught the tears before they slipped down her face.

"Re-read that letter, love. He wants to do this, and I think if you don't take him up on it, it will hurt his feelings," Edward urged as he walked over and pulled her into a hug. He placed his right hand on her left cheek and tilted her head to look into his eyes.

"Babe, he's trying. He wants to do this, and I think it's very important to him. He doesn't have very many things to be happy about right now, so I believe this is something you need to give to him," he encouraged.

When she nodded, he kissed her forehead. He turned to Rosalie and saw her smile. "Okay, then go get a wedding dress, and maybe we should all go out for dinner? Emmett and I could meet you somewhere," Edward offered.

"Sounds great. How about '_La Tosca_' in Clarendon? They have great sangria," Rosalie suggested.

"Where do you and Emmett live?" Edward asked.

"We've got an apartment in Court House over by the county jail. Emmett's out at the public course at Haynes' Point. He's got an appointment to get new tires today, but I think he should be finished by 4:00. We'll call or text you guys later. Bell, I'll be outside," Rosalie called as she walked out of the house.

Edward turned to Bella and saw her beaming smile. "Is that okay with you?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him. She chuckled as she plucked at his standard gray t-shirt.

"I think it's pretty great, actually. I look forward to getting to know Emmett and Rosalie. It sounds strange, but I really don't know her very well," she replied.

"I know, baby. We'll just take it all one day at a time, okay?" he asked. She nodded, kissed him sweetly, and left the house, leaving him standing in the hallway in his running clothes.

He went to the closet and grabbed his trainers, slipping them on and lacing them up. He found his iPod in his briefcase, and he slipped the spare house key in the pocket of his left sneaker. He walked out the front door and down toward the park to hit the running trail to lose himself in the feel of his feet pounding on the asphalt.

After the first mile, he came to a few realizations. The pounding of his heart as he ran had been a comfort to him before his heart began pounding for another reason. The endorphins coursing through his body as he achieved the elusive runner's high was nothing compared to the endorphins he felt as he made love to Bella. The sound of the music in his ears from his iPod was replaced by the sound of her laughter in his head. The feel of the breeze on his skin as he ran was replaced by the feel of her warm breath on his skin when he held her.

It was a surprise to him how quickly she'd come into his life and completely taken over. He wished he could be upset about it, but he couldn't find it in himself to worry. She'd filled a void he'd pushed aside for years, and about that, he couldn't be unhappy.

##

"It's perfect, and it doesn't need many alterations. You look absolutely stunning. It's not that expensive, and I think you're crazy if you don't just take it. I know it's a sample, but Bella, you wouldn't be able to order anything and get it in time. Unless you want to go to Nordstrom or Sak's and just buy off the rack, I don't think you're going to find anything you'll like better," Rosalie surmised.

The two of them were at the Vera Wang studio in Georgetown, Rosalie having used Olivia's name to get the appointment on short notice. The two had combed through the sample rack available for immediate sale, and Bella had found two dresses she thought would be appropriate. One was much more formal than she wanted, but the one she was wearing at the time when Rosalie made her comments was absolutely perfect.

It was silk with a satin inlay in a v-shape. It was sleeveless and figure hugging…or it would be with a bit of altering. It had a fishtail train, and a low back with a lace inset and twenty-five satin covered buttons up the back. Even as a sample, the dress was five figures, and she was nearly ready to grab a pair of jeans and one of Edward's t-shirts and call it a day.

"Are we going with a veil?" the saleslady, Vivian, asked. Bella looked at Rose who smiled.

"Um, something very simple, maybe? One tier I think so you can see the back of the dress. I think something that sits low on the back of her head. She has beautiful hair, and if it was in a bun, I think it would be nice. Maybe full length, but not longer than the dress. The dress is as much of a train as she probably wants," Rosalie announced.

"I've got the perfect thing," the woman gushed as she walked away.

"It's just going to be nine of us if you count the bride and groom. A veil?" Bella whined a little.

"Honey, nine or nine-hundred. Dad's getting a photographer, and you're going to want pictures. Even Emmett and I had pictures," Rosalie responded.

"What did you wear?" Bella asked.

"A vintage ivory Chanel damask suit with a matching pillbox hat with netting over my eyes. Maybe it was just the two of us and his friends, Peter and Charlotte, but it was the only wedding I plan to have," Rosalie announced.

"Sounds very Jackie O. Why can't I do that?" Bella asked as she turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder.

"Because, my dear sister, you're marrying a _Masen_. If you think the photos of your wedding won't surface, you're insane. When Emmett and I got married, I thought I was pregnant. We knew we wanted to get married, and when I told him I thought I was pregnant, we just did it. It turned out I wasn't, and if I could go back and do it over, I would, but you can do this _now_. You're not pregnant, right?" Rosalie asked.

"NO! That's not why we want to rush it. We just don't want the whole blue-blood, over-the-top bullshit affair," Bella answered.

"I get it. Liz Masen has a reputation as a lovely woman. You want to give her pictures she can show off to her friends who won't be invited, right? That's the dress, Bella. Edward will be knocked on his ass," Rosalie confirmed.

Just then, Vivian came from the back with a long veil and affixed it to the back of Bella's head. It cascaded down her back and ended just before the fishtail of her dress. She turned her back to Rosalie for her opinion, and heard her sister gasp. "It's absolutely perfect," she heard her sister whisper.

When Bella turned around, she saw Rose snap a picture with her phone. When she raised an eyebrow, Rosalie laughed. "It's for Daddy. I told him I'd send him a picture so he'd know what he was dealing with. Okay, let's get the fitting finished. Our men want to take us to dinner, and I'm interested in seeing just how close those two have gotten. They've been talking behind our backs, you know," Rosalie enlightened.

Bella laughed. It sounded very much like Edward to keep the lines of communication open, even if it was with Emmett.

After the dress was pinned and carefully removed with only a minimum of pin pricks to Bella's skin, the two women went shoe shopping. They'd argued over the proper height of the heel until Bella reminder her sister she'd been measured barefoot so the only shoes that would work would be flats. They found a pair of silk flats Bella said felt like slippers, and then they'd perused racks for something for Rosalie. Bella told her to get what she wanted, and when Rosalie settled on a tea-length red dress, it didn't surprise Bella at all. The two paid for everything with Carlisle's credit card, and then called him to thank him.

"Hello?" they heard him answer because they put him on speaker as they stood outside the tapas restaurant, _'La Tosca',_ waiting for Edward and Emmett to show up.

"Hi Daddy," they replied in unison hearing Carlisle laugh.

"That's the sound of my daughters on a consumer-spending high. Did you find what you were looking for girls?" he asked. They could both hear the happiness in his voice.

"Yes," they answered again.

"Good. So, you'll be here on Wednesday? I can pick you up at the airport in Fort Myers. Bella, would it bother you if I called the Masens? I think it would be a good gesture if I arranged their transport from the airport to Naples," he suggested.

"Oh, Dad, they don't know yet. We're having brunch with them tomorrow, and we're going to tell them then. How about I have Liz call you after?" Bella suggested.

"Okay. Rosalie, I called that florist you suggested, and they have the orchids. They're coming out on Monday to look at the house and figure out how to decorate. I also got in touch with a wedding planner here in town because I'm truly out of my element. She's coming to look at the house on Monday as well," Carlisle volunteered.

"Dad, don't go overboard. There will be nine of us, so there's no need for a big splash," Bella moaned.

"Bullshit. I don't care if it's the four of us. I'm doing this my way, Isabella. Oh, Reverend Chase is happy to do the ceremony. I spoke with her earlier today, and she'd like to meet you and Edward on Friday. I told her I'd have you call when you got to town," Carlisle informed her.

"That's fine. Have…um…have you talked to Olivia? Has Renee called you?" Bella asked nervously.

She heard him sigh. "I talked to Olivia, but not about this. I'm not telling her. She'll find out, but it won't be from me. Renee and Charlie called to make sure I was okay with them coming, and I told them I'd be disappointed if they didn't show. I'm proud of you for inviting them," he replied.

She looked at Rosalie and saw her smile. "Oh, here they are. Daddy, we'll call you later. I sent you the picture of her dress, so show it to the florist and the wedding planner so they have a better idea of what Bella wants. They'll know what to do after they see the dress. We'll talk soon," Rosalie called. The three said good-bye just as Edward and Emmett strolled down the street, each grabbing their respective girl and kissing her solidly.

"I'm starving," Emmett announced.

"How on earth is that possible? We just had wings at _O'Sullivan's_," Edward replied.

Rosalie laughed so hard she was bending over and holding her stomach. When she rose up again, Bella and Edward could see the tears in her eyes. "Man, you have no idea. This man could eat a sponge if it had wing sauce on it. He works out two hours a day, not to mention the fact he's on his feet all day, but he can eat more food than anyone I've ever seen," she explained.

They all laughed and went into the restaurant, finding a table in the bar and ordering a pitcher of Sangria. After glasses were filled, Edward turned to Bella and asked, "So?"

"Oh, God, she found the most incredible dress. It'll be ready on Tuesday, so she'll need to go try it on again, but they'll ship it to Florida by courier. I found my dress, and we found shoes. You're going to be blown away," Rosalie answered for her.

"I already am," Edward responded as he took Bella's hand and held it tightly. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Here's to the Cullen women. Apparently, you two have a mojo over us, and we can't seem to get enough of you. We've talked about it on more than one occasion, and neither of us is sorry about it at all. Long may you rule our pussy-whipped asses," Emmett boasted. They all raised their glasses and laughed, and then they drank.

And, they drank.

And, they drank.

The conversation went in directions it never would have gone had it not been for the Sangria, but a lot of air was cleared that night between the sisters…that was, if they remembered it.

##

"Shit," Bella heard Edward moan as he reached over and slapped the alarm that Sunday morning. They were meeting his parents at noon for brunch, and she knew they were both dying a slow, dehydrated death.

After leaving the tapas bar, the four had gone to "_Whitlow's on Wilson"_ to listen to the live band, and when the cab dropped the couple off on Harrison in the wee hours of the morning, they were both pretty well on the other side of wasted.

"Why'd we do tequila shots?" she whispered feeling like she'd swallowed a Brillo pad. There were scant memories of the night, and she knew body shots had been involved because all she could smell was tequila and lime which caused her stomach to roll.

"You and Emmett got into a pissing match. This is all your fault, Cullen," he whispered as he snapped her bra strap which caused her to tickle him in the spot she'd discovered back in the summer just under his bottom rib on the left side.

She heard him laughing and moaning at the same time. "Stop before I puke on you. Come on and let's shower. I'll wash the sticky off of you, if you'll wash it off me. The steam should help us out, and I vaguely remember setting up the coffee maker before we crawled up the stairs after fucking on the kitchen table," he reminded.

She remembered _that_. She remembered the table moving all over the kitchen as he'd pounded into her, and it caused her to smile. "Well, we christened the kitchen. Remember, you said it was your goal to have sex in every room of the house and outside," she responded with a chuckle as the scene played through her head again.

"_Come in here, Mrs. Masen, and let me show you what else cooks in here," Edward had instructed as he led her into the kitchen and plopped her on the table after pulling her panties off and tossing them over his shoulder where they landed in the sink, causing the two of them to laugh drunkenly._

_He opened the buttons on his jeans and slipped them down his legs along with his boxer briefs, and quickly pushed her onto her back with her legs in the air, pounding into her as the table moved all over the kitchen scraping on the tile floor and causing both of them to continue to laugh._

_All laughing stopped when he pulled himself from her and knelt down to put his mouth where his cock had been, lapping at her center and sending her off into the atmosphere. Just before she let go, he stroked back into her and felt her pulse around him which caused him to pulse inside of her._

"_So, that's the bedroom, the bathroom, and now the kitchen. We've got the garage, the living room, the dining room, the spare bedrooms, my office and the spare bathroom and powder room. Oh, and there's the front stoop, the yard, and the back porch. We've got our work cut out for us, Mrs. Masen," he'd slurred._

"I did, and I plan to stick with the plan. Come on, shower's waiting," he ordered as he rose from the bed and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom and handing her two toothbrushes after he put her on her feet while he turned on the water in the shower to warm it.

After teeth were brushed and a shared shower was taken, the pair dressed and went downstairs to down water and Advil, then coffee and toast. Once stomachs were settled, they called the cab to take them to Edward's car on Wilson Blvd., and they drove to the _Mayflower Hotel_ for brunch with his parents.

The dark glasses each wore were apparently enough to tip off Liz and Tony Masen they were hung over, and neither Bella nor Edward appreciated the teasing. "I don't miss those days. Trip, I'd have thought that was behind you, but apparently, your young fiancée has reminded you of your college years," Tony joked as he slapped Edward on the back.

"I swear to Lucifer if you do that again, I'll take you down right here, old man," Edward groaned as the four waited for the hostess to seat them.

After they were seated at the table, Bella took off her glasses and squinted at her soon-to-be in-laws, remembering why they were there. She elbowed Edward in the side and saw him take off his sunglasses as well, squinting as she'd done.

"We have news. We're getting married," he announced as the waitress set two bloody Mary's before them.

"Trip, dear, that's not news," Liz remarked as she chuckled at the sight of them. She was quite pleased that her son had finally found the right woman for him. The happiness on his slightly green-tinged face made her smile.

"Oh, right. Um, we're getting married in Florida next Saturday. Bella got her dress yesterday, and no, she's not pregnant…yet…but we don't want to wait…for the marriage. The pregnancy, well, that remains to be seen," Edward informed as he took a giant sip of the hair of the dog. In Bella's opinion, it was more like a gulp, but she wasn't about to dither on it.

She looked at his parents, waiting for the shock to set in, but all she saw were smiles. "Told you," Tony commented to Liz with his hand extended, palm side up, in her direction.

"Fine. You're right again, you ass," Liz complained as she reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet, handing her husband a crisp hundred dollar bill.

Bella looked at Edward and saw him laughing. "Sorry, sweetheart, but my parents know me too well. I'm guessing they argued about how long before we married. Apparently, Mom determined it would be more than a week and Dad disagreed," he explained.

"You're not upset about this?" she asked his parents in disbelief.

"One thing you'll learn about Trip is once something hits his radar, he doesn't give up. I actually thought you'd call us from Vegas this morning. I admire your restraint, Son. Thanks for the pin money, dear," Tony commented as he raised his gin and tonic in the direction of his wife.

"So, I hope if you're telling us this you're inviting us," Liz remarked before she sipped her Mimosa, completely ignoring her husband.

"Well, we wouldn't do it without you. It's going to be very small. Just family and a couple of friends, but we hope you'll come. Jasper's going to be the best man, and Bella's sister, Rosalie is going to be her matron-of-honor. We're getting married in Naples where we met. Well, we're getting married at her parents' place, but it's just up the beach from where we met. I hope you'll come," Edward explained as he ordered another bloody Mary. Bella held up her finger for another and sucked down the rest of hers through her straw, feeling the alcohol course through her body, calming the nerves and miraculously soothing her headache.

"Of course we'll be there. Are you planning to register?" Liz asked.

"Why? We have everything we need," Edward replied as he took Bella's hand and held it, reminding her that he'd told her she was everything he'd ever need.

"People _will_ send gifts so unless you want ten sets of some God awful gravy boats, you should register. Go to Sak's and Neiman's and just do it. You can do it after the fact, but do it before the announcement runs, please," his mother ordered.

The _announcement_. That was something Bella hadn't thought about. Of course, they'd want to run an announcement, and when it came out, Olivia would be blindsided. Bella determined being blindsided would only make things worse for Carlisle, so she knew she needed to call Olivia and tell her the news whether she liked it or not.

Olivia was a United States Congresswoman running for the Senate, and the news of her daughter's wedding to a member of a prominent New York family who were staunch supporters of the GOP would make news whether Bella liked it or not.

"Shit. I need to call Olivia and tell her. I can't let this blindside her," Bella whispered to him.

"Your mother doesn't know?" Liz asked as she waved the waiter over for another drink. Tony held up his finger for another, and they both sat back waiting for an answer. Bella knew it was time to come clean with her in-laws-to-be, and she hoped the news wouldn't shock them so much they'd judge her. She didn't want their judgment. There was enough of _that _in _her_ family.

"We're going to be family, so I feel I owe you the truth," Bella began.

Even with his head pounding, Edward smiled at her in support of what she was about to do. If she was going to tell his parents the truth, he was all for it because he knew they wouldn't think anything of it. He just needed her to believe it.

"The truth?" his mother asked.

"Liz, while Olivia's my adopted mother, Carlisle is actually my biological father. It's a very long, sordid affair I've only found out about recently, but the two extra guests at our wedding will be my biological mother and her husband.

"As you might guess, Olivia's not happy about Carlisle having a child out of wedlock, and through a series of events better left alone, Carlisle ended up with custody of me and Olivia adopted me, apparently against her better judgment. It's a family scandal we'd rather not have get out, but you're going to be family, and I really don't want to lie to you about Renee or Charlie because they're lovely people," Bella explained.

Edward studied his parents and saw no judgment on their faces at all, just as he'd expected even through his blurry, hangover-induced vision. He was grateful he had the parents he had, because they were great people. He knew Bella just had to figure it out on her own. He actually felt guilty about the fact he'd pulled away from them the way in which he had, but being with Bella made him realize how great it was to have them in his life again.

"Well then, if she shows up at the wedding, we just have to not let it be a big deal, don't we?" Liz answered serenely and without any malice at all. Edward was so grateful he rose from his chair, walked over to where she sat, and pulled her to her feet, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

He heard his father laughing next to him and felt a warm hand of support on his back, not unexpectedly. They were his foundation, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt they'd support the woman he loved with everything inside them. The fact they'd done it, after only spending a few hours with her, wasn't really a surprise to him at all. He could see it was a surprise to Bella, and he hoped the tears in her eyes were an indication she was pleasantly surprised and gloriously happy.

After he released his mother and pushed in her chair once she'd taken her seat, he returned to his seat and kissed Bella on the cheek in support. The waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders, and all talk turned from the Cullen family scandal to the Cullen-Masen nuptials that would take place the very next weekend.

After Bella explained to Liz how her dad and sister were handling things, Liz wiped her mouth with her napkin and took Bella's hand resting on the table. "Would it trouble you if I threw my hat into the ring? Can I call Carlisle and offer assistance?" she asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you would. I know he's trying to make it special, but he's a man. I don't want anything fancy, really, but I'm sure he's at a loss regarding certain aspects, even though he told me he really wants to do it himself. If you're willing to offer him any help at all, I'm sure he'd appreciate it. I mean, it's such short notice," Bella lamented.

"Honey, God created the earth in six days. I'd guess we can pull together a respectable wedding in as much time. Don't worry," Liz assured which made Edward more proud of his mother than he thought he'd ever been before. He loved her very much, and the fact she appeared to be taking everything in stride made him quite happy.

After brunch, they hugged good-bye with promises to talk often over the week, and Edward and Bella drove home, undressed, and went back to bed to sleep off the rest of the hangovers they were both nursing.

As her hand rested on his naked chest, he absorbed her warmth and placed his hand over hers, moving it to his heart because that was where she lived. Right there in his heart was her primary residence and he was quite exhilarated at the prospect.

\\\

_**So? Next up…the wonderful phone call to Olivia and a surprise. That's all I'm saying *zips lip, turns lock, and tosses it over shoulder***_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews/recs/favorites! Love all of it, and my appreciation knows no end. **_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 14.  
**Redundancy…**_something that is not or no longer needed or wanted_

##

Edward walked down the hallway to his office after his first seminar on Monday feeling nothing but absolute joy. He was actually humming, which was so unlike him that when he saw Claire stand from her desk and look over the top to see him with shock on her face, he only laughed.

He was humming a '80s song from _The Bangles_ he'd heard on his way to work, and it was stuck in his head. It wasn't a manic Monday, as the women had sung, but the tune was catchy, and he couldn't help himself.

"Your problem?" he asked as he stopped at her desk seeing the stunned, amused look on her face.

"Oh, _I_ don't have one. Apparently, betrothal works well for you. A good weekend, I'd guess?" she asked as she handed him his few messages.

"It will be a short betrothal. Send out an e-mail Wednesday's office hours are cancelled and Friday's seminar is as well. I'm getting married next Saturday, and I'm leaving town on Wednesday afternoon. Feel free to make it a very long weekend," he tossed out.

"Damn, you don't waste any time. When do I get to meet the mystery woman?" she asked jokingly.

"Um, how about tomorrow night? You bring your alleged boyfriend, and we'll have a drink. I think that's a very good idea. You need to meet my Bella, and I suppose I need to meet this invisible man you keep going on about.

"After the wedding, we're going to actually gear up for the rest of the semester. I've been letting them glide by, and things are about to get a lot more difficult in Political Strategy. I'm going to bring in a series of speakers…if I can figure out whom…and we'll see how it goes. So, anything pending?" he asked.

"Faculty meeting at 4:00," she called as he walked away. He cringed. He hated them because he wasn't really an academic, but it was expected he'd attend so he had no choice. He turned around and walked back to her desk.

"Come with me?" he asked knowing the answer. Many of the professors and guest instructors brought staff. He'd never asked Claire, but he felt like he needed her there.

"Really? What would _I_ offer? I'm a secretary," she complained.

"You know the subject matter as well as me. Hell, you'd probably be a more entertaining instructor than me, and I hate going alone. We can send texts about how pompous the others are?" he offered.

He saw her look at him and scrunch up her face. "God, you get that hang dog look and I can't say no. How does Bella do it?" she complained.

"She doesn't," he responded arrogantly and went into his office, taking off his coat and settling into his desk to attempt to make some calls and line up some speakers so he'd at least have something to report at the meeting that afternoon.

After a few hours of phone calls and bullshitting, he'd lined up four political insiders with whom he'd worked alongside or against in the past. James Carville was his biggest prize, having been the strategist behind the Clinton campaign. Tony Podesta whose brother, John, was actually Clinton's Chief of Staff for a while was a great coup. Ally Summers who'd worked for the GOP was another coup, as was Patrick Ruffini, a well-known Republican strategist. He was trying to be bi-partisan with his guest lecturers, and he was actually surprised he still had enough clout in the arena to have them return his calls.

As he was about to call David Axelrod, his cell rang. He picked it up from his desk to see it was a blocked number, so on a whim, he answered. "Edward Masen."

"Edward? It's Kate. How are you?" she asked. It was a complete shock to his system, and he didn't even know how to answer her...for a moment.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm more than fine. What can I do for you?" he asked not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Her call was the last one he wanted to get that day.

"I hear you're teaching at Georgetown and shopping for guest lecturers, and I called to offer my services. I've strategized more campaigns than I'd care to think about. Maybe not as many as Carville, but I think I could bring a perspective," she volunteered.

"Kate, that's kind of you, but I'm good. How's your _husband_?" he asked sarcastically. He hated the venom was in his voice, but he couldn't help it.

"Cheating on me, as a matter of fact. The fucker couldn't even stay faithful until the baby comes. Look, I fucked up, but it was me, not you. I mean, I didn't put enough effort into our relationship, and I'm sorry. I know it's incredibly odd right now with me being pregnant, but I'd really like another chance with you. If not right now, maybe in the near future after I clear up the mess I've made?" she implored.

He was surprised, but he knew the woman, and her request wasn't without a well-planned agenda. "That's all very well and good, but things between us are done, aren't they? Didn't you get my wedding gift?" he tossed out.

He heard her laugh. "We did, and you were right. I'm admitting what a horrible person I was, and I'm asking you for a second chance. Look, I know how wrong I was, okay? You're a great guy, and I was a stupid fool. I took it for granted, and I didn't nurture it the way I should have, but you just seemed to roll with it. Were you not into the relationship? I don't think I need to remind you how good we were _together_," she answered rather pointedly.

Edward listened to her rambling and was actually happy to set the record straight with her. "Kate, I'm getting married on Saturday to the most wonderful woman in the world. I think we reached the end of the road when you slept with Garrett. Hell, probably before that but regardless, I think the two of us even considering taking things up again would be superfluous, don't you agree?"

"So, you're marrying the rebound? That won't last, you know. It didn't with me," she replied smoothly. In that moment, he definitely understood how good she was at her job.

"Actually, Katharine, _you_ were my rebound. You were the rebound of every bad relationship I've ever had. I got it all out of my system with you, and when I met the woman I'm going to marry, everything just clicked. I guess I owe you a debt of gratitude for that," he informed harshly.

He listened closely, and he didn't hear a response, so he hung up, feeling he'd made his point. He immediately called Bella.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" she answered. That was all he needed to hear. She sounded happy to hear from him, and it was everything he'd ever been missing in every other relationship he'd ever had before she came into his life.

"I've got an hour to kill, and I thought we could have phone sex," he teased.

"If you've got an hour, why don't you come home and we can have _real_ sex? It's not that damn far," she responded. Without a second thought, he grabbed his jacket, told Claire to hold his calls, and took a cab home so he didn't lose his parking spot.

He was late for his afternoon seminar, and when he ran into the lecture hall that afternoon, his hair was still damp from the shower, but he didn't care at all. As he stood at the dais to begin the lecture on due diligence analysis of the opponent in a political campaign, he couldn't help but flash on the worthy opponent he'd just conquered who'd fed him cold pizza as she'd ridden him into stupidity. Never in his life did he think he'd have that kind of a Monday. It wasn't manic…it was magic.

##

Tuesday night, Bella had dinner on the stove when Edward got home. Quil had to work late so Edward and Claire rescheduled drinks for a time after the couple returned to DC from their wedding. Unfortunately, the honeymoon would have to wait until the school recess at Thanksgiving.

When he saw Bella's swaying hips as she stirred something in the skillet, he lost control. "I'm sure it's fantastic, but I really want you right now," he pleaded as he grabbed her around the waist.

The one thing Edward knew and loved about her was she was a very sexual person. She embraced their physical relationship as much as she'd embraced their emotional one. She didn't hesitate to move the pan off the burner and turn off the stove. It wasn't lost on him that Dave Matthews was playing in the background as he carried her to the couch, unbuckling his pants and sitting down on it after he'd pulled off her panties from under her skirt.

He urged her to sit on his bare thighs as she pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "Bad day?" she asked compassionately, which was yet another reason he loved her.

"No, love, I just hate to be away from you. Come here," he implored. She sunk down on him and held steady, looking into his face.

"What's wrong? Cold feet? We don't have to get married yet," she offered as she studied his eyes for any sense of remorse or nerves.

"Cold feet? Are you fucking kidding? Saturday can't get here fast enough. I missed you, and I need to tell you something. Kate called me yesterday wanting to get back together, and I realized something I didn't tell you last night," he told her seeing her face wrinkle up and then fade into something just short of panic or complete fury.

"Don't freak out. It's not a bad thing. I knew it and I felt it, but until I said it out loud to her, it didn't feel real. I'm finally with the person I was meant to be. You, Bella, _you_ are the person I'm meant to be with. You're the other half I've looked for all my life. Did you know that?" he asked as she looked deeply into his eyes nearly rendering him speechless.

"Now, you're just making shit up. I'm a sure thing, Masen. You've already put the ring on my finger, and we've planned the party. You don't need to try to woo me anymore," she joked.

He looked at her dead on, and there was no joking in his voice. "I'm serious, love. You're more than I ever thought I'd find. I don't deserve you, but I'm certainly not going to let you get away. I'm a selfish bastard, and you're perfect for me. I love you. That's a certainty," he responded as he pulled her onto him, and the two proceeded to work out any pre-wedding jitters the old fashioned way…a good, hard fucking.

She moved on him in abandon, working out the jealousy when he'd mentioned the phone call from his ex, and he worshiped her body, pulling her top up and her bra down, latching onto a protruding nipple that was _right there_ and hard to ignore.

She was so keyed up by the news of the call from Kate it didn't take her more than a minute before her first orgasm. "Fuck!"

"You've got more in there than that, love," Edward moaned as he reached down and rubbed her swollen bundle, hearing her hiss at the contact. He loved feeling her come undone when she was riding him, and he wanted to feel it again, so he was relentless, drawing three orgasms from her before he let go.

When they both finished the encounter, panting and sweaty, Bella laughed the musical laugh he craved. "The dry cleaner is going to be able to put his kids through college with the amount of money you pay in laundry and dry cleaning charges."

"Well, then we'll get receipts and write them off as dependents. What were you cooking?" he asked as he kept her secured on his slowly softening cock.

"Oh, hell. I was making fajitas. I'd guess they're ruined by now," she responded sadly.

"I seriously doubt it. I'll go change and help you," he told her. She kissed him softly and moved off of him as he counted his blessings. She truly was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

##

"Masen? I knew you'd come crawling back looking for crumbs," Bella heard Olivia snap over the house phone. While Edward was in the office upstairs taking a call from David Axelrod regarding his speaker series, she'd taken the opportunity to call Olivia. It wasn't because she wanted to, but she felt a sense of obligation because the woman had adopted her and news of the wedding shouldn't come out of left field.

"It's me, Mother. Your most profound disappointment. I have news relevant to your campaign. I'm getting married on Saturday, and before you ask, no, I'm not pregnant," Bella informed and waited.

She heard Olivia laugh humorlessly. "So, you trapped yourself a Masen? Well, that's just lovely. Why'd you call me?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hit with questions about it and not know what was going on. His parents are probably going to run an announcement in the _Times_, and if you're running for the Senate, you should have the opportunity to get out in front of the story," Bella told her.

She heard silence over the line, and she checked the phone to see the call hadn't disconnected. "Olivia?" Bella asked quietly.

"I'm here. I'm just surprised you'd actually take that into consideration. Did your _father_ push you into this?" Olivia asked bitterly.

Bella took a deep breath and let it go slowly. She knew the call wouldn't be easy, and she knew in her heart she didn't really owe the woman anything, but for the sake of the family, she was trying to do the right thing.

"Carlisle doesn't know I called. Edward left it to me. Look, Liz and Tony are going to run an announcement, and while I don't want you at the wedding, I'll be happy to send you pictures so you can at least speak knowledgeably about it. I know we don't like each other, but I'd never undermine your run for Senate, whether you believe it or not," Bella offered rather hesitantly.

"I tell you what…I won't show up at your wedding with a camera crew if you get Edward to invite me to be a guest speaker at his seminar. I spoke with Carville, and he told me about the invitation. Wouldn't it be odd if his mother-in-law didn't show up to offer her views on political strategy? If he doesn't invite me, I'll make sure no other Democrat shows up either," Olivia threatened. Bella could tell she'd done her homework on them quite well, and it didn't set well with her.

"I absolutely refuse to allow you to blackmail us into anything. Edward is choosing his guest lecturers, not me, and I refuse to be bullied into pushing you on him. Sorry, but if you want to bring a camera crew and embarrass all of us, then that's on you," Bella told her as she hung up the phone.

She truly wondered what had happened to Olivia to cause her to be so cold and calculating, but she was determined she wasn't going to allow her to ride rough-shod over them, so she wouldn't give in to Olivia's whims. She did feel, however, she needed to warn Edward.

She climbed the stairs, feeling the trepidation of having the conversation weighing heavily on her, and as she was about to walk into his office, she heard him laughing. "David, thanks. I truly appreciate it. Contact Claire regarding your availability, and we'll work around your schedule." She took a deep breath and walked into his office, settling herself on the desk facing him as he continued his phone call, his right hand finding her legs and pulling them onto his lap.

"Thanks. I need to get off of here because my fiancée is here and seems to have something on her mind. I'll talk to you soon," Edward called. He said good-bye and hung up the phone.

Bella was dreading the news she had to deliver to him, but it was the end of September, and she knew Olivia's campaign staff would likely be able to make good on her threat, so she owed it to him to explain what he was up against. It wasn't anything she wanted to do, especially in light of the fact the two of them were due to board a plane the next day to Fort Myers to go to Naples. She was cursing Olivia under her breath, and she rued the day she'd ever been adopted by the woman.

##

"Bye," Edward called over the phone to David Axelrod. Bella was perched on his desk, and he'd pulled her bare feet onto his lap. He was looking forward to the next few days wherein they'd be getting ready for their wedding, even with all of the landmines encroaching on the actual ceremony.

"Love?" he asked as he planted her bare feet on his thighs seeing the look on her face and quickly deducing there was a problem.

"Um, I just got off the phone with Olivia. She's threatened if she's not invited to be a guest lecturer at your seminar, she'll block every other Democrat from participating. Fuck, Edward, we should just call this off. She's going to make this all very difficult for us, and I won't allow her to interfere with your job. We can stay engaged, but we'll just postpone the wedding, or we'll slip off and do it, just the two of us," Bella told him.

He took in the information and chuckled. "Bella, I've been kind to Olivia because she's your adopted mother, but if she wants a fight, that's what I do best. I've fought more worthy opponents than her in the past, and I have no doubt I'll come out on top. My job has been to usher people through the process and take on a lake full of bullshit. If she wants a fight, I'll give her one," he said confidently as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck.

"Edward, she's ruthless," Bella began.

"Love, you've never seen me in action," he replied confidently as he picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. They had about twelve hours before their flight to Fort Myers, and he knew everything would be busy when they arrived so he was going to take advantage of the time. They hadn't planned a honeymoon because it was the middle of his school year and Bella was looking for a job, but they had Tuesday night.

He slowly pulled her shirt over her head and reached around her to unclasp the tan bra he was met with. When he found no clasp, he heard her laugh as her head was buried in his neck. "It's in the front," she chuckled. He pulled away and saw the clasp, flipping it with his finger and thanking the manufacturer for creating such a garment.

"Well, this is actually the first time I've encountered such a contraption," he teased. Bella laughed loudly and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Contraption, Gramps?" she teased back.

"Oh, little girl, I'm not your grandpa or your dad…I'm the man who will make certain you scream his name every night until I drop dead. Pants off, Cullen," he ordered.

Bella wasted no time shedding herself of her bottoms, having had Edward remove her top. She also wasted no time helping him shed his shirt and jeans. The shiver that ran through her body as he took her from behind that evening wasn't unfamiliar…it was quite familiar, and as she moved in time with his rhythm, she looked forward to feeling the shiver for years to come. The eleven years between them was most assuredly not an issue for them in the bedroom.

After Bella fell asleep, Edward slipped into his office and called a very familiar number he'd used over the years he had worked as a political consultant. His job then had been to know every bit of dirt that would come to light regarding his clients. The person he was calling was always able to find the dirt, and he was depending on him to be able to find the dirt on his newest project…Olivia Cullen.

"Cheney," he heard answer. Ben Cheney was a nice, gregarious guy, but he was the best private investigator Edward had ever met in his life because he didn't intimidate anyone. He talked to people, and he listened. He was able to read between the lines of what people told him, and he had superior instincts, in Edward's opinion. As far as he knew, Ben Cheney had never failed to do a meticulous job.

"Ben, its Edward Masen. How's Ang? About six months now, right?" Edward asked. He knew the Cheneys were expecting a baby, and he knew the couple was excited about it.

"Yeah. How was the vacation?" Ben asked.

"Great. I need you to look into someone," Edward told him. He hated to do it, but if there was any way to stop Olivia Cullen from ruining their wedding, he was prepared to pull out all of the stops to see it happened.

"Name?" Ben asked. That was something else Edward actually appreciated about Ben…he was a no-nonsense kind of guy when he was working.

"Congresswoman Olivia Cullen," Edward responded, waiting for the follow-up questions.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because she's fucking with my life, and I want to stop her. I want to know every secret about her. I want to know if she's taking kickbacks. I want to know if she's fucking around on her husband. I want to know if she takes her coffee black or with cream and sugar. I want to know it by Friday," Edward ordered, hearing Ben Cheney chuckle over the line.

"Wow, I get till Friday? You're slipping," Ben responded.

"Here, I'll give you this…I'm marrying her daughter, and she's out to fuck up our wedding so I need to stop her. You in?" Edward asked.

"Same fee?" Ben Cheney asked. Edward laughed because, in his opinion, anyone would do anything if the price was right.

"With a kicker if you get it to me by Thursday," Edward offered. He heard Ben agree, and the two hung up. He was ready to give Olivia Cullen the fight she wanted, and he wouldn't go into the arena empty handed.

##

Carlisle stood in the living room of the beach house on Monday afternoon while the florist, Felix Charles, and the wedding planner, Esme Platte, walked around the room and discussed their plans.

"I think if we move the furniture to the back sunroom, we could set up a very nice, intimate setting with some flowers…I heard the bride wants orchids?" Carlisle heard the young woman ask. He stood in the doorway and watched her every move.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was even more beautiful to him because she didn't seem to notice she was beautiful. He couldn't help but watch her and wait for her to need anything. He'd give her anything she needed because in that moment, Carlisle Cullen was in love at first sight, just like he'd been when he met Renee Higginbotham all those years ago.

\\\

_**Dun…dun…dun… Well, hello Esme! So, our Mr. Cullen is going to play down and dirty? Why, yes he is. If you're curious how the chapter title applies...he's done with Kate. Going back to her...redundant. **__**Can't wait to hear from you…**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Happy Monday. Let's get right to it. Thanks for all your reviews.**_

_**Go…read!**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 15.  
**Preparation…**_a state of readiness_

##

"Trippy, time to rise and shine," Bella teased as she ran her tongue over the shell of his ear. He tried to bat her away, which caused her to giggle because he was usually up much earlier. She didn't know what had kept him up the night before, but he had an early class that morning, and she had to go to the jewelry store to pick up the wedding band she'd had engraved for him.

She'd gone to Tiffany's after she'd had her final fitting, finding the dress fit perfectly, and when she found the platinum band with a single diamond in the center, she purchased it and had it engraved in a rush. The inscription of "u & me 2gether, we can do anything," was a quote from one of her favorite songs she knew he loved, and the sentiment rang true for the couple, in her opinion.

"Don't call me that, and go away. I don't _want_ to go to school today," he whispered as he pulled her onto his chest, keeping his eyes closed. She laughed at his petulance, and she leaned forward to kiss his cheeks and neck, hoping to put him in a much better mood.

"Trippy, it's the last day of school this week. I promise I'll make you pancakes," she sing-songed as she flicked her tongue over his earlobe, hearing him sigh.

The quick slap to her left ass cheek caught her by surprise, but in return, she bit his neck. "You wanna get kinky, that's fine, but we're gonna do it right and do a little research. I can promise you, I'm not going to be the one getting the ass beating. Get up before I tie you to the bed. I've been reading a very bawdy BDSM story, and I've got all sorts of ideas of how to torture you," Bella teased, seeing his eyes spring open at her words.

"_Oh really? _Do tell, Mrs. Masen," he responded as he pulled her neck closer and sucked her soft flesh between his lips, leaving her breathless as usual.

She laughed and pulled away. "I don't think I agreed to take your name yet, and if you leave a hickey on my neck for our wedding photos, I can guarantee I'll go on the internet and find a riding crop to keep you in line," she responded with laughter in her voice.

He sat up and pulled her closer. "That sounds quite interesting, but we'll address it another time. Look, in all seriousness, I don't care if you take my name or not. I just want my ring on your finger, and I want to know you'll never leave me. That's the most important thing in my world, Bella…well, besides the joint tax filing status," he told her with a tender smile as he looked deeply into her eyes. She had to fight the tears because it was the first time in her life she'd ever felt unconditional love, and she saw it right there in the two pools of light jade looking into her soul that morning. Even his little joke touched her heart.

"Edward, my love, I'd be proud to take your name and file jointly." She knew in that moment she didn't want to be known by any other name than Isabella Masen. She wanted everyone in the world to know she had married the man, and taking his name wasn't a submission, it was a revelation. She was going to marry Edward Masen, and she would be his and he would be hers. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Really?" he asked in surprise. She nodded and kissed him deeply, sweeping her tongue over his soft lips and slipping inside when he opened them to her as his arms tightened around her. The feeling of his arms around her was everything she needed. She was more than ready to commit to the man, and she had no doubts about it whatsoever.

##

"Now, in the political arena, there are two ways to go about preparing a candidate. You can go through a hundred scenarios of what they'll face in front of an audience, which only works about fifty-percent of the time. The other thing is to tell them what _not _to say. That's what we're going to focus on today," Edward instructed his class half-heartedly.

He didn't want to be there but he was obligated, and if he had to teach that day, the best way to handle it was just to wade into the murkier side of politics which always interested him. That subject matter would definitely make the time fly.

"We've all seen debates or Congressional hearings where a candidate crashes and burns right before our very eyes, and that's because they lose their filter. If you're going to go into political strategy, you have to ferret out the issues that will cause them to get nervous and stymied and just start spewing things that you can't spin in a positive way.

"We've all witnessed the debates where a candidate goes off and makes ridiculous statements regarding their views on immigration or gun control or the economy. Your job, as a political strategist is to get them to confess their views on the hot button issues to you, and then temper the language," he responded before he played a few You Tube clips where candidates for various public offices had crashed and burned.

The most prevalent in the presentation was from the 2012 Senate race in Missouri wherein GOP candidate, Todd Akin, created controversy by stating that women who are victims of what he called "legitimate rape" rarely get pregnant. That comment, of course, cost him the election.

As the clips played, his phone chirped in his pocket. As he watched the screen at the front of his classroom, he pulled it out to check it, seeing that it was a message from Ben Cheney. "_Call me as soon as possible. I've found a flaming bag of dogshit that should be of interest to you."_

That was all he needed. He knew Ben Cheney was worth every penny he paid him, and if he'd found something on Olivia Cullen, Edward most certainly wanted to know what the hell it was. His and Bella's future happiness hung in the balance.

##

"I'm going to grab a magazine. Do you want anything?" Bella asked as she and Edward sat down at the gate for their flight to Fort Myers. Renee and Charlie were going to be at the airport in Florida when they arrived, and the four of them were going to drive down to Naples together. Edward's parents were coming in on Thursday, and Emmett and Rosalie were already there. She was quite anxious for the whole thing to commence, but at the same time, she was worried Olivia would show up and ruin it. She wasn't looking forward to the confrontation, but when she'd talked to Edward about it on the way to Dulles Airport, he'd told her not to worry because he'd taken care of it.

She had no idea what that meant, but she was taking his word for it, and in her heart she knew he had, indeed, taken care of everything because he wouldn't make the statement if it wasn't true.

"Maybe some gum?" Edward asked as he nonchalantly perused the paper. She wasn't as calm as he appeared to be. She was quite nervous, and it had caused her to skip lunch, so she determined she'd grab a muffin at the nearby Starbuck's and see if she could tempt him to share it.

"Sure," she called as she grabbed her wallet and left him with carry-ons. She went to the "Hudson Newsstand" and grabbed a "_People_" magazine, seeing a few of her favorite celebrities on the cover, and she grabbed Edward's favorite spearmint gum and proceeded to the cashier. As she waited in the short line, she heard a chuckle next to her she recognized more than she wanted.

She turned her face to the right and saw Jacob Black standing next to her with a "Snapple" and a "_Sports Illustrated_" magazine. He looked the same as he'd looked the last time she'd seen him, and it brought back all of the insecurities she'd ever felt in her life.

"Bella," he greeted as she tossed her things onto the counter to pay for them.

"Oh, hey, Jacob. Wow, how are you? Did you actually _graduate_?" she asked sarcastically as she tossed money at the clerk, making sure to do it with her left hand so that he could see the rock resting there, the hapless fuck.

"I did. Look, I was an…shit, that's some ring. So, who'd you trap…or did your mom find you a man?" he snarled at her.

Just as she was about to answer, she felt a familiar hand on her hip. "You got it?" she heard Edward ask as he placed additional cash on the counter. She laughed at his ability to continue to rescue her when she needed him.

"I've got it. Jacob Black, this is my fiancé, Edward Masen. Trip, this is Jake," she introduced, seeing both men eying each other skeptically.

"Oh, the ten-thousand-dollar man? Well, I owe you a huge debt of gratitude, kid. After you sold your ass to Olivia, Bella was actually ready for a real man. Thanks. Can I pay for your Snapple and magazine? Oh, wait, you've got that windfall from Olivia so you can cover it, _right?_" Edward replied sarcastically.

"Bella, it wasn't like…I didn't know what I was signing up for. Look, I made a mistake," Jacob began as he tossed a ten on the counter.

"Oh, you made a _magnificent_ mistake, and I'm quite indebted to you for it. Love, shall we? They're calling our flight. Hey, Black, you wanna kiss the bride? Oh, on the cheek is the proper send off," Edward taunted. Bella slapped him on the chest and grabbed her magazine and his gum, walking away and leaving Jacob Black standing slack jawed. For that, she would be eternally grateful.

"Stupid fuck. What'd you see in him?" Edward asked as they settled into first class.

"I have no goddamn idea. Naivety?" she asked as she slipped off her sneakers and grabbed her magazine. She saw Edward laughing, and she was so happy her life had turned out the way in which it had. Edward Masen wasn't one to allow anyone to intimidate him. The comparison between him and Jacob Black…well, there simply wasn't one.

##

"There are two people standing over there giving us the eye," Edward pointed out to her once they'd landed in Fort Myers and were waiting for their bags at Carousel Four. He saw Bella turn her head and smile.

"That's Renee and Charlie. Can you get these?" she asked as she kissed him sweetly. He nodded, and she was off like a shot.

Just as their bags circled the carousel, his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Ben Cheney, and he was happy to get it. He opened it and smiled.

_Found him. There's a young intern who'd love to talk to you. His name is Riley Biers, and it seems as if the Congresswoman pressed him into service, and not the typical kind…well, maybe for the Hill, it's the typical kind. Anyway, his number is 202-555-2523. He doesn't know who you are or whether you'll call, but he's got loose lips. Congrats on the wedding. BC_

That was all that Edward needed. If Olivia showed up at the beach house, he was more than ready for her. None of the people he'd lined up for his seminars had pulled out, so he was certain she was waiting to play her trump. He had a trump of his own he damn well couldn't wait to play.

A minute after he'd pulled their bags from the carousel Bella was pulling an attractive woman and a limping man toward him. They were both smiling, which put him at ease immediately. He knew the circumstances were awkward, but Bella had talked about them endlessly, and he was actually quite anxious to meet them.

"Edward, this is my mother, Renee Swan, and her husband, Charlie. This is my wonderful fiancé, Edward," Bella introduced exuberantly.

Edward laughed at her enthusiasm and pulled Renee into a hug because he could see the woman made his wife-to-be very happy, and that, in turn, made him very happy. "Mrs. Swan, it's so very nice to meet you, finally. Bella speaks of you all of the time, and I'm so glad the two of you met," he responded.

Renee looked at him and smiled brightly. "Oh, she speaks of you all the time, and I'm so happy she has you. It's my pleasure to meet the man who makes my daughter happy," Renee responded, returning his hug.

Edward extended his hand to Charlie Swan, but he didn't exactly seem receptive to a handshake. "Edward," he commented solemnly as he finally shook Edward's hand.

"Chief, it's nice to meet you as well. Bella's told me many stories you shared with her when she was in Forks. I look forward to introducing you to my parents. My father is quite the fisherman himself. He and Mom spend time at the beach, and he fishes every day. Unfortunately, he's not as successful as Bella tells me you are," Edward responded, searching for that ever-elusive common ground so as to make the man feel comfortable because he could tell he wasn't.

From what Bella had told him, Charlie Swan had been on a fishing trip with friends of his in Jacksonville where he caught a fish hook in the arm that took him to the hospital where he met Renee. After she assisted a doctor in removing it, Charlie invited her for lunch, and the two hit it off immediately. The relationship took on a life of its own when Charlie stayed an extra week and Renee ended up moving to Washington State to follow him after a three-month, long-distance courtship.

As Edward thought about what Bella had told him, he determined maybe they weren't so different. After about ten weeks, he'd decided he'd follow Bella to France if she wanted to go to culinary school, so the fact the couple standing in front of him would begin a life so quickly after meeting wasn't far-fetched at all. His only question was why they hadn't had children of their own, but he wouldn't ask. It was enough they were there in support of his future wife.

"So, we've got a rental. You two ready?" Bella asked. Edward knew there was a lot of meaning behind her question. He didn't know how long it had been since Renee had seen Carlisle, and he had no idea how the meeting would go. He hoped for the best.

##

"Holy Crap!" Bella heard from the back seat of the car Edward had rented. She wasn't surprised at all. She'd been to Charlie and Renee's house, and it was a modest, lovely _home_. The _house_ they pulled up in front of wasn't nearly as welcoming as the Swan's home had been, but it was quite impressive at first blush. Unfortunately, the negative energy which seemed to permeate the structure made it far less extraordinary in her opinion.

"It's only a house. Trust me, your home is much more welcoming," Bella responded to the couple in the back seat of the Audi they'd rented.

"Maybe, but you could likely ramble around here for a week and not see another living soul," Charlie surmised, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Just up the beach is a fishing area. I talked to my dad, and he's bringing his poles for the three of us to fish," Edward announced as he squeezed Bella's hand. She was grateful for the support and for Edward's attempts to find something to interest Charlie.

"What kind of fish do you get out of here?" Charlie asked as the four climbed out of the car.

"I actually have no idea," Edward responded. He looked at Charlie who intimidated the shit out of him. Then, when Charlie started to laugh, Edward joined him. "Trying too hard?" Edward asked.

"Maybe, but I appreciate it," Charlie responded. The four of them ascended the stairs of the Cullens' beach house, and Bella turned the knob, happy to see the door wasn't locked as it had been in the past. When they went inside, she heard a female laughing from somewhere in the house, and it immediately set her at ease. If Carlisle had a woman there who was laughing, she was definitely going to support him.

"Dad?" she called as she led the group inside to the family room.

"Bella? Oh, hello," Carlisle called as he walked into the room with a beautiful woman following him. To Bella, he'd never appeared happier.

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly, happy to feel him hug her back and kiss the top of her head. He pulled away from her and looked at her with a smile on his face. "How's the bride?" he appeared to tease. She felt her face flush and heard her father laugh. "Obviously, you're the blushing bride. Renee, it's good to see you, and you must be Charlie," her father remarked as he saw the couple standing with Edward.

He easily strolled over and hugged Renee briefly and then shook Charlie's hand. He turned to Edward and smiled cheerfully, in Bella's opinion. "Son, how are you surviving?" Carlisle asked lightly. Hearing Edward laugh was the best thing in Bella's world at that moment.

"Well, I could say I've been worse, but I _will_ be happy when this is all over with," Edward commented as he kissed Bella's temple and squeezed her hip.

"You're an ass. You're free to leave at any time. I'm sure the lawn boy would be happy to step in," Bella joked, causing everyone, including the woman standing sheepishly in the doorway to laugh.

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of me that easily, Miss Cullen. So, I'm going to stroll up to my sister's house and see my friend, Petey. I trust you'll all be fine," Edward announced.

Carlisle laughed and pulled the stranger from where she'd been lurking. "Before you go, this is your wedding planner, Esme Platte. She's been a great help on all of this, along with Liz, and I have no doubt it will be everything you hope for."

Bella observed her father had more than just a passing interest in the woman, and she was over-the-moon-happy about it. It was about time he had something about which to be happy.

After the introductions were made, Edward took his leave to go deal with his sister, and Bella led Renee and Charlie deeper into the house. She was quite happy to see the family pictures had been cleared from the piano as well as the other furniture upon which they'd rested. It gave her a lot more confidence with regard to what she was about to do. Not having the reminders of her previous shortcomings was a like exhaling a deep breathe.

##

Edward strolled up the street toward Jasper and Alice's house and stopped on the sidewalk to dial the number Ben Cheney had sent him earlier. He was quite anxious to hear what the young man had to say to him, and he intended to use the information, regardless of whether it cost him cash or not.

"'Lo," he heard. It was six o'clock in the evening, but the kid sounded as if he'd been asleep. Edward wasn't really surprised.

"I'm calling for Riley," he responded to the lackluster greeting.

"I'm Riley. Who's this," he heard.

"I'm a friend of Ben Cheney's. I understand you know Olivia Cullen. I'm willing to strike a bargain with you if you'll tell me in what capacity you know her," Edward commented. He was quite certain it would take money to smooth the flow of information, and he was prepared to pay it. It would be the first time he was buying information for himself. Usually, he had a backer, and the information was for a much different purpose.

"Oh, _you're_ the guy. Well, I can tell you the good Congresswoman likes to be fucked over her desk," the kid responded without regard to strike a financial arrangement first which left Edward wondering what exactly he wanted in exchange.

"Oh, really? Well, how do you know that?" he asked as he sat down on his sister's front porch, hearing Petey barking inside.

"How do I know it? I fucked her. A lot. She likes it when someone else takes charge, and I did, so she let me fuck her. Why on earth do you care?" the kid asked him.

"Really, I don't, but she's threatening someone I know, and I just wanted to know what she had going on. Are you still fucking her?" Edward asked as Jasper walked out onto the porch and smiled at him.

Edward held his finger up to signal he needed a minute, and Jasper didn't hesitate to sit down next to him as Petey nervously circled Edward's feet and finally settled on the porch as Edward reached down and scratched behind his ears as he'd witnessed Bella do on more times than he could count.

"Hells yeah. You want pictures? I'll send 'em to ya," the kid responded proudly.

"Why would you do that?" Edward asked.

"Dude, _seriously_? She's old, but she's a hot piece of ass. I'm not in any of them, but if they got out, I'd be famous. If it takes fucking a Congresswoman, then so be it," Riley responded happily, causing Edward to question the kid's intelligence.

Edward chuckled over the phone. "If you've got pictures, you send 'em to me. I'll send you a little check, and you forget you ever talked to me for a while, right?" he asked. The kid agreed, and the two hung up.

Edward turned to Jasper. "So, how's she taking the news? I meant everything I said. If she's going to cause a problem…" he began as he motioned his head toward the house wherein he was certain his sister was spying on them.

Jasper grinned. "You're mom called her and made the same threat. I've been givin' her the stink eye about it, but we'll have to see. Liz and Tony are due here in an hour or so. They decided to come down a day early. You wanna come in?" Jasper asked.

Edward was torn because he knew walking into that house would open him up to his sister's tirade, and he wasn't exactly sure he was ready for it. "Hell, get the bottle first. I need a little liquid courage before I face her because I know how _this_ shit is gonna go," Edward commented.

Jasper rose from the bench and walked inside, returning a minute later with two shot glasses and a bottle of _The Mark_, as the two friends called it. Jasper poured the two of them a drink, and they toasted. "Here's to women…however difficult they might be."

They both drank the shot, and Jasper poured another into each of their glasses. "Here's to the best things that ever happened to us, regardless of whatever anyone else ever says," Edward offered as the two of them clanked glasses and drank, both of them sucking in deep breaths after the alcohol cleared their burning throats.

Just as Jasper was about to pour another shot, they both heard the whistle, and as Petey jumped off the porch, they both turned their heads down the street to see Bella walking toward them with a huge smile on her face.

"How lucky am I?" Edward asked rhetorically. He heard Jasper laugh next to him as they saw the dog jump into Bella's arms as she hugged him to her chest and walk up the sidewalk until she was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Whitlock's porch.

Edward noted Jasper didn't hesitate to jump off the porch and hug her tightly. "Hello, Saint Bella. How've you been?" he heard Jasper ask which caused him to rise from the porch and hop down the stairs himself, pulling her from Jasper's embrace.

"Don't you already have enough problems with my sister?" Edward asked as he hugged Bella close to him possessively.

"For Bella, I'll suffer the wrath of Alice. You're a lucky man, Ed," Jasper acknowledged as the front door opened.

"Oh, this is just great. Jasper, Mom and Dad will be here in a little while. Get inside and change. Hello,  
Edward." He didn't like the cool tone to his sister's voice, and the fact she hadn't acknowledged his fiancée at all had his blood beginning to boil.

Maybe it was the bourbon beginning to course through his system that got him pissed off, but he wasn't about to let it go. "Mary Alice, I'd like to say it's good to see you, but that would be a lie, and I'm opposed to lying. _You_ remember Bella," he responded sarcastically.

His sister was going to get over it whether she liked it or not. For him, it wasn't a possibility…it was a certainty. Alice would accept her, or they were done talking.

##

"So, why don't we all sit down and have a drink?" Bella suggested as they all stood in the living room of the beach house after Edward left to go to his sister's home. She saw Carlisle smile at her, and she knew he wasn't certain what to do or what to say, so she took over the hosting responsibilities.

"Certainly. That's a grand idea. It's breezy enough maybe we should sit out on the deck. Um, Bella, can you take drink orders while I go check the furniture to be certain it's clean? There have been an inordinate amount of seagulls hanging around lately," Carlisle responded, causing all in company to laugh.

"I'll help you," Esme suggested which caused Bella to giggle quietly.

After the two left, she turned to Charlie and Renee. "Well, seems Dad is full of surprises," she commented which caused the two to laugh.

"Charlie, beer? Renee, what can I get you? Carlisle has a rather extensive wine cellar, so just tell me what kind you like, and I'll pick one," Bella volunteered, wishing Edward was there because he knew wine much better than she.

"Honey, I'm not very sophisticated, so you pick, and I'll be fine. Where's a restroom so I can freshen up?" Renee asked.

Bella instructed her where the powder room was and then went to the kitchen with Charlie on her heels. "Okay, Charlie. He's got Corona, Budweiser, Stella Artois, Heineken, and…um, Blue Moon. Sorry, no Vitamin R. What strikes your fancy?" Bella asked him as he stood at the counter looking very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" she asked him quietly. She truly liked the man, and she damn well didn't want him to feel uncomfortable in the over-the-top house because it just wasn't necessary. She felt confident that when Edward came back, he'd be able to smooth things over and draw everyone into conversation because it was what he seemed to be able to do best.

"I feel a little out of place. Renee and I need to find a motel or somethin'," Charlie announced as Bella handed him a Budweiser, taking one for herself after she determined it was as close to his favorite beer as anything else in the refrigerator.

"We got you guys a place up the beach. Edward and I are staying here and…" she began as she heard the front door open and heard Emmett's booming laugh. She actually let out a happy sigh because, in her mind, Emmett McCarty was the type of man who would help ease Charlie's concerns instantly.

"Hello? Has Hollerpalooza started without us?" Emmett called, causing the two inhabitants of the kitchen to laugh.

"Oh, you're in for a treat," Bella told Charlie as she walked to the kitchen door and called, "Tequila!" hearing Emmett and Rosalie both moan and then laugh.

She returned to the island and pulled out two Coronas and a lime, and she began slicing it as Emmett and Rosalie walked into the kitchen. Emmett scooped her up and hugged her, holding her aloft and stating, "That shit ain't funny. I'm never drinkin' that witch's brew again. You're an evil woman, Bella Cullen."

She heard Charlie laugh, and once Emmett put her down, she began the introductions. "Emmett and Rosalie McCarty, this is my mother's husband, Charlie Swan. Charlie, this is Emmett, my brother-in-law and Park Ranger extraordinaire, and my sister, Rosalie."

Everyone shook hands as Renee came back into the kitchen, taking Charlie's beer and helping herself to a sip. Bella reached into the fridge and handed her one, grabbing a Stella for her dad and determining they'd skip the wine altogether.

After she'd shown everyone out to the deck where Carlisle had introduced Esme Platte to Rosalie and Emmett, she excused herself and walked back into the house and out the front door without much notice. She walked down the street toward the Whitlock's house, prepared to deal with Alice, and when she saw Petey on the porch, she whistled for him and was happy to see he hadn't forgotten her.

After a hug from Jasper and licks from Petey, she wasn't exactly thrilled to see Alice Whitlock come out onto the porch. Alice greeted her brother and ignored Bella, just as she expected, and after Edward made a sarcastic comment to her, the four of them stood there on the porch staring at each other.

When Jasper took Alice to task, Bella was shocked because in the time she'd been around the couple, Jasper had never raised his voice to his wife one time.

"Mary Alice, knock it off right now or go back in the house. I'll be damned if I'm gonna put up with rude behavior in our home with a member of our family. You've made your feelings known, and they're not appreciated. I happen to know for a fact your own momma would be pissed if she saw how you're behavin'. Now, y'all go back down to the Cullens, and we'll be down there shortly, won't we Alice?" Jasper ordered. For the first time ever, Bella saw Alice looking embarrassed as she nodded and went back into the house.

She watched Jasper pull up his jeans and smile at the two of them as he poured himself and Edward another shot of Maker's Mark. "Feels damn good to finally get my britches back. We'll be down as soon as Liz and Tony get here."

With that, he and Edward touched glasses and took the shots. Edward handed his glass to Jasper and took Bella's hand. "Come on Pete. Let's go meet Charlie," he called as the dog trotted down the street after them.

After a few steps, Edward swept her up into his arms and kissed her, carrying her down the street. "Old man, you better put me down or you won't make it to the ceremony," Bella teased him.

"Baby, you know I'll be there with bells on," Edward commented as they walked up on the front porch. She opened the door, letting Petey have the run of the house. They heard laughter from the back deck, and in that moment, Bella couldn't have been happier.

An hour later, the group was settled around the large patio table drinking beer and eating pizza. Much to Bella's surprise, Esme complemented the group quite nicely. She was a bit reserved, much like Carlisle, but she shared stories just as everyone had, and they were all having a great time.

Tony was in the middle of a story regarding fly fishing in Montana when Edward excused himself, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Tony, completely nonplussed by the exit of his son continued dramatically. "So, we're in waders and the water's almost up to Liz's waist. She's having a hell of a time casting, and all of a sudden we hear a growl from the bank where the rest of our fish are in a seine just at the shore. We both turn around and see a big goddamn bear, and Liz loses her footing and the next thing I know, she's floating away. Her waders filled up with water, and I'm chasing her down the river like my ass is on fire," Tony relates, causing everyone in the group to laugh.

Bella gathered a few empty beer bottles to carry to the recycle bin, and as Tony continued his story, having captivated everyone on the deck, she snuck inside. She heard Edward in the kitchen, and she stopped to listen to whom he was speaking. It surprised her, and she almost dropped the bottles in her hands at his words.

"Yeah, well, someone sent me some rather telling photos of you naked, with or without your permission, so I'm just warning you if you show up here to make a mockery of our wedding, I'll leak them to the Sunday papers before Bella and I take our vows on Saturday. I love her, and you're not going to do anything to ruin this day for her, do you hear me? I don't give a plug nickel what it would do to your career. No, I'm not planning to tell Carlisle right now unless you push this shit, do you understand? Good. Enjoy China," she heard him tell someone. She heard the phone hit the expensive marble countertop, and she heard him cursing.

"That fucking bitch. I can't believe she'd do that to her own…Jesus fucking Christ," she heard as she walked into the kitchen and dropped the bottles into the bin, hearing more than one shatter.

"Was that Olivia?" she asked, certain it was.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you heard any of that because I had no desire to taint our wedding with that kind of bullshit. Look, she's going on a junket to China with a few other Members, and she won't show up. That was the goal,of my call, so let's be happy," Edward told Bella as he stood at the counter, looking concerned.

"You've got pictures proving she was unfaithful to Carlisle?" Bella deduced it from the conversation, and she wasn't surprised at all.

"I do. I plan to give them to him after the wedding because I believe they'll help with his divorce case. I'm sorry to do it to her, but she really left us no choice, did she?" Edward asked.

Bella walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. He truly was her knight-in-shining armor and she could tell, in that moment, he'd do anything for her. It was exactly what she'd been looking for her entire life.

\\\

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe. So glad you're all happy about Esme showing up. So, what did you think about Jasper taking Alice in hand? And, hey, did someone say they wanted Edward to come up with pictures…it's like you're mind readers! **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Love you all so much. Over 800 reviews…I'm humbled.**_

_**SMeyer owns, I don't infringe. **_

_**You all love a good smackdown…I truly flove that about you. Well, go, read…**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 16.  
**Join…**_to unite people in partnership_

##

Edward was cooking burgers under Bella's supervision, while Esme, who'd become a fixture over the remainder of the week, was making side dishes in the kitchen with his mother and Renee. Alice was being Alice, sitting on the stairs of the deck and watching the men as they played a game of _Cornhole_.

The week had actually gone better than Edward thought it would. All of the different factions of family and pseudo-family had gelled, and he was more pleased about it than he'd been about anything in a long time. With the unfortunate exception of his sister.

"Go talk to her. I've got this," Bella prodded as she tossed another burger on the grill and took off one of the cooked ones to break it up on a plate to cool with Petey sitting next to her feet, tail scraping along the deck floor.

"You just want me to distract her so you can give your boyfriend a hamburger and keep his affections. I know how you are with members of the weaker sex," Edward teased as he kissed her affectionately and pulled off the "Kiss the Cook" apron Carlisle had given him. He looped it over Bella's neck and kissed her again. Hearing her deep, ragged breath made him happy.

"Weaker sex? You got that shit right," Bella teased as she slapped him on the ass when he turned to walk away. He turned back to her and winked. "Save that for later, baby," he called, causing her to crack up.

He walked over to where Alice sat alone and wiped his sweaty face with the tail of his gray t-shirt. He sat down next to her, prepared to tell her once and for all to just snap out of it. "Are you going to pout for the next fifty years?" he asked.

"You wish you had fifty years. No, I'm just worried. I know she's not what she appears, and how she was able to snow the whole family, is beyond me. Olivia told me…" Alice began before Edward put his hand over Alice's mouth to shut her up before she said something he couldn't forgive.

"Alice, Olivia is cheating on Carlisle with a twenty-year old boy, and I've got the pictures to prove it if you want to crawl into the gutter. You've formed the wrong opinion about the wrong person, and I'm bordering on not allowing you to come tomorrow. You need to talk to Mom and Dad because they know the whole story. I really don't want to cut you out of my life, but I will," Edward threatened as he rose from the stair where Alice sat and walked over to where Bella was sneaking Petey pieces of hamburger.

"This time tomorrow, you'll be Bella Masen," Edward teased her as he wrapped his arms around her midsection and kissed her sweaty neck while she began pulling the burgers off the grill. He noticed she'd taken orders from everyone, and some of them had various cheeses and grilled onions or tomatoes. It wasn't a surprise to him because it was the kind of woman she was, and he was so happy she was going to be his wife.

The fault Alice had with Bella wasn't something Edward could really understand, and his sister's insistence that Bella was playing a part of some sort had him at the end of his rope with her. They'd always been close, but maybe that was part of the problem as well…Alice wasn't just jealous of Bella.

Before Bella came along, Alice had made most of the big decisions for him, from the decorating of his home to the clothes he wore. He'd gladly given her the freedom, but he could see it was clearly a mistake. It was his fault Alice was jealous of _any woman_ who would have a permanent place in his life and draw attention from her authority. He could see the mistake, but he wasn't sure how to rectify it.

He wondered what was behind it, but as he thought about growing up with his sister, he remembered she'd always sought the limelight and the family had always acquiesced, thus spoiling her rotten. The irony of the situation was the woman he loved and couldn't wait to marry was the type of person who didn't seek the limelight for herself at all.

He was sure that was his sister's problem with Bella because people were naturally drawn to her, and unfortunately for Alice, she was off putting to most people. That had to be the problem she had with Bella, and he only had himself to blame for allowing Alice to have that power over his life. He could see she wouldn't relinquish it easily, but it was time. She needed to understand that finally, Edward had found a wonderful partner who would be making the decisions. Obviously, losing that power was a sticking point, but his sister would simply have to learn to live with it.

She had Jasper to lord over, and she needed to accept the fact her influence over him was over. She'd come around or she wouldn't, but she wouldn't drive a wedge between him and the woman he loved. That was the bottom line.

##

"Okay, Bella, let's get the photographer to come up and take shots now that you're dressed. We can get shots of Renee pinning the veil and then pictures with your dad and mom…I mean, if you want," Esme instructed as Rosalie buttoned the last of the twenty-five satin buttons at the back of her dress.

The dress had turned out far better than Bella expected, given the compressed schedule, and she was quite excited about the wedding. She saw Rosalie smirk behind her in the mirror, and she knew it was because they both knew Carlisle was completely besotted with the wedding planner. They'd talked about it the day before with Liz and Renee when the four of them went to have manicures and pedicures.

"_So, what do you think about Esme?" Renee asked Bella as the two of them sat in the chairs next to each other with Rosalie on her other side._

_Bella looked at Rosalie and was happy to see the smile on her face which matched Bella's own. "I think she's perfectly lovely," Rosalie responded. _

"_Carlisle appears to be completely smitten. Oh, dear, I don't like that color. How about something more subtle?" Liz responded as she addressed the technician who was preparing to paint her nails. Bella heard Renee laughing._

"_I can most certainly tell you he is. I've seen that look on his face before when I was the ripe old age of seventeen. Carlisle Cullen falls hard, and he's definitely fallen for the one Esme Platte," Renee joked._

_The four women laughed as Rosalie and Bella squeezed hands, both equally happy for their father. The two young women were most certainly going to prod along any fledgling relationship between the couple. Bella could tell the woman made her father happy, and she felt he deserved it almost more than anyone she'd ever met in her life._

"That's great. Um, Esme, are you seeing anyone?" Bella asked as she fiddled with the tendrils the hair dresser had left to frame her face. She was actually happy with her hair for once.

"Um, well, not officially. I have a few gentlemen friends who I dine with on occasion. Why? Do you know someone?" Esme asked. Bella could see the shyness in her face, and it made her want to giggle.

Bella heard Rosalie laugh, and she saw the smile on Esme's face when Carlisle and Renee walked into the room. She saw the woman look at her father, and she didn't miss the look he gave her in return. After she was safely ensconced in wedded bliss, she most certainly planned to push her father toward the woman. In her opinion, the pair was perfect for each other.

##

Edward and Jasper were dressing in the room he'd shared with Bella the night before, though far more chastely than he'd have liked. They were fighting for the mirror to tie their ties. "Dude, seriously, get the fuck out of my way," Jasper called as he looped the red tie around his neck having not been happy with the way in which Alice had tied it for him at home.

Bella was in Carlisle's bedroom with Rosalie, Esme, Renee and Carlisle, as Edward had been told, and Alice was somewhere in the house playing hostess. She hadn't exactly acquiesced into glee regarding the marriage, but he knew his mother had a talk with her again, and she'd been behaving in a fashion which had Edward thinking she'd accepted the wedding was going to happen whether she liked it or not.

"I can't help it you don't know how the hell to tie a tie. Christ, turn around," Edward ordered as he turned Jasper toward him and tied the tie for him, adjusting the knot so it wasn't too tight.

"There. How you never learned to tie one with my sister as your wife is beyond me," Edward teased as there was a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Carlisle standing there with a smile.

"Come in. How's my bride?" Edward asked nervously. He hadn't called Carlisle and asked for Bella's hand nor had he really talked to the man about their wedding since it was announced, so he was worried about why her father was standing there that day with a look on his face indicating he wanted to have a heart-to-heart.

"She's almost ready. She looks, well, she's stunning, but I'm not telling you anything you don't already know," Carlisle responded.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink. You gents want anything?" Jasper asked as he walked toward the open door. Both men shook their heads, and Jasper quickly left, pulling the door closed behind him.

"I, well, I have no real traction here to issue any threats because you've been far better to my daughter than I ever was. I'm just asking you to remember what a precious gift she is and treat her that way. She deserves it more than anyone I've ever met in my life, and I'll live every day for the rest of my life feeling guilty because I didn't treat her as such," Carlisle told him.

Edward sat down on the bed and looked at Carlisle who'd taken a seat on a chair in the corner. "I remember when I met her. She told me the wildest story I'd ever heard before she told me the truth that you and Olivia had given her. She had me completely mesmerized in just one moment.

"I love her more than life itself, and I look forward to many years with her. She's just as you described…a treasure. I promise you I'll make certain she gets everything she deserves and she's happy. Don't sell yourself short, Carlisle. She loves you very much, and as I've found, she's got a very forgiving heart," Edward offered as he checked his watch for the millionth time.

The wedding was to be at seven o'clock just as the sun sank low in the sky, offering a pink glow to the living room where the ceremony was to be held. He and Bella had met with the Reverend Beverly Chase the morning before, and they'd decided on a traditional ceremony. Edward was more than anxious for it to be over so he could hear the pronouncement they were finally husband and wife. That was his heart's desire that evening, and he couldn't wait to hear it.

"I'm very happy she found you. I had no idea you'd be the man my little girl would fall in love with, but I'm very happy about it," Carlisle told him as he pulled Edward into an unexpected hug. When the two men broke apart, Edward could see the man was emotional, and he wasn't about to embarrass him.

"Maybe you better go check on the bride," Edward suggested. Carlisle nodded and left him to wait the fifteen minutes before the wedding was set to begin. It would be the longest fifteen minutes of his life.

##

"One more," Esme announced as the photographer took the photo of Renee pinning Bella's veil onto the back of her head with Liz standing nearby. Bella's smile was reflected in the large mirror, and it was the perfect shot.

There was a knock at the door, and the women all looked at each other. Renee walked over and opened the door, chuckling softly as Charlie walked inside, pulling at his shirt collar and tie.

"Um, Bella, I just…well, hell. Since Renee and I never had any of our own, you're the closest thing to a daughter I'll ever have, so I wanted you to have this. It was my mom's," Charlie told her, seeming quite nervous.

He handed her a blue velvet box, and when she opened it, she saw a beautiful comb inside with blue stones, which finished up her adherence to traditional wedding customs. Her _something new_ was her dress. Her _something borrowed_ was Rosalie's earrings Olivia and Carlisle had given her when she turned sixteen, and the comb would be her _something old and blue_.

She smiled at him and hugged him, which made him stiffen in her arms for a second, but when his arms wrapped around her shoulders, she felt him relax which made her smile. Renee worked the comb into her hair above the veil and stepped back with a smile, admiring her daughter proudly.

Carlisle came into the room and stood next to Esme, and they both smiled at her. "Are you ready?" Esme asked happily. Bella was more than ready.

"Yeah, I really am. Dad? Are _you_ ready?" Bella asked as she looked at her father. Carlisle appeared to be torn for a moment, and then he smiled weakly.

"I'm not, but it's not my choice. I think you're making the best choice for you," Carlisle responded as he kissed her cheek. The three of them went out into the hallway, and Carlisle helped her down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, a camera flash temporarily blinded them, causing both of them to laugh.

"So, you like Esme," Bella whispered as Rosalie proceeded down the short aisle.

"Um, well, she's a nice woman," her father responded rather awkwardly.

"_You want to hug her…you want to kiss her…you want to date her_," Bella chanted, recalling something similar from a movie she'd seen years prior. She felt her father laughing next to her, and she turned to see his smiling face.

"God, Edward must have the patience of a saint. Come on and let's get you out of my hair," her father joked. He held her hand that was crooked through his arm while her other hand held a small bouquet of lady-slipper orchids Felix Charles had designed, and the two of them traversed the short aisle where Carlisle placed her hand in Edward's. The camera flash captured the moment perfectly.

##

"Keys?" Edward asked. Bella fished into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his house keys as he held her aloft on the front porch of 1530 Harrison. The wedding had been great, and the brunch the next day had been lively.

_They'd held the brunch at the Ritz where Bella and Edward had spent their wedding night in the bridal suite. Getting up on Sunday morning was the last thing Edward wanted to do, but they'd promised the families they'd be there, so there they were. Liz and Tony had organized it, and the newlyweds didn't want to disappoint them._

_Edward remembered carrying her through the door of their suite and depositing her on the bed after the wedding. He remembered having to tediously unbutton twenty-five silk covered buttons, being careful not to rip the fabric because Bella had instructed if the day ever came they had children of their own, she wanted to be able to possibly hand the dress down to a daughter._

_He remembered her peeling off his clothes and taking him into her mouth as she kneeled in front of him next to the bed in nothing but a pair of white lace panties, and he remembered climaxing in her mouth without the ability to stop himself._

_He remembered her laughing at his cursing because he didn't want things to end that way, and he remembered making love to his new wife with her gasping and holding onto him for dear life. He remembered the fact she told him he could play her body like a Steinway, and he remembered telling her she was more finely tuned than any piano he'd ever played._

_He remembered the bath they'd shared as they both guzzled out of the bottle of French champagne he'd ordered, and he most certainly remembered the fact she'd held him close to her as he made love to her yet again that night. It was incredible, and he was going to commit it to memory forever._

Bella unlocked the front door of the house and laughed as he kicked it open and carried her inside, right over to the couch to deposit her with a chuckle.

After closing the front door, Edward walked back into the living room of the house to see his bride lying on the couch with a smile on her face and his ring on her finger. He was overcome with emotions he'd never felt before because, if he was being honest with himself, he really never saw marriage in his future. He most certainly didn't see a twenty-five year old woman in his future either, but that was just the reality he was trying to learn to accept.

"So, Mrs. Masen, are you hungry?" he asked as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. She was on the couch, flat on her back with her arms mirroring his and a sexy smile on her face.

"Oh, now that we're married, we're going to be formal? Well, Mr. Masen, I'd like a…um…are you cooking?" she asked, somewhat apprehensively in Edward's opinion.

He burst into laughter and sunk onto the couch, lifting her outstretched legs and removing her shoes, tossing them on the floor and tickling her feet, sending her into a fit of giggles which made his heart soar. His new wife laughing and writhing on their couch was a perfect way to start their married life.

"I'd try to cook when I'm married to the best cook in southeast Florida and Northern Virginia? Yeah, I'm just that damn stupid," he commented jokingly as he crawled up the couch and rested alongside her, pulling her body onto his.

"Well, you asked. So, husband, what would you like for your first meal as a married man in our home," she asked.

"We got cereal?" he asked, causing her to dissolve into a fit of laughter which took him out as well. If a lifetime of laughter and happiness was what Bella Masen was offering, Edward Masen was more than willing to take it with a grateful heart.

##

Bella sat in the lobby of the FDIC's Seidman Center in Arlington. The position for which she was interviewing was a junior analyst in the Division of Insurance and Research, and she was nervous. Her mother…Olivia…was still in China, and no one had heard anything from her…thankfully.

Bella hoped to secure a job before Olivia returned to throw a wrench in it. The position would actually be located at the headquarters in DC, which was close to where Rosalie worked, so she hoped it would work out.

The sisters had gotten as close as Bella had always hoped. The wedding had been two weeks earlier, and she and Edward were settling into married life together quite nicely. She knew his first guest lecture was taking place that early October day, and she was quite anxious to find out how it had gone.

"Ms. Masen? I'm Margaret McIntosh. I'm the manager of the regulatory reporting group. I'm sorry we had to meet here, but I'm here teaching a class this week, and I didn't want to let you get away from me. Your academic career at UVA is quite impressive. I know how tough the school is because I went there for my undergrad. So, tell me about yourself," the woman began.

As Bella took in the woman's appearance, she couldn't help the tug at her subconscious that the woman reminded her of someone, though in that moment, she couldn't put her finger on exactly whom. The woman's hair was dark and shorter than Bella's, but she was slender with delicate features. She put the comparisons out of her mind in order to make her pitch because the woman struck her as kind and just the type of person for whom Bella would like to work.

"First, Ms. McIntosh, I feel I should tell you my mother is…" she began the confession. There was no use sitting through the interview if it made a difference Olivia was her mother. Olivia was a member of the Financial Services Committee, and Bella wasn't certain if it would be an issue with regard to her ability to secure a position at the FDIC.

"Olivia Cullen? Yes, I'm aware of who your mother is, but trust me, that's not why you're here. Like I said, your academic career and advanced degree makes you a lead candidate," the woman told her, immediately putting her mind at ease.

For the next forty-five minutes, the two discussed Bella's knowledge regarding regulatory reform and what the position would entail. They discussed the other agencies with which she'd be required to interact, and Maggie, as she'd asked Bella to call her, seemed like a warm, intelligent woman. Her easy demeanor continued to remind Bella of someone, but it was just at the edge of her mind, and she couldn't get a grasp on it.

"So, do you have any questions for me?" Maggie asked her, leading Bella to believe the interview was coming to an end.

"This might be a bit unorthodox and, I promise, I'm not trying to pick you up, but you remind me of someone I know, and I can't exactly put my finger on it. Is it possible perhaps we've met before?" she offered. She saw the woman smile at her and that was when it hit her. The woman was a dark-haired, slightly younger version of someone she'd only recently met…Esme Platte.

"My sister is Esme Platte. She just planned your wedding and now, I believe, she's completely infatuated with your father," Maggie volunteered. Bella giggled.

"So, Esme told you about me?" She'd hoped the interview was extended to her on her own merit, but obviously Esme, or perhaps her own father, had a hand in it.

"She told me about the wedding, but that's all. I found your resume in the stack sent to me from Human Resources, and I promise you, your academic achievements are what caused me to put you on top of the pile. Please don't think it's any underhanded dealing that's taken place. You're here because of _you_, not because of whom you are or to whom you're married.

"Now, it's not official because I have to run it through management, but I'm very interested in having you on my team. When would you be able to start?" Maggie asked her, causing Bella to smile brightly.

"Actually, anytime. I'm not working at the moment, so I could be ready to start as soon as you wanted me," she responded. Maggie smiled and rose from the couch, extending her hand courteously.

"I'll be in touch very soon. Thank you for coming in. It was very nice to meet you," Maggie told her as Bella shook her hand. After her response, Bella left the building and walked out into the October sunshine with a smile on her face. She pulled her phone out of her purse and immediately called Edward.

"Hello, wife. How'd it go?" he asked her with a smile in his voice.

"You first, husband. How was Carville?" Bella asked. She'd been nervous about the seminar because she knew James Carville was an acquaintance of Olivia's, and she had no idea what kind of venom Olivia may have spewed to the man regarding Edward. All she wanted to hear was there'd been no mention of the Congresswoman.

"Entertaining as always. It went great, and he even offered to come back next semester if I decide to make it a regular thing. Mary sent word through him she was pissed I didn't contact her, so I might add an extra week if she has time, what with the GOP scrambling the way it is to try to round up a solid candidate in 2016. So, how'd it go?" Edward asked.

"You won't believe this shit…Maggie McIntosh is actually Esme Platte's younger sister. She swore up and down Esme had nothing to do with me getting called in for an interview, but I still find it strangely suspect it worked that way. Anyway, she hinted I'd hear from her soon, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed. I'm on the block by _Harris Teeter's_. What would you like for dinner, husband dear?" she asked happily.

"Um, yeah, let's just have leftovers. Last night's chicken was great, so we can just heat that up. Are you on your way home?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess. What time will you be home?" she asked as she made her way to the Virginia Square Metro station.

"Not really sure. I've got a faculty meeting at 4:00, so depending on how long that goes, I'll be home as soon as I can," he answered. She stopped before climbing on the escalator because she didn't want to lose the call.

"Oh, okay. Then we'll just heat food when you get home. Look, I'm at the metro now, so I'll see you later, okay?" she replied.

"Sure, love. Take a cab from Ballston. I believe it's supposed to rain," Edward informed. She looked up at the sky and saw it was cloudless, so she laughed.

"Whatever, Masen. See you at home. Love you," she called as she turned off her phone and hopped on the escalator to take the metro to the station nearest their home. She was actually looking forward to the walk home. It was a beautiful afternoon, and it was a chance to clear her head and organize her thoughts regarding how to balance home responsibilities with a full-time job. It was a new normal for her, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

##

Edward was on the phone with his mother, standing in the kitchen of 1530 Harrison while Liz talked him through her stroganoff. He was planning to surprise Bella with a celebratory dinner over the successful job interview, and he knew if she was at the metro station, he needed to hurry because he had less than an hour. He also knew even though he'd told her to take a cab from Ballston, she wouldn't because the day was sunny, and he knew his wife was missing the Florida sunshine.

"Sorry, Mom. That was Bella. So, the sauce looks a little thick," Edward told her, peering into the pan nervously. It didn't look like his mother's sauce, and he was worried perhaps he'd overcooked it.

"Good, now, add the beef broth and the mushroom soup. Stir it the whole time so it doesn't clump up. Now, what kind of car are you going to buy her?" Liz asked.

Edward planned to get Bella a car of her own because Georgetown was nowhere near New York Avenue where she'd be working if she indeed got the job for the FDIC, so riding to work together would be out of the question. She'd been vehemently against getting a car, saying the metro was fine with her, but he didn't like the idea of her walking home every night when the days got shorter. The path she chose to take was through a park on the running trails, and he wasn't keen on her walking alone at night.

"Not sure. I'll have to see what she wants, but she's getting a car. I'm certain the fight will be heard throughout the neighborhood. How's Dad?" he asked as he continued to stir the sauce as his mother had told him.

"Working too much, as usual. I had lunch with Anna Covington-Gallows today. I showed her the pictures of the wedding, and she wants to send a gift. Did the two of you register yet?" his mother asked him.

Edward groaned. They hadn't actually registered, and it wasn't just his mother who was hounding them about it. Carlisle had also called and an aid from Olivia's office had left a message on their answering machine at home because inquiries from Olivia's colleagues had been coming into the office, and the young woman didn't know how to handle them.

"Mom, what the hell could we possibly need? We have a house full of things which are really only starting to be used because I didn't know what to do with half of it. The pots, pans, and most of the appliances are like new because I never cooked for myself, and we already have plenty of linens and crap that has to be dusted. We don't need anything," Edward told her as he saw the sauce looking closer to that of his mother's.

"You know your sister picked out all of those things. How do you know Bella even _likes_ those things? Shouldn't she be able to have things she likes, not just what Alice picked out?" Liz asked.

"The sauce is smooth. When do I put in the sour cream?" he asked, trying to avoid answering her because it wasn't a question he'd contemplated. He'd never thought about the fact Bella just accepted the things in his home his sister had picked out. He'd never asked her what she thought about anything, and as he stood at the stove stirring, he was concerned maybe she didn't like the things in the house and simply wouldn't say anything.

As he thought about it, he was quite grateful Kate had refused to cross the bridge from DC to ever stay at his home in Arlington because he didn't have those images invading his thoughts as he looked around.

"Just before you serve it. Boil the egg noodles for eight minutes. After they're finished, drain them and put them into the pan along with the cooked beef. It can simmer on low until you're ready to eat, and then you stir in the sour cream. Your father and I are going to London in November. Have you and Bella planned a honeymoon?" Liz asked him.

That was another thing. With Bella on the brink of a new job, he didn't know when they'd be able to fit in a honeymoon. He knew it would be difficult to plan because of the fact he was mid-semester and they'd tabled plans for a getaway until Thanksgiving, but if she started a new job in the foreseeable future, he doubted she'd be able to take time off for a honeymoon.

"Not yet. She believes she got a job today with the FDIC, so I doubt she'll be able to take off anytime soon. Maybe she'll want to put it off until spring break or early summer. I'll have to talk to her about it," Edward answered.

"Trip, I'm not criticizing, but don't lose sight of the fact you two are newly married and not a couple who've been together for many years. You're still in the spontaneous phase, and you're not being very spontaneous," his mother surmised.

He punched the speaker button on the base unit and answered, "Mom, I realize I've only known the woman to whom I'm married for four months, trust me. She never does anything I expect, and I can most assuredly promise you every day with Bella is filled with spontaneity. Maybe it doesn't look like it from the outside, but I promise you, each day is filled with surprises," he answered, hearing his mother laugh.

"I suppose that's true. Anyway, if you two would like to join us in London, we'd love to have you," Liz extended.

Edward thought a minute and made a decision. "Actually, why don't you and Dad come here for Thanksgiving? We can do it at the house. Um, I'll talk to Bella and see if she wants to invite Carlisle, and maybe we can make it a family tradition?" Edward suggested.

"OH! That sounds lovely. Have you made up with your sister yet?" Liz asked.

"She needs to apologize to my wife for the treatment she handed down. I refuse to make the first move," Edward responded harshly. He had spoken with Jasper, but they hadn't talked about his sister. Edward was steadfast he wasn't going to budge an inch with regard to Alice's behavior. He firmly believed it was her responsibility to put forth the effort to make amends with Bella.

"That will make things rather difficult. Well, I've spoken with her, and I know Jasper's been talking to her. She seems to be embarrassed about her behavior. I spoke with her rather sternly when we were in Florida. Do your old mother a favor and make the effort for the sake of peace in the family," Liz ordered. Edward knew it was his mother's final word on the matter, and he was pretty certain he'd give in and phone Alice because he really didn't want discord in the family with the holidays approaching.

He heard keys in the front door, and he knew he needed to go. "Mom, Bella's home. I'll talk to you after I speak with her about Thanksgiving. Love you," Edward called. His mother returned the sentiment, and the pair hung up.

He quickly turned up the heat on the egg noodles and added the sautéed beef into the sauce, turning the burner down to simmer. He set the timer on the stove, remembering the great Snicker Doodle catastrophe that had taken place in Alice's kitchen in Naples when he'd first fallen for Bella, and he went to open the front door to surprise his wife.

When he pulled the door open, he saw she was startled to see him, and it made him quite happy. "What are you doing home? I thought you had a faculty meeting," she remarked as he took her bag from her shoulder.

The smile on her face made him happy he'd sent a cursing Claire in his place to the meeting that afternoon. He'd promised her a long weekend if she'd go in his place so he could go home and prepare a surprise for his wife, and the look on Bella's face told him it would be worth having to deal with a temp on Friday while Claire and Quil went out to the Shenandoah Mountains for the weekend.

"I sent a bitching Claire in my place. They just wanted a quick update on my seminars, and since I'd forced her…quite against her will, I must say…to attend, she could give the report just as easily as me. Now, obviously, you didn't take a cab as I suggested, but we're going to remedy that situation on Saturday. Now, if you'd like to change, feel free while I finish dinner," he called as he placed her bag on the bench by the front door and helped her off with her jacket, gracefully draping it over his arm to hang in the closet.

"What do you mean '_we're going to remedy that situation on Saturday'?_ I didn't realize I _had_ a situation," Bella teased as she slipped off the flats she'd walked home in, having placed her heels in the bag Edward had taken from her when he surprised her at the door.

"Ap…ap…just go change. We have a lot to discuss, and I think I might have actually made something edible for once. Please hurry because I don't want the sauce to break," he commented as he hung her lightweight trench in the closet and made his way into the kitchen just as the timer on the stove sounded the alert the noodles were ready.

He kept his fingers crossed the food was edible because he wanted to be able to make _some_ meals so all of the cooking didn't fall on Bella, especially if she was going to be working full-time. They were a team, and a team was only as strong as its weakest member. In his opinion, he was the weakest member in the kitchen, and he was going to do everything he could to remedy the situation.

\\\

_**A lot of fluff, but a day in the life after the wedding? Maybe a little insight into a spoiled Alice? Some sisters won't go down without a fight…**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Sorry I'm late. RL and all that BS. Anyway, here I am thanking you for your reviews, follows/favs, and continued support. I'd be happy as a clam if we hit over a thousand this chapter…just sayin'.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I only borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

Chapter 17.  
**Domesticity…**_a liking for or familiarity with home life_

##

Bella danced into the walk-in closet the two of them shared and peeled off her clothes, tossing her blouse into the laundry hamper and dumping her skirt and its matching jacket into the bag for dry cleaning. She pulled one of Edward's gray t-shirts from the shelf on his side of the closet, not hesitating to slip it on and hurry down the stairs for dinner. It actually smelled edible, which surprised her, and she was anxious to tell him about her interview.

When she strolled into the kitchen and hopped up on the countertop as her handsome husband opened a bottle of wine, she was extremely happy. If she was being honest with herself, she'd been happy since the day Edward and Petey had awakened her on the Whitlock's deck that first morning, but since the wedding and settling into a life with him, she was certain she was sickening to be around for any length of time.

"So, Masen Edward Masen, what's for din-din?" she called as she perused the mail she'd brought inside and tossed thoughtlessly on the counter before she went upstairs to change.

He turned from where he was pulling the cork out of a bottle of wine as she opened an envelope addressed to the two of them from Liz and Tony. It was actually quite thick, but there was a formal, handwritten note paper clipped to a thick folded document.

_Trip and Bella,_

_It took us a bit longer to come up with your wedding gift than we anticipated, but it's attached. You need to sign the papers and return them to us so we can complete the transfer._

_It's a block over from where Carlisle and Alice live, but we're sure you'll love it. If you don't, please let us know, and we can all make arrangements to go down and find something to your liking. This particular house is beachfront with four bedrooms. We were quite certain neither of you wanted anything as large as Alice and Jasper's house._

_We're so pleased you two are married, and now, we're just waiting for the call you're beginning to fill your home with children! (Hint! Hint!)_

_We love you and hope to see you soon._

_All our love,_

_Liz and Tony_

Bella gulped when she opened the attached stack of papers seeing a Quit Claim Deed transferring property located at 739 Gulf Shores Drive, owned by E. A., Jr., and Elizabeth D. Masen to E. A., III, and Isabella M. Masen. She couldn't help the gasp.

Edward was mid-pour when she noticed him glancing at her with concern. "Um, it appears your parents have bought us a home at Vanderbilt Beach. Did you know anything about this," Bella asked as she picked up the wineglass closest to her and gulped it down, catching her breath when she lowered the glass.

"Fuck. I'd like to say I'm surprised, but I always thought they'd bought Alice and Jasper their home, so I suppose I should have seen it coming. You're not mad, are you?" he asked, appearing nervous to her.

"Mad? God, no. How could I possibly be mad that your parents bought us a vacation home? I'm not exactly certain how much time we can spend there, but honey, it's really sweet they did. I'm just surprised," Bella commented as he stood between her parted legs and palmed her thighs.

He let out a huge breath, causing her to smile, and he kissed her deeply which made her to want to forget about the dinner he'd prepared as she opened her eager mouth to invite him inside. She swirled her tongue with his, tasting a very delicious taste that wasn't naturally his.

She pulled away and smiled. "What's for dinner, Trip?" she asked, hearing him moan at the use of the nickname his parents had given him and laughing at his discomfort.

"Mom's beef stroganoff. Stop using that nickname, or I'll withhold my favors," he threatened, causing Bella to laugh.

"Oh, you can resist me?" she asked lightly, taking the wine bottle resting on the counter next to her and refilling her glass.

She saw his face contort, and then a laugh emitted from him that made her tingle all over. "Shit, I wish. You know I can't resist anything about you. Come on and eat. We'll continue this discussion later," he ordered as he stepped away, picking her up from the counter and placing her on her feet.

The two set the table and settled into dinner, talking about the house and all of its contents while Edward attempted to talk her into registering for wedding gifts. "Look, the house in Florida isn't furnished, so we'll need things there if we're going to visit. If there's stuff here you don't like, we can either get rid of it or send it to Florida. Your call," he informed between bites of a very delicious meal, in Bella's opinion.

"I really don't give a shit about any of that. I mean, this house is quite tasteful, and well, I suppose over time, we can furnish the Florida house. Look, I'm used to this shit because of Carlisle and Olivia, but honestly, the only thing in this house I really give a shit about is my grandmother's quilt on our bed and our wedding photo on the mantle of the fireplace. Other than that, it's all just stuff," she replied.

"I'm glad to hear that because, I agree. Everyone wants us to register. How do we handle that?" Edward asked her as he took a sip from his wine.

Bella took a bite of her food and thought about his question. The thought of going to a high-end department store and registering for more things they didn't need, in her opinion, was a huge waste. It was the last thing she wanted to do. Suddenly, she hit on an idea extremely appealing to her.

"What about a charity or a scholarship fund of some sort? There's this kid who lives near Renee and Charlie. His name is Seth, and he's the first kid from his family to go to college. He was extremely kind to me when I was there, and I'll tell you, I'd rather have people make donations to a charity that provides scholarships to underprivileged students than give us anymore shit we don't need," she suggested.

She saw Edward contemplate her suggestion and smile. "I think that's a great idea. I'll call my attorney tomorrow and see what needs to be done, and then we can give everyone the green light to send out announcements with instructions regarding which charity we decide to support. Now that that's out of the way, how was the food? Be brutally honest because if you say it's good, then you'll get it again. I wrote down the recipe verbatim," he instructed, causing her to laugh.

"Honey, it was perfect. I look forward to the leftovers for lunch tomorrow," she chanted as she rose from her place at the table and sat down on his lap.

"Well, if you're looking to thank me, I've got some very detailed ideas regarding how you can show me gratitude. The foremost of which is I get to have you for dessert. Secondly, you bouncing on top of me comes to mind. Thirdly, a nice soak in the tub where you wash my back sounds like a wonderful way to reward me for slaving over a hot stove all day," he teased, causing her to laugh.

"Well, husband, let's do the dishes and get the show on the road." The pair quickly cleared the table, loaded the dishwasher, and shut off the lights in the kitchen and downstairs.

Bella heard Edward turn on the sound system downstairs as he locked up and she stripped, turning down the bed and climbing in to wait for him. When she heard his footfalls on the stairs, she turned on the bedside lamps and sat waiting for him. The suggestions he'd proffered at the dinner table made her giddy with anticipation because one thing she'd learned over the short period of time she'd been with the man was he didn't make an empty promise. That was certainly what she was counting on.

##

After he made certain the doors and windows were closed and locked, Edward went to the sound system in the living room and shoved a CD inside. It was an old one, but it was one of his favorites. His tastes were very diverse with regard to music, and he knew Bella enjoyed that about him so when Don Henley began crooning about the end of the innocence, he climbed the stairs and stripped as he went.

By the time he arrived at their bedroom door, he was naked, and he was happy to see she was as well. She was sitting in the middle of the bed with the bedside lights turned on, which always made him giddy, and she had a huge smile on her face which caused him to drop his clothes by the closet and dive into bed with her, pushing her onto her back and kissing her deeply.

He'd decided, as he was locking up the house, he was going to kiss her from head to toe, literally, before he settled himself between her legs to enjoy her as his dessert as he'd promised. His lips gently kissed her forehead and moved down her nose, planting gentle kisses as he found her mouth, brushing his lips over hers lightly before he planted them firmly on hers. He was resting on his elbows with his body between her parted legs, and it wasn't lost on him he was merely millimeters from her center.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently scratched her nails over his back, causing a shiver in him.

"Oh, Masen, I love you too," she responded as he kissed down her neck to her chest, nipping at her sternum and then quickly swirling his tongue over first one pebbled nipple then the other. He continued his descent with open-mouthed kisses until he reached her navel where he skimmed his tongue around the edge, and quickly resumed his trek.

When he reached his destination, he didn't hesitate to make a full-on assault of her sex he'd been daydreaming about all afternoon during James Carville's entertaining seminar. He'd tried to pay attention, but Edward was quickly finding out when it came to his young wife, it was quite difficult to concentrate on anything for any matter of time that didn't concern her.

He was happy with the gasps he was hearing as his tongue swirled around her clit in time with his fingers inside of her. He was more than a little pleased at the wetness he was bringing from her, and when she called his name breathlessly, it was sweeter music than the soft music coming from downstairs.

He kissed his way back up her body and slowly…gently…stroked into her, gasping at the feel of her. "You are like a fucking dream to me," he whispered against her lips as he slowly moved in and out of her, enjoying every sensation his body was experiencing.

"Baby, I'm not a dream. I'm a needy woman, and right now, I need you to fuck me hard," she ordered as she pulled his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him harder into her.

He pulled back from her neck and looked into her eyes, chuckling. "Ah, so my little freak wants it hard and fast?" When she nodded, he didn't hesitate to give her what she'd ordered, his control slipping immediately. He rose onto his elbows and began pounding into her, and then he remembered another promise he'd made. He picked her up and flipped onto his back with her on top of him, not pulling out of her, nor missing a stroke.

He smugly placed his hands behind his head and smiled at her. "It's all you now, wife."

He wasn't at all disappointed with the way in which she worked her body on top of him, taking him to the edge and stopping just before he exploded inside her to kiss him, prolonging the exquisite agony for longer than he'd have been able to if he was in the driver seat. Once it hit him, he was completely overwhelmed by the love he had for her in his heart.

The couple sunk into a warm tub after reaching mutually satisfying climaxes, and Bella washed his back just as he'd alluded at dinner.

"What exactly did you mean we'd deal with the car situation?" she asked as her hands rested on his chest after she'd washed his back. He picked them up and kissed each finger and then the tops of her right and left hands, trying to buy time to formulate a response that wouldn't cause her to strangle the life out of him.

When he couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't piss her off, he decided just to say it fast and hope for the best. "You're going to bitch, and I'm ready for you," he began as he moved her feet from where they were resting near his crotch hoping to avoid a sharp blow to his family jewels.

He secured her feet under his thighs and grabbed her hands so she couldn't dig her nails into his chest or wrap them around his neck. He let a deep breath go, feeling he'd restricted her enough to answer without suffering bodily harm, and he responded, "We're going to buy you a car on Saturday. I'll pick it if you won't. I'd prefer you come along, but if you refuse, then I'll just get what I think is best. Now, let it go," he finished.

Much to his surprise, she began laughing. "You really think I'm a lunatic, don't you? I have no problem getting a car because I hate the fucking metro. If I get the job at the FDIC, I think parking's included; well, that's what Maggie mentioned. I've got you scared shitless, don't I," she joked.

He laughed. "Hey, I've seen the temper, beautiful. I certainly don't want to be on the receiving end of it, but there are certain things I'm willing to fight for. Getting you a car is one of them," he answered with a laugh in his voice.

The two climbed out of the tub and into bed, Edward pulling Bernie's quilt over the sheet and holding Bella tightly in his arms as the two fell into a blissful sleep. All in all, it had been a great night, in his opinion. He looked forward to many more in the future.

##

"Do we actually have enough room for everyone?" Bella asked as she flipped an omelet onto Edward's breakfast plate. He had a late class that morning, and she had made him breakfast as a thank you for the little Mini Cooper Countryman they'd purchased on Sunday. He'd dragged her to several dealerships on Saturday afternoon, and when she'd settled on the Cooper, he appeared to be happy which, in turn, made her happy. They'd gone back on Sunday and bought it first thing.

"It'll be tight, I guess, but Mom and Dad will stay in Ballston at the Westin, and Jasper and Alice are going to see his folks, so it's just us, Rose and Em, your dad…and possibly Esme…and my parents. Did you want to invite Charlie and Renee?" he asked her as he dug into his breakfast.

She considered his suggestion and made a decision. "I think if Esme's going to come with him, it'll be best to minimize the controversy. I know everything worked out at the wedding, but I don't want to make everyone uncomfortable at the holidays. Maybe we can go visit Charlie and Renee at Christmas," she suggested.

They'd determined instead of registering for extravagant gifts neither wanted, they'd support an organization called "Bread for the City" in Washington, DC. It was a full-service organization which not only provided a food pantry, but medical services, legal services and counseling. They'd done the research, and it was what they'd decided.

When they contacted their parents and Olivia's office, everyone seemed to give their stamp of approval, and they were thrilled.

"Whatever you want to do, love. You know I'll do anything you want. I'm completely at your service," Edward joked as he finished his breakfast, sighing contentedly as the food settled in his belly. He finished his coffee and loaded his dishes into the dishwasher as she washed the pans.

Just as she was about to suggest they extend the invitation to Jasper and Alice even though they knew the couple was going to visit Jasper's family, the house phone rang. "Can you get that?" she asked as she submerged the pan into the hot soapy water.

"Hello? Yes, she's here, can you hold on a moment?" Edward answered. He turned to her and smiled. "It's Maggie McIntosh," he whispered.

Bella dried her hands and took the phone. "Hello?" she asked nervously, seeing Edward sit down at the table and continue to drink his coffee.

"Bella? It's Maggie. I got a read on you from HR, and I'm happy to extend an offer to you. The starting salary is $65,000. You'd come in as a junior grade analyst, and I'll do my damnedest to get you promoted within a year. I actually need an answer from you by Wednesday," Maggie told her. It was a shock to her, and she needed a moment to think.

"Um, can I put you on hold for a minute?" she asked.

"Certainly," Maggie responded.

Bella pulled the phone away and pressed the hold button on the handset. "It's an offer. It's for $65,000, and she's told me she'll try to get me promoted within a year. What do you think?" she asked, looking at her husband for guidance.

He didn't say a word. He picked her up and swung her around as she held the handset close to her chest. "I knew it all along. It's your decision, but I'm behind you one-hundred percent, whatever you want to do," he told her as he kissed her soundly.

He placed her on her feet with a beaming smile on his face, and she knew her answer right away. "Maggie, I'd be honored to come to work for you. When would you like me to start?" Bella asked happily. She saw Edward laughing at her, and her face flushed which caused her to slap him on the chest to make him stop.

"October 29 works for me. You should get a letter of intent from us, and I just need you to sign it and return it. Bella, I really look forward to working with you. Enjoy your time off…I've got a lot of projects I'm putting together for you, so you'll be off and running when you start," Maggie related.

"I honestly look forward to it." The women signed off, and Bella deposited the house phone on its base. She turned to Edward and smiled at him happily.

"Well, I'll be a housewife for the next two weeks, and then I'll be a working woman. You better enjoy the attention, Masen," she teased him as he scooped her up and kissed her. It was a big step, and it made her quite happy. Life was playing out quite nicely.

##

"In life, we have very few choices. We can't decide to whom we'll be born or where we'll be born. We can't decide when we'll die, and we can't decide when our family or friends will meet their demise. The choices we're left with are what we'll do with the time in between birth and death…and in your career.

"If you're working for a candidate, there are decisions you'll _need_ and _have _to make. They won't be easy. Some of them will be with regard to whom will actually have access, and some of them will be what personal information you'll leak versus how you'll deal with information that comes to light without your knowledge. Oh, and ladies and gentlemen, it will happen.

"You can believe you know everything about the candidate for whom you're working, but something, sometime and somewhere, will come out, and you'll have to deal with it. How you choose to deal with it is what we're going to talk about today," Edward began that Friday morning.

It was the middle of November, and the family was coming to Virginia for Thanksgiving. Bella had started her job, and she loved it, which made him happy. They were living a charmed life, and he wasn't unhappy about one minute of it.

"Let's look at the Clinton presidency. Whether or not Secretary Clinton knew about her husband's indiscretions is one issue, but the fact they came out during his 1996 campaign is another," Edward began as he related the issues that swirled around Teflon Bill.

The class was lively as everyone weighed in on their assessment of how the information was handled, which was exactly what he wanted. It was a follow-up to the Carville seminar, and the seminars, as a whole, had been very well received. He was quite happy with the students' critiques of it, and planned to do it again the next semester…if his contract was extended.

His work life was wonderful. He was doing something he loved, and he was quite satisfied. His home life was happy because Bella was busy with her new job and she loved it, so he had nothing to worry about. His parents were happy, and even he and Alice were talking.

She'd yet to apologize to Bella, but he knew it was a matter of timing and not intention. He had hopes for Christmas when the family was due to get together in New York. He was looking forward to it very much.

After class, he went home and found Bella on the couch, completely passed out. She hadn't been sleeping well, and it worried him, but he wasn't about to question her. He was certain it had everything to do with her starting a new job, so he tried to be supportive in every way he could.

He went to the kitchen to search the fridge for food when the phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered. "Hello?"

"Edward, its Carlisle. How are you two?" he heard his father-in-law ask. They called Carlisle on Sunday nights and were pleased to find out he and Esme were getting closer. Olivia had served him with divorce papers, and Edward knew the man was anxious to get it over with. He truly couldn't blame him.

"We're fine. Bella's asleep on the couch. I think she's got a bug, but she's fine otherwise. How about you?" Edward asked as he pulled out the remainder of the stuffed pork tenderloin his wife had made the night before. It had been great, and he couldn't imagine it would be anything less after a night in the fridge.

"Olivia is up to her old tricks. She's going to subpoena Bella and Rosalie for depositions, and I just wanted to give Bella a heads up," Carlisle told him.

Edward took a deep breath because the next bit of news he had to give wouldn't be easy to take, he assumed. "Carlisle, I have pictures of Olivia in a compromising position…well, several, actually. She was having an affair. I held off because I didn't know what you two would decide, but I'll send them to you. Don't look at them…just give them to your attorney," Edward suggested, hoping the man took him up on the offer. There was no need for the man to look at the photos. No good would come of it.

He heard Carlisle breathe deeply. "I've had my suspicions about something like this for a while. Send them, please. Just give Bella a heads up about the deposition, but if you have photos, maybe I can save my girls from having to testify. Hell, I don't know anything anymore," Carlisle responded sounding despondent.

"Where's Esme?" Edward asked. He knew the woman was important to Bella's father, and he actually liked her a lot. She seemed to mesh with Carlisle, and Edward knew Bella liked her.

"She's at a fitting or something. Look, I appreciate you listening to me. Olivia wants everything, and I'll gladly give it to her if it will get her out of my life, but I won't allow her to drag my daughters through the mud," Carlisle told him.

"Well, maybe you won't have to. I'll send them to you. Look, I know things with Olivia are trying, but I'd say don't let yourself get caught up in it. Let her bury herself, which she will. Bella…well, you know her. She refuses to talk about Olivia, but she's on your side, so if she gets served, she'll show up and give her testimony. I actually pity the attorney who tries to cross-examine her. They'll get an earful," Edward tossed out.

He knew his wife very well, and he knew she loved her father. Why Olivia was deposing her, and what she thought she'd get from Bella that would be supportive was a question he couldn't answer that night.

"Oh, don't I know it. Esme's coming for Thanksgiving, but she's going to travel separately. She's going to stay with her sister, Maggie, and I'm going to stay at the Westin where Liz and Tony are staying. It's all for appearances sake because the last damn thing I want is for Olivia to make any accusations against Esme.

"That's why we've held off on getting too involved. Esme refuses to get involved with a married man, which I respect. We go out as friends, but that's all. I just want this damn divorce over," Carlisle complained. Edward noted the frustration in his voice, and he wondered if it was because of the bullshit with Olivia or because he wasn't getting anywhere with Esme. If it was the latter, Edward could sympathize.

"Was Esme ever married?" he asked without thinking. He didn't want to pry, but Esme was a beautiful, vibrant woman of forty, and he couldn't imagine she'd remained single her whole life. He hoped his question hadn't upset Carlisle, and it wasn't usually like him to ask personal questions, but he'd gotten so comfortable with Carlisle since he and Bella had gotten together it felt more like talking to an old friend rather than his father-in-law.

"Actually, she was married some years ago. She and her ex had a child but the baby died at an early age, and apparently, the marriage couldn't survive the loss. She's dating some jerk she was seeing before I met her, and it's killing me but what can I do about it? I certainly can't tell her I don't want her to see anyone while I'm still married to Olivia, can I? I mean, Olivia could drag this damn divorce on for God knows how long," Carlisle told him, sounding pissed off to Edward.

Edward thought about Carlisle's predicament and decided if he was in Carlisle's position, he'd still ask Bella not to see anyone until he got out of his failed marriage. "Why can't you? I mean, do you have feelings for her? Hell, you've known her for about as long as I knew your daughter when she completely bewitched me.

"If she'd have been seeing someone else and I was entangled as you are at the moment, I would have still asked her to wait for me, and I would have definitely insisted she stop seeing other guys. Then, I'd pull out whatever big guns I had and get my ass divorced as soon as possible," Edward summarized.

"Hmm. Well, at this point, I really have nothing to lose, do I? I mean, she could fall for that other guy, and I'd lose her anyway, right? Okay, I'm going to do it. I won't see her again until I get to Virginia, but I'm going to do it over Thanksgiving. Send me those pictures, will you? I want this shit over as soon as possible," Carlisle demanded. Edward laughed, and the two hung up.

He went to his laptop and sent the profile Ben Cheney had sent him which included the pictures Riley had actually sent directly to Edward, and he was feeling quite smug at the advice he'd given Carlisle. He'd successfully advised political candidates for years. He determined Carlisle's situation wasn't _that_ different…his campaign was to win Esme Platte, and Edward was certain he'd just given him the winning solution.

\\\

_**E/N: I wonder how that's going to go over? **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I don't infringe, peeps!**_

Chapter 18.  
**Caretaker…**_somebody giving care or emotional support another_

##

"Well, you've got yourself an upper-respiratory infection. It's common to pick up viruses when you work in a closed environment like a warm, stuffy office. The recycled air circulates through the place and exposes you to everything everyone else has. I'll write you a script for Augmentin, and we'll see if that kills it. Are you allergic to anything?" the doctor at the Urgent Care Clinic off Route 50 told Bella.

She'd been on the job for three weeks, and there was a plague circulating the office. Sounds of coughing and hacking and nose blowing could be heard in all of the hallways. When she woke that Friday morning, Edward insisted she call her doctor and get an appointment.

She knew she didn't want to use her regular doctor because it was the same one used by Olivia, so she pulled out the insurance book she'd been given on her first day at work and began dialing.

After hearing the tinny recording more times than she could count that no doctor in her area was accepting new patients, Edward suggested she go to the Clinic and get checked out. They'd both called their respective supervisors to secure the day off, and Bella laughed when Maggie McIntosh commented, "On behalf of all of us, thank you. This thing is getting out of hand, and I wish more of you sickos would stay home and get better. If you're still ill on Monday, call me. Esme's getting in on Tuesday evening, and I know she's anxious to see you again." The two women chatted for a few minutes, and then they hung up.

After she was dressed and showered, Edward drove her to the Clinic and was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her. She noted before she was called for her appointment he wasn't touching anything, and it caused her to laugh.

"Here you go. If you don't feel better by the time you finish this, go see your regular doctor. Actually, if you're still running a fever on Monday, go ahead and get yourself an appointment because this drug might not be strong enough for you, but I don't really want to start you on something high-powered if it's unnecessary," the nice-looking, young doctor told her.

"Thanks, Dr. Kline. Any side effects? I haven't been sick in a long time, so I really don't remember," she asked.

"Um, you shouldn't take it if you have kidney or liver disease or if you're breastfeeding, which you indicate you aren't. Also, I see you're on oral contraceptives, so you'll want to be mindful the drug could make your birth control less effective. You'll need to employ an alternative means of birth control for one full cycle after you finish the prescription.

"Other than that, the pamphlet which accompanies the tablets will outline any side effects to worry about. Feel better. I've got a full waiting room, so I know you won't be my only URI today," the doctor told her as he washed his hands to leave.

She buttoned her blouse and hopped down off the table. "Thanks," she told the doctor as she grabbed her purse, following the doctor to the front desk to pay her co-pay to the cashier.

She felt Edward standing behind her, and she turned to smile at him. "Respiratory infection. He gave me a prescription we need to get filled," she informed, seeing the look of concern on his face.

"So you'll be okay? Should you be on bed rest or something?" he asked. The cashier was staring at him so intently she didn't see Bella was trying to pay her. Bella reached up and snapped her fingers in front of the woman's face to get her attention and thrust the two twenty-dollar bills in her face, waiting for her change.

"I wouldn't mind being on bed rest with him," Bella heard the middle-aged woman comment under her breath. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised because she knew women flocked to her husband, but that didn't make it any more palatable.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Could I get my change so I can have my _husband_ take me home and put me to bed?" Bella snipped at her. She saw embarrassment flash on the woman's face and heard Edward laugh quietly next to her, and when the woman handed her a five-dollar bill she shoved it into Edward's hand and grabbed his arm, leading him out of the building.

Edward was still laughing as he helped her into the car, and she wanted to slap him. "I'm glad you find it so fucking funny, but I doubt you'd have been laughing if you saw how the cute, _young_ Dr. Kline was flirting with me when he had his hand down my shirt," she remarked as she buckled the seat belt. _That_ comment shut him up.

He walked abruptly around the car and climbed in, turning to her in the seat with a look on his face she'd only seen one other time, and it was when the couple ran into Jacob Black at Dulles Airport on the way to Florida to get married.

"Say that again," Edward ordered. It was her turn to laugh. The doctor hadn't really flirted with her, but if a little white lie would get her husband worked up as she'd been with the cashier's flirty behavior, she'd use it.

"Just take me to CVS so I can get this filled," she replied as she held up the prescription.

"We're not leaving until you tell me if I need to go inside that building, hunt down some handsy doctor, and beat the shit out of him. Why didn't you let me go back with you?" he snapped at her.

"He didn't really flirt, okay? I was just yankin' your chain. I didn't let you go back with me because I was afraid you'd pop something in your brain with all of the germs. Hell, I'm surprised you haven't pulled out the antibacterial gel you always carry around with you and started slathering yourself down. Let's just go, please," she asked, longing for the comfort of their large, king-sized bed.

"You can't cook Thanksgiving dinner. I'll get a caterer," Edward told her.

She looked at him, seeing the look of determination on his face, but she was prepared to argue because she truly wanted to make the meal for the family. "First, I'll be fine once I start taking this medicine, and second, you'd never get a caterer on such short notice. Just take me to the store, or I'll start walking," she snapped back at him.

"I didn't provoke that woman, okay? You have no idea the affect you have on men…hell, I think if Jasper thought he had a shot, he'd leave my sister in a minute. Don't even get me started on my own father. It's not outside of the realm of possibility that a fucking doctor would try to feel you up. From now on, women doctors only," Edward announced as he started the car and left the facility.

After the prescription was picked up at the pharmacy, the couple went home, and Edward tucked her into their bed with the remote control and a bowl of chicken noodle soup he'd stopped at a deli and picked up. Bella snuggled into the covers after she ate and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Maybe women flirted with her husband, but the fact he didn't seem to notice and became visibly upset about her lie that the doctor had been unprofessional gave her a small sense of satisfaction he loved her as much as she loved him.

She was certain if any man ever made any advances toward her, her husband would beat him to a bloody pulp. She never wanted it to happen, but she relished in the feeling of being completely loved by the man. It was the first time in her life she'd felt it, and she looked forward to it for a very long time.

##

After Bella settled in to watch "_The Notebook_," which surprised Edward because she'd never shown a penchant for chick-flicks as far as he knew, he went to his office and closed the door, calling his mother to see if Bella was, indeed, correct it was too late to hire a caterer.

"Trip, how are you? Calling for another recipe? I've combed through my favorites, and I actually think you could pull off a Thai stir-fry your father seems to love," his mother stated over the line.

"Um, maybe another time. Look, Mom, Bella's sick. She's got an upper respiratory infection, and I'm calling to ask you if you think it's too late to get a caterer for Thanksgiving. She's felt so shitty for the last several days, and I think cooking a huge meal for the family will only tire her out. I don't want her to get worse, so I suggested we hire someone, but she says it's too late," he complained to his mother.

Bella's illness wasn't something he wanted to ever witness again because it scared him to the very depths of his soul. He had no idea what was wrong with her, and she'd been stubborn about going to the doctor until that morning. The thought had crossed his mind it might be something more serious than just an upper respiratory bug.

As he'd sat in the waiting room of the clinic trying not to touch anything, he considered what he'd ever do if she was truly in danger. He knew he loved her very much, and losing her wasn't something he could ever contemplate. If he thought he could get by with it, he'd put her on the pedestal he felt she deserved where nothing could touch her. He knew, though, his wife would fight him every step of the way because she didn't seem to understand how much he worshipped her and how profoundly she'd changed him to his core. The term, "pussy whipped," had crossed his mind more than once.

"Is she on antibiotics?" his mother asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"Yes. Augmentin. It's a low-level penicillin derivative, and if she's still running a fever on Monday, she needs to go to another doctor and get a stronger prescription. She's sleeping right now," he told his mother.

Bella had related the information to him on the way home, and he was determined to make calls that afternoon and find her a female doctor so in the future, it wouldn't be an issue.

"I'm afraid she's right, son. Any caterer worth their salt will have already been booked, but you forget that you have a secret weapon," his mother told him. He thought about her comment, and he had no idea to what she was referring.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"A secret weapon, you ass. _ME!_ Who do you call for recipes? Who has cooked more Thanksgiving dinners than she cares to think about? I'll be there, and I'll help her cook. I'm sure she wants to do it because it's the first time for the two of you, but I'll help her and make certain she doesn't have a setback. I'll be subtle about it, but I'll do anything she needs," his mother told him, immediately setting his mind at ease.

"Maybe you guys stay with us instead of at the Westin?" he asked without thinking.

His mother's laugh wasn't what he expected. "Thank you for the invitation, but you're newlyweds, and the last thing you need is your parents staying with you. We're renting a car so I can come and go as needed. Thank you for the invitation, but maybe another time when Bella's not sick?

"Think about it…your mother and father staying with the two of you would only send her into a frenzy to make everything perfect, and now is not the time. Go to the grocery store over the weekend and get a turkey before they run out of them. _Butterball's_ are the best turkeys out there, and a frozen one is just fine," Liz told him.

Edward exhaled, knowing his mother was completely correct in her assessment of the first visit to their home since the wedding. He knew Bella would go insane and begin cleaning the house that was already immaculate. She'd fired the cleaning service he had, demanding to take care of things herself, and he knew they could eat off the floors.

He also knew, while she appeared to adore his mother and father, she'd probably freak out if they were going to stay at 1530 Harrison, so his mother declining the invitation brought a swell of gratitude in him.

"Thanks, Mom. Will do. I'll talk to you over the weekend," he told her.

"Make sure she gets enough liquids in her system, son," Liz reminded which caused him to smile. His mother was the consummate mother, and she took care of those she loved, whether it was in person or long distance. He appreciated it more than he'd ever appreciated it before in his life, which before Bella came along wasn't much.

The rest of the weekend found Edward taking care of Bella as much as she'd let him. He ran to the store and bought cough drops and special tissue with a touch of lotion because she was blowing her nose a lot. He bought six different kinds of juice because he wasn't sure what she favored, and he forced her to endure him slathering her with a mentholated chest rub at night to try to help her breath easier.

By Sunday night, he could tell he was getting on her nerves, but he couldn't help it because taking care of her was his mission in life. He was heating tomato-basil soup to accompany the grilled cheese he'd made for the two of them when Bella came into the kitchen. He turned to see her looking better, but as he gazed down her body, he saw that she was barefoot on the cold kitchen tile.

"I'm going to go tomorrow and buy you slippers. You shouldn't go barefoot…" he began.

"Jesus effing Christ. _That's it_! I love you so very much, but you've plucked my last fucking nerve. Honey, it was a bad cold, okay? God, how are you going to be when we have children?" she yelled, causing him to laugh at her tirade.

"Don't you laugh at me, you ass," she spat at him which only caused him to laugh harder. He turned off the stove and moved the sauce pan. He walked over to where she stood and picked her up, plopping her on the counter top as was his custom.

"I'm not laughing at _you…_I'm laughing at your little outburst. You're so goddamn adorable, do you even know that? Yes, when we have children, I'll be the hovering father, and you'll be the one out in the yard kicking the soccer ball and rollerblading with them at Blumont Park while I chase you all and insist you put on the proper pads and helmets. I take my job as caretaker very seriously, and I don't suspect that's going to change anytime soon.

"Just get used to it or be prepared to be pissed off a lot of the time," he told her as he kissed her neck because she'd refused to kiss him on the lips for fear of spreading germs.

"You're the adorable one, Masen. I don't care for slippers, but I'll take a pair of your socks if it will make you feel any better. How many little Masens am I expected to pump out?" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Pump out? That's actually a disturbing image if you really think about it. How many little Masens would you like to pump out…your words, not mine," he joked as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

It had been nearly a week since the last time the couple had made love, and while Edward knew she was ill and he didn't expect anything to happen between them, he'd missed her touch very much. He most certainly hoped the medicine did its job because he was ready to renew their connection.

"Um, well, having never given birth before, I'd say definitely one. If that goes well, I'd be up for a second. Oh, by the way, unless we're going to start our family right away, you need to buy condoms at the grocery. My birth control pills are less effective because of the Augmentin. Dr. Kline told me, and I read it in the pamphlet that came with the pills," she told him.

He was anxious to have children with the beautiful woman in his arms, but they'd only been married for six weeks and only together since May. He wanted more time with just the two of them. He wasn't looking forward to using condoms, but he'd endure it to ensure they'd start their family when the time was right.

"I'll get them when I pick up the turkey," he answered, hearing her giggle which completely rendered him helpless.

"Turkey? You're going to buy the turkey? I was going to pick one up tomorrow after work," she responded.

"Mom told me not to wait. They'll be in town on Tuesday, by the way. She's looking forward to spending time with you, and she wants to help you cook. I couldn't tell her no, okay? I hope you'll humor her," he lied.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her he'd pressed his mother into service to help her because she was ill. He didn't want to be dismembered in the kitchen right before the holidays. He was looking forward to the holidays too much.

She smiled at him and set his mind at ease. "That's fine. I love your mother. I'll be happy for her to help me. Now, socks?" she teased as she wiggled her bare feet. He laughed and pulled her off the counter, placing her in a kitchen chair and serving her a grilled cheese and a bowl of soup. She'd taken the news of his mother's early arrival and offer of help a lot better than he thought, and he was quite pleased about it.

##

Bella looked up when she heard the cough behind her in her cubicle, and she wished she'd actually taken the surgical mask Edward had suggested she wear in the office to keep from taking in anymore germs. The entire floor of her building seemed to be teeming with microorganisms, and while she was recovering, she didn't want to chance getting ill again. It had been a drain on her system and her patience, and she didn't want to get waylaid again.

"Maggie? You look like hell," Bella told her boss as she stood at the entry to her cubicle, handing her a stack of reports. It was a project Bella was actually looking forward to, and she'd waited all day for Maggie to deliver it. It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, and Liz and Tony had been over the night before, spending time with the couple while Liz and Bella organized the menu.

She was only working half a day, and she was supposed to pick up her mother-in-law from the Westin in Ballston for lunch and grocery shopping. Edward was at school and as far as Bella knew, Tony had a meeting on the Hill, so everyone was busy.

"Oh, I feel worse than hell. Liam is going to be pissed because he's cooking for his folks, but I plan to spend the day in bed tomorrow. You people should have stayed away from the rest of us," Maggie joked before she sneezed into a tissue.

Bella buried her face in her elbow and chuckled. "God, put them there and get out of here. I'm just getting well," she ordered. Maggie placed the reports on her desk and stepped back, laughing when Bella pulled out the large can of _Lysol_ Edward had slipped into her bag with a note to "use it." She completely understood what he meant.

"I'd recommend Dr. Kline at the Urgent Care on Route 50, but you live in the complete other direction. I hope you feel better when you get back here on Monday. My experience was about four days after the antibiotic I started to feel better," Bella informed as she stood from her chair and moved into the aisle that separated the cubicle combs on the sixth floor of the building.

"Well, a very good doctor called in a 'script for me at my local CVS. I believe you know him," Maggie replied with a wink. Bella laughed.

"Yes, he's a very good doctor, and I should have called him myself. Feel better," she responded as she logged off her computer. The two women said good-bye and Bella hurried to her car.

She grabbed her cell and called her father, happy to know he was in town. "Hello, my dear daughter. How are you feeling?" she heard through the line. While the greeting was lighthearted, the delivery wasn't.

"Dad? What's wrong?" she asked, sensing something was amiss.

"I just came from a meeting with Olivia and her attorney. I won't trouble you with the facts, but she's prepared to drag this out. I have a trump I was hesitant about playing, but I think maybe I should," her father responded.

She knew exactly what the trump was because she was certain Edward had sent him the pictures she never wanted to see. At least, she hoped he had. She knew her father and her husband had gotten close, and she couldn't imagine Edward hadn't sent them to him.

"Dad, play it. Send her one photo and wait. You and I both know Edward would have never sent you those pictures if he didn't think they'd be useful. I'd say if she knew what you had and the damage they could do, she'll be more amicable to a settlement.

"Don't worry about me or Rosalie. We'll be fine. We both want this hell to be over. Rose has called Olivia, and she won't return the calls, so there's not a lot of sympathy going around," Bella offered.

She and Rosalie had discussed it, and she knew Rosalie was pissed about the fact Olivia hadn't tried to contact her since that ill-fated night in Naples. Bella knew Rosalie was on her father's side, and she knew the two of them wanted him to be happy. It was all they talked about when they got together.

"I truly hate she treats you girls that way. I'd hoped for better," he told Bella.

Bella knew her father, at the end of the day, had a very kind and loving heart. She hated it took so long to find it, but once she had, she wasn't about to let it get away from her. All of the years of missing him had taught her life was too short and time sped by without one's bidding. She wasn't about to allow that to happen to the Cullen family any longer.

"Thank you for your support but put it out of your mind. Deal with her. Edward told me to expect to be served with a subpoena, but I've seen nothing yet," she told her father.

"Well, I alluded to the fact I had something she'd probably not appreciate being made public, so it seems to have given her pause. Now, she wants to know what it is. I suppose I'll do as you suggested and see what's in her next bag of tricks," he answered.

"Good. Now, why don't you and Esme come over to the house tonight? We'll just get carryout, and maybe Esme wants to help Liz and me get through the preliminaries of dinner. There are pies and Parker House rolls to be made. There's a lot of peeling, and I could use all the help I can get," she announced to him, changing the subject because she didn't want the melancholy pall over the first holiday with her new husband.

"I'll call her. Love you, Bella," her father told her. She returned the sentiment, and the two of them ended the call. It was just as she'd always dreamed it would be. She was happy to have the reality.

After a phone call to Liz to change plans, Bella drove home, happy to see Edward's car on the driveway. She pulled up behind it and hopped out of her own, hurrying into the house before anyone descended on them.

It had been nearly two weeks since the two had engaged in anything physical, and she knew he'd bought condoms. She'd finished her antibiotics, so she wanted to get down and dirty with her husband before anyone showed up to shatter their little Utopia.

"Masen?" she called as she slipped off her coat and her pumps.

"Up," he called from his upstairs office. She clambered up the stairs and ran into their bedroom, pulling open the drawer on the bedside table, opening the box of condoms and pulling one from it.

She quickly slipped off her slacks and blouse, tossing them into a chair in the bedroom. She grabbed one of his shirts from the pile for the dry cleaners and slipped it on, having removed her bra, and she quietly walked into his home office, seeing him pecking away at his keyboard on the laptop in front of him.

"Husband, are you at a stopping point?" she asked quietly, almost hating to disturb him because he seemed to have a look of determination on his face. He held up a finger, and she waited as he finished. When he plunked his index finger on the 'enter' key, he turned to her, and she saw the slow smile she loved more than anything in the world creep onto his face.

"Well, this is a welcome surprise. I like that shirt. I like that shirt on you more than me," he replied as he scooted away from the desk and smiled at her.

She slowly walked over to him and sunk down on top of his desk after she moved his laptop out of the way. "Well, it was the quickest thing I could find. Now, parents are in town and things are about to get busy, so I thought maybe we should get _busy_ first," she told him as she held up the condom and smiled at him.

He laughed as she expected and pulled her onto his lap, straddling him. "You, my love, are always welcome to interrupt me, and I'll always get busy with you," he told her as he pulled her close and kissed her chest that was visible in the break of the shirt.

"Good. Glad to know it," she replied as she took the condom wrapper to her mouth and ripped it open with her teeth, spitting out the top of it and pulling the condom free, holding it up and smiling at him.

"I truly hate them, but if it means I get to make love to my wife, I'll gladly suffer through," he told her as he placed her back on the desk and unbuttoned his jeans, dropping them and his boxer briefs at the same time, settling back into the chair. She was happy to see he had the beginning of a very promising erection, and she wasted no time pulling off her panties and sliding onto his lap.

"Now, I'm not exactly certain of how to…" she began, having never placed a condom on a man before.

He took it from her and quickly sheathed himself inside it. "Not difficult. Now, Mrs. Masen, I'm all dressed up. Do I have somewhere to go?" he teased her, causing her to laugh. She wasted no time sinking down on him and sucking a ragged breath as he filled her just as she'd remembered. She loved the feel of him inside her, and she was a very happy woman.

She settled herself and kissed him for the first time in weeks. When she pulled away panting, he smiled at her. "I've missed _that_ as much as I've missed you," he told her as he began unbuttoning his shirt she was wearing while she kissed his neck and worked her way to the jaw she'd missed very much.

After the shirt was unbuttoned, Edward kissed across her chest and sucked her left nipple into his mouth, capturing her hips and moving her on top of him. "Christ. I don't care how sick either of us are in the future. We'll share a goddamn oxygen tent, but we're not going to stop doing _this_," he whispered against her chest as he moved to the other side.

She picked up on his rhythm and began moving against him, feeling a new friction that drove her insane.

"Fuck. I've missed this," Bella hissed as he nipped along her neck.

"God, baby, you feel so fucking good," he whispered, sending a new level of lust through her body.

She sped her movement on him as his hands guided, continuing her assault on his neck and face, and far sooner than she'd have liked, she felt her body winding up for release. "Fuck, I'm about to…Oh, God," she gasped as she let her body experience the pleasure only Edward had ever given her.

When he picked her up and put her on top of the desk, beginning to pound into her harder, she clasped her feet behind him and pulled his t-shirt so he was closer to her. She could see the hunger in his eyes, and she wanted to satisfy him.

The man had a way about him that surprised her most of the time, but when it was just the two of them together she saw a side of him she was certain no one else had ever seen. It made her smile broadly that she could bring out the primal urge she saw on his face, and she hoped it never faded.

"Goddamn, Bella, I love…fuck…I love you," he gasped as she felt him twitch inside of her, knowing that he'd found the release they both needed. She pulled him closer to rest his head on her chest as he caught his breath, pulling her hands through his sweaty hair.

"I love you, too, Edward. You have no idea," she whispered as she felt soft kisses on her exposed chest. It was the best feeling in the world. Nothing would ever feel better, of that, she was certain.

\\\

_**A/N: I know a lot of you thought there would be a little bun in the oven, but nope…just a nasty cold. I know it was a bit fluffier than usual, but next chapter…well, things start heating up.**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love reading your ideas and theories.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


End file.
